Rund um Mitternacht
by Rebecca van Raven
Summary: !!!ENDLICH KOMPLETT!!! Rund um Mitternacht: Übersetzung von Metrovampires 'Round Midnight' : Auch in friedlichen Zeiten ist nicht immer alles wie es scheint- Verbündete finden sich an den seltsamsten Orten. !!!KOMPLETT!!!
1. Wichtige Nachricht und Quecksilber 1 ...

Rund um Mitternacht

Autor: Metrovampire 

Originaltitel: Round Midnight

Übersetzung: Rebecca van Raven

Hallo liebe Leute,

ich habe etwas getan, was mir sehr widerstrebte. Ich habe das Rating von Round Midnight in der Übersetzung geändert. Das hat zwei Gründe: 1. Ich finde die Geschichte nicht so hart, dass sie unbedingt NC 17 sein muss 2. Ff.net akzeptiert keine NC-17 Einträge mehr. 

Ich habe also die gesamte Geschichte neu gepostet und bitte euch um Reviews, wie immer.

WARNUNG: Das letzte Kapitel (Kapitel 7 -Gold-) dieser Geschichte enthält sexuelle Handlungen.

Ab Montagabend stehen wieder alle bisher erschienenen Kapitel bei ff.net du der neue Teil. Bin leider übers Wochenende nicht da. 

Ich hoffe das funktioniert so. gegebenenfalls könnt ihr die Geschichte auch unter

http://mitglied.lycos.de/kayakorte/ 

nachlesen. Das ist eine Site mit deutschen Übersetzungen englischer FanFics

orginalÜN.: Ich tue mein Bestes euch eine verständliche Übersetzung von dieser absolut geniale Snape/Hermione Fic zu bieten. Da die Kapitel recht lang sind splitte ich sie jeweils in zwei oder drei Teile. Alle fünf bis sieben Tage ist ein neuer Teil zu erwarten, vielleicht geht's auch schneller. Die abgeschlossene Geschichte hat sieben Kapitel. 

Die Sprache ist manchmal sehr kompliziert; fast so als würde sie direkt und ungefiltert aus Hermiones genialem Gehirm fliessen.

Ich werde übrigens nur updaten, wenn ich merke dass da auch jemand ist dens interessiert. Ich erwarte also eure Reviews... 

"Mann und Frau, die im natürlichen Sinn die zwei Pole der alchimistischen Arbeit darstellen –Schwefel und Quecksilber- können durch ihre gegenseitige Liebe, wenn sie spirituell und innerlich ist, die kosmische Macht entwickeln, oder die Macht der Seele, die die alchimistische Auflösung und Neuordnung beherrscht."

nach BUCKHARDT

Quecksilber

Quecksilber ist weiblich, während Schwefel männlich ist. Es ist in einem Sinne androgyn, enthält sowohl die Sonne als auch den Mond- die zwei Pole des Prozesses. Quecksilber ist die direkteste Darstellung der Primärmaterie, dem "Lebensatem" der den Körper-Geist Organismus mit dem Kosmischen Meer des Lebens verbindet. Es ist der Schlüssel zum Ganzen, und im spirituellen Sinn der frühen Jahre ist es der Anfang und der durchdringende spirituelle Einfluss mit steigendem Selbstbewusstsein.

Severus Snape starrte auf die Nummer an der Tür, sie war im schwindenden Tageslicht fast unsichtbar gegen das dunkle Holz. Unsicher ob er am rechten Ort war, klopfte er hart. Das Echo seiner Knöchel gegen die Eichentür hing für einen Moment in der Luft und er überlegte sich Entschuldigungen für den Fall, dass er vor dem falschen Haus stand.

  
Snape wünschte, nicht zum ersten Mal, dass das Ministerium eine Verbindung zum Flohnetzwerk für jedes Zaubererhaus obligatorisch machen sollte, besonders, wenn es mitten im Muggelteil von London lag.  
  
Schritte hinter der Tür nahmen ihm seine Hoffnungen, dass wer auch immer hier lebte, wenn er denn das falsche Haus erwischt hätte, nicht zu Hause war. Während die Tür sich öffnete richtete sich Snape unbewußt ein wenig auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.  
  
Da waren einige Dinge die ihn nervös machten, aber besonders der Kontakt mit Muggeln tat es immer wieder. Er hasste es aufzufallen, sich lächerlich zu fühlen und die Muggel Welt war ausreichend fremd, dass er dieses Risiko einging wann immer er sich in ihr bewegte. Erinnerungen an die Grausamkeit Voldemorts Muggeln gegenüber halfen nicht viel.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und er atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte die richtige Adresse gefunden.

"Professor, bitte kommen sie herein." Hermione Granger sah nicht überrascht aus ihn auf ihrer Türschwelle zu sehen; er fragte sich ob Arthur Weasley es doch geschafft hatte sie heute noch zu benachichtigen.

Sie winkte ihn herein während sie die Tür aufhielt und er nickte kurz bevor er in den Raum dahinter trat.

Der Raum öffnete sich vor ihm und für einen Moment blieb er staunend stehen. McGonagall hatte erwähnt, dass Miss Granger seit ein oder zwei Jahren eine eigene Wohnung in London hatte. Er hatte nicht viel auf diesen Tratsch gegeben, und selbst wenn, er zweifelte ob es so etwas erwartet hätte.

Der Raum war leicht und luftig, die Decke lag selbst noch einiges über seiner Höhe. Es sah aus, als ob dieser Raum einmal mehrere gewesen wären. Überraschenderweise schien es nicht, das die Weite des Zimmers magischen Ursprungs wäre. 

Am anderen Ende des Raumes waren zwei große Fenster, die weissen Vorhänge waren zurückgebunden und liessen das Licht hinein. Zwischen den Fenstern stand ein papierbedeckter Schreibtisch. Ein Computer stand offen darauf und Snape widerstand dem Drang hinüber zu gehen und ihn anzuschauen; er war schon seit einiger Zeit neugierig auf so ein Ding, besonders seit er im ‚Journal der biochemischen und molekular Toxikologie' über einige neue Analysetechniken mit ihnen gelesen hatte. Das Journal war eins von wenigen Muggel Publikationen, die er regelmässig las, da es ihm widerstrebte möglicherweise irgendetwas wertvolles in der Arbeit irgendeines Wissenschaftlers zu verpassen, egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer.

Die Wand zu seiner Linken war mit Regalen bedeckt, vom Boden zur Decke und vollgestopft mit Büchern. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie, er fragte sich ob Miss Granger unterbewusst versuchte die Hogwartsbibliothek in ihrer eigenen Wohnung nach zubauen.

"Bitte, sehen sie sich doch um, Professor. Möchten sie eine Tasse Tee?" Er sah sich um; sie schien amüsiert dass ihn ihre Wohnung aus der Fassung gebracht hatte. "Milch und Zucker?"

"Gar nichts, danke schön. Ich nehme ihn schwarz," antwortete er.

Als sie sich zur Küche umdrehte war er sich fast sicher, dass er sie "Vorhersehbar" murmeln hörte. Es war nicht nötig sie zur Ordnung zu rufen, sie war nicht länger seine Schülerin- sie war schon seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr seine Schülerin um genau zu sein- tatsächlich war er nicht Narr genug zu Glauben, dass er es sich leisten konnte sie zu befremden bevor er mit ihr darüber gesprochen hatte warum er hier war.

Für einen Moment beobachtete er sie wie sie einen Kessel mit Wasser füllte, aus einem Schrank Becher und eine kleine Kiste zog; ihre Bewegungen waren ebenso effizient wie seine eigenen. Er fragte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, warum sie auf dem Gebiet der Zaubertränke forschte. Er war nicht schnell zu Überraschen- er hatte genug von der Schlechtigkeit der Menschheit gesehen- aber es hatte ihn überrascht von McGonagall zu hören, dass sich Miss Granger für einen Alchimie Studienplatz am Amergin Institut in Oxford beworben hatte und angenommen worden war. 

Das Hermione Granger in Oxford angenommen werden musste, war keine Frage, natürlich, obwohl er sich eher verdammen würde als sie das wissen zu lassen. Ihre Fächerwahl überraschte ihn; sie hatte sieben Jahre in der Schule härter gearbeitet als jeder es für nötig gehalten hätte und natürlich hätte sie jedes Fach studieren können- außer Wahrsagen, nicht das so ein Scharlatanfach in Oxford überhaupt angeboten werden würde. Wenn er gefragt worden wäre, und er hätte sicher einiges dafür getan, dass das nie passieren würde, er hätte angenommen das sie Aritmantik wählen würde. Sie hatte das logische Denkvermögen, das dafür gebraucht wurde; ein natürliches Gespür für Logik unüblich für Hexen und Zauberer, wie er zu seinem Verdruss in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts herausgefunden hatte, als sie sein sorgfältig geschriebenes Rätsel löste, welches den Stein der Weisen bewachte.

Snape bemerkte, dass Miss Granger ihn still beobachtete während er sie anstarrte; sie lehnte gegen die Küchenschränke und wartete offensichtlich, dass das Wasser im Kessel zu kochen begann. Er sah schnell weg und bewegte sich Richtung Bücherregale. Er stellte sich davor und begann sich unbestimmt umzusehen.

Alchimie, sein Fach. Das letzte Fach von dem er angenommen hatte irgend jemand würde etwas darüber lesen wollen. Er hatte nie erwartet, dass ein Schüler das Fach auch in der höheren Ausbildung weiter verfolgen würde. Die meisten waren zu ungeschickt um sich in dem Punkt auszuzeichnen und, nebenher, seine selbst auferlegte Mission, Rückgrad in die Oberschicht der Zaubererjugend zu bringen, war normalerweise genug, um sie um die Freude an seineen Unterrichtsstunden zu bringen.

Sie hatte sie offenbar genossen. Die Bücher im Regal, das er betrachtete, bewiesen es. Alles von den Grundwerken der Muggeltexte über Chemie und Biochemie bis zu einer offenbar antike Übersetzung von Qinyuan chun. Dazwischen verteilt waren Zeichen von Unterhaltung und einem breiten Intressensspektrum: Romane von Nancy Mitford, Christianna Brand und Anderen, psychologische Texte von Piaget, Horny und Jung, moderne Taschenbücher und lädierten Penguinbooks. Er kannte viele aus seinen eigenen Regalen.

Er drehte sich um, aus der Betrachtung der Bücher gerissen, da er bemerkte, dass Miss Granger direkt hinter ihm stand. Sie reichte ihm einen Becher Tee, den er zögernd in die Hand nahm, um sich nicht zu verbrennen.

"Danke schön," sagte er ruhig, in Gedanken das Gespräch sortierend, welches er auf dem Weg hier her vorbereitet hatte. Sie musste sich fragen, was er hier wollte; er war fast überrascht, dass sie ihn noch nicht gefragt hatte. Das letzte Mal dass er sie gesehen hatte, in einem Klassenraum in Hogwarts, war sie dieselbe ungeduldige Schülerin gewesen die sie immer gewesen war. Diese Geduld zu Warten, dass er auf den Punkt kam war fast unheimlich.

"Bitte," sagte sie und bewegte sich zu den Sofas in der Mitte des Raumes. Da waren zwei, bezogen in anthrazitgrauer Wolle, nahe dem großen Kamin.

Snape sah den Kamin leicht säuerlich an; mit einem Ding von der Größe hatte sie eigentlich keine Entschuldigung nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen zu sein. Er trat hinüber, setzte sich auf das gegenüberliegende Sofa und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee. Gott, was hatte sie damit getan? Er war stark genug um damit Farbe abzulösen oder die Tische in seinem Klassenzimmer nach einer sehr, sehr schlechten Stunde abzubeizen. Kein Wunder dass sie ihm Milch und Zucker angeboten hatte.

"So, Miss Granger ... warum ist ihre Wohnung nicht im Flohnetzwerk?" fragte er plötzlich; er zuckte innerlich zusammen, auch wenn er sich äusserlich nichts anmerken ließ.

  
Sie lächelte ihn süßsauer an: "Sie sind bestimmt nicht den ganzen Weg hierher gekommen um mich das zu fragen! Aber wenn es sie wirklich interessiert, Ich .. hatte einige unerwartete Besucher vor einiger Zeit. Um eine Wiederholung zu vermeiden schien es mir sicherer mich vom Netzwerk zu trennen."

"Und trotzdem öffnen sie ihre Tür ohne zu prüfen wer auf der anderen Seite steht?" Er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Es schien eine zu bodenständige Offensichtlichkeit zu sein um übersehen werden zu können; er spähte zur Tür um zu sehen ob sie verzaubert war eine Blick nach Außen zu gewähren, aber er sah nur solide Eiche.

"Es gibt eine kleine Linse in der Tür, durch die ich sehen kann wer draußen steht, Professor. Nun, ist das ein Freundschaftsbesuch?" antwortete sie promt und verständlicherweise skeptisch.

Ein Freundschaftsbesuch- Snape fragte sich, wie lange es her war, dass er irgend jemandem einen Freundschaftsbesuch abgestattet hatte. Er schnaufte amüsiert, unsicher ob Miss Granger ihn zu einem seiner sarkastischen Kommentare aus dem Klassenraum provozieren wollte. Sie hatte sich unzweifelbar verändert, dachte er bedächtig. Es schien eine größere Veränderung zu sein, um sie nur auf Collegeleben und Erwachsenwerden zu schieben.

"Natürlich nicht, Miss Granger. Anscheinend hat der Minister sie nicht mehr erreicht bevor sie ihren Arbeitsplatz heute verlassen haben." 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe von Arthur schon eine Weile nichts mehr gehört. Gibt es ein Problem Professor?" fragte sie ihn, während sie sich im Sofa zurücklehnte, den Teebecher in beiden Händen. Es sah aus als ob sie erwartete, dass die Erklärung einige Zeit benötigen würde. 

"So gefragt, nein. Noch nicht. Ich brauche Hilfe," antwortete Snape widerwillig. Dies würde der schwerste Teil der Unterhaltung sein, zu zugeben, das er Hilfe brauchte – er hatte es niemals leicht gefunden Hilfe zu akzeptieren, egal welcher Art. Bei seinen Worten lehnte sie sich nach vorn, die bekannte Neugier wieder ins Gesicht zurückgekehrt. Ein Ausdruck den er wohl wiedererkannte, wohl weil er ihn in der Schule regelmäßig von ihr erhalten hatte- im Gegensatz zu den anderen Ausdrücken wie Wut und Verachtung. Er hatte jetzt ihre Aufmerksamkeit, egal wieviel ihn das von seinem Stolz gekostet hatte.

"Es betrifft Voldemort," begann er. Hermione nickte während er fortfuhr. "Es scheint als hätte das Ministerium bei seiner Einkerkerung etwas übersehen.," sagte er, unwillig und unfähig den Hohn aus seiner Stimme zu halten. Das närrische Beharren, das Voldemort eingesperrt und nicht getötet werden sollte, wäre noch für mehr Chaos verantwortlich als sie sich vorstellen konnten; dessen war er sich sicher. Da war natürlich die Frage, ob er überhaupt getötet werden könnte- er hatte sich soweit von dem entfernt was man gemeinhin als menschlich bezeichnen würde, das ein physischer Tod wohl keine Konsequenzen hätte. Doch, es wäre befriedigend es auszuprobieren.

"Ich habe Gründe zu glauben das er durch eine interne Umwandlung versucht die Effekte des Elexirs des Lebens zu kopieren. Er hatte keine Zeit einen Stein der Weisen zu erschaffen, nachdem er es nicht geschafft hatte Flamels zu stehlen- und seine Fähigkeiten in physikalischer Alchimie waren noch nie besonders. Ich habe das Ministerium -endlich- davon überzeugt, das dies etwas ist was beobachtet werden sollte," sagte er bitter.

Das Ministerium war wenig begeistert seine Bedenken anzusprechen; es gab nur sehr wenige Hexen und Zauberer die innere Alchimie verstanden –eigentlich jede Art von Alchimie- um zu verstehen wozu Voldemort, Snapes Meinung nach fähig war. Es half auch nicht viel, daß er nur die Berichte der Sicherheitsleute hatte, auf denen seine Theorie aufgebaut war. Voldemort verbrachte mehr und mehr Zeit in einem halb starren Zustand, offensichtlich von der Realität seit Tagen getrennt. Differenzierung und andere Namen dies einfach als Zusammenbruch der auf seine Gefangenahme und Einkerkerung im Permafrostboden der Antarktis. Die Zelle selber wurde durch eine unglaublich komplexe Serie von ineinander greifenden Flüchen und Hexereien bewacht, die sich nur für bestimmte Individuen öffneten und keine anderen. Lage um Lage von Sicherheit wurde entwickelt, um Voldemorts Ausbruch zu verhindern –seinem physischen Ausbruch.  
  
Hermione hatte offenbar seinen Gedankengang folgen können. "Also glauben sie, daß er Versuchen könnte mit Hilfe der Verschmelzung mit dem kollektiv Unbewußten zu fliehen? Das wäre... möglich, vermutlich. Der Stein der Weisen selber ist nur die physische Bestätigung des Erreichens einer internen Umwandlung," mutmaßte sie. Sie stellte ihren Kaffe auf den Boden , kletterte aus dem Sofa, um, die Hand an den Buchrücken entlang fahrend, im Regal nach einem Buch zu suchen. 

"Warum denken sie, dass er versucht sich umzuwandeln" Gibt es Hinweise, dass er den gewöhnlichen Meditationsritualen folgt?" Sie drehte sich nur kurz für die Frage zu im hin, kehrte dann gleich zu dem Buch in ihrer Hand zurück. Snape sah sie voller Irritation an, die bissige Aufforderung zurückhaltend, dass die sich bitteschön umdrehen solle, wenn sie eine Antwort wolle und nicht statt dessen seine Präsenz im Raum nahezu ignorieren. Er brauchte ihre Hilfe und so schluckte er den Kommentar. Trotzdem schaffte er es nicht ganz den stechenden Ton aus der Stimme zu halten als er weiter sprach.

"Nein, Miss Granger, meines Teils ist es reine Intuition. Natürlich gibt es Beweise das er Meditationsritualen folgt; das Ministerium kann es glauben oder nicht, ich persönlich habe genug davon, dass das Ministerium Voldemorts Fähigkeiten unterschätzt. Seine Atemfrequenz ändert sich von Zeit zu Zeit, im Zusammenhang mit Perioden von starrem Verhalten, also- "

"also denken sie dass er sich vor und nach der Arbeit an der Meditation sammelt. Das würde Sinn machen, " unterbrach ihn Hermione, immer noch etwas suchend durch das Buch blätternd. 

" Exakt Miss Granger, würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen auch noch den Rest zu entwickeln?" spuckte Snape die Worte aus. Er nahm alles zurück, sie hatte sich nach ihrer Schulzeit keineswegs verändert, sie war immer noch zu eifrig jeden das wissen zu lassen was sie sich dachte. In dem Moment drehte sich Hermione zu ihm um.

"Entschuldigen sie bitte, Professor, ich hätte sie nicht unterbrechen dürfen. Bitte sprechen sie weiter."

Snape hoffte er sah nicht so ertappt aus wie er sich fühlte; er hatte keine Entschuldigung erwartet und war überrascht so etwas wie ... wie Angst in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen als sie sich herumdrehte. Was hatte sie erwartet? Er nahm seinen Gedankengang wieder auf und ließ die Frage für später.

"Danke schön. Wie sie bereits bemerkten, scheint er sich für die Meditation vorzubereiten, zu sammeln. Da Voldemort vor seiner Gefangennahme nichts mit Meditationen zu tun hatte, denke ich, dass er auch jetzt nicht von der Spiritualität ergriffen ist. Es wäre weit typischer für ihn einen Weg nach draußen zu suchen; die Idee das er versuchen könnte die Effekte des Elixiers zu kopieren kam mir schon vor einiger Zeit- seine Besessenheit auf den Stein bevor er zerstört wurde ließ es vermuten- aber da war kein Grund ihn zu suchen. Alles was er erreichen würde wäre Unsterblichkeit in einer Gefängniszelle. Und ab hier brauche ich ihre Hilfe, Miss Granger."

Er hatte sie überrascht- soviel war klar. Sie schaute ihn verwirrt und mit großen Augen an. "Jetzt kann ich ihnen nicht mehr folgen Professor. Was habe ich mit Voldemort zu tun?"

"Sie haben nicht mit Voldemort persönlich zu tun, das ist offensichtlich," antwortete er. "Es ist ihre Arbeit, die die Verbindung herstellt und sie ist es warum ich ihre Hilfe brauche. Ich habe ihre Doktorarbeit über Quantenalchemie letzte Woche gelesen- und für die Verspätung möchte ich mich Entschuldigen. Mir ist klar, daß die Frist für meine Antwort an das Komitee fast abgelaufen ist und- bevor sie Fragen- Nein, was ich sie fragen möchte hat keinen Einfluss auf meinen Bericht an die Universität über ihre These."

Während er sprach setzte sich Hermione auf dem Sofa zurück, starrte ihn an und drückte ihr Buch, sie umarmte es fast schützend. Er fragte sich still ob sie das Buch oder sich selbst schützte, wenn sie es wie einen Schild hielt. "Sie sind der externe Gutachter? Ja natürlich würden Sie es sein. Wie dumm von mir daran nicht zu denken." Sagte sie fast zu sich selbst. "Fahren sie fort," fugte sie schnell hinzu "Wo zu brauchen sie meine Hilfe?"

"Ihre Arbeit über die Quantenalchemie und ihre Relevanz zur Synchronität im besonderen, haben mich darauf gebracht, das Voldemort vielleicht nicht die Unsterblichkeit sucht. Sie wäre ein nützlicher Nebeneffekt, aber nicht das Ziel. Es schien mir, dass, wenn ich ihre Arbeit richtig verstanden habe, das dort das Potential auf ihn wartet, sobald er die Umwandlung vollendet hat, jedem seinen Willen auf zu zwingen, die Synchronität als eine Art Imperio-Zauber zu benutzen. Manipulation auf im Quantenuniversum.

Während er sprach schien Hermione in ihren Gedanken zu versinken, abwesend kaute sie an der Seite ihres Daumens. Da war ein lange Stille nachdem er geendet hatte. Draussen kam der Abend und die Wohnung strahlte im apricotgoldenen Licht des Sonnenuntergangs. Snape beobachtete wie sich Hermiones Haar bronze färbte, er bewunderte die Farbe ohne einen bewussten Gedanken, solange bis sie über seine Argumentation nachgedacht hatte und ihm eine Antwort gab.

"Zusammengefasst meinen sie, wenn er den Zustand erreicht in dem er den Effekt des Elixiers kopiert, könnte er ebenso den Effekt der Synchonität aufnehmen und ihn benutzen Reaktionen und Ereignisse zu schaffen, ohne nur in die nähe der Personen zu müssen, nur mit seinem Willen? Das war nicht der Effekt mit dem ich gerechnet hatte, das muss ich zugeben, aber ich denke ich kann sehen wie sie darauf gekommen sind." Snape beobachtete wie sie ein Schaudern sie überkam, als ihr die Konsequenzen bewusst wurden. " Oh Gott, dass würde ihm mehr Macht und Kontrolle geben als er jemals vorher hatte.- und er würde nicht mehr diesen Apparat von Anhängern brauchen. Keine Beweise, dass er an irgendetwas beteiligt war; keine Todesser mehr die ihn betrügen könnten.

"Danke schön, Miss Granger. Mir sind meine Taten sehr wohl vor Augen, " sagte Snape trocken. "Sie müssen sie nicht noch betonen."

Hermione holte tief Luft; Snape war sich sicher dass sie es nicht auf seine besondere Beziehung zu Voldemort abgesehen hatte, aber es schien ihm ein guter Weg zu sein sie von der Kette ihrer Gedanken zu lösen, in die sie verwickelt war. Sie wurde rot, kam aber einfach auf das zurück was sie sagen Wollte.

"Ich wollte niemals eine Waffe entwickeln," sagte sie.

"Viele andere auch nicht. Einstein und Fermi sind unter ihnen. Sie sind also nicht allein und ich sollte sie darauf hinweisen, sie haben keine Waffe entwickelt. Sie haben lediglich die Aufmerksamkeit auf das Gebiet gelenkt; andere mit dunkleren Gedanken sahen die Möglichkeiten. Nun bis jetzt einer – ich. Voldemort scheint darauf aus seinen eigen Gründen zu zusteuern.

"Warum glauben sie dass er Erfolg haben wird, Professor Niemand hat jemals das Elixier des Lebens ohne den Stein produziert." Sie klang als würde sie nach etwas greifen, das den Eindruck seiner Worte mindern und sie stärken würde.

"Ich weigere mich Voldemort zu unterschätzen. Zu viele haben das getan. Nebenbei sie haben diese Möglichkeit mit ihrer Arbeit über Quantenalchemie ans Licht gebracht, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor es jemand ausprobiert, selbst wenn ich falsch liege und Voldemort es nicht tut. Besser eine effektive Verteidigung zu entwickeln bevor es zu spät ist irgendeine Verteidigung zubauen.."

Hermione sah ihn mit schreckverzerrtem Gesicht an; er bedauerte, das gerade er ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die negativen Seiten ihrer Entdeckung bringen musste, aber irgend jemand musste es zweifelsohne tun. Er schien immer der unfreiwillige Freiwillige zu sein der unschöne Arbeit verrichtete, dies war nur eine weitere Ausgabe in der Reihe. Wieder eine Unschuld verloren, dank ihm. Er zog sich hoch und ging vor dem Kamin auf und ab während Hermione ihr Gesicht in den Händen barg.

"Miss Granger , Bedauern ist keine Lösung. Wenn sie es nicht gefunden hätten, hätte es jemand anders getan. Wenn sie es nicht gefunden hätten, hätten wir noch nicht einmal irgendeine Idee was passieren könnte, wenn Voldemort die Umwandlung erreicht- wenigstens nicht bis es viel zu Spät wäre. Etwas zu entdecken was als Waffe genutzt werden kann ist nicht gerade etwas was man von einem Gryffindor erwartet, aber eigentlich, Miss Granger waren sie nie eine typische Gryffindor."

Hermione atmete schaudernd ein und ließ das Buch das sie immer noch hielt auf den Tisch vor ihr fallen.

"Sehr schön. Gut ich habe es ans Licht gebracht, nun muss ich es auch tragen. Wie soll ich ihnen helfen?"

Note: Brauche ich jemanden zum Beta lesen? Bestimmt. Meldet euch unter rebecca_van_raven@gmx.de 


	2. Quecksilber 2 Teil

Rund um Mitternacht

Autor: Metrovampire 

Originaltitel: Round Midnight

Übersetzung: Rebecca van Raven

ÜN.: Schaaade, keine Reviews.... Ich bin tief enttäuscht. 

1.Kapitel -Quecksilber- 2. Teil

"Sehr schön. Gut ich habe es ans Licht gebracht, nun muss ich es auch tragen. Wie soll ich ihnen helfen?"

Aus der Ecke seines Sofas, sah Snape zu wie sich Hermione sammelte. Er sah sie nun, wie er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte, sie saß aufrecht, widerstand aber sichtbar dem Drang in sich zusammen zu sinken, in Angesicht der Verzweiflung was sie ungewollt geschaffen hatte. Sie war an der Universität erwachsen geworden, dachte er. Größer und dünner als er sich erinnerte; ein wenig zu schlank, als ob sie regelmäßig zu essen vergaß- ein Zustand den er nur zu gut kannte. Ihre Kleidung hing lose an ihr herunter, offensichtlich für jemanden eine Nummer größer; schwarze Jeans und Schwarzes Sweatshirt. Er ließ mit Verwunderung über ihre Veränderungen seinen Blick über sie wandern. 

Sie hatte ihr Haar entweder gezähmt oder es hatte sich selbst mit den Jahren geglättet; fransige Haare umrahmten ihr Gesicht, neu sortiert, wenn sie sich mit der ganzen Hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich. Sie war blass, zu viel Zeit in der Bibliothek, sie sollte mehr raus gehen, dachte Snape ohne nachzudenken, dass das auch für ihn gelten sollte.

Sie sah zu ihm auf, in ihrer Frage klang Verzweiflung mit. Der Kummer war klar in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen; die Schatten unter ihren Augen schienen plötzlich hervorstechender, die Zähne mit einer Kraft zusammengebissen, die später weh tun würde. "Ich muss ihnen helfen." sagte sie, ihre Frage noch einmal bekräftigend.

"Und ich brauche ihre Hilfe Miss Granger- Deshalb bin ich hergekommen," stellte er fest, der leicht saure Unterton stellte klar, dass er normaler weise nicht nach Hilfe fragen würde. Der trockene Kommentar hatte noch einen Vorteil; die Tränen die er dachte in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben, waren verschwunden. Er hatte zu viel zu tun und zu wenig Erfahrung um sich auch noch mit Tränen zu beschäftigen; sie waren eine unnütze Energieverschwendung die nicht zur Lösung des Problems beitrugen. Hermione schluckte und nickte.

"Dann sagen sie mir wie ich ihnen helfen kann Professor," sagte sie einfach. "Ich vermute sie haben etwas in meiner Arbeit gelesen, das hilfreich ist?"

"Mehr oder weniger," antwortete Snape. Die Wahrheit war, das er nur über einen sehr begrenzten Wissenstand auf ihrem Gebiet besass; seine Arbeit als externer Gutachter war hauptsächlich zu prüfen ob die These in sich logisch war und dass sie keine groben Fehler hatte. Das war das Problem mit der Prüfung der meisten Doktorarbeiten- das Forschungsgebiet war, wie gefordert, neu und so war der Wissenstand natürlich begrenzt. Hermiones Arbeit, die Untersuchung des Potentials der Quantenalchemie - einer Synthese aus muggelwissenschaftlicher Quantenphysik und den psychologischen Elementen der Alchimie- war ein ganz anderes Fachgebiet als seine eigenen Arbeiten in praktischer Alchimie. Seine Rolle als Gutachter hatte er bekommen weil er ein gewisses Interesse an Muggeswissenschaften zeigte, als einer der wenigen Zauberer mit Verständnis und Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet.

"Das Ziel ist es Voldemort aufzuhalten; er arbeitet auf dem psychologischen Level, also müssen wir ihn dort treffen und bekämpfen. Es ist nicht mehr genug von ihm am leben um ihn physisch zu bekämpfen.. " Snapes Stimme klang verzerrt vor Ekel vor der Kreatur, die die Zaubererwelt für so viele Jahre in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte. " Jede Chance ihn zu töten war verloren, als Potter auf die Bühne trat," fügte er hinzu. Bei der Erwähnung von Harrys Namen sah Hermione auf. "Sehen sie ihn oft in letzter Zeit?" fragte Snape.

Hermione sah überrascht aus. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie das kümmert, Professor," sagte sie schleppend, sich leicht dehnend, auf der Ecke des Sofas sitzend. "Nein, ich sehe nicht sehr viel von ihm; oder von Ron. Sie haben andere Interessen und das gemeinsame Band der Schule ist lange vergangen. Ich bekomme hin und wieder Briefe, das ist alles- und wahrscheinlich mehr als sie wissen wollten."

Snape war unsicher ob er Zufrieden oder Erfreut sein sollte, dass er wenn er mit Hermione arbeitete wenigstens nicht mit Harry Potter zusammentreffen würde; eigentlich hegte er nur wenig Abneigung gegen den Jungen, seine Ängste das er seinem Vater folgen würde hatten sich am Ende als unbegründet herausgestellt. Potter war Teil der Gruppe gewesen, die Voldemort am Ende gefangen hatten, aber er hatte nicht dem schnellen Ruhm nachgegeben wie Snape halb erwartet hätte. Nach all dem hatten die Gene seiner Mutter doch zu etwas Vernunft beigetragen.

" Sie haben Recht Miss Granger, das ist mehr als ich wissen muss. Aber eigentlich , ich habe sie gefragt, also sollte ich nicht überrascht sein, das sie geantwortet haben. Kommen wir zu dem zurück, weshalb ich gekommen bin."

Er hörte abrupt auf zu sprechen als Hermione aufstand.

"Bevor wir in etwas einsteigen, dass wie ich vermute eine lange, detaillierte Diskussion wird, denke ich sollte ich etwas zu essen machen. Ich habe glaube ich seit gestern nichts mehr gegessen, und das macht mir zu schaffen.." Sie gähnte leicht. " Ich habe mich so in die Online-Recherche vertieft," sie nickte Richtung Computer, "und habe dabei die Zeit vergessen. Keine Sorge, wenn ich erstmal was gegessen und mir etwas wärmeres angezogen habe geht's mir wieder gut. Es wird kühl hier drin."

Die Nacht war gekommen währen sie sich unterhalten hatte und die Fenster am anderen Ende des Raumes waren schwarz geworden. So schwarz wie die Nacht in London auch immer war, gab Snape zu, während er hinaus in das schwefelfarbige Leuchten der Stadt schaute, das man meilenweit sehen konnte. Er sah zurück zu Hermione; sie war blasser als vor ihrem Gespräch. Er fragte sich wann sie wohl gestern gegessen hatte. Zum Frühstück vermutete er, nach ihrem aussehen zu schließen.

"Gehen sie und ziehen sie sich etwas Wärmeres an, Miss Granger," sagte er, "ich werde mich um das Essen kümmern- gemäß dem Fall da ist etwas Essbares in den Schränken?" fügte er in sarkastischem Ton hinzu.

Hermione lachte. "Sie vergessen auch zu essen und einzukaufen?" fragte sie. Er nickte. "Nun gut, die Freuden von Hogwarts- die Hauselfen scheinen das Einkaufen niemals zu vergessen. Hier gibt es keine, aber der lokale Waitrose macht einen fairen Eindruck. Da wird irgendetwas zu essen in den Schränken sein und als ich das letzte Mal in den Kühlschrank geschaut habe, hat dort noch nichts gelebt. Danke- nehmen sie was immer sie finden und arbeiten sie damit. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück."

Snape beobachtete sie wie sie quer durch den Raum ging und die Vorhänge schloss um die Nacht auszusperren. Sie berührte einen Schalter an der Wand und der Raum war plötzlich sanft erleuchtet, mit Lampen die vom Boden die Wand anstrahlten. Hermione ging eine Wendeltreppe in der Ecke des Raumes hinunter, die Snape noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Er stand für einen Moment einfach da und betrachtete den Raum in dem neuen Licht, etwas intensiver, als er es vorher getan hatte.

Der Raum war spartanisch; er hätte das nicht erwartet. Die meisten Zauberer waren wie Hamster, sammelten alles was ihnen in die Finger kam. Von dem was er über Muggel hörte waren die nur wenig anders. Das besitzen von Dingen war fast so etwas wie eine Religion, mit wenigen Gedanken ob diese Dinge notwendig waren oder nicht. Hermione hatte sich offensichtlich nicht dieser Philosophie verschrieben- außer vielleicht im Bezug auf Bücher aber das, musste er zugeben, war etwas anderes. Das Ergebnis war ein Raum, der, obwohl er weitaus anders aussah, sich nicht sehr von seinem eigen unterschied. Massiver, elegante Möbel- ihr Geschmack ging Mehr zu Eiche, er bevorzugte Kastanie- Bücher und einige Bilder an der Wand mit dem Kamin.

Snape ging hinüber zu der Feuerstelle um sie anzuzünden; eine schnelle Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab, und dass Feuer brannte. Er schaute verwundert auf die kleinen Klumpen... Kohle vielleicht. Er war nicht sicher; er zog Holzfeuer vor, obwohl er Zauberer in Gebieten kannte die Kohlen bevorzugten. Am ende war doch alles das Gleiche, plus oder minus einiger Tausend Jahre Fossilisation. Die abgegebene Wärme war mehr als angemessen, und er trat einen Schritt zurück, schaute auf die Bilder an der Wand. Eine Mischung aus Muggel- und Zaubererphotos- ihre Eltern vermutete er beim Betrachten eines starren und angenehm langweilig aussehenden Paares. Potter und Weasley wirkten freudig aus einem anderen Bild, stoppten dann abrupt als sie Bemerkten wer sie anschaute. Das Photo sah aus als stamme es noch aus der Schulzeit- nach der Größe zu schließen, vermutete er aus ihrem siebten Jahr. Vielleicht feierten sie gerade das Ende ihres UTZs (N.E.W.Ts).

Der Rest der Bilder an der Wand waren Gemälde; unterschiedliche Stile, alles Orginale- eine Mischung aus Abstraktem und Aquarellen von Gebäuden. Snape fragte sich ob Hermione einige davon gemalt hatte, aber keines von den Signierten schien ihren Namen zu tragen. Er verharrte einen Moment vor einem der Bilder; zuerst schien es ihm wie ein weiteres Abstraktes, doch als er einen Schritt zurück trat erkannte er es als Portrait einer großen orangefarbenen Katze. Hermiones Gefährte aus der Schule, dachte er. Der Name fiel ihm nicht ein; er sah sich um, doch es gab keinen Hinweis auf eine Katze in ihrem Haushalt. Wie er sich erinnern konnte war sie ausgewachsen gewesen und Katzen haben kein unbegrenztes Leben. Im ganzen, er würde sie nicht fragen- Haustierbesitzer tendierten dazu irrational zu werden, wenn das Haustier starb.

Auf einmal bemerkte er wie hungrig er war, und erinnerte sich, was er tun sollte. Seine Absätze klangen laut auf dem Dielenboden, als er sich durch den Raum auf den weg in den kleinen Küchenteil machte. Hölzerne Schränke an den Wänden, die auf dem Boden mit einer Granit Arbeitsfläche belegt. Eine andere Reihe von Schränken teilte die Küche vom Rest der Wohnung, Die Arbeitsfläche auf diesen ragte etwas in den Raum. Einige Stühle in Chrom und Schwarzem Leder waren darunter geschoben. Da kein Esstisch zu sehen war, nahm Snape an das Hermione hier aß.

Er zögerte bevor er die Schränke öffnete; dies erinnerte ihn irgendwie an seinen Zaubertränke-Lagerraum, er hatte keine Idee warum. Das leichte Gefühl Eindringling zu sein war irritierend und er musste sich selbst daran erinnern, das sie zugestimmt hatte dies zu tun. Wenn das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen gewesen wäre, hätte er einen seiner Hauselfen gerufen um damit fertig zu werden. Er kochte gern, das war nicht das Problem. Eigentlich, wenn er sich wohler gefühlt hätte, würde er sich darauf freuen- er bekam selten die Gelegenheit zu kochen, die Hauselfen und Seltenheit seiner Besuche zu Hause waren die Gründe.

Snape holte tief Luft und griff nach der nächsten Schranktür, öffnete sie und fühlte sich etwas närrisch. Nicht mehr als eine Sammlung Pfannen- warum er das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dies könne privat sein konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Seine eigene Küche war auch nicht hoch und heilig. Er suchte weiter durch die Schränke und fand noch einige Töpfe, einen Stapel Teller und ein Regal mit Bechern, bevor ihm etwas zu essen in die Hände fiel. In Gedanken hörte er sie noch sagen- "der lokale Waitrose macht einen fairen Eindruck" und fragte sich was dieses Wait Rose war. Den Inhalt des Schrankes untersuchend stellte er fest, das es der Händler sein musste; die meisten Lebensmittel hatten irgendwo Waitrose Aufschriften.

Mehrere Nudelsorten, einige Reistüten, Dosen mit den verschiedensten Inhalten -Tomaten, Pepperonis, Thunfisch- einige Gläser mit Gewürzen und getrockneten Kräutern, vermischt mit halb leeren Kästen von etwas das sich Frühstücksriegel nannte. Das Brett darüber beherbergte Cerealien, Mehl und einige Dosen Kastanien. Snape nahm eine und schaute sie verwundert an; er liebte Kastanien, aber das Palaver sie zu Rösten und zu pellen war etwas ohne das er leben konnte. Diese schienen ein Kompromiss zum Kochen zu sein- er zweifelte daran das sie genug Geschmack hatten um sie so zu essen. Nach dem halben Duzend Dosen im Schrank sah es so aus als ob Hermione seinen Geschmack teilte.

Während er so durch ihre Sachen sah fragte Snape sich wie Hermione jetzt wohl war. Die Wohnung , der Raum soweit er sie jetzt geehen hatte, ließ vermuten, das sie sich weiterhin für allses Interessierte, als sich nur auf ihr Studienfach zu konzentrieren. Die Bücher quollen aus den Regalen und deckten alle Bereiche ab; da war sogar eine kleine Kollektion von Kochbüchern auf der Arbeitsfläche vor ihm. Seinen Kopf leicht auf die Seite legend las er die Titel. Italienisches Essen- Elizabeth David; Wie man isst- Nigella Lawson; Spinners Bibel. Das Letzte verwirrte ihn, also öffnete er es und fand ein Buch über vegetarische Küche. Von den anderen kannte er nur Elizabeth David- er hatte sie einmal getroffen; sie war irgendwie mit seiner Mutter bekannt und er hatte sie in London getroffen als er dort mit seiner Mutter zum Mittag war. Eine reizbare alte Dame, die aber aufleuchtete als sie feststellte, das sie viele gemeinsame Plätze in Italien und Frankreich besucht hatten.

Er stellte das Buch zurück und fragte sich was Hermione machte; sie brauchte länger, als es absolut nötig war um sich nur umzuziehen. Wenn sie nicht bald auftauchte würde er nachsehen müssen. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er ein Abendessen zu kochen. Er schaute noch einmal in den Schrank, zog dann eine Dose Kastanien und eine halbvolle Packung Risotto Reis hervor, stellte sie auf die Arbeitsfläche und drehte sich um den Eiskasten zu finden- nein Kühlschrank war das Muggelwort dafür. Sie waren normalerweise weiß, erinnerte er sich und schaute sich erneut um. Nichts er untersuchte die restlichen Schränke. Hermione hatte einen Kühlschrank erwähnt, also musste es einen geben.

Im zweiten Schrank wurde er fündig- der Kühlschrank war hinter einer Tür versteckt. Snape spähte hinein; das Licht war unverzeihlich aber er merkte das sie Recht hatte, noch bewegte sich innen nichts. Dem sauren Geruch nach zu schließen der ihn begrüßte, war einiges nicht weit vom unabhängigen Leben. Er schob halb leere Marmeladen- und Senfgläser mit spitzen Fingern zur Seite, auf der suche nach der Ursache, was immer es sein mochte. Sein Geruchssinn war feiner als der der Meisten, teils erblich, teils aus Erfahrung. Ein Leben lang Zaubertränke zuzubereiten hatte sichergestellt, das er den feinsten Duft erkennen konnte- die feinen Unterschiede in den Tränken hingen oft davon ab.

Er fand das Corpus Delicti am Boden des Kühlschrankes; einst eine Zitrone, nun grün und grau. Die übrigen Zitronen im Beutel sahen unversehrt aus, er wusch sie nachdem er die eine entsorgt hatte. Sie gingen zurück in den Kühlschrank und er fuhr fort den Inhalt zu durchforsten. Da war nicht viel mehr- eine ungeöffnete Tüte Salat, einige Äpfel, eine ecke Parmesankäse und eine Flasche Rotwein. Er stoppte bei der Letzten Sache und besah sie sich näher. Zinfandel- wahrscheinlich war es nicht überraschend das sie ihn dort aufhob, er hätte es jedoch nicht getan. Er dachte einen Moment nach, nahm dann Wein und Käse und eine Zwiebel, die er hinter den Zitronen versteckt gefunden hatte.

Hermione kam die Treppe hinauf, gerade als er Schneidbrett und Messer gefunden und eine Pfanne mit einem Spritzer Öl auf den Herd gestellt hatte. Ein Topf stand auf der Schnellkochplatte mit Wasser und einigen getrockneten Kräutern. Snape sah auf; sie hatte einen schweren, grauen Pullover anstelle oder vielleicht auch zu dem schwarzen Sweatshirt an, das konnte er nicht sagen. Sie lächelte ihn kurz an und drehte sich zum Feuer und wärmte ihre Füße, einen nach dem anderen. Sie hatte zum Pulli passende Socken angezogen, dick und grau und wahrscheinlich unglaublich gemütlich, dachte er.

"Was werden wir essen?" fragte sie und brach seine Konzentration auf das Schneiden der Zwiebel.

"Risotto, mit Kastanien und Rotwein," antwortete er kurz, blickte auf die Kastaniendose und versuchte herauszufinden wie sie zu Öffnen war. Er hörte ein unterdrücktes lachen und die Dose wurde ihm aus der Hand genommen. 

"Sie wird so aufgemacht," sagte sie hakte einen Finger in den Ring und zog. "Sehr effizient und man muss nicht nach einem Dosenöffner suchen. Ich nehme also an das sie meinen Kastanien Vorrat entdeckt haben?"

"Nein Miss Granger, habe ich nicht- Ich habe sie aus der dünne Luft hervorgezaubert." Seine Stimme war nun extrem trocken, Snape schob die geschnittenen Zwiebeln zum Öl in die Pfanne und leere statt dessen die Kastanien auf das Brett. Er verachtete Small Talk, überzeugt, das es Zeitverschwendung sei und nebenbei war er nicht gut darin. Er wartete auf eine verletzte Antwort, und war überrascht statt dessen ein Glucksen zu hören.

"Sie haben recht, es war ein überflüssiger Kommentar. Ich entschuldige mich- oder habe sie die Kastanien aus der Luft gezaubert?"

Er sah auf, da war ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht. "Nein natürlich, das würden sie nie tun. Wie konnte ich das vergessen- sie mögen kein "albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel", nicht wahr? Nebenbei, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten sollten würde ich es vorziehen wenn sie mich Hermione nennen. Dann würde ich mich nicht mehr fühlen als wäre ich wieder 11 Jahre alt."

Snape hielt einen Moment ihren Blick, versuchte nicht über ihre Imitation seiner jährlichen Rede für Erstklässler zu lächeln. Sie hatte über die Jahre gelernt sich treu zu bleiben, das war klar. Es würde interessant werden mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten.

"In Ordnung, Hermione," sagte er. Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fügte er hinzu, "und du nennst mich besser Severus. Ansonsten wirst du dich unzweifelhaft immer noch fühlen als wärst du 11 Jahre alt und ich bin mir sicher das wäre ...nicht angebracht beider Arbeit die wir zu tun haben." Sein Ton war immer noch trocken, aber sie lächelte wieder.

"Danke schön, ...Severus." Die kurze Pause bevor sie seinen Namen aussprach, ließ vermuten, dass sie einige Zeit brauchen würde bis ihr sein Name natürlich über die Lippen ging; nicht überraschend dachte er. Er lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf seine momentane Arbeit.

"Das hier wird noch eine weile dauern," sagte er, "warum erzählst du mir nicht wie weit du mit deinen Nachforschungen schon gekommen bist? Ich vermute du hast weitergemacht nachdem du mit deiner Doktorarbeit fertig bist?"

Hermione nickte und zog einen Stuhl unter der Arbeitsfläche hervor, bevor sie anfing zu sprechen. 

@@@

Hermione würde diesen Abend später als einen der seltsamsten beschreiben, den sie jemals erlebt hatte; in dem Moment schien es ihr jedoch absolut normal an dem Küchentresen in ihrer Wohnung zu sitzenm, während ihr ehemaliger Zaubertränkelehrer etwas aus ihren mageren Vorräten zubereitete was ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ. Das er überhaupt etwas gefunden hatte aus dem er etwas zu essen machen konnte, war für sich schon erstaunlich, und dann auch noch ein Risotto.

Sie war überrascht gewesen ihn zu sehen, als sie aus Gewohnheit durch den Spion geschaut hatte wer geklopft hatte. Ein dutzend möglicher Gründe, jeder unwahrscheinlicher als der vorhergehende, verwarf sie, während sie die Tür entriegelte und öffneteBis sie ihm gegenübertrat, hatte sie sich wieder soweit gefasst ihn normal zu begrüssen. Wenn Snape sich seit ihrer Schulzeit nicht sehr verändert hätte, würde sie bald genug erfahren warum er sie besuchte.

Mit dieser Erwartung in Gedanken war sie ziemlich verwirrt, dass Snape nicht sofort begann ihr mitzuteieln warum er sie sehen musste. Er war offensichtlich fasziniert von Architektur und Interieur als er sich in der Wohnung umsah, während sie die Tür schloss. 

Hermione nahm die Gelegenheit wahr ihn zu betrachten während er in die Mitte des Raumes trat; seine Muggelaufmachung stand ihm gut dachte sie. Natürlich schwarz- ein Oberteil mit Stehkragen, fein gestrickt und ein schwarzer Anzug. Das Jackett war etwas länger geschnitten, allerdings lange nicht so lang wie ein Arbeitskittel. Blank polierte, derbe, schwarze Stiefel mit einer ungewöhnlichen Metalldekoration an den Seiten. Hermione unterdrückte ein lächeln. Die Stiefel schienen eher jemandem aus dem amerikanischen Westen zu gehören und nicht einem Lehrer für Zaubertränke der gerade ihr Bücherregal im Westen von London studierte.

Er hatte etwas mit seinen Haaren und seiner gesamten Erscheinung gemacht- nicht mehr als grundlegende Pflege und doch machte es ihn zugänglicher. Vielleicht hatte ihm Voldemorts Gefangennahme die Freiheit gegeben über mehr als nur das simple Überleben nachzudenken.

Es hatte eine Tasse Tee - sie hatte vergessen den Beutel rechtzeitig herauszunehmen um zu verhindern, dass er so unglaublich stark wurde wie sie ihn zu Studienzeiten bevorzugt hatte- und noch mehr belangloser Konversation gebraucht, dass er endlich auf den Punkt seines Hierseins kam. Einmal damit herausgerückt wünschte sie sich er hätte länger gebraucht. Vielleicht auch für immer. 

Mit ihrem Schwerpunkt auf das zusammenwirken von Alchimie und Physik hatte sie nie viel Wert auf die spirituellen und mentalen Prozesse in der Alchimie gelegt. Die hatte sie drei Jahre als Student der Alchimie studieren müssen- aber irgendwie, vielleicht weil es dem Wahrsagen so unbehaglich ähnlich war oder weil sie nicht glaubte, dass der spirituelle Teil der Alchimie genauso real war wie der physikalische, hatte sie seine Auswirkungen auf ihre Arbeit nicht betrachtet. Da war kein Grund gewesen, ihre Arbeit war wie sie stand komplett und die geistigen Prozesse waren ausserhalb des Bereichs der Quantenalchimie. Nichts desto trotz, Quantenalchimie war nicht außerhalb der spirituellen Alchimie, bei weitem nicht.

Sie hätte gut ohne das Wissen weiterleben können eine neue Waffe kreiert zu haben, eine Zaubererwaffe. Mit dem Geist allein angreifen zu können- keine Worte, kein Kontakt gebraucht. Hermione schauderte. Der Angreifer musste noch nicht einmal auf dem selben Kontinent wie der Angegriffene sein, oder ein Anzeichen, das es überhaupt einen Angriff gegeben hatte. Synchonität würde alles sein was gebraucht würde; Ereignisse auf dem Quantenlevel zu beeinflusssen würde nie eine Ursache zeigen.

Hermione schauderte wieder, schlang ihre Arme um sich und kuschelte sich in ihren übergroßen, dicken Pulli den die sich vorhin gegen die Kälte angezogen hatte- die innere wie die äußere. Sie musste Snape auf den neuesten Stand ihrer Nachforschungen bringen- in Wahrheit war sie nicht viel weiter gekommen. Die meiste Zeit hatte sie in den letzten Monaten damit verbracht ihre Arbeit für die Veröffentlichung vorzubereiten. Ein Teller erschien vor ihr, gefüllte mit dampfendem dunkelroten Risotto. Sie sah zu Snape auf.

"Essen sie Miss Granger - Hermione. Da ist noch etwas Wein übrig; möchtest du ein Glas?"

Sie nickte und zog eine Gabel durch das Risotto vor ihr. Einen Moment später sass Snape neben ihr und reichte ihr ein halb gefülltes Glas Wein. Er bediente sich selber an Risotto und Wein und begann mit einem Seitenblick auf sie zu essen.

Sie hörte auf das Essen auf dem Teller hin- und herzuschieben und folgte seinem Beispiel; das Risotto war beeindruckend- die Beschaffenheit der Kastanien gegen den zart schmelzenden Reis. Der Rotwein hatte dem ganzen eine tiefe rote Farbe und eine weichen Beigeschmack gegeben.

Für einige Minuten herrschte völlige Stille; Hermione bemerkte ohne wirklich darauf zu achten, dass Snape fast so langsam wie sie selber aß. Sie hatte dafür in der Schule einiges an Hänseleien aushalten müssen, aber sie hatte nie eingesehen warum sie dass essen in sich hineinstopfen sollte, wie es die anderen taten. Das hatte den Nebeneffekt gehabt, dass sie nie mit Gewichtsproblemen zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. 

Die Wohnung herrschte Stille, unterbrochen nur von dem gelegentlichen klingen von Metall auf Porzellan und dem hartnäckigen Ticken einer Uhr. Zweifachverglasung und einige Hexereien liessen den Londoner Lärm nicht in den Raum. Langsam begann Hermione sich zu abzuschalten- die Kombination von heißem Essen und Wein auf leeren Magen waren überraschend entspannend. Schließlich hatte sie genug gegessen- fast den ganzen Teller zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung. Neben ihr hatte auch Snape seine Mahlzeit beendest und schwenkte abwesend den restlichen Wein in seinem Glas. Hermione starrte seine Hände an während er das tat, die feinen Bewegungen seiner langen Finger. Als sie aufsah, sah sie, dass er sie mit einem unentschlüsselbaren Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht ansah. Sie fragte sich was er wohl denken mochte und stärkte sich für eines seiner gewöhnlich trockenen Kommentare- aber er sagte nichts.

Hermione fühlte sich nicht mehr von Stille provoziert; es war die favorisierte Lehrmethode eines ihrer Professoren an der Universität gewesen. Ein Jahr voller Kritik über halbüberlegte Gedanken und überentwickelte Theorien die seine Stille hervorriefen hatte gereicht, das sie die Stille zum denken nutze und nicht daruflos plapperte. 

Snapes Stille entnervte sie genug um das zu vergessen; die einzige Entschuldigung die sie später dafür fand war, dass es ihm vorher genauso gegangen war als er ihre Wohnung betreten hatte. Die Pause in der sie sich einfach nur ansahen wurde von der ersten Frage unterbrochen, die ihr in den Sinn kam. 

"Hasst du Schüler wirklich so sehr wie es scheint, oder war das alles nur Schauspielerei um uns stärker zu machen?"

Hermione zuckte beim Klang ihrer Stimme zusammen, sicher dass dies zweifellos einen stechenden Kommentar hervorrufen würde. Snape hob einfach eine Augenbraue und sah sie an als ob er gleich an zu lachen fangen würde.


	3. Quecksilber 3 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Sory "Round Midnight".

ÜN: Danke an meine Betaleserin H-Kaori, hast einen tollen Job gemacht *ggginssofafaltengggwarauchzublödggg* und an alle die, die reviewt haben. Bleibt mir treu und ich versuche euch nicht allzu lange warten zu lassen.

Kapitel 1. -Quecksilber- 3. Teil 

"Mein Benehmen Schülern gegenüber war, und ist, immer noch wie du vermutest ein Schauspiel, jedenfalls teilweise." Hermione hielt ihren Atem an, wartete dass er fortfuhr; sie war fast sprachlos, dass er ihre Frage ernst genommen hatte. "Wie auch immer, es hat wenig wenn überhaupt etwas damit zu tun Schüler stärken zu wollen. Ich habe während meiner eigenen Schulzeit herausgefunden, dass die effektivsten Lehrer diejenigen sind, welche man liebt oder fürchtet. Als ich anfing zu lehren verfügte ich nicht über die nötige Persönlichkeit um beliebt zu werden- und ich zweifele, dass ich sie jemals haben werde, Miss Granger. Und so stelle ich sicher, dass sie mich fürchten. Wenn sie daraus schliessen, dass ich sie hasse und sie mich dann auch hassen, ist das eben so. Es erfüllt den Zweck den ich mir wünsche; sogar Mr Longbottom, wenn sie sich erinnern wollen hat sein Zaubertränkeabschlussexamen bestanden. Lieber einen hart arbeitenden Schüler der mich hasst, als wenn die Alternative dazu zwei Mittelmässige wären, die mich lieben." 

Snape machte eine Pause um seinen Wein zu trinken; Hermione bemerkte, dass er genauso überrascht war die Frage beantwortete zu haben wie sie es war.

"Ich bin allerdings nicht hierher gekommen um mit ihnen über meinen Lehrstil zu sprechen. Sie haben gesagt sie wollen mir helfen, ist das immer noch der Fall?"

Hermione nickte; sich der surrealen Atmosphäre stellend in der Snape gekommen war und sie um Hilfe gebeten hatte.

"Sehr gut. Mein Plan wird uns- davon bin ich überzeugt- die Möglichkeit geben Voldemort zu stoppen, oder wenigstens ihm an seinem gewählten Kampfplatz gegenüber zu treten," sagte er nickend , als Hermione sich plötzlich aufrecht hinsetzte, sich fragend ob er tatsächlich meinte was er gesagt hatte. " Ja Miss- Hermione," korrigierte er sich selbst, sich offensichtlich an ihre Bitte erinnernd: "Wir müssen ihm folgen, so schnell wie möglich, wenn wir noch irgendeine Chance haben wollen ihn zu stoppen bevor er zu weit voran gekommen ist." 

Snape stoppte, er sah etwas angeekelt aus, dann fuhr er fort. "Es scheint mir keinen anderen Weg zu geben dies zu sagen ohne das es melodramatisch klingt, also bitte vergib mir diese Dramatik. Wir müssen den Stein der Weisen erschaffen."

Hermione schmunzelte- er hatte recht, das klang wirklich melodramatisch. "Und dazu brauchen sie meine Hilfe, Prof ... Severus," Auch Hermione korrigierte sich, sein Titel kam ihr immer noch leichter über die Lippen als sein Vorname, "Du bist die erste Person, die die Zusammenhänge meiner Arbeit und diesem Phänomen erkennt. Sicher hat niemand sonst erwähnt, dass meine Schlüsse bedeuten sollten, dass ich den Prozess ausgearbeitet habe, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Akademiker solche Sachen nie für sich behalten können. Ich wäre wirklich überrascht wenn jemand es bemerkt hätte und es mir nicht gesagt hätte." 

Snape schnaubte und Hermione und Hermione´s Grinsen wuchs bei seinem verkniffenen Lacher.

"Hast du den Stein hergestellt?" fragte er, wieder ernst. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein. Ich habe überlegt es zu probieren, aber nach der Aufregung die er mir in meinem ersten Hogwartsschuljahr gebracht verursacht hat, habe ich mich entschlossen, dass es für meine Arbeit nicht unbedingt Notwendig ist, außerdem wollte ich die Aufmerksamkeit vermeiden, die er unweigerlich mit sich bringen würde. Es hat schon genug Aufregung gegeben."

"Es hat Aufregung gegeben?" fragte Snape scharf. "Du hast gesagt, dass du nicht glaubst irgend jemand sonst hätte die Möglichkeiten in deiner Doktorarbeit erkannt." Hermione schaute weg, seine Augen schienen sie zu durchbohren.

"Niemand hat es mir gegenüber erwähnt..." Hermione stockte und sammelte ihre Gedanken. Sie wollte das Ereignis nicht hochstilisieren, aber vielleicht war es besser jemandem davon zu erzählen. Snape war vielleicht die beste Person dafür. Wenn sie vorher in Kontakt gestanden hätten, hätte sie das Ganze vielleicht mit ihm besprochen als es passierte; er hatte eine klarere Vorstellung wer- oder was- darin involviert sein könnte.

"Es hat Drohungen gegeben," fuhr sie fort. "Vor einem Monat. Ich habe hier gearbeitet als ich unerwarteten Besuch bekam ; darum habe ich meinen Kamin vom Flohnetzwerk entfernt und man kann nicht mehr in die Wohnung selbst apparieren. Sie wollten Informationen und schienen zu glauben, dass ich entweder den Stein hätte , oder wisse wo er zu finden sei. Es war nicht klar ob sie dachten ich hätte Flamels Stein seit der Schulzeit, oder ob sie irgendwie herausgefunden hatten an was ich forschte - es wäre nicht schwer gewesen das herauszufinden."

"Hast du sie erkannt, diese ... Besucher?" fragte Snape einen drängenden Unterton in der Stimme.

"Nein," antwortete Hermione, auf die Tischplatte starrend, in die Erinnerung an den Zwischenfall vertieft, die Angst traf sie unerwartet. "Sie waren schwarz gekleidet, mit silbernen Masken vor dem Gesicht." Sie hörte ein scharfes einatmen neben ihr, fuhr aber fort. "Nur einer von Ihnen sprach und es war keine Stimme die ich kannte. Ich denke allerdings ich würde sie wiedererkennen." Den letzten Satz hatte sie fast verschluckt, doch Snape hatte ihn gehört.

" Was haben sie dir getan?" Die Frage schien aus ihm gesogen zu werden, als ob er es nicht wissen und die Antwort nicht hören wollte, aber dazu gezwungen würde nachzufragen.

"Das Übliche denke ich."

"Haben sie-"

Hermione unterbrach ihn, schüttelte ihren Kopf. Sie fing einen Anflug des Entsetzens aus Snapes Blick auf, als sie aufsah.

"Nichts Irreparables- Einige Flüche und eine kleine Dosis Cruciatus. Ich denke es war mehr um mich zu ermutigen nächstes Mal kooperativer zu sein."

Hermione zögerte, sie wollte die nächste Frage nicht stellen. Es schien keinen Weg zu geben, das sie ihn nicht kränkte, aber sie musste einfach fragen.

  
"Weißt du wer...?"

Jetzt war es an Snape den Kopf zu schütteln; glücklicher Weise schien ihm die Frage nichts auszumachen.

"Ich habe nichts gehört. Ich bin nicht wirklich die Persona Grata der alles anvertraut wird." Snapes Rolle als Spion Dumbledors war in den letzten Tagen des Kampfes ans Licht gekommen und die Enthüllung hatte das schlimmste Feuer auf ihn gelenkt. Hermione dachte später, das die Enthüllung gänzlich unfreiwillig geschah, ein riskantes Manöver, aber es hatte Voldemort und seine Todesser aus der Bahn geworfen, sie aus der Deckung gelockt und man hatte sie überwältige können.

"Vermutlich nicht Lucius Malfoy- Ich kann mir vorstellen, du erkennst seine Stimme, wenn auch nur durch seinen Sohn dem du sieben Jahre zuhören musstest," fügte Snape hinzu. "Ihre Stimmen sind sehr ähnlich. Es gibt nichts was Lucius davon abhalten kann andere zu benutzen, und ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er vor nichts zurückschrecken würde um seinen eigenen Stein der Weisen zu bekommen. Er würde sich nicht durch so etwas Einfaches wie Voldemorts Gefangennahme von seinen eigenen Ambitionen ablenken lassen. Es ist eine Schande, dass sich Fudge als so korrupt herausgestellt hat, als es um das Malfoy Vermögen ging. Ich hätte lieber Malfoy in Azkaban gesehen als Fudge, egal wie wenig ich unseren ehemaligen Minister mag." 

Hermione beobachtete wie Snape durch den Raum schritt; er war vom Küchentresen aufgestanden, während er Vermutungen anstellte, wer sie möglicherweise angegriffen hatte. Ohne seine Umhänge schien er besser proportioniert als sie sich erinnern konnte, oder vielleicht war auch ihre verdreht. Er war groß und kräftig, aber weniger imposant als in ihren Erinnerungen. Hermione hätte fast über sich gelacht; die Erinnerungen, die ihr aus der Schulzeit geblieben waren, beruhten auf den Eindrücken eines elfjährigen Mädchens. Jetzt, mit 25, hatte sie fast soviel Zeit ausserhalb der Schule verbracht wie innerhalb- die psychologische Distanz war riesig. Irgendwie hatte sie in diesen sieben Jahren ihre Kindheitserinnerungen verlegt, fast unwiederbringlich, sie hatten wenig damit zu tun wie sie die Dinge jetzt sah.

Sie stieg vom Hocker und Snape ausweichend, der vom Fenster auf sie zu kam, setzte sie sich in die Ecke eines ihrer Sofas, die Beine hochgezogen.. Sie balancierte ihr Glas mit dem restlichen Wein auf der Armlehne und entschied sich ihre eigene Interpretation von dem Vorfall preiszugeben.

"Es war nicht Malfoy- ich habe ihn einige Male sprechen gehört; er und Draco klingen wirklich gleich. Wer auch immer es war, schien auf eigene Rechnung zu handeln, ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass er es für jemanden anders tat - er wusste was er wollte und es schien ihm persönlich wichtig zu sein es zu bekommen. Seine beiden Begleiter schienen nur die Muskeln zu seiner Erscheinung beizutragen.."

Snape blieb vor dem Feuer stehen um sich zu wärmen während sie sprach, die Beine leicht gespreizt. Er starrte ins Feuer und Hermione fragte sich ob er ihr überhaupt zugehört hatte.

"Sind das Kohlen?" fragte er. Hermione stutzte und bemerkte dann, dass er in das Feuer zeigte und anscheinend fragte was da brannte. Diese Abwesenheit schien nicht recht zu ihm zu passen, aber dann realisierte sie, dass sie ihn eigentlich gar nicht kannte. Der schwarze Sarkasmus aus dem Klassenzimmer war, wie er zugegeben hatte, eine Art Übertreibung seiner Persönlichkeit. Also war es vielleicht nicht so ungewöhnlich von ihm, Abstand von einem Thema zu halten. 

" Rauchloser Brennstoff," antwortete sie, "eine Muggelerfindung, sie sollen weniger Luftverschmutzung produzieren als Kohle oder Holz, die sind in London verboten um den Verschmutzungslevel in der Stadt zu reduzieren. Ich denke nicht dass uns das hilft gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen." Sie hatte den letzten Satz sehr trocken ausgesprochen und hoffte Snape damit zu provozieren ihr etwas bekannter zu erscheinen.

"Sicher. Ich habe sie vorhin bemerkt und war verwundert; manchmal ist es leichter zu etwas Ggewöhnlichem abzuschweifen, als mit einem Gedankengang fortzufahren, besonders dann, wenn die Gedanken unproduktiv kreisen," überraschte er sie mit einer Antwort. "Ich werde einige Erkundigungen einziehen und sehen ob irgend jemand etwas über einen gaunerischen Todesser gehört hat, der auf eigene Rechnung arbeitet; ich glaubte alle von ihnen wären zur Rechenschaft gezogen worden. Allerdings wäre es nicht das erste Mal dass jemand den Auroren entwischt."

Hermione nickte und griffe nach dem Glas; sie hatte es fast umgeworfen als sie sich auf dem Sofas bewegte um eine bequemere Position zu finden. " Ich habe die üblichen Vorkehrungen getroffen und einige Verbesserungen hier und in meinem Labor in Oxford gemacht. Wenn sonst noch was passiert, lasse ich es dich wissen."

Snape drehte sich herum um sie anzusehen. "Ich würde das zu schätzen wissen," sagte er in süßsaurem Ton. Hermione lächelte in ihr Glas.

"Wie soll ich deiner Meinung nach vorgehen bei der Herstellung des Steins?" fragte sie, um die Unterhaltung zurück auf den Punkt zu bringen. "Wir könnten mein Labor in Oxford, oder deins in Hogwarts nutzen, wenn dir das lieber ist. Ich glaube nicht das es irgendein Problem mit der Uni in einem der beiden Fälle geben würde; Ich habe meine Doktorarbeit abgegeben und muss mich dort bist zum Kolloquium nicht mehr blicken lassen. Seitdem ich die Arbeit daran beendet habe, habe ich nur noch theoretisch geforscht. Ich war mehr hier als dort," sie hätte weitergesprochen, doch Snape hob eine Hand um sie zu unterbrechen. Hermione wurde etwas rot, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie plapperte. Sie war müder als sie vermutet hatte. "Entschuldigung," fügte sie hinzu, "sprich weiter- hattest du etwas geplant?"

"Vielleicht sollten wir, aufgrund des Interesses deiner ‚Freunde', zwei Steine machen," antwortete Snape langsam, 

"einen in Oxford und einen in Hogwarts. Von allem(dem) was ich über den Prozess weiss braucht man keine besonders exotischen Zutaten, so dass wir ohne Schwierigkeiten genug für zwei Steine besorgen können. Oder gibt es welche?" fragte er. "Du kennst den Prozess besser als ich."

Hermione dachte für einen Moment nach, ging die einzelnen beteiligten Schritte durch, dann schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und schaute ihn an. "Nein, nichts besonders Ungewöhnliches. Es ist mehr die Zeit und der Aufwand, als esoterische Elemente. Setz' dich," fügte sie leicht aufgebracht hinzu, "du bist zu groß um von hier zu dir aufzusehen.."

"Oh verzeihen sie Miss Granger, " kam Snapes Antwort, während er sich auf dem anderen Sofa platzierte, "es lag mir fern ihnen Unbehagen zu bereiten." Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass er belustigt klang, aber sein Ausdruck gab nichts dergleichen Preis. Sie lächelte trotzdem. 

"Entschuldigung, ich sollte sie nicht herum kommandieren. Oxford hat meinen Manieren Lehrern gegenüber nicht gut getan," fügte sie hinzu. "Es war hart sich daran zu gewöhnen die Tutoren beim Vornamen zu nennen. Ich habe mir immer vorgestellt, was Professor McGonagall sagen würde wenn ich versucht hätte sie Minerva zu nennen!"

Diesmal lachte Snape, obgleich es sich ungeübt anhörte. "Ganz recht. Ich glaube sie würde es jetzt akzeptieren, aber ich hätte es dir nicht zu deinen Schulzeiten geraten."

"Es scheint so lange her zu sein."

"Hogwarts?", fragte er.

"Ja, es gab soviel zu entdecken. Ich denke, in all den sieben Jahren hat sich bei mir alles verändert, ich habe versucht alles was ich konnte zu lernen um eine gute Hexe zu sein. Zu der Zeit schien die Schule ewig zu dauern, und jetzt ist es genauso lange her, das ich sie verlassen habe und - ich weiß noch nicht einmal was ich zu sagen versuche." Hermione starrte auf das leere Glas in ihrer Hand. 

"Ich zweifele etwas daran, dass du aufgehört hast erwachsen zu werden, als du die Schule verließt, Hermione. Die Veränderungen sind einfach andere wenn du älter wirst. Die Unterhaltung wird rührselig, Miss Granger;." fügte er brüsk hinzu, "Was bedeutet, dass wir nicht genug Wein haben um diese Blamage zu verhindern, und dass ich jetzt gehen werde, bevor wir beide hier einschlafen."

Hermione bestätigte seine Aussage mit einem Gähnen, lachte dann aber über sich selbst.

"Ich denke ich stimme dir zu, Severus." Seltsam wie sich die Benutzung seines Namens anfühlte, unwirklich und angebracht zugleich; es würde eine Weile dauern sich daran zu gewöhnen als Gleichberechtigte zusammen zu arbeiten. 

@@@

Snape ging kurze Zeit später; Hermione hatte ihn, immer noch gähnend, zur Tür gebracht und er war direkt vor ihrer Tür disappariert. Hermione hatte sichergestellt, dass die Gegend so gestaltet war, dass er apparieren und disapparieren konnte ohne von anderen gesehen zu werden. Er vermutete, das dies eine Einladung für ein Wiedersehen war, neben dem Übereinkommen sich für die alchimistische Arbeit per Eule zu verabreden.

Hogwarts war nicht mehr als eine Silhouette gegen den schwarzen Januarnachthimmel als er zurückkehrte; die Lichter der Schule waren eingeschaltet, goldene Punkte im dunklen Granit der Mauern: tausendmal schimmernd im stillen See reflektiert. Es war viel zu kalt, dass irgendetwas diese Nacht stören würde, Schnee bedeckte beide Seiten des Weges, der vom Schultor zum Haupteingang führte. Der Weg selber war frei, geräumt oder mit einem Zauber belegt, dann verliess Snape den Hauptweg und zog seinen Weg durch den Schnee zu einer wenig benutzten Nebentür, versteckt in den Falten und Biegungen der Schlossmauern. Seine Füsse waren kalt, trotz der Stiefel die er trug und er war froh schnell die relative Wärme seiner Räume zu erreichen.

Ein Schwung mit seinem Zauberstab und ein Feuer brannte auf dem Rost, die Flammen knisterten um den Stapel Holzscheite, und der unverfälschte Duft von Holzrauch durchzog den Raum mit der seiner Wärme. Snape ließ seine Jacke auf den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen und stetzte sich in einen Sessel gegenüber vom Feuer. Ein gemurmeltes Kommando bestellte eine kleine Tasse Kaffee, die ihn sofort wieder belebte. 

Es war ein interessanter Abend gewesen; interessanter als er erwartet hätte. Hermione Granger hatte sich bedeutend verändert, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Ein unfairer Gedanke ließ ihn sich fragen, wieviel davon hervorgerufen wurde, weil sie nun nicht mehr dem Einfluss Potter´s und Weasley´s ausgesetzt war - oder vielleicht war sie einfach über sich hinausgewachsen, sobald sie frei von deren erdrückender Anwesenheit war.

Der abtrünnige Todesser war ein Problem; er würde eine Menge Eulen versenden müssen, obgleich er dachte dies besser auf den Morgen zu verschieben. Er würde weiterhin mit Dumbledore seine Befürchtungen besprechen müssen- und er erinnerte sich auch daran mit dem Schulleiter zu besprechen, ob es bestimmte Genehmigungen gab die er einholen müsste, bevor sie mit dem Experiment beginnen konnten.

Es klopfte leise an der Tür, Snape sah sich um.

"Herein." 

Die Tür öffnete sich um Dumbledore einzulassen; Snape war nicht wirklich überrascht. Er hatte zu viel Zeit als Lehrer in Hogwarts verbracht um überrascht zu sein, dass der Schulleiter einen siebten Sinn für den richtigen Zeitpunkt hatte.

"Guten Abend, Severus," sagte der Schuleiter. "Ich denke dein Treffen mit Miss Granger war produktiv?"


	4. Blei 1 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Sory "Round Midnight".

ÜN.: Wieder ein dickes Danke an meine Betaleserin H-Kaori und alle die reviewt haben. DAAAAAANKE!!!

Kapitel 2 -Blei- Teil 1

Blei oder Saturn ist der Beginn des Mondzyklus, gehört zum Prozess der geringeren Arbeit, bereitet die Seele auf die grosse Arbeit vor. Dieser Aszendent ist das Schwarze oder das Tödliche, es wird physikalisch von der Asche des Grundmetalls repräsentiert. Dieser Status wird von einem Raben oder Schädel repräsentiert; im spirituellen Sinn gehört eine Wiedergeburt durch den Tod der Welt dazu. Dies ist eine dunkle Zeit, das innere Licht hat sich noch nicht entwickelt. Die geringere Arbeit ist im spirituellen Sinn die Umwandlung vom Zeit dominierten Denken in ein Zeit- und Bewegungsloses Bewusstsein.

Die Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore hatte länger gedauert als Snape erwartet hatte; gerade der Bericht über die Attacke des Todessers war sehr ausführlich gewesen, der Schulleiter hatte Fragen gestellt, deren Sinn nicht einmal Snape verstand. Seine Pläne mit Miss Granger den Stein der Weisen zu schaffen brauchte dagegen relativ wenig Zeit; Snape und der Schulleiter hatten in den vergangenen Wochen viele Stunden damit verbracht, Berichte über Voldemorts Verhalten zu studieren und Dumbledore sah keine Alternative zu Snapes Plänen. Die Genehmigung in Hogwarts zu arbeiten wurde schnell gewährt, mit nicht mehr als jenem kleinen Kommentar, dass er sich sicher wäre, dass Snape einige passende Räume in seinen Kerkern finden würde, wo er sich in Ruhe und Frieden zurückziehen könne. Snape lächelte beinahe über das Gespür des Schulleiters, die Notwendigkeit der absoluten Geheimhaltung zu unterstreichen.

Natürlich hatte die Meinung des Schulleiters doppeltes Gewicht; Dumbledore war mit Nicolas Flamel befreundet gewesen, dem letzten Alchimisten, dem es gelungen war den Stein der Weisen zu erschaffen. Dumbledore wusste unzweifelhaft mehr über diesen Prozess als die meisten anderen Zauberer.

Der Schlaf kam nur langsam in dieser Nacht; die Unterhaltung und der Kaffee forderten ihren Tribut; kein Wunder; dachte Snape, der in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer in seinen Räumen saß. Er hatte ein Buch in seinem Schoss, Fulcanellis ‚Le mystere des cathedrales'; wenn er schon nicht schlafen konnte, konnte er wenigsten etwas sinnvolles tun. Im Moment kam er weder im Bezug auf Schlaf, noch auf Arbeit voran; Snape starrte in die Flammen des Feuers, sie leckten an den Scheiten auf dem Rost, wanden sich hoch mit den Luftstömen, die aus dem Raum zogen, tanzten ins nichts bis sie den Schornstein erreichten. Der Anblick war hypnotisierend, wusch alle Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Alle bis auf einen, der ihn mehr beschäftigte als alle anderen. Wer hatte die Todesser wiederbelebt?

Voldemort war sieben Jahre zuvor geschlagen worden- soweit man ihn schlagen konnte-, mit seiner Niederlage hatte sich die Todesserbewegung aufgelöst; Azkaban war bis an seine Grenzen gefüllt mit den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords und denen, die mit ihnen sympatisiert hatten. Einige waren geflohen- besonders Lucius Malfoy- aber man hatte nichts von ihnen gehört und Snape hielt sie nicht für fähig, die Bewegung wieder aufzubauen; ohne eine Leitfigur wie Voldemort wäre solch eine Wiederbelebung zum Scheitern verurteilt. Malfoy und die anderen trauerten sicher um die Ära in der sie die dunklen Künste praktizieren konnten, wenn auch nicht öffentlich, so doch im Verborgenen.

Namen schossen ihm durch den Kopf, jeder geprüft und wieder fallengelassen. Als am Ende das Feuer in sich zusammensackte, die Holzscheite dunkelrot in der Asche glühten, hatte Snape keine Ahnung mehr wer verantwortlich sein könnte; alles was er vorzeigen konnte war die plötzliche Müdigkeit. Das Morgengrauen hatte noch nicht begonnen, aber der Himmel im Osten begann heller zu werden, als Snape endlich ins Bett ging.

Der Schlaf war kurz wie immer, immer noch, obwohl seine Gedanken im Schlaf und beim Aufwachen nicht mehr von der unausgesprochenen Angst erfüllt waren, von Voldemort gerufen zu werden. Das dunkle Mal blieb auf seinem Arm, ein eingebrannter Fluch der nie ausradiert werden würde; aber es verhielt sich wenigstens ruhig. Jetzt, sieben Jahre nach dem Ende, gab es ganze Tage, an denen Snape weder an das Mal noch an seine Vergangenheit dachte; es hatte die meiste Zeit dieser sieben Jahre gedauert, die fünfzehn Jahre aufzuarbeiten, die er in den Schatten seiner eigenen Fehler gelebt hatte.

Snape erwachte, wie üblich, als die Sonne hoch genug stand um durch das Fenster in sein Gesicht zu scheinen; er lag für einige Minuten still und dachte über die Aufgaben nach, die er sich für den Tag gestellt hatte; er zog es vor mit dem Rhythmus des Tages zu leben wenn dies möglich war. So hoch im Norden, bot nur der Sommer genug Zeit so zu leben. Im Winter, wie jetzt, gaben ihm nur die Ferien diesen Luxus; Schulzeit war ein Elend von dunklen Morgen, das nur einige Tassen Kaffee erträglich machten, trotzdem fühlte er sich erst richtig wach, wenn die Sonne aufgegangen war. Es belustigte ihn, dass immer noch einige Schüler Theorien verbreiteten, er sei ein Vampir. 

Viele Zaubertränke hatten nur Erfolg bei der richtigen Tageszeit oder dem richtigen Sonnestand, so kam es das viele Zaubertränke Meister nach dem Sonnenstand Rhythmus lebten; von dem bisschen was er in den frühen Stunden dieses Morgens gelesen hatte, ließ sich vermuten, das der Entstehungsprozess des Steins der Weisen sehr genau von dem Sonnenstand und der Tageszeit abhing.

Dieser abschweifende Gedanke an den Stein war alles was es brauchte um Snape aus der warmen Bequemlichkeit seines Bettes in den frostigen Morgen zu ziehen. Die Winter waren kalt in Hogwarts und die Steinmauern empfingen die Kälte leichter als die Wärme der Feuer. Einer der Hauselfen hatte den Ofen in einer Ecke des Raumes irgendwann während er schlief in gang gebracht; möglicherweise wieder Dobby, dachte Snape träge. Seit der unabhängige Elf erfahren hatte, das Snape in mehr als einer Weise für Dumbledore arbeitet, hatte er den Titel eines Meisters erworben und konnte, jedenfalls in Dobbys Augen, nichts Falsches mehr tun. Ein Jahr bissiger Kommentare und schneidenden Seitenhieben über den Potterjungen, hatten den Elf nicht von seiner Mission abgehalten, Snape jeden erforderlichen Kompfort zu bieten und am Ende fand Snape es einfacher mit dem Elf ein Abkommen zu treffen, was er brauchte und wichtiger noch, was er nicht gebrauchen konnte.

Er hastete durch die morgendlichen Notwendigkeiten, zog seine gewohnten Umhänge an und blieb schließlich vor dem Ofen stehen um sich einen Moment die Hände zu wärmen, bevor er sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte um die Briefe zu schreiben und heute Morgen gleich abzusenden, wie er es Miss Granger versprochen hatte.

Ein Rundbrief ging an jeden seiner noch mehr oder weniger vertrauenswürdigen ehemaligen Kontakte, in dem er fragte, ob jemand etwas ungewöhnliches gesehen hatte. Klarstellend, dass er nur ein Gerücht über einen gaunerischen Todesser gehört habe, so dass niemand vermuten würde, dass Voldemort wieder aktiv ist. Allerdings könne er aus verständlichen Gründen sicher sein, das niemand überreagieren würde; das Ministerium schon eher, doch darum würde sich Dumbledore kümmern. Snape neidete ihm seine unvermeidlichen Verwicklungen in die Politik nicht.

Sein letzter Brief ging an Miss Granger; irgendwann bevor er letzte Nacht eingeschlafen war, hatte er entschieden, sie nach Hogwarts zu bitten, um den Prozess der Herstellung zu besprechen und ihn bei dem Material zu beraten. Er dachte, das so die Zeit besser genutzt werden könne als sich dauernd hin und her zueulen. Er vermutete Dumbledores Einfluss hinter dieser Idee, konnte sich aber nicht genau erinnern wann der Schulleiter so etwas letzte Nacht erwähnt hätte, und es wäre wirklich effizienter. Er wählte seine Worte mit ungewöhnlicher Sorgfalt; er brauchte ihre Kooperation; er würde sie nicht bekommen, wenn er sie jetzt verärgern würde.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er zurück in seinem Zimmer, froh den Weg zur Eulerei so schnell wie möglich hinter sich gebracht zu haben. Zur Behaglichkeit der Eulen war sie auf dem höchsten Turm, also soweit von den Kerkern und seinen Räumen entfernt wie es in dem Schloss nur ging.

Die Wintersonne stand nun höher und gab seinem Arbeitszimmer ein überraschend ästhetisches Aussehen, während das blasse Licht sich seinen Weg über die hölzernen Bücherregale an der Wand suchte, gefüllt mit allen möglichen Arten von Büchern, und die weich gepolsterten Sessel vor dem Ofen wärmten; Dobby hatte auch diesen Ofen entzündet und der Raum war nun eine wahre Erholung von den kalten Korridoren der Schule. In den Ferien, ohne die Wärme von ein paar hundert Schülerkörpern, widerstanden die Mauern sogar Wärmezaubern.

Snape kehrte wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück, und zog den Fulcanelli und seine antike, zerschlissene, Kopie von Flamels alchimistischen Hieroglyphen hervor. Er blätterte durch die Seiten, träge die Kupferstiche der allegorischen Symbole bewundernd, in ihnen die Geheimnisse des Steins versteckt. Flamel und seine Frau Perenelle hatten mindestens einen Stein hergestellt, und dieser eine war vor 14 Jahren zerstört worden, am Ende von Miss Grangers erstem Schuljahr, wie er sich erinnerte. Flamel selber und seine Frau waren einige Jahre später gestorben. Der Schulleiter hatte gesagt, sie wären erleichtert gewesen aufzuhören ihr Leben zu erhalten; sie hatten nur noch existiert um den Stein vor unbefugter Nutzung zu schützen, die Muggels hatten sie glauben lassen, sie wären 600 Jahre zuvor gestorben.

Snape fügte eine weitere Frage zu seiner Liste, wie hatte Flamel den Stein zerstört? Wenn Dumbledore dies wusste, würde es das einige Informationen zu Hermiones Forschungen beitragen. Soetwas wie den Stein zu zerstören, würde mehr als den normalen Aufwand kosten.

Die unmittelbaren Aufgaben erledigt, füllte Snape eine italienische Kaffeemaschine mit Wasser und gemahlenem Kaffee und stellte sie auf den Ofen; das Feuer hatte lange genug gebrannt, um die Oberfläche glühend heiß werden zu lassen. Er betrachtete abwesend das Bücherregal während er auf das charakteristische Zischen des letzten Dampfes wartete, dass ihm signalisieren würde, dass der Kaffee fertig war; er hatte den Fulcanelli letzte Nacht gefunden, aber er war sicher, dass er noch weitere hilfreiche Texte besaß. Wie auch immer, er hatte sich seit seiner Zeit an der Universität wenig mit dem Stein der Weisen befasst, zu wenig Zeit, zu viele andere Dinge, die seine Zeit beanspruchten - und er konnte sich nicht erinnern wo er diese anderen Bücher verstaut hatte.

Schliesslich klang der Pfiff der Kaffeemaschine durch den Raum, er füllte sich einen Becher und stellte die Kanne auf einen der Seitensteine neben dem Feuer. Dort würde der übrige Kaffee eine Weile warm bleiben. Zurück an seinem Schreibtisch nahm Snape den Fulcanelli und rollte sich in einem der Sessel vor dem Feuer ein, den Becher auf der Hand balancierend. Er fand seinen Platz und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee, der weiche Geschmack in seinem Mund, gegen das harte Steingut des Bechers, das er mit seinen Händen umfasste.

Er hatte die Kanne ausgetrunken und das Buch fast ganz gelesen als ein Brief aus dem Ofen geschossen kam; die Türen waren aus genau diesem Grund leicht geöffnet. Snape hob den Brief vom Boden auf und brach das Siegel mit seinem Daumennagel. Der Brief war von Miss Granger; er hatte eine der schnelleren Schuleulen genommen und die war wohl unter der Erwartung einer Aufgabe aufgelebt. Snape fragte sich wie Hermione den Brief durch das Flohnetzwerk schicken konnte, obwohl ihr eigener Kamin nicht angeschlossen war, aber das war schnell vergessen sobald er ihren Brief gelesen hatte. Die Antwort war kurz und bündig.

"Kein Problem; appariere nach Hogsmeade und bin vermutlich am Spätnachmittag dort. -HG"

@@@


	5. Blei 2 Teil

ÜN.: So da binich wieder. Frisch erholt. Für diese ‚Nachricht an alle' muss ich mich erstmal entsculdigen, die ist ja völlig durcheinander geraten, aber ich denke irgendwie ist das Wichtigste bei euch angekommen. Hier ist also der zweite Teil vom zweiten Kapitel und leider ist er noch nicht betagelesen. Ich wollte euch aber nicht noch länger warten lassen. Ich werde ihn irgendwann updaten...

Kapitel 2 -Blei- 2.Teil 

Hermione schloss den Deckel des Laptops auf ihrem Tisch; der Lüfter des DVD-Laufwerks wurde langsamer und das Geräusch verlor sich in der Stille der Wohnung. Sie schaute aus dem Fenster, die graue Landschaft des winterlichen Londons nicht wirklich wahrnehmend; dieselben Gedanken rannen ihr durch den Kopf, die sie auch in der Nacht beschäftigt hatten. Sie hatte die Grundlagen für eine Waffe ans Licht gebracht- und das Einzige was sie noch beschützen konnte, war, dass sie vermutlich auch einen Weg gefunden hatte sie zu bekämpfen. Aber es würde eine Frage der Zeit sein- würden sie genug Zeit haben das Gegenstück zu erschaffen, Voldemort zu besiegen. In ihren dunkleren Momenten erinnerte sich Hermione daran, das Voldemort diese Grundlagen ebenfalls entdeckt hatte; es trug nicht zu ihrem Wohlbefinden bei, das sie scheinbar einen ähnlichen Denkprozess wie der schrecklichste Zauberer aller Zeiten zu haben schien.

Hermione seufzte als sie sich vom Fenster abwendete. Es war Zeit zu gehen; sie hatte Snape gesagt sie würde heute nachmittag in Hogwarts sein und es war bereits, sie schaute auf die Uhr, halb drei. Den Vormittag hatte sie in ihrem Labor in Oxford verbracht mit den Vorbereitungen begonnen und Zutaten und angemessenes Material überprüft und bereitgestellt. Dort war sie auch von der Hogwartseule gefunden worden, vermutlich hatte sie viele Studenten verwirrt auf ihrem Weg durch die Korridore. Hermione hob die Nachricht von einer Bank auf, auf die sie gefallen war und schaute die Eule ungläubig an, überrascht so schnell von Snape zu hören und sich fragend, wann er den Brief wohl abgesendet hatte. Sie bekam ihre Antwort, als sie der Eule bedeutete, dass sie nicht auf eine Antwort zu warten brauchte; sie kreiste durch den Raum und flog zur Feuerstelle, wo sie in den nun grünen Flammen verschwand.

Hermione stutzte und versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob man ihr irgendwann erzählt hatte, dass Eulen das Flohnetzwerk benutzen konnten; sie hatte keine Erinnerung jemals so etwas gesehen u haben. Aber sie hatte auch nie einen Brief mit der Dringlichkeitsstufe erhalten; vielleicht war etwas in diesem Code, das sicherstellte, dass die Eule schneller ankommen würde als per normalem Flug. Die Frage war vergessen, als sie den Brief öffnete.

Snapes Handschrift hatte sich seit ihrer Schulzeit nicht verändert. Sie war wiedererkennbar, schlug schwarze Haken in einer, wenn auch schwer lesbaren Schönschrift. Die Nachricht war kurz und sie antwortete in gleicher Weise, sie sendete die Nachricht übers Netzwerk. Sie gab kurz der schnellen Freude nach, sich die Verwirrung auf Snapes Gesicht vorzustellen- er wusste dass ihre Wohnung nicht ans Netzwerk angeschlossen war und war somit auf eine Antwort auf diesem Weg nicht vorbereitet.

Ihre Vorbereitungen getan, kehrte sie nach Hause zurück. Sie hatte den Grundlegenden Prozess zur Herstellung des Steins verstanden, doch in der Anleitung waren einige Punkte verwirrend; sie wollte ihre Forschungen auf dem Gebiet fortsetzen und etwas von dieser Verwirrung beseitigen. Die Schwierigkeit bestand nicht so sehr in der benötigten alchimistischen Methode sondern in der Beschreibung einiger Reaktionen- und, da die Zeit drängte, sollte sie besser verstehen worauf sie achten musste, dann wären die Erfolgsaussichten besser.

Hermione stand auf, den Stuhl zurückschiebend und sich vom Fenster abwendent. Sie fragte sich ob sie etwas einpacken sollte, aber am ende entschied sie wäre alles was sie brauchte ihr Zauberstab. Wenn sich herausstellte, dass sie über Nacht bleiben müsse, würde sie sich alles Nötige verwandeln.

Plötzlich verspürte sie Hunger, der sie daran erinnerte, dass ie seit dem gestrigen Abend nichts mehr gegessen hatte; die Erinnerung an den kochenden Snape kamen ihr unerwartet in den Kopf und sie lächelte in die leere Wohnung. Da war etwas seltsam passendes gewesen ihm bei der Arbeit in der Küche zuzusehen; die selbe Umsicht und Aufmerksamkeit die er beim zubereiten der Zaubertränke hatte walten lassen, transferierte er nicht überraschend auf das Kochen.

Auf ihrem Weg aus der Wohnung nahm Hermione einen Müsliriegel aus einem der Küchenschränke, nahm ihren Mantel von der Türrückseite und disapparierte aus der dunklen Ecke nahe ihrer Haustür.

Einen Augenblick später, stand sie zitternd vor den Toren Hogwarts. Sie wickelte sich fester in ihren Umhang, verärgert, dass sie sich nicht erinnert hatte, dass die Winter in Hogwarts kälter waren, als die in London. Ihren Energieriegel kauend suchte sie sich vorsichtig ihren Weg durch den Schnee- der Weg war in der Nacht übergefroren und Hagrid schien heute noch nicht die Zeit gehabt zu haben ihn zu räumen. Vielleicht hatte auch nicht daran gedacht, es waren Ferien und da war wahrscheinlich nicht so ein Bedarf an solchen Dingen.

Der Gang hoch zur Schule war bekannt und fremd zur gleichen Zeit; es fühlte sich an als würde sie etwas durch das falsche Ende eines Teleskopes anschauen. Sieben Jahre alte Erinnerungen die nun durch sieben Jahre Erfahrung gefiltert wurden. ‚Die Vergangenheit ist ein anderes Land; sie machen dort die Dinge anders-' Der Spruch kam ihr in den Sinn, sie konnte sich nicht erinnern wo sie ihn gelesen hatte, oder wer ihn geschrieben hatte. Er war sehr passend in diesem Moment; sie ging durch den Schnee in ihre Vergangenheit- und ihre Zukunft.

Hermione fragte sich ob sich überhaupt etwas verändert hatte. Snape hatte sich verändert; sicher war der Mann vom gestrigen Abend nicht derselbe dem sie in einem Klassenraum einige Stunden die Woche sieben Jahre lang gegenüber gesessen hatte. Oder vielleicht doch. Der Gedanke warf sie fast aus der Bahn, sie glitt in eine kindliche Arroganz ab, die alle Lehrer mit der Fassade verkleidete, die sie im Klassenraum zur Schau stellten 

Snape hatte gestern selber zugegeben, dass sein Benehmen Schülern gegenüber auf die Resultate zielte- durch Angst, nicht durch Bewunderung, obwohl Hermione dachte, dass die Slytherins ihn sehr wohl bewunderten. Sie fürchteten ihn auch; die beiden Dinge schlossen sich nicht aus.

Alles dasselbe, dachte Hermione, nur Snape hat sich verändert; sieben Jahre Frieden, Frieden vor Voldemort- hatten unzweifelhaft einen Unterschied gemacht. Der frühere so genannte Frieden vor ihrem ersten Schuljahr, hatte wahrscheinlich nicht soviel Eindruck gemacht- Voldemort war nur verschwunden und Snape pessimistisch genug um zu wissen, dass er zurückkehren würde. Ohne Beweis, da war sie sicher, würde er sich nie Entspannen. Sich nun fragend wie ihre anderen Lehrer waren, abgesehen von ihrer Rolle als Pädagogen, folgte Hermione dem Pfad hoch zum Haupteingang, sie hatte die Stufen fast erreicht, als sie von irgendwo links ihren Namen hörte. Sie sah sich um und suchte die Person die sie rief- der Ruf warf ein Echo gegen die Wände und es war nicht sofort klar, wessen Stimme es war.

Ein kleines Stück entfernt, sah sie eine Silhouette in einem Flecken Licht an der Mauer; Snape stand in einer offenen Tür an der steilen Sockelmauer der Schule. Er winkte sie herüber und sie bemerkte den Pfad, der schwer zu sehen vom Hauptweg abbog und in seine Richtung führte.

Hermione war warm, als sie Snape erreichte; die Anstrengung ihre Stiefel aus dem tiefen Schnee zu ziehen, die mehr für Londoner, als für Schottlands Winter gemacht waren, liessen sie schnell atmen, er hielt ihr die Tür auf und sie trat ins Schloss.

In dem niedrigen dunklen Korridor war es wärmer als draußen, doch Hermione konnte immer noch ihren Atem als weisse Wolke erkennen. Sie sah zurück zu Snape, der die Tür schloss; er trug schwarze Umhänge, eine bekanntere Version als der Mann in Muggelschwarz der letzte Nacht in ihrer Wohnung aufgetaucht war. Sein Gesicht sah aus wie am Abend zuvor, nicht wie aus ihren Schulzeit-Erinnerungen. Mit den noch frischen Gedanken die sie vom Schultor hinauf begleitet hatten, sah Hermione ein wenig kritischer als am Tag zuvor. Er sah weniger müde aus, als sie sich erinnerte; die Linien in seinem Gesicht waren weniger stark ausgeprägt.

Seine Stimme war gleich geblieben, dachte sie, als er eine Augenbraue hob und trocken zu sprechen anfing.

"Miss Granger ich habe sie nicht eingeladen, um in einem Korridor zu frieren; ich bin sicher, dass, was auch immer sie ansehen, faszinierend ist," schnarrte er, "soll ich gehen und meinen Umhang holen, dann können wir es beide betrachten ohne das ich Gefahr laufe eine Frostbeulenkur zu benötigen." Hermione wusste, dass sie leicht verlegen aussah; dabei erwischt zu werden Snape anzustarren war wirklich nichts bei dem sie hatte erwischt werden wollen. Sie hatte gedacht, dass sie über solche Zerstreuungen hinaus war, offensichtlich nicht. Die Rückkehr zur Schule hatte sie aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.

Sie merkte, dass Snape auf eine Antwort wartete, also schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Sie hatte das Gefühl das er schnaubte, amüsiert über ihre Verwirrung; er schaute Richtung Himmel als ob er Beistand erwartete trat an ihr vorbei und ging den Gang hinunter. In den Kerkern zum Himmel zu schauen war keine erbauliche Erfahrung, dachte Hermione. Viel Fels und wenig Anderes. Das Gewicht der Schule lag auf ihrem Kopf- fast fühlbar und sicher im übertragenen Sinne.

Sie blinzelte und beeilte sich mit Snapes viel längeren Beinen Schritt zu halten, sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er an zu sprechen gefangen hatte.

"..benutz diese Türen wenn du von den Laboren kommst oder zu ihnen willst; sie wird dich während des Schuljahres davor bewahren dich durch Horden von Schülern zwängen zu müssen. Sie sind passwortgeschützt, Scylla und Charybdis. Und nein, Miss Granger, ich habe diese Passwörter nicht ausgewählt.

Hermione grinste hinter seinem Rücken; sie fragte ob sie wohl an Ihn gedacht hatten als sie diese wählten, denn offensichtlich führten die Türen zu seinen privaten Räumen. 

Der Gang weitete sich als sie um eine Ecke gingen; die Tür hinter ihnen war schon lange in einer Dunkelheit verschwunden, der die kleinen Leuchten an den Wänden nicht gewachsen waren. Hinter der Ecke spürte Hermione einen Luftzug und als sie zurückblickte war der Gang durch eine Mauer versperrt. Der Korridor war hinter einem Zauber versteckt, der eine Sackgasse vortäuschte. Hermione sah sich um, sie wusste diesen Ort. Harry, Ron und sie hatten ihn gesucht, in der Zeit als sie versuchten die Rumtreiber und Weasley Zwillinge in ihrem Wissen über die Geheimgänge zu schlagen. Sie hatten ihn niemals gefunden, er war nur von einer Illusion verschleiert gewesen- oder er öffnete sich nur für bestimmte Personen. Sie schaute zurück auf die Mauer.

Snape hatte ihr Interesse bemerkt, denn ohne seinen Schritt zu verlangsamen, sprach er über die Schulter. "Der Zauber ist auf das Alter programmiert, Miss Granger. Sie und Ihre Mitschüler konnten ihn nicht während ihrer Schulzeit finden; er erlaubt keinen Eintritt für unter Zwanzigjährige. Die Tür ist einfach verzaubert; man muss alt genug sein und zwei Meter vor ihr stehen um sie sehen zu können."

Snapes Räume waren nicht weit entfernt und bald stand Hermione vor dem Ofen, sich die Hände reibend und versuchte warm zu werden. Sie starrte in die Flammen die hinter den Ofentüren spielten und zuckte zusammen als sie bemerkte, dass Snape direkt hinter ihr stand.

"Sie werden schneller warm, wenn sie ihren Umhang ablegen, Miss Granger." Wie seltsam, die Ratschläge ihrer Mutter ausgerechnet von ihm zu hören. Hermione nickte. Snape streckte eine Hand aus und Hermione schlüpfte aus dem Umhang und reichte ihn ihm. Sie beobachtete wie er zurück zur Tür ging und den Mantel an einen alten, angelaufenen Haken an der Rückseite hängte. Er legte seine Lehrerumhänge ebenfalls ab und wurde mehr und mehr zu dem Mann den sie gestern kennengelernt hatte. 

Das erneuerte das Vertrauen, und das Vergnügen an seiner Höflichkeit brachte sie zum Lachen. "Ich dachte ich hätte dich gebeten mich Hermione zu nennen," sagte sie.

"Wie ich mich erinnere war es mehr ein Kommando als eine Bitte," antwortete er, offensichtlich eine leichte Belustigung unterdrückend. "Ich werde mich bemühen deinen Vornamen zu benutzen. Es wird einige Zeit dauern die Gewohnheit abzulegen einen formaleren Titel zu benutzen... Hermione." Snape sah nicht aus, als hätte sie ihn aus der Fassung gebracht, dachte sie erleichtert. Sie fragte sich ob er die Formalitäten lieber fortgesetzt hätte, doch es schien nicht mehr als Gewohnheit zu sein, wie er gesagt hatte. Die Zeit würde es zeigen. 

Sie schlang ihre Arme um sich und drehte sich zurück zum Feuer. "Danke," sagte sie, seine Absicht bemerkend sie verwöhnen zu wollen. Hermione konnte nicht sagen, warum ihr das so wichtig war, nur das es das war. Vielleicht hatte es etwas mit ihrer beider Gleichheit in diesem Projekt zu tun- und besonders in dieser Konstellation würde sie lieber als die Person behandelt die sie war und nicht als das Kind das sie gewesen war. Sie schob die Analysen beiseite und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Grund ihres Hierseins. "Fangen wir an zu besprechen was wir tun müssen und wo wir es tun müssen?" fügte sie hinzu.

Hinter ihr tat Snape irgend etwas mit den Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch- sie konnte sein Spiegelbild in dem Spiegel über der Feuerstelle sehen. Er sah auf. "Ich habe einen groben Plan; wir sollten ihn heute nachmittag komplettieren. Möchtest du einen Tee?"

Hermione nickte. "Soll ich ihn machen während du... was auch immer du da tust?"

Sie war sicher dass sie Snape bei diesem Vorschlag zusammenzucken würde, aber er drehte sich einfach herum und sagte weich: "Nein, nein ist schon gut. Ich bin vertrauter mit dem Ofen." Hermione bewunderte die Art und Weise in der er die Panik aus seiner Stimme verbannte, sie hatte noch niemanden getroffen , der nicht zusammengezuckt war wenn sie vorschlug Tee zu kochen, nicht nachdem sie wenigstens einmal einen für ihn gemacht hatte.

Endlich warm, drehte sie sich um und betrachtete den Rest des Raumes; er war gross und luftig- nicht wirklich ein typischer Kerker. Grosse Fenster, vermutlich in das Kliff gehauen auf dem die Schule gebaut war, liessen dunstiges Wintersonnenlicht hinein das nahezu alles durchleuchtete. Die Möblierung war massiv- dunkles Holz, Kastanie vielleicht, mit klaren Linien. Zwei Sofas standen sich vor dem Kamin gegenüber, bezogen mit schwarzem Damast, gebleicht durch Zeit und Benutzung; eine dunkelrote Decke war über eine Armlehne geworfen, als ob Snape gewöhnlich in diesem Raum einschlief. Bücherschränke nahmen den meisten Platz an den Wänden in Anspruch die nicht von Fenstern, Türen und dem Kamin belegt waren. Es sah gemütlich aus; sie hatte es sich spartanischer vorgestellt und obwohl sie den Raum niemals als überfüllt bezeichnen würde, war der Gesamteindruck elegant Komfortabel..

Hermione bemerkte fast nicht dass Snape begann Tee zu kochen während sie zu den Bücherregalen hinüber wanderte; die Bücher waren in die Regale gequetscht, einige in die Lücken über den Büchern und dem nächsten Brett. Die Reichweite der abgedeckten Fachbereiche war atemberaubend, es erinnerte Hermione an ihre eigenen Lesegewohnheiten; aber dies war weit über allem was sie bisher erreicht hatte. Obwohl, dachte sie, wenn man den Altersunterschied berücksichtigte, würde sie dies in seinem Alter sicher auch erreichen, wie alt er auch immer gerade war, sie schätze ihn etwa 20 Jahre älter als sie selbst, aber es war noch nie leicht gewesen dass Alter eines Zauberers genau zu schätzen. Ihre natürliche Lebenserwartung war um einiges länger als die von Muggeln, der Alterungsprozess lief langsamer, wenn sie erstmal erwachsen waren. Die unterschiedlichsten Gedanken schossen durch Hermiones Kopf, inspiriert durch die Bücher die sie betrachtete.

Sie suchte konzentriert ein Buch, das sie für ihre Recherche brauchte und noch nirgends gefunden hatte, als eine Tasse Tee vor ihr auftauchte, verbunden mit einem langen Arm.

"Dein Tee, Hermione; suchst du etwas bestimmtes?" fragte Snape, seine Tasse in beiden Händen haltend, nachdem sie ihre genommen hatte.

"Ich suche eine Kopie des orginalen Rosarium Philosophorum," antwortete Hermione. "Ich habe einige Übersetzungen und spätmittelalterliche Drucke davon, aber sie sind alle anders. Ich habe Gerüchte gehört, dass die Orginalversion noch existiert. Ich vermute du hast auch keinen besseren Grund als jeder andere Mensch es zu besitzen," sie wies zu der Masse der Bücher mit antiken Ledereinbänden, den schwer lesbaren Titeln in verblassten und zerkratzten Lettern, "dass ich dachte ich könnte trotzdem mal schauen."

Nachdem sie zuende gesprochen hatte, sah sie zu Snape, der starrte in seine Teetasse, als ob er nach Inspiration oder Führung sucht; Erinnerungen an die Wahrsagestunden kamen unbehaglich in ihre Gedanken, obwohl er noch nicht genug getrunken hatte um leserliche Blätter zu bekommen. Nach einem Moment sah Snape auf.

"Brauchst du das Buch für unser geplantes Projekt?" fragte er.

"Es könnte später nützlich werden," antwortete Hermione. " Einige der Vorgänge im späteren Stadium habe ich daraus erarbeitet, aber das Quellenmaterial würde aus den Vermutungen Tatsachen machen." 

Snape nickte langsam.

"Dann Miss – Hermione, sollten wir einen Trip nach Santiago in unsere Pläne einbeziehen."

"Chile oder Spanien?"

"Ich bin überrascht, dass du fragen musst," sagte Snape trocken. "Südamerikanische Zauberei beschäftigt sich eher wenig mit der Alchimie, und Santiago ist immerhin der Schutzpatron der Alchimisten. Es hat mich übrigens immer überrascht, dass die Katholische Kirche einem Heiligen für die im Angebot hatte, die sie mit solcher Vehemenz verfolgten."

"Ich habe keine Hinweise darauf gefunden, dass dort eine Kopie des Rosariums existiert," sagte Hermione aufgeregt. "Woher weißt du davon?"

"Ich habe kurze Zeit in Santiago studiert, sagte Snape. "Die Bibliotheksregale dort enthalten Bücher, die sich seit Jahrhunderten kein Mensch mehr angesehen hat. Ich war neugierig." Sein Ton veranlasste Hermione dazu ihre eigene Neugier zu dämpfen; sie hatte viel Zeit herauszufinden warum er eine solche Entdeckung für sich behielt.

"Jetzt," sagte er, wendete sich vom Regal ab und ging hinüber zum Schreibtisch, "würde ich vorschlagen, das wir mit den Planungen anfangen. Du bist hier um diese Pläne zu besprechen und nicht um sinnlos zu schwatzen."

Hermione schob das Begehren nach einer scharfen Antwort zur Seite und setzte sich neben ihn; sein früheres Papiergeraschel stellte sich als Aufräummaßname heraus, er hatte einen freien Platz zum Arbeiten für sie beide geschaffen. Der Schreibtisch, der auf keinen Fall klein zu nennen war- war bedeckt von relativ ordentlichen Papierstapeln und einigen Flaschen mit den verschiedensten Zaubertränken in den unterschiedlichsten Farben.

@@@

ÜN.: So und wer mir jetzt noch sagen, kann wer oder was Scylla und Charybdis sind hat gewonnen...


	6. Blei 3 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

ÜN.: Hier ist der vorletzte Teil des 2. Kapitels. Auch dieser Teil ist noch nicht gebetat. Trotzdem viel Spass damit. (und Danke an alle die reviewt haben und an alle die das bestimmt noch tun... )

Kapitel 2 -Blei- 3.Teil

@@@

Hermione zuckte, dehnte sich als die sich von der Laborbank erhob. Das Ei war versiegelt, Gas wallte von dem dunklen Material im Inneren, das Feuer darunter war entzündet und verzaubert die richtige Temperatur zu halten. Sie war erleichtert, dass sie sich nicht an die original Methoden halten mussten um die richtige Hitze zu erzeigen- ein Haufen Pferdemist hätte der Atmosphäre im Raum nicht gutgetan. Es war kein Wunder, das die mittelalterlichen Alchimisten von der Bevölkerung als dunkle Individuen gemieden wurden, in anbetracht ihrer Heizmaterialien und Zutaten wie zum Beispiel Schwefel. Und Badestuben waren nicht wirklich verbreitet.

Sie war tief in Träume an ein langes heisses Bad vertieft, sie schwankte zwischen Zimt Badeöl und nach Vanille duftendem Badeschaum, als Snapes Stimme ihre Fantasien störten und sie zurück in das Kerkerlabor, mit seinem Staub, den gemischten Gerüchen von Schülerelend und misslungenen Tränken holte.

"Wir sollten uns auf nach Oxford machen, bevor es zu spät wird."

Hermione stimmte widerstrebend zu; ihre Badefantasie hatte in ihrem alten Badezimmer hier in der Schule gepielt. Die Schulbäder waren enorm, alle mit Umrandungen, die Platz für einen Stapel Bücher und eine Tasse heisse Schokolade boten- und normalerweise auch noch für eine neugierig starrende Katze. Sofort vermisste Hermione ihren Kater tief, als sie sich an die Art erinnerte, in der er einfach sitzen und ihr beim Baden zusehen würde, komplett unfähig zu verstehen wie sie sich freiwillig in diese grosse Menge Wasser begeben konnte. Er war vor fünf Jahren gestorben; er war schon alt gewesen als sie ihn gekauft hatte und sogar halb Kniesel Katzen konnten nicht ewig leben. Er hatte abgebaut und eines Tages war er einfach nicht mehr aufgewacht. Hermione war untröstlich gewesen, obwohl sie sich auf den Moment vorbereitet hatte. Sie war dankbar, dass er lang genug gelebt hatte, das sie sich in der Universität einleben konnte, aber sie vermisste ihn sehr- sie war es gewöhnt alle Frustrationen des Tages in sein Fell zu kraulen und mit der Begleitung seines Schnurrens, wenn er in der Sonne lag, zu arbeiten.

Der Gang durch den Schnee war hart; die Nacht war gekommen- so hoch im Norden kam sie schon am späten Nachmittag- der Schnee war zu Eis gefroren und knisterte unter ihren Füßen. Keine Unterhaltung; Hermione mochte keinen Small-Talk und sie hatte keine Mühe zu glauben, dass Snape ihre Abneigung teilte. Nur einmal sprach er und gab einen Hinweis auf die Gedanken die er verfolgte.

"Hast du eine Idee wie wir den Stein benutzen sollen, wenn er fertig ist?"

Hermione dachte für einem Moment nach.

"Vielleicht etwas wie Zen- ein absolutes Bewusstsein für das Sein im Moment; einen universalen Moment. Du BIST nur und alles andere ebenso," sagte sie.

Snape nickte. "Wie der Bogenschütze eins mit dem Ziel wird, so dass der Pfeil sein Zentrum trifft, weil er bereits in dem Moment im Zentrum ist?"

Hermione zwinkerte, aber der Moment des Überraschens ging vorbei. Natürlich hatte Snape Zen Literatur gelesen- es gab in seinen Regalen nur wenig Hinweise auf Dinge, die er nicht gelesen hatte.

"Genau," sagte sie.

Sie erreichten die Tore, die sich langsam öffneten, als sie sich näherten. Als sie auf der Hogsmeader Seite der Schulmauern standen, zog Hermione ihren Umhang dichter um sich.

"Nimm meine Hand," sagte sie. "da ist ein kleines Gässchen, dass ich immer nutzte, um zu apparieren oder zu disapparieren, sie liegt selbst mittags im Hochsommer in tiefsten Schatten und man kann leicht hinein und hinausschleichen ohne Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

"Die mit Kopfsteinplaster, nahe Oriel?" fragte Snape. Hermione sah fragend an.

"Du kennst die Gasse?"

"Ich habe sie auch gelegentlich benutzt," war alles was er als Antwort gab, aber er nahm ihre Hand trotzdem. "Es ist allerdings schon eine Weile her, das ich einen Grund hatte dort zu sein."

@@@

Zehn Minuten später arbeiteten Snape und Hermione in dem Labor und testeten die Gerätschaften, die Hermione für den Mondzyklus zusammengestellt hatte. Während ihres Weges durch die Universitätskorridore erklärte Hermion, dass das Labor das eigentlich zu Oriel gehörte; für sie hatte man es an Amergin angeschlossen.

Die Arbeit war getan, das Material war für den Prozess vorbereitet, als ein grosser Mann auftauchte, etwa in Hermiones Alter und fast rothaarig genug um als Weasley durchgehen zu können. Snape bemerkte, dass Hermione bei seinem Auftauchen zusammenzuckte und sich offensichtlich tiefer in ihre Arbeit vergrub. Er fragte sich ob es wohl ein alter Lover war.

Der Ankömmling hatte sie offensichtlich gesucht, denn er kam herüber, Schlangenlinien um Labortische und Ausrüstung gehend.

"Hermes! Prof hat mir erzählt, dass du hier bist. Bin nur aufn Sprung rübergekommen, weisste, dachte ich komm und esse inner Almer Mata Abend. Kann nich' sagen, dass ich überrascht bin dich noch hier zu sehen, natürlich.," sagte er mit einer Fröhlichkeit, die Snape nervös machte.

Er sah mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue zu Hermione und sagte leise, " Hermes?" Hermione schüttelte schnell ihren Kopf und schaute ihn verzweifelt an, jetzt schien der Andere Snape zum ersten Mal zu bemerken.

"Natürlich; wir alle fanden das furchtbar lustig- sie hatte immer so viel Interesse an Alchimie und solchen Krams. Wahrscheinlich wollteste reich werden, nicht wahr Hermes? Hermione und die Kunst des Hermes, wissen sie nich? Hermione und Hermes," erklärte er ihm langsam, wie einem Kind. Snape verlor fast seine Geduld, zügelte seine aufkommende Wut mit einigen Schwierigkeiten als der Mann weitersprach.

"Glaube übrigens nich dass wir uns schonmal begegnet sind. Ich bin Carl und hatte die glückliche Aufgabe Hermes Laborpartner hier zu sein. Hatten viel Spaß zusammen, nich Hermes? Als wir dich erst einmal zur Schnecke gemacht hatten, natürlich."

"Zur Schnecke gemacht?" Snape konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen, egal ob er den Jungspund damit ermutigte weiter zu reden. Wenn der noch einmal ‚Natürlich' sagen würde, war Snape nicht sicher, ob er für die Konsequenzen geradestehen wollte. Er fragte sich warum sie Hermione zur Schnecke gemacht hatten, soweit er sich erinnern konnte war sie mehr als fähig zu dieser Arbeit.

"Oh ja, die kleine Hermes hat sich gut gemacht, nicht wahr?" Noch eine rhetorische Frage, er drehte sich zu Snape. " Hatte genug von diesem überzogenen Lerneifer- wie die meisten von uns. Natürlich, weil..." Snape presste die Zähne zusammen und blieb nur mit äußerster Anstrengung ruhig, "...das ist immerhin Oxford und nich ne Schule wo man immer alle Antworten parat hat."

Snape nickte langsam, seine ohnehin dünner Geduldsfaden war schon lange überstrapaziert. Er dachte, dass er jetzt wusste warum sich Hermione sei ihrer Schulzeit so verändert hatte.

"Hat nich länger als nen paar Monate gedauert, oder?" fuhr der Rothaarige fort. "Natürlich nicht- du warst ein sensibler Kerl, Hermes. Einmal dachte ich, du würdest im Seminar an zu heulen fangen, weisste. Natürlich war dass wohl nur in meiner Vorstellung. Muss jetzt los, war nett dich mal wieder zu sehen, Hermes – sprech dich mal wieder . Bye alter Kumpel." Das letzte sagte Hermiones ehemaliger Kommilitone zu Snape, während er durch die Tür verschwand.

Snape sah ihm beim Weggehen mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Bewunderung für seine Art zu sprechen ohne Luftzuholen, der erstaunlichen Arroganz und seiner absoluten Ignoranz, dass Hermione nicht ein Wort gesagt hatte, zu; er konnte sich nicht zwischen den verschiedensten Flüchen entscheiden, die er ihm am Liebsten ins Rückgrat geschossen hätte.

Er drehte sich zu Hermione, sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und starrte auf den Labortisch, ihre augen waren verdächtig geschwollen. Er befasste sich nicht mit Tränen, wenn er sie vermeiden konnte. 

"Bezaubernder junger Mann," schnarrte er sauer. "Ich vermute er kommentierte Quidditch Spiele; ich bin sicher ich habe seit Mr Jordans letztem Kommentar nie mehr jemanden jemanden so schnell sprechen hören. Die trockenen Worte hatten den gewünschten Effekt; Hermione verschluckte sich fast an dem Lachen und sah etwas gefasster aus. "Carl war nie sehr scharfsinnig;" sagte sie " und doch hatte er recht, er und die anderen haben in wenigen Monaten das erreicht, was du in sieben Schuljahren nicht geschafft hast- das ich still bin im Unterricht." Fügte sie mit mehr, als nur ein wenig Sarkasmus in der Stimme hinzu.

Snape fühlte sich, gegen seine Gewohnheiten genötigt sich zu verteidigen. Vielleicht war es weil er immer noch den Schmerz in ihren Augen sah, oder dem wachsenden Bewusstsein, dass sie erwachsener geworden war als es jedem wünschen würde.

"Ich glaube, Miss Granger, dass solche Kommentare immer brutaler sind wenn sie von Mitschülern kommen als von einem Lehrer.

"Oh, sie sind schon von einem Lehrer schmerzhaft genug. Nein, nein, nicht du," Hermione wischte seine Unterbrechung einfach weg, "du wurdest wenigstens nicht persönlich in deinen Angriffen, und ich war nicht die einzige in der Klasse auf die sie bezogen waren."

Snape hörte die Worte und die sanfte Verzweiflung. Was hatte sich sich an der Universität aussetzten müssen? Er konnte sich nicht genau erinnern, sie war die einzige aus ihrem Jahrgang gewesen, die nach Amergin gegangen war. Die meisten begannen direkt in der einen oder anderen Form zu arbeiten; ein Studium war hauptsächlich für die Zauberer die Interesse an Forschung und Weiterbildung hatten, was die Aussagen des Jungen noch verwirrender machten.

Das letzte sagte er zu Hermione, die ihren Kopf schüttelte und einen Reagenzglashalter in den Händen drehte. "Carl ist kein Zauberer, er ist ein Muggel- Ich hatte keine Probleme mit Amergin. Abgesehen davon war ich die einzige Alchimiestudentin in meinem Jahr. Nein, Carl war einer der Pysikstudenten in Oriel."

Snape sah wohl so unverständig aus wie er sich fühlte, denn Hermione erklärte weiter, nachdem sie den Reagenzglashalter zurückgestellt hatte. " Ich habe eine Doppelimmatrikulation gewählt- Alchimie und Physik. Nur, Amergin bietet keine Muggelfächer, so musste ich sie als Orielstudent belegen. Amergin und Oriel haben Verbindungen die Jahrhunderte zuückreichen- darum teilen wir zum Beispiel auch Seminarräume. Die Muggelstudenten haben , oder zeigen, nicht den gleichen Respekt vorm Lernen wie die Amergin Studenten."

Snape nickte und entschied das Thema zu wechseln und Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Vorbereitungen zu lenken, an denen sie gearbeitet hatten bevor ihr ehemaliger Kollege gestört hatte. Er konnte nichts weiter sagen um die Situation zu verbessern.


	7. Blei 4 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

ÜN.: So liebe Leute, hier ist also der vierte und letzte Teil des zweiten Kapitels. 

Kapitel 2 -Blei- 4. Teil

@@@

Hermione unterdrückte einen Seufzer der Erleichterung über Snapes ungewöhnliches Taktgefühl, das Thema zu beenden. Unglücklicherweise konnte sie ihre Erinnerungen nicht so leicht ablegen.

Carl war tatsächlich einer der weniger schlimmen Mitglieder der Physikergruppe in ihrem Jahr in Oriel gewesen; er war leicht zu beeindrucken und war ein Mitläufer. Sie waren alle am Anfang neugierig und wissbegierig gewesen, aber nach einer Woche hatte sich eine Clique in Oxford integriert und begann andere mitzuziehen. 

Hermione hatte nicht stärker als die anderen gelitten, nur länger. Sie hatte sich an ihre erstes Jahr in Hogwarts erinnert, das sie halb in Tränen aufgelöst verbracht hatte, weil sie Gespräche über sich mitgehört hatte, bevor sie Harrys und Rons Freundschaft gefunden hatte. In Oriel schien es das gleiche zu sein, bis sie realisierte, das 19-jährige Studenten wesentlich schärfere und brutalere Naturen besaßen als vorpubertäre Kinder; und dieses Mal war ihr klar, das sie hier nicht auf Freunde zählen konnte.

Rückblickend, stellte Hermione fest, dass sie sich nicht auf die Freundschaft der Physiker zu verlassen brauchte, doch alten Gewohnheiten aus der Schulzeit abzuschütteln, brauchte langer als angenehm war; sie war es gewohnt gewesen, dass immer jemand da gewesen war, der sie verstand und ihr Gesellschaft leistete. Die, um sie herum in Oriel machten sie gnadenlos nach, während und ausserhalb der Seminare; unverblümt sagten sie ihr sie solle die Klappe halten oder gehen. Das Letztgenannte war das Härteste- ihr Dozent hatte ihr unmissverständlich mitgeteilt, das er ihre Art der Beteiligung in seinem Seminar nicht schätzte. Er wollte keine Beteiligung ihrerseits und würde sie auch nicht akzeptieren, ausser wenn sie gefragt wurde; und er würde nicht fragen, also solle sie sich keine Mühe machen. All dies vor ihren Kommilitonen, während des Seminars.

Hermione hatte ernsthaft daran gedacht das Physikstudium an diesem Punkt abzubrechen; nicht einmal Snape hatte sie so persönlich angegriffen, Nur der Gedanke noch nie etwas abgebrochen zu haben, ausser Wahrsagen, aber das zählte nicht wirklich, liess sie das Fach behalten.

Sie hatte Ruhe gelernt und sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, ihre Reaktion auf Sprüche und Nachmacherei hatte sie verborgen. Schliesslich hatte es ihr Frieden beschert, sie wurde weitestgehend ignoriert. Sie sprach nicht freiwillig und wenn sie gefragt wurde vertiefte sie ihre Antwort nicht weiter. Alchimie bewahrte sie davor Unzurechnungsfähig zu werden- in diesen Seminaren konnte sie die sein, die sie war; kein Grund Gefühle oder Magie zu verstecken. Ihre Dozenten in Amergin ermutigten sie zu Diskussion und Forschung; sie hatte Einzelseminare, niemand der Flüsterte und später an der anderen Seite des Esstisches laut über sie herzog. Sie aß so selten wie möglich in Oriel, gerade genug um die Studentenschaft von Fragen abzuhalten, was oder wo sie sonst aß.

Das Doppelstudium spannte sie voll ein, in Bibliothek und Labor; ihr anfängliches Vordringen in Oxfords Nachtleben führten schnell zu unliebsamen Begegnungen mit ihren Orielkommilitonen- abgesehen von den Sommerferien zu Hause war sie hoffnungslos verloren in der Welt der Muggel Popkultur.

Jetzt mit mehr Übersicht und Abstand, erkannte sie, dass ihre Kommilitonen genauso verloren und verängstigt gewesen waren wie sie selbst, sie hatten es versteckt in dem sie die Angriffen, die sie für schwächer hielten; sie war anders gewesen, egal wie sehr sie sich versuchte anzupassen, und das war genug gewesen um es als Schwäche zu sehen. Typisch evolutionäres Verhalten, aber trotzdem nicht leichter zu ertragen. Sie hatten es schneller gelernt sich einzufügen als sie und folgten den selbsternannten Führern . Ihr Ruf als Individualistin schien angebracht und schliesslich, als sie gelernt hatte sich selbst zu schützen, war sie in die Reihen der Freaks und Narren abgestellt und wurde endlich ignoriert.

Hermione zog sich selbst aus den deprimierenden Gedanken, auf die Carl sie gebracht hatte und fand einen Snape vor, der sie neugierig ansah. Sie zuckte die Schultern und wendete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Geräten zu, die sie aufbauten. Einen Moment später fühlte sie eher, als das sie es sah, dass Snape das gleiche tat.

@@@

Snape erhob sich langsam, sich bewusst, das sein Rücken ihm die schlechte Behandlung übelnahm; obwohl er es gewöhnt war stundenlang an Tränken zu arbeiten – entweder zu experimentellen Zwecken oder um den Bestand des Krankenflügels wieder aufzustocken- heute war er konzentrierter als sonst gewesen und hatte sich selbst stärker gefordert als normal; eine Vorbereitung des Prozesses wäre viel gewesen, nicht zu erwähnen Zwei. Das Labor war dunkel, abgesehen von den Lichtkegeln der Lampen ihres Labortisches, die Fenster waren nachtschwarz.

Er schaute zu Hermione, als die gerade das Weisen-Ei in dem sie alles Notwendige gemischt hatten mit ihrem Zauberstab antippte. Das Glass versiegelte sich perfekt, sofort begannen dünne Rauchfäden aus der Bleimischung aufzusteigen. Hermione stiess einen Seufzer aus- vermutlich vor Erleichterung- und Snape erkannte, dass sie müde sein musste; es war ein langer Tag gewesen und keiner von ihnen hatte seid Mittag etwas gegessen. Er wusste nicht wie spät es war , aber der dumme Junge hatte etwas von Abendessen gesagt, und das war nun schon eine Weile her.

Er wollte gerade vorschlagen, dass sie gehen und etwas zu essen finden sollten, als Hermione endlich von dem Experiment aufsah.

"Wollen wir etwas essen gehen?"

Snape nickte und schlug einige Orte vor die in Oxford noch geöffnet hatten, egal wie spät es war. Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich bin zu müde um auszugehen; ich habe Zimmer in Amergin, und da werden Hauselfen sein, die ganz scharf darauf sein werden mehr für mich zu tun, als nur mein Bett zu machen."

"Kämpfst du immer noch für B.ELFE.R?" fragte Snape als er sich an ihre Kampagne erinnerte, das Jahr konnte er nicht mehr festlegen, aber es war eines ihrer ersten gewesen. Das Leherzimmer war hochamüsiert daüber, etwa alle 10 Jahre versuchte ein Muggelgeborener etwas ähnliches. Die Proteste ebbten aber schnell ab, sobald sie begriffen, das die Elfen sich dadurch beleidigt fühlten. Miss Granges Kampagne hatte länger gedauert als die meisten- er fragte sich ob sie immer noch die gleichen Ansichten wie zu Schulzeiten vertat.

Hermione lachte, der Klang war eher müde, aber nichts desto trotz ein lachen. " Das hatte ich schon vergessen- das ist schon ausgelaufen bevor ich die Schule verlassen habe. Es ist undankbare Arbeit Lebewesen befreien zu wollen, die sich einfach weigern befreit zu werden. Nein, ich bin nur nicht dauernd in der Uni, so dass ich die Elfen nicht oft brauche. Ich habe die Räume Hauptsächlich weil ich Tutor von einigen Studenten bin und ich irgendwo die Tutorien abhalten muss. Einmal die Woche muss ich beim Abendessen erscheinen- es wird erwartet, das jeder mal am Hohen Tisch sitzt- und manchmal bleibe ich über Nacht, wenn die Diskussionen zu lange gedauert haben. Es ist nicht schwer zurück nach London zu kommen, aber es ist weniger Aufwand einfach zurück in die Zimmer zu gehen. Sie sind nicht weit von hier; Amergin überlappt Oriel ziemlich- ein interssantes Stück Manipulation.

Snape folgte Hermione aus dem Labor; sie verschlossen und sicherten es bevor sie gingen. Die Inhalte des Eis sollten besser vor neugierigen Augen geschützt sein.

Amergin war versteckt wie der Tropfende Kessel. Wenn jemand wusste wo er schauen musste und er es auch sehen durfte waren die Gebäude sichtbar. Für die Muggelstudenten waren sie einfach nicht da. Übersehen und Ignoriert, es war eine Schande. Amergin war eines der ältesten Institute in Oxford, gebaut aus dem gleichen goldschimmernden Sandstein, der das Stadtzentrum zum leuchten brachte. Die ordentlichen Grasflächen und die Geräusche von rennenden Füssen, Vögel sangen, ausser zu dieser späten Stunde.

Hermiones Zimmer waren, wie sie es versprochen hatte nur wenige Schritte von den Laboren entfernt, durch eine antike Holztür und eine, von tausenden Studenten beunruhigend weit ausgetretene Steintreppe hinauf.

Die Räume selber waren sehr nüchtern- es war eindeutig das sie nicht viel Zeit hier verbrachte. Einfache Möbel, einige Bücher- aber sie hatte einen funktionierenden Kamin, aus dem sofort ein elf geschossen kam. Hermiones Vorhersage auf seine Reaktion auf ihren Essenswunsch war sehr zutreffend; die Elfen glühten vor Freude und führten fast ein kleines Tänzchen auf bei der Möglichkeit etwas für ‚Professor Hermione' tun zu dürfen.

"Sie haben nie den Unterschied zwischen einem graduierten Studenten und dem Lehrkörper begriffen," kommentierte Hermione als die Tür zuschwang. Das Kommentar war nicht mehr als Small-Talk und Snape nickte nur während er ein Buch aus dem Regal nahm und es öffnete. Hermione ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und sah ihm zu wie er durch die Inhalte ihrer Regale streifte.

Snape schloss das Buch mit einem Knall; nicht einmal dieses Geräusch im stillen Raum ließ Miss Granger zusammenzucken, dachte er. Sie war müde war als sie aussah; aber an diesem Punkt schüttelte Hermione den Kopf, als ob sie ihn klären wollte.

"Entschuldigung," sagte sie, "ich war durch etwas abgelenkt- aber das ist kein Problem."

Snape stutze und fragte sich worüber sie redete.

"Ich habe nur gedacht, dass an dem Prozess in Amergin etwas seltsam war, aber dann habe ich mich erinnert, das der Text etwas erwähnt hatte- die Reaktion war eine der Alternativen die beschrieben wurden, also denke ich alles ist in Ordnung."

Snape betrachtete sie und nickte langsam. Das Mädchen, die junge Frau in Wirklichkeit, vor ihm sass in ihren Sitz eingerollt, die Knie umschlungen, als ob sie Wärme suchte. Sie sollte wirklich daran erinnert werden, warum man ein Feuer entzündete. Dies war der zweite Abend an dem sie anscheinend die Kälte fühlte, aber keine Anstalten machte das mögliche Feuer zu entfachen.

Er machte eine schnelle, wirksame Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und ein Feuer brannte im Kamin; sie Flammen erhoben sich von den Scheiten und Wärme floss durch den Raum. Hermione lächelte- und nun wusste er wirklich, dass sie müde war, das Lächeln war nur noch der Geist von einem der Vorherigen.

Sie schauten lange ins Feuer, Hermione in ihrem Sessel, Snape davorstehend. Plötzlich sprach Snape, selbst überrascht, das die Gedanken den weg zu seinem Mund gefunden hatten.

Ich glaubte du hättest den Stein schon gemacht," sagte er. Hermione schaute überrascht. "Nein, nicht mehr," fügte er hinzu, "ich glaube es nicht mehr. Es schien mir nur der einzige Weg zu sein, der die Änderung deiner Persönlichkeit erklärt, Hermione." Sie schaute verwirrt, also vertiefte er. "Du bist nicht mehr das Kind was ich gelehrt habe. Ich erwarte Veränderungen von meinen Schülern, wenn sie erwachsen werden, aber deine Veränderungen sind viel extremer, als die der Meisten. Ich muss zugeben, das ich mein Wissen über deine Persönlichkeit nur aus deinem Benehmen in meinem Klassenraum hatte, aber im ganzen fand ich dort eine eifrige und extrem gründliche Darstellung einer Schülerin."

Hermione grinste dabei, die Müdigkeit verliess einen Moment ihr Gesicht. Snape fragte sich an wen sie dachte; sein Blick musste ihn verraten haben, denn Hermione begann zu sprechen und ihre eigenen Gedanken seinen hinzuzufügen.

"Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Malfoy war zu seinen besten Zeiten eine selbstgefällige Petze und ist es immer noch, ganz egal das er Voldemort am Ende nicht gefolgt ist. Harry hat die Beschimpfungen bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt geschluckt." Hermione warf einen verstohlenen Blick zur Seite um seine Reaktion zu sehen. Snapes Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. "Ron war der Hitzkopf, der handelte bevor er dachte. Uns ich war die Alleswisserin, die jedem alles erzählen musste. Leugne es nicht," fügte Hermione hinzu, bevor Snape etwas sagen konnte, "ich liebte es zu Lernen, aber wenn ich darüber nachdenke, es war bestimmt keine Freude mich zu unterrichten. Ich helfe einigen Studenten und einer von denen .. nun ja erinnert mich daran wie ich selbst war. Sehr begierig zu lernen, aber schrecklich anstrengend nach einer Weile."

Hermione lächlte und Snape erlaubte einem unwilligen Lächeln über sein Gesicht zu huschen.

"So," fragte Hermione, "warum glaubst du nicht mehr, dass ich den Stein gemacht habe?"

"Dein charmanter und so scharfsinniger ehemaliger Kommilitone," antwortete Snape sarkastisch. "Ich glaube das er und seine sogenannten Freunde mehr mit deiner Veränderung zu tun hatten als jede Menge Gebet und Meditation." Er beeilte sich und ging schnell darüber hinweg um nicht mehr Erinnerungen wach zu rufen. Er war nicht sicher ob er mit einer müden und in Tränen aufgelösten Hermione zu tun haben wollte. " Du hast keine Meditationsrituale erwähnt- soweit ich allerdings gelesen habe deutet einiges darauf hin, dass ein Meditationsprozess bei der Herstellung des Steins von Nöten ist."

Snape war nicht scharf darauf mit der Meditation zu beginnen- er hatte Meditation nie für nützlich gehalten, obwohl er sie kaum meiden konnte. Allein der Gedanke daran und den Schmerz der darauf folgen würde.

Wie auch immer, Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, "Wir werden keine benötigen; die Gebete und Meditationen der mittelalterlichen Alchimisten scheinen ähnlich der Konzentrationstechniken zu sein die wir in der Schule lernten- sie waren nur dazu gedacht die magische Kraft des Alchimisten auf den Prozess zu focussieren. Wir sollten das instinktiv tun wie jeder Zaubertrankbrauer jetzt. Die Dinge haben sich verändert seit Flamels Tagen, " erinnerte sie Snape sanft, "und es wurde nicht viel über den Stein der Weisen seit dem geschrieben. Es ist eine Schande, da sind eine Menge Elemente in dem Prozess die es sich zu erforschen lohnen würde. Es ist immer noch ein Tabu- hauptsächlich wohl wegen dem Elixier des Lebens."

Snape nickte während sie fortfuhr. "Es wäre wohl kaum die Verwandlung von Blei in Gold die Zauberer begehren- jeder Hogwarts Drittklässler könnte die Verwandlung gut genug durchführen um jeden Muggel zu täuschen. Da hat sich noch etwas seit Flamels Tagen verändert- Verwandlung ist viel höher entwickelt. Wir spielen dabei schon auf Quantenebene, in Verwandlungen, wie in Zaubertränken, wie zum Beispiel Vielsaftzaubertrank."

Snape dachte über das nach was sie gerade gesagt hatte, nicht davon war ihm neu gewesen, er war schon vor langer Zeit zu den selben Schlüssen gekommen. Wie auch immer es tat seiner Besorgnis keinen Abbruch. Es war diese Aufmerksamkeit gewesen die die Alchimisten begehrten die Voldemort nun für sich wollte; nicht aber um den Stein herzustellen, sondern um sich in den Geisteszustand zu erheben den der Stein selber mit sich brachte.

Er wollte es gerade Hermione erzählen, als sich die Tür abermals öffnete und drei Hauselfen den Raum betraten.

Das Abendessen war serviert.


	8. Zinn 1 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

ÜN.: Hahhhh, geschafft. Nach diversesten Problemen hier nun also endlich der Anfang von Kapitel drei. Danke an Tanni, die dieses Kapitel betagelesen hat und das hoffentlich auch in Zukunft tut...

ÜN2: Ich weiss nicht was da passiert ist. Hier ist jedenfalls der komplette 1.Teil

ÜN3: Jetzt auch nochmal durchkorrigiert, nach dem überstürzten Notposting heute Nacht (oder war es Morgen?)

Kapitel 3. Zinn 1.Teil

Zinn -oder Jupiter repräsentiert den Prozess der Sublimation, die Reinigung des Basismetalls, um es von der Mixtur zu trennen in welcher es existiert. Im spirituellen Sinn wird dort die Empfänglichkeit der Seele entwickelt. Die Seele wird gereinigt und der Körper wird von der Dunkelheit befreit, so dass die Seele zurückkehren und die großartigere Arbeit beginnen kann.

Als der dichte Rauch in dem Ei sich legte und eine unförmige tiefschwarze Masse erkennbar wurde, war der Schnee selbst auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts geschmolzen. Eulen flogen von London nach Hogwarts und zurück- der erste Zyklus war beendet.

Nachdem sie einen Brief von Snape in seiner überraschend eleganten Klaue erhalten hatte, machte sich Hermione wieder auf den Weg nach Hogwarts; sie apparierte vor die Tore, die die Schule vom Dörfchen Hogsmeade abschlossen. Das Dörfchen unter ihr schien sanft zu dampfen, Rauch stieg aus fast allen Schornsteinen in den ruhigen Tag. Der Weg hoch zur Schule war schlammig, aber der Tag war freundlich und hell mit der frischen Klarheit des beginnenden Frühjahrs. Sie hatte Snape seit Januar nicht mehr gesehen. Es gab keinen Bedarf- es gab nur wenig zu diesem Zeitpunkt an dem Prozess zu tun, ausser auf den Fortschritt zu achten. Es war auch jetzt nicht wirklich nötig, aber Dumbledore wollte einen Bericht über den Fortschritt des Projekt von ihnen beiden.

Hermione hatte ihre freie Zeit in der Bodleian Bibliothek verbracht, halb versteckt in einem der Ledersessel in Duke Humpfreys Lesesaal hoch über dem Kopfsteinpflaster und dem Asphalt der Straße, mit aufeinander folgenden antiken ledergebundenen Wälzern, und es waren Wälzer. Sie Bücher zu nennen, hätte sie beleidigt. Die Bibliothekare sahen sie nun erschreckt an, wenn sie wieder eine Anfrage für eines der Bücher aus dem Lager hinüberreichte. Bald würde sie beginnen müssen, sie über das Internet zu bestellen, um die zunehmend feindlichen Blicke zu vermeiden. Dort unten in den Lagern der Bodleian waren unglaubliche Schätze versteckt, weggestellt in Meilen von Regalen unter den Grassvierecken um die Redcliffe Camera, unter dem Campus. Hermione fragte sich gelegentlich, ob das gesamte Gelände eines Tages einstürzen und in sich zusammensinken würde, hinabfallen in die ausgehöhlten Lager der Bodleian und dem Blackwells Buchladen auf der anderen Campusseite.

Die Bücherei-Kataloge waren ein Kunstwerk, ein Kunstwerk von Kandinsky, oder vielleicht Jackson Pollock. Kreative Vermutungen stellten sich als effektivstes System heraus, mit dem Hermione die Bücher fand die sie brauchte; viele von ihren waren seit hundert Jahren nicht mehr angesehen worden und die Kataloge waren, nicht überraschend, sehr unzureichend, allerdings besser als sie erwartet hätte. Wenn Hermione etwas interessantes fand, bestellte sie das Buch und die beiden benachbarten. Sie hatte wirklich erstaunliches Material mit dieser zufälligen Methode entdeckt- manches in den Katalogen völlig ungenannt, soweit sie das beurteilen konnte.

Im Februar hatte Snape die Überprüfung ihrer Doktorarbeit beendet; Hermiones Doktorvater unterrichtete sie, dass ihre Arbeit jetzt dem Komitee vorlag, mit Snapes Kommentaren und Anmerkungen. Hermione redete sich ein, dass sie nicht nervös war, dass diese Forschung nur der Verfeinerung ihres Wissens über den Herstellungsprozess des Steins diente. So verlor sie sich jeden Tag in den Worten und allegorischen Bildern von seit Jahrhunderten toten Alchimisten, apparierte nachts nach London, fiel wie tot ins Bett und erwachte am nächsten Morgen mit Kopfschmerzen.

Jeden Tag prüfte Hermione den Fortschritt des Prozesses im Labor, bevor sie sich über den Plattenweg in die Bodleian begab, vorbei am Hexenkessel der Redcliff Camera, mit ihren Fenstern, die Tische voller Studierender oder schnarchender Studenten zeigten. Anhand der kurzen Notizen, die sie stets neben dem Kamin fand, wusste sie, das Snape das gleiche in Hogwarts tat. Sie hielt jede Kleinigkeit fest- Temperatur (Umgebung und Objekt), Farbe des Rauches, Wirbelgeschwindigkeit des Rauches, sogar die Richtung der Wirbel. Vielleicht würde sie später wenn sich alles beruhigt hätte eine Arbeit über das Projekt verfassen.

Das der Kamin im Labor an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war, verursachte ihr immer noch Bauchschmerzen; der Zwischenfall mit den drei Fremden die sie angegriffen hatten, ließ sie dem System nicht mehr trauen. Es war jedoch unwiderlegbar bequemer Zugriff auf diese Kommunikationsmöglichkeit zu haben- egal, ob per Brief oder direkt. Am Ende jeder Woche besprachen sie und Severus- sie gab sich Mühe ihn so zu nennen, erwartete jedoch immer noch halb, dass er sie für ihre Impertinenz schelten würde- den Fortschritt, sein Gesicht schwebte im Feuer vor ihr. Es war eine seltsame Erfahrung; ihre Muggelerziehung bedeutete, dass Hermione immer noch unfähig war dieses Zaubererequivalent zu Bildtelefonen als normal zu betrachten.

Die Unterhaltungen waren ... interessant. Der Herstellungsprozess des Steins brauchte keine Eingriffe und auch nur wenige Veränderungen, so dass das Thema schnell erschöpft war. Hermione hatte bei ihrer ersten Unterhaltung gedacht, dass Snape an dieser Stelle die Verbindung trennen würde. Statt dessen fragte er sie zu ihrer Überraschung, ob sie mit ihren Untersuchungen vorankam. Von nun an wurde das, was als einfacher wöchentlicher Austausch von Ergebnissen begonnen hatte, zu weitreichenden Diskussionen- größtenteils akademisch, aber im Laufe der Wochen bürgerten sich immer persönlichere Unterhaltungen ein. Sie hatte eine eher klare Vorstellung der geistigen Fähigkeiten der momentanen Meute von Schülern im Zaubertrankunterricht- nicht sehr schmeichelhaft- und den Chancen, dass Slytherin dieses Jahr den Quidditch Pokal gewinnt, zusammen mit einem wachsenden Bewusstsein über Snapes erstaunlich weit reichende Neugier auf die Welt. Zauberer und Muggel, Wissenschaft oder Kunst, er schien keine Unterschiede zu machen, er wollte alles wissen.

Hermione erwartete diese Freitagabende, sie machte ein Ritual daraus, sich es mit einem Becher Kaffee in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer bequem zu machen und darauf zu warten, dass die Verbindung zustande kam.

@@@

Snape liess das Buch, das er gerade hielt auf ein Tischchen neben seinem Stuhl fallen. Ein gemurmelter Zauberspruch erweckte das Feuer wieder zum Leben, das zusammengesunken war, während er gelesen hatte. Es war ein kalter Morgen; Hermione würde ohne Zweifel frieren wenn sie ankam.

Er freute sich auf das Treffen, dachte er; ein seltsames Gefühl, besonders weil gerade sie es war, die er traf. Dann wieder, die jetzige Hermione Granger war so weit von der Person entfernt die sie zu ihrer Schulzeit gewesen war, dass kaum ein Vergleich möglich war. Das Kind welches in seinem Unterricht gesessen und sich in den sieben Jahren dauernd zu Wort gemeldet hatte, war nicht die Frau mit der er Unterhaltungen geführt hatte die eine erstaunliche Bandbreite von Wissen zu Tage brachte. Ihre Kommilitonen in Oxford mögen das unbedachte teilen ihres Wissens unterbunden haben, aber zum Glück konnte nichts und niemand ihr die Neugier und das Begehren zu lernen nehmen. Jede Woche hatte mehr aus ihr herausgelockt -und aus ihm; sie forderte und stimulierte seine Gedankengänge- etwas was seine Kollegen selten taten, außer vielleicht Dumbledore. Aber der Schulleiter forderte normalerweise seine Moral, oder seine Skrupel, und selten seinen Intellekt. 

Snape konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen mit Dem Schulleiter das Konzept von Hamlet als Urform eines Helden zu diskutieren; eine der Diskussionen, die er mit Hermione letzte Woche geführt hatte. Er fand sich selber dabei, wie er Ideen und Konzepte während der Woche notierte, um sich am Freitagabend noch an sie erinnern zu können, wenn er sich mit einem Glas Whisky in einen Stuhl vor dem Feuer setzte bevor er die Verbindung zu Hermiones oxforder Laboratorium herstellte.. Die Unterhaltungen begannen immer gleich, mit einer Zusammenfassung der Fortschritte in ihrem Projekt, aber bewegten sich in immer größer werdenden Wellen schnell darüber hinaus.

Snape schüttelte die Erinnerungen aus seinen Gedanken und schaute zum Fenster, seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem tiefblauen Himmel gefangen. Die Farbe war beeindruckend, ein Farbklecks mitten in der nahezuen Einfarbigkeit seiner Räume. Weiße Wände und Möbel aus Kastanienholz; nur die vielfältigen Farben der Buchrücken in seinen Regalen setzten Akzente- und selbst sie waren mit den Jahren fahl und blass geworden. 

Ein Efeuzweig wiegte sich sanft im Wind vor dem Fenster. Ein klopfen an der Tür brachte ihn aus seiner Versunkenheit zurück in die Realität.

"Herein!"

Sein Ton war scharf; er erwartete Hermione, aber da sie keine genaue Ankunftszeit mitgeteilt hatte und er sich in einer Schule mit einigen hundert Schülern und einer nicht näher bestimmbaren Anzahl von Lehrern befand, hatte er kein Begehren irgendwelche Besucher zu einer Unterhaltung zu ermutigen. 

Die Tür öffnete sich , die Dunkelheit des Flure dahinter schluckte jedes Licht, das aus seinen Räumen zu entkommen versuchte.

"Severus?"

Es war Hermione; Snape hielt einen unfreundliche Begrüssung zurück, die sich auf seiner Zungenspitze gebildet hatte; instinktiv bereit jeden Schüler abzuweisen, der es wagte seine Freizeit zu stören. Er stand auf als sie eintrat und beobachtete sie, leicht amüsiert, dabei wie sie ein Paar extrem schlammige Stiefel von den Füssen zog. Hermione sah auf; seine Belustigung musste sichtbar sein.

"Ich weiss ich weiss saubermachen ist hier viel einfacher, ich muss nicht so vorsichtig sein. Alte Angewohnheiten sind nicht so leicht abzulegen. Meine Mutter hat mich gut erzogen," sagte sie lachend.

Snape fand sich selber eine Frage stellend, über die e schön öfter nachgedacht hatte, aber sie vorher noch nicht gestellt hatte; denn wenn es das falsche war würde sie Tränen verursachen und er würde es wesentlich lieber noch einmal Voldemort gegenüberstehen, als mit Frauentränen umgehen zu müssen. Schülertränen waren ihm nicht unbekannt, aber die Höflichkeit gebot mehr Respekt vor Frauen- er war härter als einfach nur zu spotten.

"Wo sind deine Eltern jetzt?"

Sein erleichtertes Gesicht, als Hermione ohne Tränen antwortete war eindeutig. - wenn Hermione es bemerkt hatte, so gab sie es nicht zu erkennen. Sie zug ihren Mantel und ihren Schal aus während sie sprach, hängte sie auf die Haken hinter der Tür; pellte sich aus ihren Handschuhen, die sie in die Taschen ihres Mantels stopfte.

"Sie haben sich vor ein paar Jahren an der Algarve zur Ruhe gesetzt- darum habe ich die Wohnung. Sie haben ihr Haus und die Praxis verkauft und hatten genug um sich ein Haus in einem Dorf dort unten zu kaufen und bequem zu leben. Sie haben mir das übriggebliebene angeboten um mir selbst etwas zum drin wohnen zu kaufen. Ich vermute sie dachten ich würde irgendwas in Oxford kaufen, aber ich konnte mich nicht mit dem Gedanken anfreunden dort ständig zu leben. Ich sehe sie regelmäßig, Apparieren spart ein Vermögen an Fluggebühren."

Sie tapste leise in ihren dicken Wollsocken hinüber zum Feuer. Sie warf einen Blick hinüber zu Snape, der sie anschaute, und verzog das Gesicht.

"Ich plappere. Entschuldige. Hast du es geschafft das Material in zwei Teile zu teilen?"

Snape nickte, dankbar das sie die Unterhaltung zurück auf den Punkt gebracht hatte- während er sich auf die Diskussionen freute die sie haben würden, sie waren zu einem festen Ritual in seinem Leben geworden und er war sich nicht sicher ob er es über die Freitagabende hinaus brauchte sich auszuschütten. 

Hermione wärmte ihre Hand vor dem Ofen. "Irgendwelche Probleme?" fragte sie. " Ich musste den Auszug ganz schön ankurbeln- der Rauch stieg immer noch leicht auf als ich das Stück teilte."

"Nichts schwieriges; der Sublimationsprozess scheint bereits angefangen zu haben. Möchtest du einen Tee?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, danke. Hat der Schulleiter gesagt wann er uns sehen will?"

Eine dritte Stimme sprach, leise amüsiert. "Ich glaube jetzt wäre der richtige Moment, Miss Granger. Und Severus, ich hätte gerne eine Tasse Tee. Danke schön."

Der Schulleiter war im Raum aufgetaucht; Hermione schaute überrascht, aber Snape widerstand nur dem Drang über Dumbledores Tricks seinen Kopf zu schütteln als er zu dem alten Mann hinübersah.

"Ich freue mich sie wieder zu sehen, Miss Granger," sagte der Schulleiter.

"Bitte nennnen sie mich Hermione," bot sie an.

"Sehr schön Hermione- es ist lange her, nicht war?"

Snape unterbrach bevor alles aus der Bahn geriet. " Wenn der Schulleiter seine übliche heiße Schokolade für Tee stehen lässt, sind sie sicher das sie keinen wollen?" fragte er. Er würde sowiso Tee kochen, eine Extratasse würde ihn nicht wirklich etwas kosten. Es würde ihm außerdem etwas zu tun geben, während der Schulleiter schwatzte.

Und er schwatzte- Snape hatte den Tee gemacht und verteilte die Becher ohne grosse Hast, Dumbledore war noch nicht dazu gekommen Hermione über ihre Zeit m Institut auszufragen. Sich leicht sauer in einen Stuhl am Feuer setztend und auf die Uhr schauend, fragte sich Snape ob sie es heute noch nach Oxford schaffen würden um den Prozess fortzusetzen. Er schluckte langsam seinen Tee und wartete bis der Schulleiter seine Neugier in Bezug auf Hermiones Universitätskarriere gestillt hatte, der Efeuzweig stahl wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit und er ließ seinen Geist wieder leer werden als er wieder einmal seine Bewegung im Wind verfolgte.

"Severus?"

Vom Klang der Stimme des Schulleiters zu urteilen war es nicht das erste Mal, das Dumbledore versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Snape schaute scharf herum.

"Ja?"

"Meine Entschuldigungen, Severus. Ich habe wirklich zu viel Zeit von Miss Grangers- Hermione, verzeihen sie- Hermiones Zeit an diesem Nachmittag in Anspruch genommen mit dieser netten Unterhaltung. Wir haben dringendere Angelegenheiten zu besprechen, fürchte ich. Bitte vergib mir mein Abschweifen."

Snape nickte; Dumbledores Schwächen wurden immer vergeben- abgesehen von dem Respekt den man ihm zollte, sogar seine oft wirren Gewohnheiten schienen einen Sinn zu haben. Während Snape nicht wirklich sagen konnte welchen Grund ein Rückblick auf Hermiones Leben haben könnte, schien der Schulleiter unzweifelhaft etwas im Kopf zu haben.

Dumbledore lächelte. " Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, was aus der zufälligsten Unterhaltung werden kann nicht wahr?"

Snape sah finster drein; niemand war sich wirklich sicher ob der Schulleiter Gedanken lesen konnte oder ob er es einfach im Gespür hatte, aber es gab Zeiten in denen Snape wünschte , dass er nicht so durchsichtig für den Schulleiter wäre. Auf Ablenkung bedacht, versuchte er die Unterhaltung auf den Grund ihres Treffens zu lenken, sich der schwachen Belustigung in Hermiones Gesicht wohl bewusst. Sie kannte seine Gedanken schliesslich nicht.

"Was sagt das Ministerium nun über Voldemort- haben sie die Berichte bekommen?" fragte Snape, die letzte Frage betonend. Die Berichte über Voldemorts Zustand sollten wöchentlich erscheinen, um den Teil der Zaubererwelt zu beruhigen, die Beruhigung nötig hatten. Eine nicht näher bestimmbare anzahl schien zu hoffen, dass er einfach verschimmeln würde. Die Berichte der letzten Woche waren nicht erschienen, im Tagespropheten wurde eifrig über die Gründe spekuliert. Dumbledore hatte schließlich herausgefunden, dass die Gründe prosaisch waren, der offizielle Verantwortliche war krank geworden und niemand hatte in seiner Abwesenheit an die Veröffentlichung der Berichte gedacht.

Diesmal nickte Dumbledore jedoch. "Sie kamen vor kurzem, Severus. Ich habe sie nicht mitgebracht, weil sie keine nützlichen Informationen enthielten und ich war nicht sicher, ob ich dich hier finden würde. Es scheint sich in den letzten zwei Wochen nichts verändert zu haben - die Intervalle zwischen den Meditationen scheinen gleich zu bleiben, obwohl das Ministerium sie weiterhin als Perioden der Resignation beschreibt."

Snape schnaubte und bemerkte dass Hermione ebenso irritiert von dem andauernden Missverständnis des Ministeriums im Bezug auf Voldemorts Zustand war. Er könnte akzeptieren, dass nur wenige verstanden was Voldemort tat, aber seinen Zustand als Resignation zu deuten?

"Gut," sagte sie, "wenigstens beobachten sie sein Benehmen und kontrollieren seine Vitalwerte."

"Bis jetzt," murmelte Snape.

Hermione hatte offensichtlich beschlossen, diesen Pessimismus zu ignorieren und wendete sich, konzentriert auf ihrer Unterlippe kauend, an Dumbedore.

" Das Problem, das wir haben, ist, dass wir nicht sagen können, ob seine Meditationen erfolg zeigen- gibt es irgendwelche anderen Werte die das Ministerium nehmen kann?"

"Sie können alle Werte nehmen, die sie wollen, und keiner wird uns mehr sagen, als wir bereits Wissen," sagte Snape, das Gesicht verziehend. " Wenn er Erfolg hat, könnten wir glücklich sein es überhaupt zu erfahren. Es ist unzweifelhaft wahrscheinlicher, das wir es nie Wissen würden- irgend etwas, irgendwann wieder."

Die Spannung im Raum war zum reissen gespannt; Dumbledore war still und Snape vermutete, dass er die Interaktion zwischen ihm und Hermione beobachtete. Sie hatte kurz entmutigt ausgesehen - sie hatte eine Klare Vorstellung davon, was passieren würde, wenn Voldemorts Pläne Erfolg hatten. Es war die Ungewissheit, die so schmerzhaft war; nicht das Wissen wann und wo er Angreifen würde. Wenn Snape ehrlich mit sich war, war ein Teil der Schwierigkeiten ebenso die Unsicherheit, ob sie vielleicht überreagierten, ob er dem dunklen Magier Fähigkeiten und Möglichkeiten zusprach, die weit über das Erreichbare, oder überhaupt Machbare hinaus gingen.

Die Geschichte hatte jedoch gezeigt, dass man ihn besser nicht unterschätze.

@@@ 


	9. Zinn 2 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

  


ÜN.: Ich hoffe ihr freut euch, hier ist der nächste Teil. Ach so, ich lebe für eure Reviews, vielen Dank an alle die schon reviewt haben. Und der Rest von euch: Schämt euch, mich so auf dem Trockenen sitzen zu lassen;-)

Danke auch an Tanni, die diesen Teil betagelesen hat.

  


  


Kapitel 3. -Zinn- 2.Teil

  


Die Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore hatte zwei Tassen Tee und ein gewisses Maß an Geduld gekostet, dachte Hermione grimmig als sie die Tür zu ihrem Labor aufstieß. Snape folgte ihr in den Raum- sie hatten den Sublimationsprozess in Hogwarts bereits in Gang gesetzt, jetzt würden sie ihn in Oxford wiederholen. Es war Wochenende, so hatte Snape keinen Unterricht,in Hogwarts hatten sie festgestellt, dass die Arbeit zu zweit viel leichter war; das Material schien einfach besser zu fließen und die Reaktion begann langsamer, so dass sie mehr Zeit hatten die Gefäße erneut zu versiegeln. 

  


Nachdem sie Dumbledore sie gründlich über ihren Werdegang nach dem Ende ihrer Schulzeit ausgequetscht hatte, obwohl er mit Sicherheit mindestens durch ihre unregelmäßige Korrespondenz mit Professor McGonagall Bescheid wusste, hatten sie die Berichte über Voldemort durchgesehen; warum niemand sonst sein Benehmen seltsam fand war wohl das wahre Geheimnis, das es zu lüften galt- die Zaubererwelt vor ihrer eigenen Naivität zu schützen sollte die Dinge einfacher machen. Das Ministerium schien zu seinem Urbild zurückzukehren; obwohl der Minister zu glauben schien, das Snape Gründe für seinen Verdacht haben musste, reagierten die unteren Abteilungen mit Unverständnis die Berichte über Vodemort freizugeben. Es hatte Dumbledore einige Zeit gekostet die neuesten Berichte zu erhalten, und die wohl auch nur, nachdem er mit einigen überheblichen inkompetenten Schwachköpfen aneinander geraten war. 

  


Hermione war sich im klaren darüber, das sie ungewöhnlich hart reagierte, aber manchmal wollte sie sie einfach aus ihrer Selbstzufriedenheit und Trägheit schütteln- sogar Dumbledore, obwohl dessen gemäßigtes Tempo wohl die angemessenere Antwort war als ihr eigenes. Er hatte den Dreh raus, das Dinge nicht nur diskutiert, sondern auch getan wurden- ein unzweifelbar gut entwickeltes Geschick. 

  


Dumbledore erinnerte sie an einen ihrer Institutstutoren- einen von Amergin, nicht einen von Oriel- Er hatte sie damit verrückt gemacht, dass er alles solange wiederholte, bis sie bemerkte, das er, wenn sie ihre Erklärungen langsamer vortrug und ihre Worte sorgsamer wählte, nichts mehr wiederholte. Als Lehrmethode sowohl nervig als auch sehr effektiv- sie war ein lebendes Beispiel dafür.

  


Auf der anderen Seite des Labors, hatte Snape den Kamin angezündet. Hermione grinste in sich hinein, als sie sich an die Überzeugung ihrer Teenagerzeit erinnerte, dass Snape in immerwährender Kälte lebte- die Kerker waren dumpf und die Klassenräume immer kalt, so war es keine ganz abwegige Schlussfolgerung gewesen. Während ihres Abschlussjahres verstand sie, dass der Zaubertränkeraum mit einem Duzend oder mehr Feuern unter den Kesseln nach einer Stunde unerträglich wäre, wenn nicht eine arktische Kälte geherrscht hätte. Es hätte trotzden ausser Frage gestanden den Raum zu heizen, wenn sie einfach nur da sassen und zuhörten- und zitterten.

  


Bevor sie ihn fragen konnte warum die Klassenräume nie geheizt waren, begann Snape zu sprechen. Er war hinter ihr aufgetaucht und sah über ihre Schulter auf das geschwärzte, verbrannte Material das aus dem ersten Zyklus entstanden war.

  


"Wieviele Labore gibt es in diesem Institut?"

  


Hermione runzelte die Stirn, bevor sie bemerkte, das er nur so gefragt hatte, während sie die neuen Gefäße für den Sublimationsprozess vorbereiteten. Es war eine seltsame Frage, sie antwortete trotzdem.

  


"Nur dieses eine- und es ist eigentlich kein wissenschaftliches Labor. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Oriel beeindruckt wär, wenn sie wüssten, das ich es als solches benutze. Die wissenschaftlichen Labors sind alle nördlich von hier- die meisten naturwissenschaftlichen Institute sind dort oben bei den Parks. Ich würde sehr sportlich werden, wenn ich für jede Vorlesung oder die Seminare hin- und her rennen würde."

  


Snape nickte und sie arbeiteten für einige Minuten in völliger Stille bevor Hermione bemerkte, das Snape neben ihr unkontrolliert auf den Stuhl hin und her rutschte. Sie sprach ohne sich umzudrehen. "Die Herrentoilette ist den Flur runter- Ich schaffe den Rest auch allein." Sie hielt ihren Atem an, auf einen stechenden Tadel gefasst, dass sie es den Vorschlag gewagt hatte, das Snape auch normale Körperfunktionen hatte. Sie gab sich keinen Illusionen hin, dass ihre akademische Kameradschaft über die Freitagabende hinausreichte- obwohl sie Snapes Anwesenheit überraschend angenehm fand, er war zu verschlossen um ihn einfach als normalen Menschen zu behandeln.

  


Wie auch immer, er überraschte sie in dem er leicht nickte und den Raum verließ. Sie sah sich um und sah ihn davongehen, ihre Augenbrauen hoben sich etwas vor Staunen, dann drehte sie sich zurück zu der schwarzen Substanz die sie vorsichtig behandelte. Die Substanz hatte eine Konsistenz wie Pech während des Zyklusses angenommen, zuerst zu Puder verbrannt, dann eine wässrige Lösung und schliesslich eingedampft zu einer schmierigen schwarzen Masse. Für die Sublimation musste sie nun diese Masse in zwei Teile teilen und dann die eine Hälfte dazu benutzen die andere in der Hitze des Feuers zu reinigen. 

  


Etwas später versiegelte Hermione das Glas abermals, nachdem sie das gereinigte Substrat eingefüllt hatte, da hörte sie wie sich die Tür abermals öffnete und einen Luftzug durch den Raum schickte. Sie hielt ihren Blick auf dem Gefäß vor ihr, und fuhr mit den Anmerkungen und Notizen über Farbe und Erscheinung des Rauches fort, der sich in dem Glaskolben erhob- das Material hatte nun eine grellviolette Farbe und der Dampf kräuselte sich in dem Glas in den verschiedensten Schattierungen. 

  


"Du bist schnell zurück," merkte sie an und prüfte die Temperatur des gedämpften Feuers unter dem Experiment und hielt sie fest. Sie schloss das Buch und schaute sich um und fragte sich warum Snape nicht antwortete.

  


Es war nicht Snape. In der Tür standen die drei schwarz gekleideten Figuren, deren Interesse an ihr sie in den Vergangenen Wochen zu vergessen versucht hatte; sie hatte gehofft, das ihre Behandlung nichtig war , aber die silbernen Masken, die im gedämpften Licht glitzerten, machten überdeutlich, das diese Hoffnungen nichtig waren. Den Blick nicht von ihnen abwendend steckte das Notizbuch langsam in die Tasche.

  


"Du scheinst uns nicht erwartet zu haben, Hermione," sagte die Person in der Mitte- dieselbe, die auch schon gesprochen hatte, als sie in ihrer Wohnung aufgetaucht waren. "So eine Schande. Ich habe dich Unterschätzt; oder vielleicht ist deine Selbstzufriedenheit gewachsen, jetzt wo dein ehemaliger Lehrer Interesse für deine Arbeit zeigt. Aber ich sehe ihn hier nirgens. Diene Selbstzufriedenheit ist also etwas am falschen Platz, nicht wahr?"

  


Hermione zitterte; die Stimme war tief und rau, als ob sie durch irgendeinen Zauber verändert wurde. In ihrem Kopf kreisten die Gedanken, welcher Zauber dazu gebraucht wurde, vielleicht eine Umkehr des Besänftigungszaubers, sie schien sich zu erinnern, das Madam Pomfrey eine Anzahl von Zaubereien beherrschte die raue Hälse wieder erträglich machten. Es kostete Hermione einige Mühe sich aus ihrem Gedankegang zu lösen und sich mit der Gegenwart zu beschäftigen. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders, das Klischee war das erste was ihr in den Sinn kam.

  


"Was willst du?"

  


"Oh, meine Liebe, du weißt genau was ich will. Lass uns keine Spielchen spielen, hmmm? Dieser rote Tropfen, den du so selbstsüchtig nicht mit dem Rest der Welt teilst. All die Reichtümer Arabiens und das Elixier... Ich bin sicher du hast mehr als genug. Wenn du nur mit dem Rest von uns teilen würdest, wäre dein Leben viel leichter."

  


Die drei Gestalten waren in den Raum getreten, während er sprach, am ende klang seine Stimme wie eine Warnung, Hermione war umzingelt, den Labortisch in ihrem Rücken, den Anführer vor sich und die anderen Beiden zu ihren Seiten. 

  


"Ich habe den Stein nicht." Beteuerte sie.

  


"Das kannst du aber besser," schnurrte er. "Kleine Miss Gryffindor, versuch nicht mich anzulügen. Du würdest die Konsequenzen nicht mögen."

  


Hermiones Blick flackerte zwischen den Masken hin und her, auf der Suche nach einer Antwort. Er schien besessen von der Idee, dass sie den Stein jetzt hatte, nicht das sie ihn herstellte. Vielleicht dachte er siehätte Flamels Stein; sie testete ihre Theorie.

  


"Aber ich habe ihn nicht- Flamel hat ihn zerstört!" protestierte sie. Die Gestalt schüttelte langsam den Kopf und bestätigte damit ihre Theorie.

  


"Oh nein, halte mich nicht für dumm genug das zu glauben, Hermione. Niemand würde so etwas zerstören; ich habe die Märchen gehört, die Dumbledore für uns verbreitet hat, der Narr. Deine Ausflüchte sind Zeitverschwendung. Wo ist er?" Die letzten Worte brüllte er in Hermiones Gesicht, die Maske nur Zentimeter von ihr entfernt.

  


"Warum denken sie ich hätte ihn?" fragte sie verzweifelt.

  


"Wer sonst Hermione? Dumbledore würde ihn nicht aufbewahren- er wäre zu leicht zu erraten. Der junge Potter war zu sehr in der Gefahr von Voldemort getötet zu werden. Und bitte schlag nicht Weasley vor, die Familie ist genauso arm vie schon immer. Er hätte wenigstens etwas gegen sie schäbigen Umhänge getan die sie alle tragen. Es ist eigentlich offensichtlich, Hermione; du bist die einzige die ihn haben könnte. Nun sei ein gutes Mädchen und hör auf dumme Fragen zu stellen. Du bist viel zu intelligent um zu wirklich zu denken, das man mich damit hereinlegen könnte- wenn du glaubst mich solange aufhalten zu könne bis Hilfe kommt, dann täuschst du dich."

  


"Ich würde eher vermuten, "kam eine kalte Stimme aus der Richtung der Tür, "dass du dich täuschst Pinale."

  


Snape stand in der Tür, nur eine Silhouette gegen das helle Flurlicht. Die drei Gestalten drehten sich schnell zu ihm um, ein Fehler. Als der Anführer- Snape hatte ihn Pinale genannt- wegsah, zog Hermione ihren Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel und drückte ihn an sich damit er nicht sofort auffiel.

  


"Snape, wie nett dass du uns Gesellschaft leistest." Die Stimme war so tief wie immer, aber Hermione hatte das Gefühl, das sie weniger sicher klang als zuvor.; vielleicht fühlte sie sich aber auch stärker, jetzt wo sie ihnen nicht mehr allein gegenüberstand.

  


"Dumbledores kleiner Schoßhund; was tust du hier mit Hermione, hmm? Ich will zugeben, dass ich neugierig bin was du mit diesem kleinen Schlammblut vor hast." Snape schien bei dieser Beleidigung grösser zu werden und Hermione bemerkte, dass er einfach einen Schritt weiter in den Raum gemacht hatte. Pinale lachte. "Natürlich, ich habe es übersehen. Du willst den Stein für dich allein, nicht wahr Snape? Clever- aber ich denke direkter Angriff gibt unmittelbarere Resultate. Du warst jedoch nie einer für den Frontalangriff; du bist lieber in den Schatten herumgekrochen. Diesmal bist du zu spät, Snape. Ich war zuerst da; und diesmal gewinne ich das rennen."

  


"Pinale," Snape zog den Namen lang, die Stimme gelangweilt, "wofür denkst du sollte ich den Stein wollen? Ich habe bereits mehr Geld als ich in mehreren Leben ausgeben könnte- aber ich bin mir sicher das weißt du. Du scheinst es schon immer persönlich genommen zu haben. Vielleicht weil dein Vater alles verspielt hat?" Pinale sprang vorwärts, direkt in Snapes Zauberstab. Er stoppte abrupt. "Und für ein ewiges Leben; gut, Pinale ich kann nicht sagen das ich dieses leben mehr als gerade erträglich finde. Warum sollte ich es verlängern wollen?"

  


"Spiel nicht den Unschuldigen, Severus," kam die tiefe Stimme wieder ."Es wird nicht funktionieren. Mich kümmern deinen Motive nicht; du kannst das Mädchen haben, aber der Stein gehört mir!" Seine Stimme war immer höher geworden währender sprach, und das letzt Wort schrie er beinahe. Hermione wurde immer sicherer das Pinale unberechenbar war; er schien schon irrational, als er ihr mitteilte warum ausgerechnet sie den Stein haben sollte, aber dies war Besessenheit. Vollständige und wie sie vermutete unabänderliche Besessenheit. Er war unfähig zu verstehen, das andere eine andere Sicht der Dinge hatten, er sah nur Betrug und Verrat in ihren Worten. Sie kicherte fast als ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, dass das vielleicht der Grund sein konnte, warum seine Begleiter kein Wort sagten. Ohne Worte konnten sie nicht in Verdacht geraten ihn zu hintergehen. Das Kichern überraschte sie und ein Teil von ihr, der nicht von diesen Ereignissen betroffen schien erkannte es als beginnende Hysterie.

  


Hermione schluckte und zwang sich zu weiter Distanz vom Geschehen, ihre Reaktionsmöglichkeiten abwägend; sie versuchte Augenkontakt zu Snape herzustellen um zu sehen was er plante- wenn er irgend etwas plante; aber Snapes gerader Blick wich niemals von Pinale ab. Vorsichtig, sich nicht zu schnell oder zuviel zu bewegen, schaute Hermione nach links und rechts, die Positionen von Pinale und seinem Gefolge feststellend. Wenn Pinale nur einen Schritt nach vorn tun würde... 

  


Entweder war das Glück mit ihr, oder Snape hatte mehr auf sie geachtet, als sie bemerkt hatte. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und lud damit Pinale ein einen nach vorn zu tun, während er das tat, hob Hermione ihren Zauberstab und rief: "Expelliarmus!" Zwei Zauberstäbe flogen aus den Händen ihrer Besitzer; die Begleiter drehten sich um, überrascht von der Wendung der Geschehnisse, Pinale jedoch hatte den Spruch schneller geblockt als Hermione es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Er blieb an seinem Platz, immer noch gegenüber von Snape.

  


"Du dummes kleines Mädchen. Crucio."

  


Hermione hatte den Fluch immer nur geschrien gehört, als ob die Aufregung die Macht des Fluches stärken würde. Leise und fast gelassen gesprochen wirkte er noch schrecklicher; der Anblick von einem sich still am Boden krümmenden Snape war genauso schockierend.

  


Sie duckte sich reflexhaft, als Pinale sich auf dem Hacken umdrehte und ohne zu zögern einen weiteren Fluch auf sie schoss. Der Lichtblitz schrammte an ihr vorbei, berührte ihren Arm und zerstörte eine Reihe Flaschen hinter ihr, Glasscherben spritzten über den Boden. Hermione bemerkte mit Schrecken, das der Fluch fast das Sublimationsgefäss getroffen hätte. Wenn es sie nicht am Arm getroffen hatte, hätte es sicher in das Rauch gefüllte Glas eingeschlagen. 

  


"Nein," schrie sie, "Wenn sie das treffen, sterben wir alle, es ist Gift!"

  


"Dann solltest du sichergehen, das du nichts tust was mich veranlassen könnte dir weh zu tun, Hermione," lachte Pinale. "Egal wie sorgfältig ich ziele, ich könnte immer... vorbeischießen," fügte er hinzu. "Ich bin schockiert, die kleine Gryffindor braut Gift? Heitaitai. Was würde Minerva sagen?"

  


Hermione wusste nicht was sie mehr Nerven kostete- der Klang seiner Stimme oder die Genauigkeit mit der er ihre Umstände zu kennen schien; aber dank Harry waren ihre Schultage ja ins öffentliche Interesse gerückt worden. Das schlimmste war im Moment Snapes Anblick, der am Boden lag, zuckend unter dem Einfluss des Cruciatus Fluchs.

  


"Was soll ich tun?" fragte sie scheinbar teilnahmslos; das wichtigste war, ihn aus dem Labor zu locken bevor etwas passierte. Sie konnte es nicht riskieren hier drinnen einem Kampf zu beginnen."

werde grosszügig sein, Hermione. Du kannst soviel Gold haben wie du willst, wenn ich ihn erst mal habe. Natürlich, ich finde es unangebracht mit dir auch das Elixier zu teilen. Du bist lästig und ich sehe keinen Vorteil in einem unendlichen Leben, wenn ich weiss, das du es teilst."

  


"Ich...ich kann es dir nicht sagen, ich muss es dir zeigen," sagte Hermione nervös; würde er darauf hereinfallen? Einmalaus dem Labor heraus würde sie eine weitere Chance haben ihm zu entkommen.

  


Pinale dachte über ihren Vorschlag nach; betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Seine Maske schien seine Gesichtsausdrücke zu zeigen.

  


"Sehr schön, Hermione. Gib die Zauberstäbe zurück, die du vorhin so gemein genommen hast, dann können wir uns auf den Weg machen. Dumm, das wir hier nicht einfach hinausappariereren können, aber da kann man nichts machen. Der Korridor wird's richten. Gib mir deinen Zauberstab."

  


Hermione reichte ihm ihren Zauberstab, widerstand dem Drang ihn zu benutzen als sie bemerkte, das sie völlig von der Rolle war; er nahm die anderen beiden Stäbe ebenso und gab sie an seine Gefolgsleute weiter. Pinale drehte sich um um sie aus dem Raum hinauszugeleiten, er machte einen Schritt über Snape hinweg.

  


Ein weiterer Fehler, Snape krampfte in genau dem Moment, in dem Pinale über ihm stand, er zuckte nach oben. Von ihrem Standpunkt konnte Hermione nicht genau sehen was vor sich ging, aber vermutlich hatte Snape seine Schulter geradewegs in Pinales Männlichkeit gerammt. Pinale gab einen abscheulichen Schrei von sich und einem Moment später war das Labor bis auf Snape und Hermione leer. Die zwei Handlanger hatten ihren hatten ihren unpässlichen Anführer gepackt und waren durch die Tür geflohen und disapparierten so schnell es ging. Auf die Tür starrend dachte sie, dass Pinale darüber bestimmt nicht glücklich war.

  


Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und sah hinunter; Snape war zurück auf den Boden gesunken, eingerollt, eine der Charakteristischen Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus Fluchs, wie sie sich erinnerte. Seine offensichtlichen schmerzen lösten sie von ihren Laborstuhl und sie durchquerte den Raum und kniete neben ihm nieder. Ohne ihren Zauberstab konnte sie nicht viel für ihn tun, aber sie fühlte sich verpflichtet irgend etwas zu versuchen; auf der Suche nach etwas hilfreichem legte sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Er bebte, sein Atem kam in keuchenden Wogen. Seine Augen waren fest geschlossen und sein Gesicht weiss vor Anspannung.

  


"Snape- Severus-gibt es etwas das ich tun kann? Ich habe keinen Zauberstab," flüsterte sie, sie an lange vergangene Unterrichtsstunden erinnernd, dass Cruciatus die Sinne schärfte und sie ihn nicht weiter verletzen wollte, in dem sie zu laut sprach. Sie erstarrte, als Snape mit grosser Anstrengung eine Hand unter seinem zusammengekrümmten Körper hervorzog und ihr ihren Zauberstab entgegenhielt, bebend vor Schmerzen. 

  


@@@


	10. Zinn 3 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

  


ÜN: Ich muss jetzt erstmal was loswerden. Das könnte etwas länger dauern, habt Geduld, der nächste Teil schließt sich direkt an.

  


A) Ich habe es nicht mehr geschafft den neuen Teil Sonntagabend fertigzuschreiben, also gibt es ihn leider erst heute. 

  


B) Ich habe die ein oder andere Mail bekommen, von wem ist egal, zu der ich mal das ein oder andere loswerden möchte. Vorweg: Ich freue mich über jede Mail, egal ob Positive oder Negative. Mehr natürlich über Positive, ist ja klar. 

Ich mache das hier aus privatem Vergnügen, wie alle anderen hier im ff.net auch. Ich update wann ich glaube,

dass ein Teil fertig ist und ich lasse mir keinen Stress machen!!!

Ich habe einen gewissen Ehrgeiz die Geschichte 'schön' zu übersetzten. Ich halte mich dabei weitgehend an die Interpunktion und die Wortwahl des Originals; manchmal geht das aber nicht, weil es gewisse englische Ausdrücke/Redewendungen im Deutschen nicht gibt oder sie bei uns anders interpretiert werden.

Fehler (Rechtschreibung/Grammatik/Zeit) kommen vor, auch wenn die Geschichte noch so oft betagelesen ist, wir sind alle keine Profis... Ich freue mich wenn ihr mich auf grobe Fehler hinweist. 

Sich aber zu mokieren, dass ich meiner Betaleserin danke, 'obwohl sie ja die ganzen Fehler übersehen hat', finde ich ein starkes Stück. Jemandem der seine Freizeit in eine Geschichte investiert, die nicht seine/ihre Eigene ist, gebührt dieser Dank. Danke!

  


Sorry, das musste ich mal loswerden... Lest schön weiter und schreibt fleissig Mails und Reviews.

  


  


  


Kapitel 3. -Zinn- 3.Teil

  


  


Snape unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als Hermione ihren Zauberstab aus seiner Hand genommen hatte und sein Arm ungewollt zurück auf seinen Brustkorb fiel; er hatte es kaum geschafft Expelliarmus zu flüstern, während er mit aller Kraft die er aufbringen konnte in Pinales Weichteile gewuchtet hatte. Nicht raffiniert, nicht magisch, aber unglaublich Effektiv. Leider hatte er nicht Pinales eigenen Zauberstab erreichen können, aber er hatte wenigstens Hermiones.

  


Mit ihrem Zauberstab in der Hand brauchte Hermione keine weiteren Anleitungen von ihm und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er froh, dass sie eine Besserwisserin aus Gryffindor gewesen war und im Unterricht wesentlich mehr aufgepasst hatte als absolut nötig gewesen wäre. Eine Reihe gemurmelter Sprüche betäubte das bohrende Ziehen seiner Nerven und beruhigte die Muskeln sich nicht mehr wie unter Elektroschocks zusammen zuziehen. Die überwältigende Berührungs-, Geräusch- und Lichtempfindlichkeit verschwand langsam, bis er wieder zu sich kam, sich immer noch krümmend vor Schmerzen, jedoch nicht mehr von ihnen Kontrolliert, fand er sich auf dem Steinfussboden des Labors liegend. Er bemühte sich sich aufzusetzen und wurde von Hermiones Hand auf seiner Schulter daran gehindert. Er schüttelte den Kopf um wieder klar denken zu können. 

  


"Danke schön,", sagte er in aller Form. "Ich würde es vorziehen mich hinzusetzen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht." Hermiones Hand fiel von seiner Schulter und er kämpfte sich hoch, gelehnt an ein Tischbein aufrecht saß. 

  


"Danke schön." Hermiones Stimme war leise. Snape war müde; zu müde um die Bedeutung ihrer Worte zu entschlüsseln.

  


"Wofür?" fragte er. "Das ich deine Haut oder das ich deinen Zauberstab gerettet habe?"

  


Er sah Hermione zusammenzucken und erinnerte sich -obwohl sie es geschafft hatte einem Fluch zu entgehen- dass es immer noch eine ungemütliche Erfahrung gewesen sein musste. Egal, er war nicht in der Stimmung, um feinfühlig zu sein. 

  


Offensichtlich war Hermione das auch nicht. Schonungslos fragte sie ihn: "Wer ist Pinale?" 

  


"Außer, dass er ein Psychopath ist?" kommentierte Snape. Hermione wischte das mit einer ungeduldigen Geste zur 

Seite, offensichtlich nicht in der Stimmung nachsichtig zu sein. Mit einigem Aufwand erinnerte er sich an die Treffen der Todesser, sein Körper sehnte sich nach Schlaf um sich von dem Fluch zu erholen. "Er war einer von Voldemorts niedrigeren Gefolgsleuten- einer von denen, die alles nehmen was sie kriegen können. Nicht in Malfoys Liga, aber auch nicht scharf darauf sie die Hände schmutzig zu machen."

  


"Er scheint in dieser Beziehung seine Meinung geändert zu haben," murmelte Hermione bitter. Snape sah sie schnell an, sein Nacken protestierte schmerzhaft gegen die plötzliche Bewegung. Sie sah unverletzt aus, aber er fragte trotzdem.

  


"Hat er dich mit irgendetwas getroffen?"

  


Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur Angst- Bei seinem Erscheinen war ich wie erstarrt; ich dachte du wärst zurückgekommen und so habe ich dem, der in der Tür stand keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Dann feuerte er einen Zauber auf mich- nein ich weiß nicht welchen," fügte sie hinzu als Snape den Mund öffnete um nach Details zu fragen. "Er hatte fast die Arbeit getroffen.

  


Snape fühlte, wie er weiß wurde, als er zu dem eiförmigen Gefäß hinüber sah. In diesem Stadium, mit einer Masse von wogendem schwarzen und blauem, wirklich unschön aussehendem Rauch der durch die versiegelte Kammer trieb, waren Flüssigkeit und Rauch weit gefährlicher als die mächtigsten Gifte die ein Alchimist brauen konnte. Der Rauch allein hätte wahrscheinlich alles und jeden im Umkreis von dreißig Metern sofort getötet. Er verstand nun Hermiones Reaktion, sie zitterte beim Gedanken an die Folgen.

  


Sie mussten die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen verdreifachen, dachte er. Welche Sicherung auch immer sie angebracht hatten waren... er erstarrte. Er hatte die Sicherungen nicht erneuert als er zuvor den Raum verlassen hatte. Schuld und Wut brachen über ihm ein, fast physisch in ihrer Intensität. Er stöhnte; Hermione blickte sich scharf um, er winkte ab und ärgerte sich über den Ausrutscher. Sie brauchte seine Entschuldigung.

  


"Es war mein Fehler," gab er zu. Hermione sah überrascht aus. "Ich habe versäumt die Sicherungen zu erneuern als ich den Raum verließ," sagte er. Ihre Augen wurden schmal und er erwartete den Strom von Wut und Beleidigungen die er für so ein Versäumnis verdiente. Nicht ein solches Wort kam; stattdessen sah er wie Hermione den Kopf schüttelte.

  


"Sie erneuern sich automatisch, Severus. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun. Er muss mich beobachtet haben, oder einen anderen Weg hindurch gefunden haben. Du kannst aufhören dir Vorwürfe zu machen, es war nicht dein Fehler. Du kannst nicht für alles Verantwortlich sein," fügte sie noch hinzu, bevor sie zu ihrer ursprünglichen Frage zurückkehrte. "So, wenn Pinale ein unfähiger Todesser war, warum jagt er mich jetzt?"

  


"Gier, vermute ich," antwortete Snape müde. "Das war der übliche Motivator für die niedrigeren Ränge- Voldemort hätte ihnen alle Schätze dieser Welt versprochen. Was hat er zu dir gesagt? Pinale- was hat er gesagt?" fragte er.

  


"Er denkt ich hätte den Stein, den Flamel geschaffen hat," antwortete Hermione. 

  


"Warum Du?"

  


"Das ist der Teil, der nicht viel Sinn macht- irgendwas mit 'nicht Glauben das der Stein zerstört ist und Ron nicht reich genug ist ihn zu besitzen, Harry ist zu berühmt und der Schulleiter zu offensichtlich.' Also müsse ich ihn haben."

  


"Psychosen haben immer ihr eigenes logisches System," kommentierte Snape. "Für uns muss es keinen Sinn ergeben nur für ihn. Wenigstens hat er nicht herausgefunden woran wir arbeiten. Hat er gesagt wofür er den Stein braucht?" Snape fragte sich für einen Moment ob Voldemort es irgendwie geschafft hatte ein Wort an Pinale zu richten und ihm zu befehlen den Stein zu erobern. Vielleicht bedeutete das, dass der mentale alchemistische Prozess bei ihm nicht voranschritt.

  


"Unbegrenzte Reichtümer und endloses Leben. Er hat mir so viele Reichtümer angeboten wie ich wollte, aber er schien nicht das unbegrenzte Leben teilen zu wollen. Warum wurde er nicht gefangen genommen?" Hermiones Gedanken kreisten um das Subjekt und Snape war seltsamerweise beruhigt zu sehen, dass sie wieder normal wurde und die Angst aus ihr vorerst verschwand.

  


"Er verschwand; er war nicht wirklich wichtig, so wurde er meist übersehen- von beiden Seiten. Ich habe Grüchte gehört, dass er während der abschließenden Kämpfe getötet worden sein soll. Offensichtlich war das falsch, aber es war es sicher nicht wert die verbleibenden Auroren nach ihm auszusenden um das zu überprüfen.

  


Snape lehnte seinen Kopf zurück gegen den Tisch und schloss seine Augen vor Müdigkeit; er wurde abrupt wieder wach als Hermione ihn schüttelte.

  


"Du kannst hier nicht schlafen, du wirst dich Morgen früh nicht mehr bewegen können. Komm lass uns sehen dass wir hier rauskommen." Sie zog ihn hoch; Snape blieb verbissen ruhig, sich bewusst, wenn er den Mund öffnen würde laut vor Schmerzen zu schreien die durch ihn schossen.

  


@@@

  


Hermione zog Snape auf die Füße, er war erstaunlich angespannt. Sie stolperten gemeinsam durch das Labor, Snape stützte sich schwer auf sie. Glücklicherweise war niemand sonst auf dem Korridor vor dem Labor, also ergriff sie die Gelegenheit von dort zu disapparieren, statt aus der dunklen Gasse die sie sonst benutze.

  


Sie erschienen wieder in den Schatten ihrer Vordertür; sie fummelte an ihrem Schlüsselbund, dann lehnte sie Snape gegen die Tür während sie sie öffnete. Halb führte, halb schleppte sie ihn zum Sofa, dann schloss, verschloss und sicherte sie die Tür. Danach lehnte sie sich gegen die Türrückseite, starrte leer durch den Raum und versuchte sich zu entspannen. 

  


Hinter den Fenstern war es in London wieder dunkel geworden. Augenblicklicht bemerkte Hermione das sie völlig die Zeit vergessen hatte; so früh im März bedeutete die Dämmerung nur, dass es mindestens später Nachmittag war. Sie drehte ihr Handgelenk und schaute auf die Uhr; sie war stehengeblieben- entweder war sie draufgefallen, oder einer von Pinales Flüchen war näher an sie herangekommen, als sie bemerkt hatte. 

  


Hermione zwang sich von der Tür weg um nach Snape und der Zeit zu schauen. Eine Uhr im Bücherregal sagte ihr, das es Abend war, früher Abend. Snape schlief; sie betrachtete ihn für einen Moment mit Verwunderung. Er schlief ruhig, sein Atem gleichmäßig, aber rau genug um den Fluch zu verraten den er abbekommen hatte. Hermione gähnte, plötzlich extrem Müde. Sie wäre fast die Treppe hinunter gefallen, wenn sie sich nicht im letzten Moment am Geländer festgehalten hätte- mogen Früh würde sie einen Bluterguss an der Hüfte haben und sich wahrscheinlich nicht erinnern können wo sie ihn her hatte. Sie zog einige Decken aus einem Schrank, weiche und warme rote Wolle, und begab sich wieder nach oben. 

  


Wieder oben breitete sie eine der Decken über Snape, er bewegte sich leicht, wachte aber nicht auf. Hermione überlegte ihm auch die Schuhe auszuziehen, entschied sich aber es nicht zu tun um ihn nicht zu stören . Gähnend schloss sie die Vorhänge und löschte alle Lichter bis auf eines, das schwach eine Ecke des Raumes ausleuchtete. Sie kehrte zu den Sofas zurück und legte sich auf das gegenüber von Snape, sich vage bewusst, das sie ihn besser nicht allein lassen sollte. Für einen Moment fragte sich Hermione ob sie ihn überhaupt hatte einschlafen lassen dürfen, aber dann erinnerte sich ihr schlafgetrübter Geist, das schlaf ein Problem bei Bewusstlosigkeit war; dies war etwas ganz anderes.

  


Sie zog wieder ihre Stiefel aus, erinnerte sich an ihr Geplapper vom Morgen über Manieren und ihre Eltern. Es schien Wochen her zu sein, nicht Stunden. Mit einem amüsierten Schnauben, das sich in ein weiteres Gähnen ausdehnte, zog Hermione die andere Decke über sich, sie schlief innerhalb weniger Momente ein. 

  


Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Hermione von dem Geruch von Kaffee und warmem Brot. Sie zwinkerte den Schlaf aus ihren Augen streckte sich und fragte sich woher dieser Geruch kam. Sie setzte sich abrupt auf als sie sich an die Ereignisse des vorhergehenden Tages erinnerte und blickte zu dem Sofa vor ihr. Snape war eindeutig als erster aufgewacht; da war nur noch die Decke auf den Polstern, sauber gefaltet in einer Ecke. Die Vorhänge waren aufgezogen und blasses frühmorgendliches Licht floss durch den Raum.

  


Ein Geräusch aus der Küchenzeile ließ sie ihren Kopf drehen, ihr Geist immer noch vom Schlaf benebelt. 

  


"Kaffee?"

  


Snape stand hinter dem Tresen und sah sie an. Hermione blickte ihn fast finster an, er trug ein eine absolute Belustigung im Gesicht zur Schau; sie war Müde und niemals wirklich erfreut aufzuwachen. Das er dort hellwach und relativ fröhlich stehen konnte, nachdem er die Nacht damit verbracht hatte einen Fluch auf einem Sofa auszuschlafen, das eigentlich viel zu kurz für ihn war, war mehr als sie an diesem Morgen vertragen konnte. 

  


Sie nickte kurz und grummelte "In eine Minute" als sie hinunter ging um sich zu waschen und umzuziehen um richtig wach zu werden. 

  


Hermione betrachtete ihr Spiegelbild während sie sich kaltes Wasser in Gesicht spritzte. Es war keine Überraschung das Snape ein Lachen unterdrückt hatte, dachte sie; in ihrem Gesicht zeichneten sich die Falten der Sofakissen ab und ihr Haar ... wenigstens war es jetzt einfacher mit dem Rattennest zurechtzukommen als mit den Zotteln, die sie als Kind gehabt hatte. Erwachsensein hatte eine Menge Vorteile.

  


Es hatte auch eine Menge Nachteile, dachte sie verzerrt,als sie eine saubere Jeans und ein altes Rugby-Shirt anzog, sie dachte an Snape der in ihrer Küche Kaffee zu einer obszön frühen Stunde kochte. Todesser- verrückte Todesser. Der ganze Wahnsinn hatte nach den schrecklichen Stunden des Kampfes in ihrem letzten Schuljahr aufhören sollen; stattdessen duckte sie sich sieben Jahre später wieder unter Hexereien und Flüchen eines Mannes mit einer silbernen Maske hindurch und verbrachte ihre freie Zeit damit einen Weg zu finden Voldemort zu töten während das Ministerium öffentlich behauptete das es keine Probleme gäbe.

  


Plus ca change, plus c'est la meme chose. 

  


Wieder oben hielt Hermione an der oberen Stufe der Wendeltreppe inne. Leben, dachte sie, war unendlich komplizierter als alles was die Vorstellungskraft konstruieren konnte; auf jeden fall komplizierter als alles was ihre Vorstellungskraft konstruieren konnte. Sie dachte es hatte vor einigen Wochen eine unendliche Anzahl von Affen und Schreibmaschienen gebraucht, bevor sie sich eine solche Szene wie sie sich jetzt vor ihr abspielte hätte vorstellen können. 

  


Snape lehnte an ihrem Küchentresen, trank Kaffee aus einem der Steingutbecher die ihr ihre Mutter zu Einzug geschenkt hatte, las eine Ausgabe von 'Ars Alchemica' die er unzweifelhaft in aus den tiefen ihres Bücherregals ausgegraben hatte. Ein Teller mit Toast wurde auf dem Tresen neben ihm kalt.

  


Dann schaute er auf.

  


"Hmm," schnaubte er. "Auf jeden Fall Kaffee, Miss Granger. Es wäre hilfreich wenn sie ganz wach wären, es gibt einige Dinge die wir besprechen müssen. Wenn sie endlich aufgewacht sind, natürlich." Seine Stimme war belegt mit seinem typischen trockenen Sarkasmus, den Hermione nur zu gut aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte. 

  


Sie rieb ihre Schläfen und atmete tief ein bevor sie antwortete. Er weckte keine Angst mehr in ihr, aber es wäre wohl trotzdem nicht gut ihn wütend anzubrüllen.

  


"Severus," sagte sie schließlich und sah ihn direkt an, "Ich bin nicht mehr in der Schule, du bist nicht mehr mein Lehrer und du brauchst immer noch meine Hilfe," fuhr sie fort. "Könntest du bitte mit deinen ach so hilfreichen Kommentaren sparsamer umgehen? Es ist nicht nötig und ich bin zu müde um mit ihnen mithalten zu können- und sollte ich vielleicht hinzufügen, dass ein kleinwenig Dankbarkeit, das ich dich nicht allein mit dem Cruciatus zurückgelassen habe angebracht wäre. Und ja," fügte sie hinzu, "Kaffee wäre nett, danke schön."

  


Hermione fiel auf das nächste Sofa und liess ihren Kopf auf die Lehne hinter ihr fallen. Sie konnte die Uhr auf dem Regal sehen- und sogar auf dem Kopf bestätigte sie, das es wirklich viel zu früh am Morgen war. Plötzlich tauchte ein sanft dampfender Becher in ihrem Blickwinkel auf.

  


"Ein Kaffee und eine Entschuldigung." die Worte waren seidenweich, und Hermione konnte nichts anderes als Aufrichtigkeit in ihnen finden. Es war fast genug, um alles ungeschehen zu machen; als Snape weitersprach, war alles was sie tun konnte, nicht zu zittern. "Es tut mir leid Hermione. Du hast natürlich recht- die Kommentare waren unnötig. Es wäre nett, wenn du sie unter der gestrigen Aufregung verbuchen könntest."

  


Hermione schnaubte als sie sich wieder aufsetzte und den Becher nahm. Sie sah zu ihm auf und hob eine Augenbraue. "Gestrige Aufregung?" Dann lächelte sie. "In Ordnung, wenn du darauf bestehst." Alles wenn er nur aufhörte mit diesem besonderen Ton zu sprechen. Es war eine Sache sich auf Unterhaltungen mit Snape wegen ihrer intellektuellen Inhalte zu freuen; es war viel zu früh am Morgen um zu zugeben, sich nur wegen der Freude am Klang seiner Stimme darauf zu freuen.

  


Snape sass auf dem Sofa gegenüber von Hermione und beobachtete sie wie sie ihren Kaffee voller Konzentration trank. Der Unterschied zwischen praktischen und theoretischen Alchimisten war, dachte er- er war mit dem ersten Licht des Morgengrauens aufgewacht, sogar bei geschlossenen Vorhängen, während sie eindeutig mehr Zeit, wenn nicht Koffein brauchte um zu funktionieren. Er wollte ihr seine Idee gerade mitteilen, wie er es bei ihren Freitagabend Gesprächen getan hätte, als es plötzlich realisierte, dass sie seine Theorie möglicherweise jetzt falsch auffassen und als Kritik aufnehmen könnte, obwohl sie nicht so gemeint war.

  


Um des lieben Friedens willen verschob Snape das Konzept für die Diskussion auf ein späteres Datum und Zeit. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf eine Inventarisierung seiner selbst; es schien als sei er mit einem Minimum an Blessuren und Wunden die Cruciatus normalerweise begleiteten davongekommen. Dies war wahrscheinlich sowohl auf Hermiones Geistesgegenwart, als auch auf Pinales Unfähigkeit als Zauberer zurückzuführen- wobei alle Unfähigkeit der Welt sie nicht gerettet hätte wenn er das Glasgefäß getroffen hätte in dem sie en Stein erschufen.

  


Der Gedanke an Pinale erinnerte ihn daran, dass er mehr zu tun hatte als in Hermiones Wohnung zu sitzen, so bequem es auch war. Er stand auf; Hermione blickte auf, offensichtlich durch seine Bewegung aus ihren Gedanken aufgeschreckt.

  


"Ich muss gehen," sagte er. "Ich denke es ist das beste wenn du mich begleitest; wir hätten schon gestern Abend nach Hogwarts gehen sollen."

  


Aus dem verwirrten Gesichtsausdrucks Hermiones schloss Snape, dass er die meisten seiner Gedankengänge zu sehr verinnerlicht hatte, damit sie einem Außenstehenden klar waren. Also ergänzte er sie.

  


"Pinale wird es wieder versuchen; die Wohnung- mit all ihren Sicherheitsmaßnahmen- ist nicht sicher genug. Er kann nicht nach Hogwarts- wenn du mit mir zurückkommst bist du sicher vor seinen Angriffen bis wir ihn niedergerungen haben. Ich würde vorschlagen das du alles packst was du brauchst."

  


Er konnte sehen wie Hermione ihre Kraft für eine empörte Antwort zusammennahm; als sie dann zu sprechen begann brauchte er einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass sie ihm zustimmte. Diese Zustimmung war alles was er benötigte um zu bemerken wie sehr ihr die Ereignisse im Labor zugesetzt hatten. Das herausfordernde Benehmen vom Morgen als sie sich über seinen nicht enden wollenden Sarkasmus beschwert hatte fehlte nun; er war sicher viel von dem stammte aus dem vorangegangenen Ärger, aber einiges war angeboren. Sie war eine Gryffindor; herausforderndes Benehmen war Teil der Zugangsvoraussetzungen für jenes Haus. 

  


Packen dauerte nicht lange; sie war ordentlich und ging methodisch vor, sie schloss die Wohnung ab bevor sie gingen. Die Sachen die sie als notwendig befunden hatte- gnadenvoll wenig- waren so verzaubert, das sie in eine kleine Tasche passten, die Hermione hetzt bei sich trug. 

  


Sie apparierten zuerst nach Oxford; Hermione bestand darauf das Labor noch einmal zu prüfen und die Sicherungen zu erneuern. Snape fügte noch einige eigene hinzu um den Schutz zu verstärken. Hermione sammelte ihre Aktennotizen ein.

  


"Untersuchungsnotizen?" fragte Snape. Sie waren fast komplett still gewesen seit sie die Wohnug verlassen hatten; die einzigen Worte die sie gesprochen hatten waren die Sicherungszauber gewesen. Die Akte sah dick aus und Snape hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie soviel neues Material in so wenigen Wochen finden konnte.

  


Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Notizen für mein Kolloquium," antwortete sie. "Ich muss sie nochmal durchsehen, es kann nicht mehr lange dauern bis sie mich hinbestellen." Snape nickte; eine andere Antwort schien unangebracht. Er hatte die Zulassung ihrer Doktorarbeit befürwortet, aber es war nicht allein seine Entscheidung; es würde gegen alles an was er Glaubte verstossen ihr das zu erzählen, was er dem Kommitee mitgeteilt hatte. Sie würde es schnell genug herausfinden.

  


Sie disapparierten wieder, diesmal nach Hogwarts. Der Pfad zur Schule hoch war schlammig wie am Tag zuvor; alles hatte sich verändert, doch die Welt blieb die gleiche.

  


Bis jetzt.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


ÜN.: Geschafft, Kapitel 3 ist beendet.

Plus ca change, plus c'est la meme chose. = Soviel wie sich ändert, soviel bleibt gleich. 

Mein französisch ist nicht ganz so toll. Müsste aber in etwa stimmen...

  



	11. Silber 1 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight". 

  


ÜN.: Im Original ist diese Geschichte NC-17 geratet. Meiner Meinung nach verdient sie dieses Rating nicht und aufgrund der neuen Richtlinien bei ff.net habe ich das Rating auf R gesenkt. Entscheidet selbst.

  


Kapitel 4. Silber 1. Teil 

  


  


Silber- der Mond- ist die Vollendung der ,geringeren Arbeit', und beendet den weißen Prozess. Die Potentiale der Seele sind voll entwickelt und vereint. Die Geistwerdung des Körpers ist vollendet und die Reinheit der Seele erreicht. Dies ist das äußerste Limit der Lösung, sie wird in der ,höheren Arbeit' von der Gerinnung gefolgt. In diesem Zustand ist das sublimierte Quecksilber weiß wie Schnee. Es hat eine feine kristalline Struktur und einen Duft, so süß wie sonst nichts auf der Erde.

  


  


Snape fiel vor Erleichterung fast in seine Räume; man hatte Hermione eine Reihe von Gästezimmern im Ostturm, weit ab von den Schulhäusern und neugierigen Blicken zur Verfügung gestellt. Er hatte sie verlassen, als sie ihre Habseligkeiten auspackte und in Kommode und Kleiderschrank, die das Ankleidezimmer möblierten, verstaute.

  


Snape war wieder müde, die frühmorgendliche Wachheit hatte sich auf dem langen Weg von den Schultoren zum schloss abgenutzt. Die unterschiedlichsten Schmerzen, die unabänderlichen Folgen des Cruciatusfluches kehrten entgegen seiner Hoffnungen, dass er sie umgangen hätte schließlich zurück. Seine Muskeln schmerzten und knackten nicht zu knapp. Er war aus der Übung, dachte er trocken, das es Pinale möglich war ihn so sehr zu verletzen.

  


Bei der Erinnerung an Pinale, dachte er plötzlich an die Verbindung mit den Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy war, nicht überraschend, allen Versuchen ihn wegen seiner Dienerschaft Voldemorts zu verhaften entkommen. Voldemort selbst war nicht befragt worden; es waren nach seiner Gefangennahme keine Versuche unternommen worden von ihm Informationen zu bekommen, nicht einmal das Ministerium war naiv genug zu Glauben, dass Voldemort ihnen die Wahrheit sagen würde. 

  


So hatte nichts Lucius Malfoy mit den Todessern verbunden; die Arroganz dieses Mannes war atemberaubend, aber offensichtlich nicht ganz fehl am Platz. Snape hegte eine sehr widerwillige Bewunderung für seine Fähigkeit sich aus den unmöglichsten Situationen wieder herauszuwinden.

  


Diese Fähigkeit war nützlich, dachte Snape. Malfoy war immer noch informiert, vielleicht würde er einmal etwas nützliches preisgeben. Ob er sich an Pinale erinnern wollte war eine andere Sache; Malfoy war fähig ganze Zweige , sogar die Wurzeln seiner Verwandschaft zu 'vergessen', wenn es ihm in den Kram passte.

  


Ein Blick zum Fenster ließ Snape die Zeit schätzen; er warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver in die Feuerstelle und rief 'Malfoy Manor'. Die Schmerzen und Wunden des Fluches mussten warten; es war kurz vor Mittag und es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Malfoy zu Hause war.

  


Der grüne Wirbel des Flohnetzwerkes brachte ihn mit einem Schritt von Hogwarts in die reich verzierte übermöblierte Halle des Herrenhauses. Narcissas Geschmack hatte sich in all den Jahren nicht verändert, dachte Snape, während er sich mit neiderfüllten Augen umsah. Aufgepolsterte Stühle mit spinnendürren Beinen, komplett ungeeignet als Sitzmöbel und viel zu hässlich um schmückend zu sein waren an der Wand aufgestellt. Mahaghonietische, überzogen mit Tier- und Pflanzenmotiven und je einer Vase mit protzigen Blumen standen in jeder Ecke.

  


Einen Moment nachdem er angekommen war, taumelte ein atemloser Hauself aus einer der Türen.

  


"Master Snape, Sir, Master Malfoy ist nicht hier sein heute," sagte der Elf schnell. Snape kannte diesen Elf nicht, aber Malfoy war auch nicht bekannt für langlebige Bedienstete. Er dachte für einen Moment darüber nach in Lucius Abwesenheit mit Narcissa zu sprechen; er konnte sich nicht erinnern, ob Pinale zu Familie gehörte oder lediglich ein Bekannter war. Wenn er nur ein Bekannter von Lucius war, war es unwahrscheinlich dass sie etwas über ihn wusste, wenn überhaupt.

  


Snape wollte den Elf gerade fragen, wann sein Meister zurückerwartet wurde, als eine weitere Tür in der Halle sich öffnete. Ein großer blonder Mann trat ein, mit großen Schritten, aber mit einer paradox trägen Haltung. Er hielt abrupt inne als er Snape erblickte.

  


"Professor!"

  


Es war Draco; Snape hatte den Jungen seit einige Jahren nicht mehr gesehen- er vermied generell jeden Kontakt zu den Malfoys seit Voldemort gefallen war, er hatte auch vorher nicht ihre Gesellschaft gesucht und wenn seine Erinnerungen ihn nicht täuschten hatte auch Draco sich von seinen Eltern entfernt. Snape kannte den Grund nicht genau und hatte auch nie die Gelegenheit oder einen Grund gehabt der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Mc Gonagall mochte Kontakt zu allem und Jedem halten, er zog es vor mit den Schülern zurechtzukommen die noch in der Schule waren ohne sich von den Graduierten ablenken zu lassen.

  


"Kann ich ihnen helfen?", fragte Draco, während der Hauself etwas brabbelte, dass Meister und Herrin fort waren. "Meine Eltern sind im Urlaub- Ich glaube meine Mutter erwähnte Südfrankreich- also habe ich die Gelegenheit ergriffen ein wenig in Kindheitserinnerungen zu schwelgen." Das Gesicht des jungen Mannes verzog sich bei dem letzten Satz voll Bitterkeit und Snape fragte sich - nicht zum ersten Mal- womit er hatte klarkommen müssen. Lucius Malfoys Sohn zu sein, war kein Schicksal nachdem es sich zu streben lohnte.

  


"Ich wollte mit deinem Vater sprechen.," sagte Snape. "Ich brauche einige Informationen über einen aus seinem Zirkel," fügte er hinzu. Es war unwahrscheinlich, das Draco etwas wusste, aber wenn, war seine Reise nicht ganz umsonst gewesen.

  


"Wer?" fragte Draco. 

  


"Pinale," erwiderte Snape. "Ich weiß nicht, ob-" er bekam nicht die Chance fortzufahren. Draco kannte den Namen eindeutig, und hielt offenbar wenig von ihm.

  


"Mein herzallerliebster Patenonkel," sagte er trocken. "Was hat er diesmal getan? Ach, und lassen sie uns einen bequemeren Platz suchen. Wenn ich schon den Familienwahnsinn diskutieren muss, würde ich es vorziehen nicht in der Halle rumzustehen. Die Zugluft wird auch jedes Jahr kälter."

  


Er drehte sich zu dem Elf um, der immer noch unruhig neben der Tür stand.

  


"Corny, bitte mach im grünen Salon das Feuer an und bring mir einen Whisky. Wollen sie irgend etwas?" Die letzte Frage war an Snape gerichtet, der seinen Kopf schüttelte. Es war sehr früh für Whisky und er sah Draco etwas genauer an.

  


Während Hermione über die letzten sieben Jahre erwachsen geworden war, schien Draco konserviert- er sah nur wenig anders aus als zu Schulzeiten. Seine Augen waren vielleicht stumpfer und er hatte mehr Gewicht verloren als gesund war. Der größte Unterschied war aber, das seine einst natürliche Arroganz nun aufgesetzt wirkte.

  


Snape folgte ihm durch eine der Türen in einen kleinen dunklen Raum. Ein Feuer brannte- die Hauselfen waren nicht untätig gewesen- und eine Flasche Whisky stand auf einem kleinen Tisch neben einem der Sessel vor dem Feuer. Draco winkte Snape zu einem der Stühle während er sich ein Glas Whisky eingoss.

  


Sie setzten sich und schließlich begann Draco wieder zu sprechen, eher in den bernsteinfarbenen Whisky starrend, als Snapes Blick zu schneiden.

  


"So erzählen sie mir, was hat mein irrer Patenonkel diesmal getan?"

  


"Wann hast du ihn das letzte mal gesehen?" fragte Snape, er wollte nicht mehr Details preisgeben, bevor er wusste ob Draco ihm helfen konnte.

  


"Letzten Sommer;Er blieb für etwa eine Woche. Mutter möchte ihre Familie bei sich haben." Snape nickte, er erinnerte sich das Pinale ein Cousin zweiten Grades von Narcissa war, nicht etwa ein Blutsverwandter von Lucius.

  


"Wie erschien er da?"

  


Draco lachte. "Irre. Noch mehr als sonst. Besessen von Macht und Geld; Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich mich um ein Gespräch mit ihm gerissen habe," schnarrte er, "aber wenn Mutter darauf besteht kann ich ihm nicht ausweichen. Es war das letzte Mal, dass ich hier war- er könnte seitdem noch öfter hier gewesen sein, aber dies ist mein erster Besuch seit letztem Sommer."

  


Snape vermied die enthaltene Frage, warum Draco es für nötig gehalten hatte das Haus zu verlassen und konzentrierte sich statt dessen auf Pinale.

  


"Worüber habt ihr euch unterhalten?" 

  


Dracos Neugier reizte ihn. "Sie scheinen schrecklich interessiert an meinem Patenonkel, Severus. Nur warum?" Seine Neugier war kurzlebig, er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort seiner Frage, sondern rutschte gleich in die Beantwortung von Snapes Frage. " Das einzige Mal, das ich mit ihm gesprochen habe hat er irgendetwas von dem Stein der Weisen gelabert."

  


Snape hoffte, dass man ihm seine gehobene Stimmung nicht ansah; wenigstens eine brauchbare Information. Die Situation mit Voldemort ließ sich schwer beweisen, aber dies schien ein brauchbarer Hinweis und vielleicht der Beweis für Pinales Gründe zu sein. Er nickte um Draco zum weitersprechen zu ermuntern.

  


Am Whisky nippend nahm Draco die Gelegenheit wahr. "Es ist eine neue Besessenheit von ihm - er ändert seine Obsessionen alle paar Jahre. Vor dieser hatten sie etwas mit Muggel-Politik zu tun und davor mit Fluchduellen- damit schien er es ernst zu meinen. Diese Besessenheit dauerte zweifellos länger als die meisten. Ich habe das nie weiter verfolgt - und er besteht darauf aus jeder seiner Besessenheiten etwas gelernt zu haben. Er scheint zu glauben, der Stein sei ein Allheilmittel für alle seine Krankheiten - Geld und ewiges Leben. Soviel wie sie sich von beiden wünschen. Er hat einige finanzielle Probleme, denke ich. Ein wenig zu vernarrt in schlechte Vorhersagen beim Quidditch. Ich hörte einige Gerüchte, dass er in Wetten auf Muggel-Pferderennen iunvestiert, wenn die Quidditchsaison zu Ende ist." Draco schluckte den Rest des Whiskys aus seinem Glas und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Rückenlehne seines Stuhls. 

  


"Er war gründlich langweilig über all das; ich erklärte ihm,um ihn loszuwerden,dass der Stein zerstört worden war, als ich in meinem ersten Jahr war. Das war wohl das Falsche," er zuckte mit den Schultern, "danach wollte er alles über den Stein wissen- so habe ich ihm von Potter, Weasley und dem Granger Mädchen erzählt. Er schien mir nicht recht zu Glauben als ich ihm mitteilte das Dumbledore und Flamel es fertiggebracht hätten ihn zu zerstören. Ich vermute er kommt mit den Gedanken nicht klar, dass irgend jemand freiwillig ein ewiges Leben aufgibt- ganz zu schweigen von einem niemals endenden Bankkonto."

  


Snape nickte still. Das war die Erklärung die er gebraucht hatte- Dracos loses Mundwerk, ein missglückter Versuch seinem Patenonkel von einem langweiligen Gesprächsthema abzubringen hatte zu Pinales Angriff auf Hermione geführt. Die verwirrte Logik eines Verrückten nahm abgesonderte Teile auf und fügte sie zu einer Collage zusammen, die für niemanden sonst Sinn machte.

  


"Weißt du wo Pinale jetzt ist?" fragte Snape ruhig

  


Draco sah ihn scharf an. "Warum wollen sie das wissen?" fragte er, winkte dann aber ab. "Ist auch egal, ich bin nur Neugierig. Erzählen sies mir oder lassen sies bleiben. Ich weiß nicht wo er ist; ich wusste es noch nie- Ich denke er zieht umher, paranoid, das ,sie' dort draussen sind und ihn suchen. Ich glaube er weiß noch nicht einmal wer ,die' heutzutage sind. Er erzählt eine Menge über London, er könnte dort leben." 

  


Derjunge Mann versank für einen Moment in der Stille und Snape überlegte ob er ihm etwas von den Vorkommnissen erzählen sollte. Am Ende dachte er er sollte ihm etwas erzählen- wenn auch nur um zu Sichern, dass Draco nicht aus überquellender Neugier seinen Vater oder Pinale selbst ansprechen würde. Er entschloss sich zu der halbernWhrheit.

  


"Er hat Unsinn gemacht- Ich bin ihm begegnet als er einige alte Tricks von Voldemort an einer Muggelgeborenen ausprobierte. Nicht wirklich sicher, wenn überhaupt. Ich dachte ich besuche ihn mal und schlage ihm etwas mehr Diskretion vor. 

  


Draco schnaubte. "Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück. Ich kann nicht sagen,dass er schonmal auf irgend jemanden gehört hätte; was hat er getan, sie für Geld niedergeschlagen?"

  


"So ähnlich," murmelte Snape, und dann wechselte er das Thema, lenkte in Small Talk, um Draco von näherem Nachdenken über seinen Besuch abzulenken. "Sind deine Eltern lange weg?"

  


"Nicht lang genug," erwiderte Draco, und rief den Hauself wieder zu sich. "Ich muss irgendetwas finden wo ich unter kommen kann, bevor sie zurück sind. Vater billigt es nicht das ich den ganzen Tag zu Hause rumhänge, andererseits natürlich, billigt er es auch nicht, dass ich versuche Arbeit zu finden. Ah, Corny, danke schön. Noch ein Whisky."

  


Er reichte sein Glas dem Hauself und Snape nahm die Gelegenheit wahr zu gehen; Draco nicht in der Lage zu sein die Unterhaltung fortzusetzen oder andere Gedanken zu verfolgen, warum Snape ihn mit Pinales Angriffen in Verbindung brachte. Der junge Mann machte keine Anstalten ihn vom gehen abzuhalten, kaum ein gemurmeltes "Auf Wiedersehen" als Snape sich vom Sessel erhob. Die sich noch von dem Fluch erholenden Muskeln und das noch übersensible Nervensystem machten es schwierig dies mit Würde zu tun, aber Draco schien es nicht zu bemerken. Er war , einmal mehr, in den bernsteinfarbenen Whisky versunken.

  


Eine weitere Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk brachte ihn zurück in seine Räume; das flimmern der vorbeifliegenden Feuerstellen ließ ihn sich etwas schwindelig fühlen, er schob das auf die Nachwirkungen von Cruciatus und den Versuch sie niemandem zu zeigen. Als er zurückkehrte war er überrascht, das es immer noch morgen war- es war schon so ein langer Tag gewesen. Er fiel ins Bett, voll angezogen und hoffte das er nicht gestört wurde, bevor er die Chance gehabt hatte die letzten Schmerzen auszuschlafen.

  


@@@


	12. Silber 2 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

  


ÜN.: Wie ihr bestimmt gemerkt habt, dauert es in letzter Zeit etwas länger bist ich ein Kapitel poste. Das tut mir Leid und ich hoffe ihr könnt mit einiger Mühe die Geduld aufbringen.;-)))

Ach, und eulchen: Der Kuchen war soooo lecker!!! ***lecktsichimmernochdielippen***

  


  


  


Kapitel 4 -Silber- 2.Teil

  


Hermione setzt sich auf die Fensterbank des Turmzimmers- weit über der Erde, still und friedvoll. Die Ländereien von Hogwarts breiteten sich unter ihr aus, wie ein gefalteter grüner Stoff, rotgepunktet von den wenigen Laubbäumen im Verbotenen Wald die den kommenden Herbst andeuteten. Die bunten Fahnen am Quidditchfeld wehten im Morgenwind, er ließ kleine Wellen über den See jagen.

  


Ihre Notizen waren auf dem Kissen vor ihr ausgebreitet; Hermione saß in eine Ecke gequetscht, ihr Rücken an der Steinwand und schaute auf die Mappe ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Der gestrige Abend spielte in ihren Gedanken; die kalte Angst und die endlose Zeit als der Fluch sie streifte und vom Glas abgelenkt wurde. Ihr arm hatte heute Morgen etwas weh getan, obwohl das auch das Ergebnis vom auf dem Sofa schlafen sein konnte. Ein Betäubungszauber hatte die Schmerzen genommen und Hermione bezweifelte, das Snape es überhaupt bemerkt hatte- wenn er es bemerkt hätte wäre Hermione überrascht gewesen; seine eigenen Erfahrungen mit dem Cruciatusfluch hielten seine Aufmerksamkeit woanders. Sie war überrascht gewesen wie schnell er sich erholt hatte- er schien nur noch leicht angeschlagen heute morgen. Wieder aus dem Fenster starrend hoffte Hermione dass er den Verstand gehabt haben mochte in seine Räume zu gehen um den verbleibenden Rest der Schmerzen auszuschlafen.

  


Auf den Ländereien unter ihr entdeckte sie Hagrid auf seinem Weg über den Rasen hinüber zu seiner Hütte. Fand- oder heute wahrscheinlicher, Fangs Sohn- war an seiner Seite. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie; Hagrid war eines davon. Hermione überlegte zu ihm hinunter zu gehen, aber nachdem sie darüber nachgedacht hatte entschied sie sich dagegen. Die Hütte enthielt freundliche Erinnerungen aus ihrer Schulzeit und sie zog es vor sie nicht durch die heutige Realität zu verschmutzen.

  


Ein klopfen an der Tür ließ sie aufschrecken und sie schaute sich scharf um. Sicher konnte es nicht Snape sein. Er war kaum gegangen- Hermione sah auf die Uhr und bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie eine Stunde damit verbracht hatte nichts zu tun. Sie schüttelte den Kopf als sie ihren unbekannten Besuch hineinrief.

  


Die Tür ging knarrend auf und in einem Moment blinder Panik war Hermione überzeugt, dass Pinale einen Weg nach Hogwarts gefunden hatte. Sie hatte ihre Hand an ihrem Zauberstab und war dabei ihn zu heben, als Dumbeldores weißer Kopf hinter der Tür erschien. Sie seufzte mit Erleichterung, zog ihre Hand vom Zauberstab und das Herzrasen verschwand als sie aufstand.

  


"Hermione- schön dich zu sehen; ich wünschte die Umstände wären besser, aber du bist hier natürlich immer Willkommen."

  


Hermione lächelte. "Danke schön, Herr Schulleiter. Möchten sie einen Tee?"

  


Dumbledore lächelte, seine Augen leuchteten. "Ich glaube ich werde eine heiße Schokolade nehmen, welche die Hauselfen so vorzüglich zuzubereiten wissen; ich finde das passt besser zu mir als Tee."

  


Da war etwas in seinem Lächeln das Hermione vermuten ließ, das ihre Fähigkeit Tee zu kochen bis zu ihm gedrungen war. Sie lachte noch breiter; ein Hauself erschien ohne Vorwarnung, vermutlich hatte Dumbledore ihn irgendwie herbeigerufen. Die Bestellung von heißer Schokolade und Kaffee erschien einen Moment später, bevor sie die Chance hatten ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

  


Dumledure setzte sich in einen Sessel gegenüber dem Fenster, wo sich Hermine wieder niederließ, beide hielten einen Becher in beiden Händen.

  


"Ich habe gehört, du hattest einen weiteren Zusammenstoß mit einem von Voldemorts begeisterten Anhängern?" sagte der Schulleiter, die Aussage beides Frage und Feststellung. Hermione nickte.

  


"Severus hat ihn erkannt; hat er mit ihnen darüber gesprochen?" Hermione fragte sich, ob Snape auf dem Weg in seine Räume wohl einen Umweg über das Büro des Schlleiters gemacht hatte. Dumbledores Kopfschütteln zerschlug diese Idee- Snape musste es sehr eilig gehabt haben, wenn er noch nicht einmal beim Schulleiter vorbeigeschaut hatte. Sie fragte sich wo er hingegangen war; dann fragte sie sich ob er wohl schwerer verletzt war als er ihr gesagt hatte und ob das der Grund für die Eile war. Sie wollte gerade Dumbledore bitten sie zu entschuldigen, um zu gehen und nach Snape zu sehen, als er zu sprechen begann.

  


"Ich denke es geht Severus gut; wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe ist der Mann der dich angegriffen hat der Pate von einem unserer ehemaligen Schüler. Ich vermute das Severus gegangen ist um etwas Licht in die Motive und Gründe des Mannes zu bringen."

  


Hermione starrte Dumbledore an, zerrissen zwischen Bewunderung seiner offensichtlichen Hellsichtigkeit und Mitgefühl für diejenigen die damit täglich leben mussten. Nützlich, aber im ganzen, unbehaglich zu wissen, das man für eine andere Person so transparent war.

  


Der Schulleiter kicherte und bestätigte ihre Gedanken. "Erzähl mir von den Fortschritten die du bei der Herstellung des Steines machst," bat er und lenkte sie vom Thema ab. "Nicolas war immer sehr zurückhaltend wenn es um seine Arbeit ging- sogar gegenüber einem anderen Alchimisten wie mir. Bei welcher Stufe bist du angekommen?"

  


Hermione nahm die Ablenkung dankbar an und gab eine Beschreibung getanen der Arbeitsschritte- gegenwärtig war der Stein von einer spektakulären orange-weissen Farbe. Ein reines weisses Silber würde der Höhepunkt der Sublimation sein, es würde nicht mehr lange dauern ihn zu erreichen- die endgültige Materialzugaben um den Prozess zu vollenden sollte in etwa einer Woche erfolgen.

  


Dumbledore ließ sie sprechen, nur gelegentlich warf er zur Klärung- oder zur Information eine Frage ein, allerdings war Hermione nicht immer sicher was er klären wollte.

  


Schließlich stand der Schulleiter auf. "Danke Hermione, das war wirklich erfreulich." Er schien die Notizen vor ihr das erste Mal wirklich zu bemerken. "Lernst du für deine Prüfung?" fragte er. Hermione nickte "Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, Hermione, deine Arbeit ist ausgezeichnet."

  


Hermione runzelte die Stirn und entspannte sich dann aber."Danke, Herr Schulleiter. Wann hat Severus sie ihnen gezeigt?"

  


Dumbledore lächelte wieder. "Er brauchte sie mir nicht zu zeigen, Hermione. Ich habe meine eigene Kopie- vielleicht wäre es fair dir zu dagen, dass ich einer der Gutachter bei deinem Doktor- Kolloquium sein werde; ich war aufgeregt und geehrt zugleich, als man mich fragte."

  


Hermione war sich nicht sicher ob sie glücklich oder schockiert auf diese Neuigkeiten reagieren sollte; Dumbledore war immerhin einer der geachtetsten Alchimisten seiner Zeit- und er hatte mit den meisten der früheren Alchimisten das ein oder andere Mal zusammengearbeitet. Er hatte sicher mit Flamel gearbeitet. Während ihre These in einem neuentdeckten und kaum erforschten Gebiet der Alchimie anzusiedeln war, war sie sich trotzdem sicher, das Dumbledore mehr über das Gebiet wusste, als sie jemals hoffen könnte. Wie auch immer, bei ihm konnte man sich darauf verlassen, dass er sie fair behandelte und ihr eine Möglichkeit gab, ihr Wissen auf dem Gebiet zu beweisen.

  


Im Ganzen, dachte Hermione, war es wohl eine gute Sache; auch wenn es die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch verdoppelte, wenn sie an die Prüfung dachte. Dumledores Vorschlag ihn in die Grosse Halle zum Mittagessen zu begleiten machten es auch nicht besser. Trotzdem stimmte Hermione zu. Die Zerstreuung durch die grosse Halle und die Schüler waren wahrscheinlich besser, als hier zu sitzen und sich über Dinge Sorgen zu machen, die sie doch nicht Ändern konnte.

  


In der Halle war es laut- Hermione hatte vergessen, wie viel Lärm Schüler machen konnten; oder vielleicht schien es auch nur hier am Lehrertisch so laut. Sie saß auf Snapes Platz- Dumbledore war überzeugt gewesen, das Snape nicht zum Mittagessen erscheinen würde und bis jetzt schien er recht zu behalten. Ihre Anwesenheit war die Quelle für Neugier unter den Schülern; keiner von ihnen war zu ihrer Schulzeit schon hier gewesen. Die Ältesten hatten in dem Jahr angefangen, als sie die Schule verlassen hatte. Es war möglich, dass einige wussten wer sie war- im ganzen, war sie wohl eine Fremde für sie und wie sie sich gut erinnern konnte, waren Fremde perfekt um über sie zu tratschen. Dass sie auf Snapes Platz saß würde den Gerüchten und Spekulationen in der Schule noch mehr Nahrung geben.

  


Nach dem Essen, in ihren Ohren klingelte es noch von dem Lärm, machte sich Hermione auf den Weg in die Kerker. Wenn sonst nichts zu tun war, konnte sie den Fortschritt des Steines den sie hier produzierten prüfen. Sie rief ihre Notizen aus ihrem Zimmer herbei- sie war etwas müde, sowohl vom Lärm beim Essen, als auch der letzten Nacht, so war sie nicht besonders scharf darauf in den Ostturm. in ihr Zimmer zu laufen und die Papiere zu holen. In den schwach erleuchteten Korridoren der Kerker fand sie Stille und Frieden, sie ließ sogar das geplappere des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraumes hinter sich.

  


@@@

  


­Snape erwachte nach Mittag; die Schmerzen waren verschwunden, aber er hatte jetzt schreckliche Kopfschmerzen von zuviel Schlaf und zu wenig zu trinken. Auf der Bettkante sitzend goss er sich ein Glass Wasser aus dem Krug von seinem Nachttisch ein, den die Hauselfen immer gut gefüllt hielten, und trank es, wobei seine Gedanken immer klarer wurden, langsam aus. Seine Kleider waren zerknittert und wirklich unbequem- sie waren nicht dafür gemacht, um in ihnen zu schlafen- als e sein Glas ausgetrunken hatte tauschte er sie gegen seine üblichen Lehrerumhänge, obwohl es Sonntag war.

  


Einmal angezogen, haderte Snape mit sich , ob er Nach Hermionesehen sollte; er entschied, dass sie unzweifelhaft immer noch am lernen war und in jedem Fall auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Er würde sie beim Abendessen sehen- und das war bald genug- für sie jedenfalls. In der Zwischenzeit sollte er den Fortschritt des Steins protokollieren, der in einer Ecke seine privaten Labors stand.

  


In dem Labor fand er nicht nur die Arbeit, sondern auch Hermione. Sie sprang auf, sichtbar erschreckt, als er in den Raum rauschte- er hatte nicht erwartet, das jemand dort war und so hatte er seine Ankunft nicht wirklich angekündigt. Aufgrund der Nervosität Hermiones nach den Zwischenfall, am Tag zuvor, nahm Snape sich vor das es wohl klüger wäre, sich vorher anzukündigen bevor er einen Raum betrat in dem sie schon war. Er hatte es nicht eilig schon wieder einen Fluch abzubekommen.

  


"Guten Tag," sagte er und bot ihr den Gruß statt einer Entschuldigung sie erschreckt zu haben an. "Ich nehme an alles ist so wie es sein soll?" Hermione hatte Notizen gekritzelt und er fragte sich, ob sie den Prozess verfolgte oder lernte.

  


Hermione schloss ihre Mappe und stand auf. "Alles in Ordnung- scheint auf dem selben stand wie in Oxford zu sein und da war nichts unerwartetes. Hast du..." sie machte eine Pause und Snape wartete ab.

  


"Bist du zur Ruhe gekommen?" fragte sie schließlich. Snape vermutete, dass sie etwas anderes fragen wollte, aber er entschied sich die ausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten. 

  


"Etwas ja, danke dir. Ich habe zuerst Mr Malfoy einen Besuch abgestattet. Er war im Bezug auf Pinale sehr erleuchtend." Hermione sah verwirrt aus und Snape fuhr fort. "Pinale ist Dracos Patenonkel- es war Draco mit dem ich gesprochen hatte, obwohl ich eigentlich die Absicht hatte mit seinem Vater zu sprechen. Es war , wie auch immer wahrscheinlich nützlicher mit Draco zu sprechen. Wenigstens musste ich mich bei ihm nicht mit seines Vaters Arroganz und Angeberei herumschlagen." Snape hatte das Gefühl, das Hermione bei der letzten Beschreibung Malfoys eine Augenbraue hob, er beschloss jedoch die implizierte Beleidigung zu ignorieren- besonders, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass sie ihn nur provozieren wollte. "Es scheint, das Pinale zu Zeit in London lebt, und du dankst es Malfoy Junior, das Pinale zur Zeit so fasziniert von dir ist."

  


"Wie bezaubern von ihm," schnarrte Hermione. "Und was habe ich getan, dass ich diese besondere Unterhaltung verdiene?" Snape wollte hatte das dringende Bedürfnis bei ihrem ironischen Einwurf zu lachen, behielt aber mit einiger Anstrengung ein ernstes Gesicht, während er die Unterhaltung zwischen Malfoy und Pinale beschrieb. Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Draco Malfoy bedauern könnte, dass er gerade diese Geschichte gewählt hatte um seinen Patenonkel abzulenken.

  


Ihre Unterhaltung wurde von einer Eule unterbrochen, die durch einen in der Decke versteckten Eingang in den Raum flatterte; sie kreiste durch den Raum und liess einen Umschlag in Hermiones Schoss fallen. Snape sah wie sie beim Anblick des Sigels auf der Rückseite blass wurde und trat einen Schritt nach vorn.

  


"Was ist das? Pinale-?"

  


Seine Frage wurde durch Hermiones Kopfschütteln abgebrochen. Sie schluckte und sah auf.

  


"Er ist von Amergin. Mein Prüfungstermin." Snape sagte nichts als sie das Sigel brach und das Pergament auffaltete. "Übermorgen," fügte sie hinzu "Ich muss zurück nach Oxford. Du kannst mitkommen, oder nicht, wie du wilst. Und Ja," sagte sie mit einem Hauch von Wut als er wie automatisch zu erläutern begann dass sie nicht alleine gehen konnte, "ich weiß wie gefährlich es ist. Aber ich weiß auch, dass ich lernen muss und dafür muss ich in die Bodleian. Ich werde Pinale nicht erlauben alles zu stören wofür ich über die Jahre gearbeitet habe."

  


Sie sah ihn nun an, den Mund verkniffen hartnäckig und scheinbar kühn wartete sie auf seinen Widerspruch. Zu ihrer offensichtlichen Überraschung zuckte Snape mit den Schultern; er hatte gedacht sie würde ihn nun schon besser kennen. Er konnte einfach nicht gegen ihr Begehren sprechen, bei der Prüfung gut abzuschneiden, egal ob er dachte, dass sie in Hogwarts sicherer war oder nicht.

  


Hermione schaute ihn neugierig an und Snape lächelte fast. "Ich werde mit dem Schulleiter arrangieren, dass ich mit dir kommen kann; es wäre nicht das erste Mal dass er meine Stunden übernähme- obwohl es ist eine Weile her seit er das letzte Mal dieses besondere Vergnügen hatte," sagte er und lächelte über die klare Bestürzung auf Hermione Gesicht. "Ich werde eine Reihe Zimmer in Amergin arrangieren- wir könne dort Sicherungen installieren, die mich alarmieren wenn Pinale versucht einzudringen."

  


Am Ende nickte Hermione nur noch. Snape hatte ihr sichergestellt, ihr keine andere Wahl zu lassen und sie war sicher nicht mehr das Kind, dass alle Regeln umging, die ihre Sicherheit gewährleisteten. 

  


Der Schulleiter war begeisterter von dem Plan als selbst Snape gehofft hatte- vielleicht sollte er öfter während der Schulzeit weggehen. Allerdings, vielleicht besser nicht; er wollte seinen Job behalten, wobei dem Schulleiter sicher die Zeit fehlte ihn dauerhaft zu übernehmen. 

  


Sie reisten am Nachmittag ab, apparierten in die dunkle Gasse in die Hermione ihn auch gebracht hatte als er sie das erste mal nach Oxford begleitet hatte. Diesmal wandte sie sich gleich in Richtung Bodleian und nicht zu den Kollonaden die nach Amergin führten. Snape folgte ihr entlang der Universitätskirche und an der Redcliffe Camera vorbei, durch einen Torbogen in den Innenhof der Bibliothek. Hermione schien seine Anwesenheit vergessen zu haben, so bestrebt war sie in die Lesesäle zu kommen. Doch als sie den Eingang erreichte drehte sie sich um.

  


"Ich vermute du musst mich hier später treffen- die Räume schließen um sieben Uhr- könntest du mich dann treffen?" fragte sie.

  


Snape hob eine Augenbraue. "Ich hatte eigentlich daran gedacht dich zu begleiten- ich hab nicht oft die Gelegenheit in dieser Sammlung zu blättern."

  


Hermione zögerte und sah besorgt aus. "Aber du brauchst eine Lesekarte um hineinzukommen- sie werden dich nicht einfach reinlassen und es ist nicht wirklich ein schneller Prozess eine Karte zu bekommen."

  


Snape schaute sie einfach nur an. "Hermione ich bin ein Zauberer. Wenn ich nicht will das sie mich sehen, werden sie es auch nicht. Und nebenbei," antwortete er seidenweich, "Ich glaube dies wird mir den Eintritt in die Bibliothek ermöglichen- ohne Magie." Er zog eine kleine braun weiße Plastikkarte aus der Tasche mit einen entsetzlichen aufgedruckten Foto.

  


Hermione blinzelte und starrte ihn an, bevor sie on jemandem zur Seite gestoßen wurde der die Bibliothek verließ. Als sie ihre Balance wiedergefunden hatte schaute sie ihn wieder an. "Wie hast du die bekommen?" fragte sie schließlich.

  


"Genau wie du- du bist nicht die erste Hogwartsschülerin, die nach Oxfort gegangen ist, Hermione," sagte er leicht säuerlich.

  


"Nein, natürlich nicht," antwortete sie, offensichtlich leicht durcheinander. "Ich habe nur nie bemerkt..." Ihre Stimme kippte, aber Snape entschied sie nicht länger zu necken. Sie würde es noch früh genug herausfinden. Hermione drehte sich um und ging voran durch die Tische der Bibliothekare und hoch zu seiner Lieblingssektion der Bodleian- der Duke Humphrey's Bibliothek. Es war seltsam tröstlich und irgendwie unverändert, selbst wenn es schon zwanzig Jahre her war, seit er das letzte Mal in diesen Räumen gelernt hatte. Er hatte seine Lesekarte eher aus Nostalgie und Hoffnung aufbewahrt, als in der Erwartung sie jemals wieder zu benutzen. Die Bibliothek selbst war ein stiller Himmel aus dunklem Holz und unendlichen Regalen, hoch über der Schule für Theologie- er hatte aus irgendeinem Grund nie wirklich auf die Theologieschule blicken können, ohne an die Krankenstation in Hogwarts erinnert zu werden, aber trotzdem war die Bibliothek sein liebster Ort in seiner Studienzeit gewesen.

  


@@@ 

  


  


ÜN.: Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet darf sie behalten. Irgendwann, wenn die Geschichte komplett ist, überarbeite ich das alles nochmal.


	13. Silber 3 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

  


  


ÜN.: Hier ist also der neuste Teil von Rund um Mitternacht. Und weil mir bei der Rating-Änderung alle Reviews verloren gegangen sind, bettele ich um neue. Biiiitte! 

Danke an alle, die bis jetzt reviewt haben!

  


  


Kapitel 4. -Silber- 3.Teil 

  


Hermione setzte sich an einen der freien Schreibplätze und beobachtete verstohlen Snape wie er leise an den Regalen entlang wanderte und nach etwas zu Lesen suchte. Sie seufzte und breitete ihre Notizen vor sich aus, bevor sie zum Schreibtisch des Bibliothekars ging um die schon in Hogwarts vorbestellten Bücher abzuholen- das Schulinformationssystem hatte eine Querverbindung zum Muggelinternet, wo sie die Anfrage an die Bibliothekswebseite geschickt hatte. Effizienter als Eulen, die Bücher warteten jetzt auf sie. Sie sammelte sie ein und ging zurück zu ihrem Tisch, immer noch über Snapes Eröffnung nachdenkend, dass er in Oxford gewesen war.

  


Sie hatte keine Ahnung warum sie so überrascht war- vielleicht weil sie ihr Leben so streng eingeteilt hatte, er hatte immer zu dem Teil gehört, der die Aufschrift 'Hogwarts' trug. Das er so plötzlich zu Oxford gehören sollte, bedeutete eine Umstellung, ein Bewusstmachung von ihm als etwas anderes als ihrem ehemaligen Lehrer und momentanen Laborpartner, und interessantem Gesprächspartner. Diese Verrenkung warf ihn nicht nur aus ihrer Gedankeneinteilung, sondern rückte ihn auch in ein seltsames, neues Licht als Individuum. Als Mann mit einer Geschichte und einer Kindheit. Von seiner Geschichte als Todesser hatte sie schon lange gewusst und verstanden; dies jedoch war profaner und aufregender- er war hier Student gewesen, fuhr Fahrrad von den Instituten zu den Seminaren, hatte in dunklen Stunden an gearbeitet, lange bevor eine Zusammenfassung fällig war, um soziale Kontakte zu vermeiden. Er war durch die Korridore gerannt und hatte sich in den Innenhöfen ausgeruht, hatte im Hochsommer ein Krokkettspiel beobachtet.

  


Hermione lachte leise in sich hinein, immer noch laut genug um sich einen bösen Blick von dem älteren Herrn neben ihr einzufangen. Sie hatte ihre eigenen Erfahrungen auf Snape übertragen, wahrscheinlich waren seine völlig anders gewesen; alles das selbe, das Prinzip, das Gleiche. Sie stand abrupt wieder von ihrem Tisch auf und ging zur gegenüberliegenden Seite des Langen Raums. Ihre Schritte hallten in den Dachsparren, die die hohe Decke formten, bis sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte- eine Reihe Bücherregale, die nach einem gemurmelten Passwort zur Seite glitten und sie in die verbotene Abteilung der Bodleian brachten, eine Sammlung von Büchern, die jeden Muggel erschrecken würden, wenn es ihnen erlaubt wäre einzutreten. Hermione fand die Amergin Jahrbücher ohne Schwierigkeiten und liess ihren Finger an den etwas staubigen Büchern entlangfahren, bis sie das Jahr 1981 erreicht hatte; das musste sein letztes Jahr als Student gewesen sein, dachte sie.

  


Es war tatsächlich sein letztes Jahr gewesen; eine kleine Schwarzwissfotographie grummelte sie an, mit seinem Motto darunter. "Die Vergangenheit ist eine anderes Land; sie machen dort die Dinge anders." Hermione erinnerte sich an ihre Gedanken die sie vor Monaten hatte, als sie hinauf nach Hogwarts ging. Es fühlte sich seltsam an den selben Satz hier geschrieben zu sehen. Sie betrachtete das Foto; er war vielleicht voller geworden, aber sonst schien sich nichts verändert zu haben. Die Jugendliche auf dem Bild war eher dürr als schlank, aber vielleicht hat er die gleichen Probleme wie sie gehabt, sich daran zu erinnern etwas zu essen. Es gab so viel zu tun... Hermione wandte sich wieder dem Text zu und las weiter.

  


"Severus Snape (Hogwarts). Gemeinschaftsehrengrad Erster Klasse (Alchimie und Chemie, Christchurch). Beisitzer Paracelsus Institut. Hat das deWitt Stipendium für Entwicklungen in alchimistischen Voruntersuchungen erhalten." 

  


Sie schloss das Buch langsam, stellte es zurück auf sein Bord und lehnte sich gegen das Regal. Wie... seltsam. Er hatte auch zwei Fächer studiert- nur das er Alchimie und Chemie studiert hatte. Ausgerechnet in Christchurch. Immerhin machte es Sinn- die Fakultät hatte den Ruf besonders Leute aus alten Familien aufzunehmen, und das war Snape sicher. Sie konnte sich nicht an die Einzelheiten erinnern, aber sie hatte die vage Vorstellung während der Schulzeit von Malfoy als minderwertig bezeichnet worden zu sein- und darauf hingewiesen hatte das nur wenige in der Schule waren, die seiner Familie nicht untergeordnet waren. Snape glaubte sie, gehörte zu diesen wenigen.

  


Ihr geistiges Bild von Snape enthielt nun das Bild eines blassen Jungen der über den Platz vor Old Tom, dem Christchurch-Turm rannte, Mercury, die Brücke in der Mitte des Campus vermeidend. Kurse belegend bei dem Klang der Glocken der nahen Kathedrale.

  


Sie lachte plötzlich und schüttelte die Gedanken ab. Sie hatte zu lernen und eine Prüfung zu bestehen. Nebenbei, Snape hatte Chemie in Christchurch gehört, es bestand die Möglichkeit, das er nur hin und wieder in der Fakultät gewesen war um in Erscheinung zu treten, so wie sie es in Oriel getan hatte und die meiste Zeit in den wissenschaftlichen Einrichtungen bei den Parks verbracht hatte. 

  


Da war wenig Raum ein verklärtes Bild von Snapes Studienzeit zu malen- sie musste sich jetzt auf andere Dinge konzentrieren und die Integration ihres neuen Wissens in ihr ausuferndes Bewusstsein und Wissen über Snape musste warten bis die Prüfung vorüber war. 

  


Mit diesem Gedanken im Kopf kehrte Hermione zum Schreibtisch zurück und begann zu arbeiten. Sie bemerkte kaum die gelegentlichen Blicke von Snape der ihren Fortschritt von den Regalen aus beobachtete.

  


Die Tischlampen der Bibliothek boten einen Lichtfleck an ihrem Arbeitsplatz, der Rest der welt war ausgeschlossen während sie das las was sie erarbeitet hatte um die Prüfer zu beeindrucken- und zu versuchen das Wissen auszuschließen, das sie Morgen Dumbledore gegenübertreten würde. Ein kurzer Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf als sie sich fragte wer in der Abwesenheit von Dumbledore und Snape wohl Zaubertränke unterrichten würde- obwohl es nicht jenseits der Vorstellungskraft war, dass Dumbledore einen Time-Turner benutzen würde um an beiden Orten zugleich zu sein. Hermione fing sich wieder und zwang sich zurück zu ihren Theorien, die Fakten anhand der Bücher vor ihr zu überprüfen.

  


Am ende war es die Bibliothek die schloss und sie zwang ihre Arbeit für den Abend abzubrechen, erschreckt von Snape sanfter Berührung ihrer Schulter um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen, während die Bibliothekare die anderen Leser verwiesen. Hermione folgte Snape in die Dunkelheit der Oxforder Nacht, ihre Notizen und Bücher sorgfältig markiert in der Bibliothek zurücklassend.

  


"Abendessen?" fragte er. Hermione versuchte sich zu entscheiden ob sie hungrig war und schüttelte schließlich den Kopf.

  


"Nicht sofort- Ich würde gern den Stein zuerst prüfen. Wir könnten später etwas suchen," fügte sie hinzu.

  


"Solange es kein Döner ist," murmelte Snape dunkel, "Ich bin zu als um eine Kotzeritis aus einem Lastwagen um Mitternacht zu riskieren." Hermione platzte fast vor lachen, so unerwartet war sie von dem plötzlich offensichtlichen Humor in dem was er gesagt hatte erwischt worden. Irgendwann am Nachmittag, umgeben vom Wissen der vergangenen vierhundert Jahre, hatte sie sich mit ihrem neuen- und neu verstandenen Wissen über diesen Mann abgefunden. Sie war sich seiner nun völlig bewusst, ohne ihn ansehen zu müssen; sie konnte seine Anwesenheit neben ihr fühlen und kannte die Schichten seiner Persönlichkeit. Er war aus der Kiste ausgebrochen in welche sie ihn gesteckt hatte- hatte aber nie wirklich hineingepasst, seit er ende Dezember vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte- und sie würde ihn nie wieder so betrachten können.

  


Sie zitterte plötzlich; er hatte es bemerkt, natürlich. Einen Moment später lag sein Umhang auf ihren Schultern. Er hielt noch seine Wärme, beruhigte sie und trug seinen einzigartigen Geruch- herb, mit einem Anflog eines Gewürzes- und Hermione musste der Versuchung widerstehen sich komplett in die dicke Wärme einzuwickeln.

  


Im Labor erwartete sie eine Überraschung als sie eintraten. Das Glasgefäß war klar; an Stelle der schwarzen und blauen Wolken und dem orange-weißen Puder war dort ein kleines Häufchen schimmernden silbrig weißen Puders am Boden des Glases. Es sah aus wie die reinsten Schneekristalle, geerntet von einer Bergspitze und von der Menschheit unberührt. Als sie das Glas öffneten war der Raum gefüllt mit diesem Duft; ein süßes Parfum , ein krasser Kontrast zu dem Gift, dass sie bis jetzt produziert hatten und nichts ähnelnd was Hermione bis dahin gerochen hatte- sogar Snape schien davon so beeindruckt wie sie selbst.

  


Die niedrigere Arbeit war vollendet; sie hatten nun die Möglichkeit Silber zu machen wenn sie es wollten- und Snape entschied es auszuprobieren. Er nahm einen Zugring von einer Dose Cola light, sah ihn sonderbar an und tauchte ihn in den Puder; sie warteten eine volle Minute, dann hob er ihn vorsichtig mit einem Glasstäbchen heraus. Er war silbern; eine glänzendere Verfeinerung des einfachen Aluminiums der er einen Moment vorher gewesen war.

  


"Was ist das" fragte Snape schließlich. Hermione lachte.

  


"Das ist ein Zugring, Severus. Von einer Getränkedose- Zauberer scheinen so etwas nicht zu haben, aber ich bin nie über diese Sucht aus meiner Kindheit hinweggekommen. Es hilft mir wach zu bleiben und ist etwas praktischer als Kaffee." Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie es besonders gut erklärt hatte, aber Snape schien es zu akzeptieren- er runzelte die Stirn über den Ring und reichte ihn ihr. Hermione steckte ihn in eine Tasche; vielleicht hatte er damit gemeint sie sollte ihn wegwerfen, aber sie hatte andere Absichten.

  


Sie war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass sie Snape nichts über ihre veränderte Wahrnehmung und ihr steigendes Bewusstsein seiner Person sagen konnte. So etwas zu tun würde wie Mitleid aussehen, bestenfalls, und im schlimmsten Fall Meidung hervorrufen. Sie war seine Schülerin gewesen und zweifellos betrachtete er sie noch als solche, auch wenn er sie als Gleiche anerkannte. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen seine Freundschaft zu verlieren- und das war es sicher, trotz der Differenzen zwischen ihnen- und versuchte stark darüber nachzudenken, was passieren würde wenn sie die Arbeit erstmal beendet hatten, ohne Entschuldigungen für ihre Freitagabend Gespräche.

  


Hermione legte ihre Finger um den Ring; er würde sie erinnern, an beide, Snape und diesen Moment.

  


Während sie noch tief in ihre Gedanken versunken war, hatte Snape einen Brief in der Nähre der Feuerstelle gefunden und ihn aufgehoben. Sie war überrascht, als es ihn öffnete, aber als er ihn las, verstand sie.

  


"Liebe Hermione und Severus," las er, "Ich dachte es würde euch so schnell wie möglich interessieren, dass die niedrigere Arbeit hier in Hogwarts beendet ist. Ich denke das ihr in Oxford den gleichen Erfolg habt. Die besten Wünsche, Albus Dumbledore."

  


Hermione lächelte- es war nicht unerwartet, aber es war doch eine Erleichterung, dass die beiden Prozesse gleichmäßig fortschritten. Sie hatten den Schulleiter mit der Bitte verlassen, er möge den Prozess an diesem Abend und dem folgenden Morgen überprüfen, in Vertretung für Snapes eigene Inspektionen.

  


Das Abendessen verging in einem Bündel von Unterhaltungen die von einer Debatte über die respektiven Vorteile von Muggel und Zaubererfotos über einen Monolog Snapes über die Kunst der Zaubertränke bis zu einer Diskussion über Hermiones Lieblingszeilen aus dem Film 'High Season' den sie ansonsten für reine Zeitverschwendung hielt. " Alle Künstler sind Exhibitionisten, nur die Fotographen sind Voyeure." Das Essen war vergessen, aufgegessen ohne es zu bemerken, in der Mitte der entlassenen Ideen und entwickelt in der Mitte ihrer Worte.

  


Immer noch in ihre Unterhaltung verwickelt gingen sie zurück nach Amergin, durch die niemals stillen Straßen, abwechselnd erleuchtet und im Schatten der Laternen, die hoch über ihnen strahlten. Hermione wünschte sie hätte einen guten Grund gehabt wieder ihren Umhang zu vergessen, aber strich diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, sie musste ihre Gedanken in Ordnung halten; sie konnte weder riskieren, dass er es bemerkte noch das sie Morgen abgelenkt war. Sie versprach sich,das sobald das alles vorbei war, sie irgendwo hin fahren würde- Urlaub nehmen würde- und sich selbst in Tagträumen von unmöglichen was-wäre-wenns verlieren würde. Bis dahin musste sie alles hervorkramen, was sie über Selbstdisziplin wusste und aufbringen konnte.

  


Zu ihrer Überraschung schlief sie gut; unterbrochene Nächte, fast verlorene durch Flüche, aufkommende Panik über eine Abschlussprüfung und unerwiderte Liebe machten ein gutes Rezept für Erschöpfung. An Frühstück war nicht zu denken und sie kehrte sobald sie konnte zurück in die Bibliothek, einmal mehr von Snape begleitet.

  


Der Morgen verging mit Lernen, bis kurz vor dem Mittagessen, Hermione schloss ihre Bücher ohne Vorwarnung. Sie drehte sich nach Snape um und fand ihn hinter sich stehend, darauf wartend von ihr bemerkt zu werden.

  


"Mittagessen?"

  


Sie nickte und sammelte ihre Notizen zusammen. "Wenn ich es bis jetzt nicht weiß..." sagte sie und schüttelte die nervöse Anspannung ab die sie durchflutete.

  


Sie aßen im Covered Marked, der Markthalle, in einer der unzähligen Sandwichbars- Snapes Appetit hatte ihn nicht verlassen, aber Hermione konnte nicht mehr als an einer Cola Light nippen und ihn dabei beobachten wie er eine Schinken-Avocado Sandwich aß. Seinen Mund zu beobachten war ein wirksamer Ablenkungsgedanke und sie merkte, wie die Panik über die nahende Doktorprüfung einer interessanteren Spannung wich.

  


Zurück im Institut, zog sich Hermione um. Amergin folgte den Oxford Traditionen, und bei allen Prüfungen wurde Uniform getragen- in Hermiones Fall einen kurzen schwarzen Rock, weiße Bluse, schmale, schwarze Krawatte, schwarze Kniestrümpfe und Schuhe, und ihre Akademikerroben, Hut mit weißem Pelzrand und Klembrett. In einer Tasche ihres Rockes lag ihr Schlüsselring mit dem silbernen Ring, den Snape ihr gegeben hatte. Snape klopfte kurz an die Tür nachdem sie fertig war; er hatte sie gefragt, ob es ihr etwas ausmachen würde wenn er der Prüfung beiwohnte. Hermione hatte zugestimmt, obwohl sie sich jetzt fragte, ob diese Entscheidung weise war.

  


Sie öffnete die Tür und dachte dass ein merkwürdiger Blick über Snapes Gesicht huschte- er war zu schnell verschwunden um sicher zu sein. Er bot ihr seinen Arm, eine altmodische Geste, die sie bezaubernd fand. Er hatte Akademikergewänder gefunden- oder wahrscheinlicher seine per Floh aus Hogwarts bestellt. Sie passten zu gut um geliehen zu sein. Die scharlachroten Doktorroben waren so unterschiedlich zu dem ewigen schwarz was er sonst trug, dass sie einen Moment zurückschreckte, als sie ihn so angezogen sah, bevor sie zustimmend nickte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das sich seine Lippen bei ihrer Taxierung zu einen schnellen Lächeln verzogen, als sie sich zu dem offizellen Raum aufmachten, in dem das Kolloquium stattfinden würde.

  


@@@


	14. Silber 4 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

  


ÜN.: Habs geschafft! Hier ist ein neuer Teil, der Nächste dauert nicht so lange, versprochen *___-

  


  


Kapitel 4. -Silber- 4.Teil

  


  


Snape setze sich in einen Stuhl in einer Ecke des Raumes; die kastaniengetäfelten Wände und reich verzierten Tapeten verdunkelten diesen Teil und kanalisierten die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Tisch in der Mitte dem drei Männer saßen. Dumbledore, Lischka- der Alchimieprofessor aus Amergin, und ein dritter Mann; Snape vermutete, das er Lucier war, einer der Professoren für Alchimie an der Universität von Santiago.

  


Hermione saß in einem Stuhl vor dem Tisch, sie sah blass, aber gefasst aus. Er war besorg über sie gewesen, besonders, weil sie über den Tag kaum etwas gegessen hatte, aber im Ganzen schien sie mit dem Verfahren gut zurechtzukommen. Vielleicht passten Prüfungen zu ihr, trotz des Lernens in letzter Minute. Sie hatte die Fragen, die die allgemeinen Punkte ihrer Arbeit behandelten leicht und zufrieden stellend gemeistert- Snape war etwas beeindruckt von den Prüfern, sie prüften sie über ein Gebiet, von dem er überzeugt war, das sie nichts darüber wussten.

  


Quantenalchimie war weit über allem womit Alchimisten sich sonst beschäftigten; wenige Zauberer studierten Muggelwissenschaften bis zu einem höheren Abschluss, trotz ihrer nahen Verwandtschaft zur Magie- die Quantenphysik auf welcher Hermione ihre Arbeit und Experimente aufgebaut hatte, waren nicht nur für die Alchimie, sondern auch für Verwandlungen und das Apparieren relevant.

  


Plötzlich wurde es still im Raum und Snape erkannte, dass Lucier Hermione gerade gefragt hatte, ob sie tatsächlich den Stein der Weisen erschaffen hatte- er glaubte ihre These enthielte Informationen die vermuten ließen, dass sie das getan hatte. Snape beobachtete Hermione wie sie nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens nickte, nicht bestätigend, das sie den Stein gemacht hätte, nur zustimmend, das ihre These so ausgelegt werden konnte.

  


"Ich habe den Stein nicht gemacht, Professor Lucier. Ich habe, wie sie selbst bemerkten, herausgefunden was der Schlüssel zu dem Prozess von Nicolas Flamel ist, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es für meine Arbeit grundlegend war den Stein selbst zu produzieren.

  


Lucier nickte und stellte eine weitere Frage und Snape atmete aus, sich nicht bewusst, dass er den Atem angehalten hatte.

  


Die Prüfung ging weiter, am Ende für über zwei Stunden- Hermione zog die drei Prüfer in eine Diskussion über zugehörige Forschungsgebiete, die durch ihre These eröffnet worden waren. Schließlich stand Lischka auf und dankte ihr formal für die Teilnahme an der Prüfung. Hermione wurde gebeten in einer halben Stunde zurück zu sein, damit sie Zeit hatten sich zu beraten. Snape erhob sich und verließ mit ihr den Raum. Draussen schritt sie um die Grünfläche. Snape überlegte ob er ihr folgen sollte oder nicht, am Ende tat er es.. Als er mit ihr auf einer Höhe war schaute Hermione plötzlich zu ihm auf.

  


"Wie viele Leute werden merken, dass ich weiß wie der Stein gemacht wird?" fragte sie. "Ich muss meine Arbeit veröffentlichen, das ist eine der Bedingungen. Wie viele Leute werden hinter mir her sein- persönlich oder per Brief , die Anleitungen wollen, Geld... oder mehr." Ihre Stimme kippte.

  


Snape wollte sie beruhigen; es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl, aber er hatte ungewöhnliche Gefühle schon lange unterdrückt, seit er sie in ihrem recht kurzen Rock aus ihrem Zimmer abgeholt hatte- sie hatte Hosen getragen, jedesmal wenn sie sich getroffen hatten und er hatte sie nicht mehr in einem Rock gesehen seit ihrer Schuluniform; aber sie hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als sie die Schuluniform angehabt hatte. Snape war aufmerksam genug um zu bemerken, ganz abgesehen von allem anderen, dass er Hermione nun als sie selbst sah und nicht als Schülerin. Das machte einen Unterschied.

  


Er hatte den Verdacht, dass Beruhigung nicht gut angenommen werden würde; er war aus der Übung und er war nicht darauf vorbereitet ihre Freundschaft durch ein Missverständnis aufs Spiel zu setzen. Er entschied sich stattdessen für einen praktischen Rat.

  


"Du musst es nicht in genau dieser Form Veröffentlichen- nur die Kopie die in der Bodleian hinterlegt wird muss die Orginalfassung sein. Du kannst sie für die Veröffentlichung bearbeiten; erzähl ihnen, dass dein Verleger es einer breiteren Masse zugänglich machen will. Du kannst so einige der Elemente herausnehmen, die auf dein Wissen den Stein herzustellen deuten, während du es leichter zugänglich machst- nicht das ich Vorschlage, dass du eine Karriere wie Lockhardt machen sollst," fügte er trocken hinzu.

  


Die Worte hatten den beabsichtigten Effekt- Hermione lachte. Snape fragte sich, ob sie wohl eine der Schülerinnen gewesen war, die sich in Lockhardts dubiosen Charme verknallt hatten, während seiner schicksalshaften Amtsdauer als Lehrer in Hogwarts; Er hoffte, das sie mehr Verstand gehabt hatte- er wusste, dass sie jetzt mehr Verstand hatte.

  


Sie streunten durch die Kollonaden des Instituts, um die quadratischen Innenhöfe, beobachteten Studenten die in der Sonne faulenzten. Einige spielten Krokkett, ein Spiel welches Snape nie ganz verstanden hatte- Dumbledore war ein passionierter Krokettspieler und hatte gelegentlich versucht Snape für das Spiel zu gewinnen, aber bis jetzt hatte er widerstanden.

  


Als sie sich wieder dem Prüfungsraum näherten, zum dritten Mal, öffnete sich die Tür und Dumbledore schaute hinaus. Er sah sie und rief Hermione.

  


"Hermione, Severus- wir sind bereit für dich Hermione, wenn du wieder hineinkommen würdest."

  


Sie betraten wieder den Raum und Snape wandte sich zu dem Stuhl in der Ecke. Er tat unauffällig- so unauffällig wie man in scharlachroten Doktorumhängen eben tun konnte. Doktoren aus Oxford waren in einer Gruppe Akademiker nicht wirklich schwer zu erkennen.

  


Dumbledore hatte sich wieder zu den anderen beiden Prüfern gesetzt und Lishka erhob sich mit Blick zu Hermione, die stehengeblieben war. 

  


"Es ist mir eine große Freude, Doktor Granger, ihnen mitzuteilen, das wir ihre Arbeit akzeptiert haben und möchten diese Gelegenheit nutzen sie zu diesem außerordentlichen Werk zu beglückwünschen- wir würden uns freuen wenn sie ihre Forschungen auf dem Gebiet fortsetzten würden."

  


Snape war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Hermione irgendetwas nach 'Doktor Granger' mitbekommen hatte; sie sah vernebelt aus, während sie die Hände der Prüfer schüttelte und ihre persönlichen Glückwünsche entgegennahm.

  


Schließlich, als Hermione etwas verloren aussah, nachdem alle Prüfer ihre Chance gehabt hatten mit ihr zu sprechen, stand er auf, schlüpfte aus seiner Robe und trat zu ihr.

  


"Doktor Granger," sagte er um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Sie sah ihn an, überrascht und dann verwirrt, als er ihr sein Gewandt entgegenhielt. "Ich glaube dies ist angebrachter als das Gewandt war sie im Moment tragen?" fügte er hinzu, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

  


Hermione blinzelte und verstand schließlich, was er tat. Sie schüttelte ihr Gewandt und ihren Hut ab und nahm das scharlachrote Bündel von ihm. 

  


"Danke schön," sagte sie als sie die Robe über ihre Schultern drapierte, dann lachte sie. Für seine Größe gemacht lag sie ausgebreitet auf dem Boden hinter ihr. Egal, es war der Symbolismus den er beabsichtigt hatte.

  


Dumbledore lachte sie beide an, mit einem zwinkern in den Augen; Snape fragte sich was der alte Mann nun vorhatte. Dieser besondere Blick verriet Ärger- nicht das Dumbledore es jemals als solchen sehen würde.

  


"Eine nette Geste, Severus," sagte er nun. "Ich vermute du wirst Doktor Granger nun für eine angemessene Feier mitnehmen?"

  


Genau das hatte Snape geplant. Er vermutete das er sich über den Schulleiter ärgern sollte, das dieser sich einmischte, aber schließlich konnte er nichts als Erleichterung fühlen, das er nicht den Mut aufbringen musste Hermione ohne Vorwarnung zu fragen. Er drehte sich u ihr um und verbeugte sich förmlich, gerade genug Augenkontakt haltend um sicherzustellen, das Hermione dies als Neckerei auffasste; das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte, dass sie Verstanden hatte. 

  


"Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, wenn du mir erlauben würdest, dich irgendwo hinzubegleiten, wo es ... festlicher ist," sagte er während er sich wieder aufrichtete. Hermione lachte wieder und nickte- Snape hatte den Verdacht, dass sie schon euphorisch gewesen war, bevor die Gewissheit, dass sie bestanden hatte eingesunken war; sie musste gewusst haben, dass sie bestanden hatte, kein Doktorvater hätte es erlaubt eine Arbeit abzugeben, die nicht den Anforderungen entsprach, aber es war immer noch eine Erleichterung es bestätigt zu wissen. Er erinnerte sich an dieses besondere Gefühl mit großer Klarheit, obwohl es mit schrecklichen Erinnerungen vermischt war, Voldemort hatte ihn gerufen ,sobald er die Neuigkeiten gehört hatte. Er ließ die Erinnerung fallen; Voldemort würde Hermione nicht zu sich rufen. 

  


Schließlich als alle Glückwünsche gesagt und wiederholt waren brachte Snape Hermione in geselliger Stille zurück zu ihren Räumen; als sie die Tür erreichten gab sie ihm sein Gewandt.

  


Danke, Severus," sagte sie. "Das war... Ich fand es toll. Danke schön. Um... Möchtest du mich hier in zehn Minuten wieder treffen?" 

  


"Sehr schön- Ich hatte gedacht wir könnten nach London gehen; dort gibt es, denke ich etwas Angemessenes." 

  


Hermione nickte.

  


"Gut das heißt ich kann mich zuhause umziehen- Hier habe ich nichts anderes als Jeans und Akademikerroben. Wollen wir uns stattdessen in einer Stunde bei meiner Wohnung treffen?"

  


"Ich würde es vorziehen dich zu begleiten- wir haben immerhin immer noch keine Ahnung wo Pinale steckt," erinnerte Snape sie. Er wollte nicht einfach ablehnen und den Nachmittag zerstören, aber er hoffte sie würde verstehen. Sie tat es nicht. 

  


  


"Er wird es nicht wissen und ich werde nicht lange dort sein- es ist nicht so, als hätte ich es geplant zurück in die Wohnung zu gehen, wo auch immer er seine Informationen bezieht, er wird es nicht erfahren."

Snape biss die Zähne zusammen um sich davon abzuhalten ihr zu sagen wie närrisch sie sich benahm; in seinem Hinterkopf nagte die Angst und er wollte sie warnen. Stattdessen nickte er kurz.

  


"In Ordnung, ich hole dich in einer Stunde in deiner Wohnung ab."

  


Hermione lächelte und winkte ihm kurz zu als sie in ihren Zimmern verschwand. 

  


Snape verbrachte die folgende Stunde damit die Reservierung nachzuprüfen und seine Akademiker Roben nach Hogwarts zurückzusenden- der Raum den er in Amergin geliehen hatte, hatte nützlicherweise einen Kamin, der an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen war.

  


Eine Stunde später stand er vor Hermiones Tür und fühlte sich wie vor seiner ersten Verabredung. Er unterdrückte die sarkastischen Kommentare die ihm in den Sinn kamen und zerrte sich zurück in die gegenwärtige Realität. Das Träumen verschob er auf das Ende des Abends, wenn niemand mehr da war.

  


Er klopfte und die Tür schwang langsam auf. Erinnerungen an ein Labor in Oxford zuckten durch seinen Kopf, er zückte seinen Zauberstab, als er die Tür weiter aufdrückte. Der Raum war in Dunkelheit getaucht.

  



	15. Kupfer 1 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

ÜN.: Das hat diesmal lange gedauert, ich weiß und es tut mir leid. Dafür ist das Kapitel super-gewissenhaft von Eulchen betagelesen worden. Vielen Dank.

Irgendwo unten im Text habe ich das Wort benutzt. Ich kenne die deutsche Überstetzung nicht, die im Buch stattdessen verwendet wird. Als Erklärung biete ich an: Man wird gesplintert, wenn man das Apparieren nicht beherrscht und so nur zur Hälfte an seinem Wunschort ankommt. 

ÜN2.: Danke, TwinklingTabby. Es heisst natürlich Hotel de los REYES catolicos (und nicht beves)

Kapitel 5 -Kupfer- 1. Teil

Kupfer- oder Venus - die erste Stufe der ,höheren Arbeit', absteigend vom Pol des Mondes, wenn Körper und Geist wiedervereint und rein sind. Am Beginn dieser Stufe sind die weiblichen Aspekte stärker als die Männlichen; am Ende sind die Männlichen dominant über die Weiblichen - der starre Schwefel siegt über das flüchtige Quecksilber und kreiert eine neue aktive Kristallisation. Kupfer zeigt das Ziel der ,höheren Arbeit', reflektiert das Gold in sich selbst, aber ist nicht annähernd so rein, um Gold zu sein.

Hermione hörte, wie die Tür sich öffnete und wimmerte, als sie versuchte sich zu bewegen; ihr Zauberstab lag auf dem Boden, nur Zentimeter von ihrer Hand entfernt, sie ignorierte den Schmerz, der durch sie schoss, als sie versuchte ihn zu erreichen. Die Silhouette einer großen Person stand in der hellen Tür, vor Schreck wurde sie fast ohnmächtig bis sie realisierte, das es Snape war. Und dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht, vor Erleichterung.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie in Snapes Armen, während er durch die Dunkelheit eilte; die Lichter von Hogwarts vor ihnen gaben ihrem verwirrten Geist einen Eindruck davon, wo sie wo sie sich befanden. Sie zappelte und wurde von einer harschen Stimme unterbrochen. "Halt still, willst du runterfallen?"

Die Worte klangen hart. Hermione versteifte sich bei seinem Ton und versuchte sich wieder zu bewegen; Snapes Antwort darauf war, sie fester zu halten. Hermione fragte sich, warum er nicht einfach einen Mobilcorpus Zauber benutzte, um sie zu bewegen; das wäre sicher leichter gewesen.

Sie fragte ihn, zu müde und zu viele Schmerzen, um taktvoll zu sein.

"Denkst du ernsthaft, dass ich irgendeinen Zauberspruch an dir ausprobieren würde, bevor Madam Pomfrey die Möglichkeit dich zu untersuchen hatte? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was der Idiot für dich benutzt hat und ich habe nicht die Absicht, irgend etwas noch schlimmer zu machen."

Snapes Stimme war immer noch scharf und Hermione unterdrückte Tränen. Sie würden diese Situation nicht verbessern, besonders weil er sie wahrscheinlich auf die Flüche zurückführen würde. Er hatte natürlich recht gehabt, als er andeutete, dass sie nicht allein nach Hause gehen sollte.

Sie war zu Hause in eine kalte, leere Wohnung gekommen. Sie hatte kaum Zeit die Tür zu öffnen, da wurde sie auch schon hart von hinten gestoßen und fiel durch die Tür auf den Boden. Ein Stiefel trat sie und traf einige Rippen; in dem Moment hatte sie noch gedacht, es wären normale Londoner Einbrecher - keine Schwierigkeit für sie. Dieser Gedanke verschwand, als sie versuchte nach ihren Zauberstab zu greifen, sie hörte eine bekannte Stimme "Expelliarmus" rufen. Sie fühlte wie ihr Zauberstab ihrem Griff entglitt und wusste sicher, dass sie aus dieser Situation kaum in einer besseren Verfassung hervorgehen würde, als Snape einige Tage zuvor.

Die Schläge waren schnell und hart; alles was sie gerettet hatte, vermutete sie, war, dass Pinale den Stein nicht in ihrer Wohnung gefunden hatte - und den hatte er mit Sicherheit gesucht. Ihre Bücher lagen über den Boden zerfleddert, der Computer war gegen die Wand geflogen, um ihn zu zerschlagen - nur für den Fall, das er den Stein beherbergte - die Inhalte der Schränke waren über den Raum verteilt. Sie hatte keine Ahnung in welchem Zustand ihr Schlafzimmer und das Bad waren, aber sie zweifelte daran, das sie dort weniger gewütet hatten.

Schließlich waren sie gegangen und hatten zuvor aus Spaß noch einige zusätzliche Flüche auf sie gefeuert. Sie hatte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt und sich an den Gedanken festgehalten, das Snape versprochen hatte sie zu treffen - er würde bald da sein, er musste bald da sein...

Ein harter Rempler, als Snape auf dem Pfad stolperte, brachte sie zurück in die Gegenwart, Hermione wimmerte.

"Halt durch," murmelte er, kräftigte sich und ging weiter.

Sie erreichten die Schultore Minuten später, Hermione klammerte sich mit hart erkämpfter Zähigkeit an ihr Bewusstsein. Die Tore öffneten sich als sie näher kamen und zeigten Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey, die auf sie warteten.

Eine halbe Stunde später, war Hermione viel wacher und hatte viel weniger Schmerzen, der Anwendung verschiedenster Tränke und einiger Zauber zum Dank; sie lag auf einem Bett in der Krankenstation, Snape saß auf dem Bett nebenan. Es war ihm gerade erlaubt worden zurück in den Raum zu kommen, aus dem ihn Madam Pomfrey zuvor wegen seines Herumtigerns verbannt hatte, als sie versuchte zu arbeiten. 

"Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach zurück - weder nach Oxford noch nach London. Dies wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt um in Santiago weiter zu forschen, Hermione."

Der bissige Ton hatte sich mit der Zeit beruhigt und nun klang er einfach besorgt. Hermione beobachtete ihn, wie er seine Hände knetete, die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie fragte sich, ob er einfach Angst gehabt hatte, als er sie zur Schule hochbrachte - es war eine intriganter Gedanke, aber sie vermutete, es war nur Wunschdenken ihrerseits. 

Sie nickte zustimmend. Vielleicht war es das Beste jetzt wegzugehen - und sie musste einiges überprüfen und für die Berechnungen der höheren Arbeit herausfinden. Die Möglichkeit Silber herzustellen war sehr nützlich, aber sie mussten die Arbeit vollenden.

@@@

Snape atmete bei dieser Verzögerung erleichtert auf. Pinale wurde immer verzweifelte - und Hermione war eindeutig sein vorrangiges Hindernis zu dem, was er begehrte. In der halben Stunde in der Madam Pomfrey ihn aus der Krankenstation ausgesperrt hatte, hatte er mit Dumbledore gesprochen; die Unterhaltung war teils Beichte, teils strategische Planung gewesen. Nichts war mit vielen Worten gebeichtet worden, aber Snape war sicher, dass Dumbledore verstand - vielleicht besser als Snape selber verstand - was ihn dazu brachte, für Hermiones Sicherheit sorgen zu wollen. 

Es blieben nur noch wenige Tage bis zum Ende des Schulhalbjahres; die Abschlussprüfungen waren geschrieben und korrigiert, statt lehren blieb es dabei die Masse unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dumbledore hatte zugestimmt, weiterhin Snapes Unterricht zu übernehmen - und das würde zweifellos den Gerüchten über Snapes Kündigung oder anderen Schauergeschichten Nahrung geben. Das würde die Dinge interessanter machen, wenn er im Herbst in die Schule zurückkehrte.

Pinale war ein größeres Problem - sie hatten keine Ahnung wo er war oder wann er zuschlagen würde. Snape war zuversichtlich, dass sie in Santiago sicher waren - abgesehen davon würde Hermione nicht allein sein. Nach diesem Abend hatte er die Vermutung, dass Pinale ein Alarmsystem in Hermiones Wohnung und Labor installiert hatte, die ihn alarmieren würden, wann auch immer sie dorthin zurückkehren würde. Es war möglich, dass Pinale einfach in der Wohnung auf sie gewartet hatte, aber wahrscheinlicher war, dass er sie mit einer Art Warnsystem ausgerüstet hatte, welches ihm erlauben würde bequemer zu warten. 

Dumbledore hatte angeboten eine Suche nach Pinale zu koordinieren - die Auroren des Ministeriums brauchten immer Übung, jetzt wo die Todesser verschwunden und Voldemort im Gefängnis waren. Während das Problem mit Voldemort blieb, es war abstrakt und nur wenige erkannten es - es war sicher nichts mit was die Auroren zurechtkamen, mit ihrer eher handfesten Art und Weise Probleme zu lösen. Pinale zu jagen war genau das Richtige für sie.

Der Schulleiter versprach die Suche diskret einzuleiten; er hatte genug Einfluss im Ministerium, dass er das tun konnte ohne viel - wenn überhaupt - Beachtung durch die Zauberergemeinschaft zu bekommen. Die die Pinale kannten würden in jedem Fall nicht überrascht sein. Draco Malfoy würde es nicht sein, zum Beispiel.

Snape sah von seinen gefalteten Händen auf und nickte Hermione zu.

"Danke schön. Ich dachte, wir sollten Morgen früh gehen; es gibt keinen Grund zur Verzögerung. Der Schulleiter macht Arrangements um sowohl meinen Unterricht, als auch die Suche nach Pinale zu vertuschen - ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir heute Nacht gehen, aber davon will Madam Pomfrey nichts hören." Letzteres sagte er mit einem bösen Gesicht und finsterem Blick in Richtung der Krankenschwester; sie tat, als bemerke sie es nicht. "Ich werde eine Eule an Professor Lucier senden - er ist bereits zurück in Santiago und wird uns mindestens mit der Besuchserlaubnis der Bibliothek helfen können."

Hermione nickte wieder, immer noch still. Snape erhob sich.

"Gute Nacht, Hermione."

Das brachte eine leise Antwort; der Trank begann zu wirken und sie war fast eingeschlafen.

"Gute Nacht, Severus."

Er sah wie ihre Augen zufielen und gab dem Impuls nach, einen leichten Kuss auf ihre Stirn zu platzieren, bevor er sich auf dem Hacken umdrehte und aus der Krankenstation stob, gefolgt von einem neugierigen Blick der Krankenschwester. Es machte ihm nichts aus.

Die Kerker waren kalt und dunkel; ein Feuer im Ofen seines Schlafzimmers begann die kalte Feuchte zurückzudrängen, die in seine Räume kroch, wenn er über Nacht abwesend war. Die Lampen begannen bei einem Wort von ihm zu leuchten und Snape setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch, um die notwendigen Briefe zu verfassen. Einige gingen per Flohnetzwerk, andere per Eule und eine Stunde später streckte er sich und ging ins Bett. Es war ein ereignisreicherer Tag gewesen, als er ihn hätte erleiden wollen.

Der Morgen kam schnell, weckte ihn beim Morgengrauen, als die Sonne die Welt in Gold tauchte, die blassen Blau- und Violetttöne der von den Hügeln geworfenen Schatten wichen zurück. Snape stand ohne besondere Gedanken auf, folgte seiner gewöhnlichen morgendlichen Routine. Packen war einfach - er hatte eine begrenzte Auswahl an Bekleidung und fünf Minuten später war alles, was er brauchte in einen Koffer gepackt und der verkleinert. Mit dem Koffer in der Hosentasche prüfte er, ob er alle Papiere dabei hatte, die möglicherweise gebraucht wurden und ging Richtung Krankenstation.

Hermione war bereits wach als er ankam; er vermutete, dass sie von den Fluch-Schmerzen mehrmals in der Nacht aufgewacht war, aber es schien ihr heute morgen viel besser zu gehen.

"Severus!" rief sie als er den Raum betrat. "Kannst du Madam Pomfrey nicht überzeugen, das ich vollkommen bereit dazu bin zu gehen? Sie scheint mir nicht glauben zu wollen." Hermiones Stimme war fast, aber nicht ganz ein Jammern und Snape grinste - das Lachen was ihm antwortete, bestätigte, dass sie den Ton übertrieben hatte. Das allein trug mehr zu seiner Gewissheit bei, dass es ihr wieder besser ging, als alles andere.

Madam Pomfrey starrte die beiden fassungslos an und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe dich gestern Abend nur noch zusammengeflickt," sagte sie. "Du bist kaum in einem angemessenen Zustand um sich in der Gegend herumzutreiben." ,grummelte sie. "Zwei gebrochene Rippen, mehr Schürfwunden als Haut und Flüche samt Zauber überall. Du solltest noch mindestens eine Woche hierbleiben," fügte sie hinzu. Ihre Stimme rutschte in die Resignation, als sie beobachtete, wie Hermione vorsichtig aus dem Bett kletterte. "Ich dachte, wir gehen sofort," sagte Snape. "Wir können alles, was du brauchst in Santiago bekommen - du willst jetzt nicht zurück in deine Wohnung." Hermione zuckte zusammen.

"Wie schlimm war es?" fragte sie.

"Mindestens so schlimm wie du dich erinnerst," sagte Snape . "Einige der Hauselfen sind dort um aufzuräumen. Du wirst deine Bücher tagelang neu sortieren müssen, aber wenigstens musst du sie nicht mehr alle vom Boden auflesen. Ich bin sicher Dobby hat keinen besonderen Sinn fürs Alphabet, aber es ist besser als nichts," fügte er herb hinzu.

Mit dem trockenen Kommentar verdiente er sich ein weiteres Lächeln und er hielt ihr seine Hand hin.

"Lucier hat heute morgen geantwortet - er hat eine Ecke in der Universität vorgeschlagen, in die wir apparieren können. Ich weiß wo, also werde ich führen. Der Schulleiter wird in einigen Momenten die Sicherungen ausschalten, um uns gehen zu lassen ohne dich den ganzen Weg hinunter zu den Toren schleppen zu müssen. Du solltest besser meine Hand nehmen, um nicht gesplintert zu werden."

Hermiones Hand war kühl und stark in seiner, etwas fester zugreifend warteten sie auf das Signal, dass die Sicherungen aus waren. Der Blitz blauen Lichts im Kamin der Krankenstation war alles was Snape brauchte; einen Moment später standen sie im kühlen Schatten eines heißen Sommertages in Santiago.

Lucier wartete auf sie; Dumbledore hatte ihm sicher erzählt, wann er sie zu erwarten hatte und er begrüßte sie herzlich.

"Professor Snape, Doktor Granger, wie schön sie so schnell wiederzusehen - obwohl mir die Umstände leid tun. Wie fühlen sie sich, Doktor?"

Hermione nickte ihren Dank. "Mir geht es... besser als erwartet, danke schön."

In der kurzen Stille, die folgte, während alle nachdachten was zu sagen war, war alles was zu hören war das entfernte Rumpeln des Verkehrs und das Plappern der nahen Studenten. Schließlich sprach Snape:

"Wir müssen zunächst einige Einkäufe machen - und eine Unterkunft finden, wenn die Universität keine leeren Räume hat?" Der letzte Teil war eine Frage an Lucier, der nickte.

"Das wird kein Problem sein - die Studenten sind bereits für den Sommer weg und wir haben viel Platz. Ich habe zwei Räume vorgesehen, mit Blick auf die Kathedrale - ist das angemessen?"

Snape nickte anerkennend.

Sehr angemessen - danke schön." Sich zu Hermione umdrehend erklärte er. "Die Zimmer mit Blick auf die Kathedrale sind Teil des Hotels de los Reyes Catolicos - die Muggels bezahlen gut für einige dieser Räume, aber die Zauberer Universität hat eine Anzahl für Studenten. Sie werden verlost - in meinem Jahr hier hatte ich nicht das Glück eins zu bekommen."

Lucier kicherte. "Daran habe ich mich erinnert und hielt es deshalb diesmal für angemessen. Nun, ich werde euch euren Einkäufen überlassen - sie erinnern sich an die Stadt nicht wahr, Professor? Einige Dinge haben sich verändert, aber die Straßen sind am selben Ort geblieben. Im Gegensatz zu den Treppen in Hogwarts," fügte er hinzu, mit dem Unterton eines Menschen, der einmal von einer widerspenstigen Treppe gefangen worden war.

Snape und Hermione nickten ihren Dank und machten sich auf ihren Weg durch die kühlen Schatten des Innenhofes zu den sonnigen Straßen dahinter; sie gingen durch das Gewirr von sonnigen und schattigen Straßen, Snape brachte sie zu einem Platz mit einer Anzahl Bekleidungsgeschäfte. Er zogein Bündel Euronoten hervor und gab es Hermione.

"Sieh es als Vorschuss auf die Einkünfte aus deinem Buch oder so etwas - du brauchst einige Kleider. Soll ich dich hier in einer Stunde wieder treffen?"

Zu seiner Überraschung schien Hermione zögerlich. Sie starrte auf den Boden, schluckte und schaute dann zu ihm auf.

"Ich würde jetzt lieber nicht allein sein - selbst in dieser Menschenmenge. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen mich zu begleiten?"

  



	16. Kupfer 2 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

  


  


ÜN: Danke für eure Reviews und eulchen fürs betalesen! 

  


An TwinklingTabby (und auch alle anderen die es bemerkt haben,): Es sollte natürlich im letzten Kapitel heißen Hotel de los Reyes Catolicos und nicht Hotel de los Beves Catolicos. Bei meiner Papierausgabe der Geschichte war der untere Teil abgeschnitten und ich habe zu schnell und zu frei ergänzt, ohne nochmal nachzusehen...sorry, ich werde es bei Gelegenheit ändern.

  


Ansonsten noch vielen Dank für eure Reviews, aber bist die Geschichte zuende ist vergehen noch ein paar Kapitel und ich lechze geradezu nach Rückmeldungen von euch...*mehrreviewsmehrreviews* 

  


  


  


  


Kapitel 5 -Kupfer- 2. Teil

  


  


"Nein, überhaupt nicht. Geh vor."

  


Hermione war, Gottseidank, eine schnelle und entschlossene Kleiderkäuferin - sie hatte einen festgelegten Stil und behielt ihn bei. Der einzige Moment in dem sie Snape aus der Fassung brachte, war als sie ihm ein Paar schwarze Denim Jeans kaufte. Sie lehnte ein Nein (als Antwort) ab und so fand er sich selbst als Eigentümer einer Jeans, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, nachdem er es sogar in der Universität abgelehnt hatte Muggeltrends zu folgen. Er trug sie jetzt, seine Anzughosen in einer von Hermiones Taschen. Ihrem Gesundheitszustand war das anzutragen - wenn sie nicht so zerbrechlich gewesen wäre, wäre er mehr als fähig gewesen ihren Vorschlag abzulehnen. Er beobachtete sie sorgfältig, die violetten Ringe unter den Augen bemerkend als sie müder wurde. Sie würden bald in ihre Räume zurückkehren müssen.

  


Er drehte sich diskret um, als sie Unterwäsche aussuchte - es brachte Bilder in seinen Kopf, von denen er sicher war, dass sie unangebracht waren, da seine Reaktionen auf diese Bilder mit Sicherheit ihre Freundschaft zerstören würde. Er fand, dass die Jeans überraschend eng waren.

  


Auf ihrem Weg von den Geschäften zurück zu ihren Zimmern blieb Hermione plötzlich abrupt stehen und starrte in das Fenster eines Ladens, an dem sie gerade vorbeigingen. Snape brauchte einige Schritte bevor er merkte, dass sie nicht länger mit ihm Schritt hielt und sich umdrehte, um zu sehen, was sie ansah.

  


"Jetzt schon auf der Jagd nach Souveniers?" fragte er. "Es gibt besseres als das," fügte er hinzu als er den billigen Kram im Fenster sah; Muggel Plastik und Gummi.

  


Hermione sah aufgeregt aus und Snape machte einen Schritt zurück; seine Aussage war bestimmt gewesen, sicher, aber sicher nichts, was sie wütend auf ihn gemacht hatte? Er bemerkte einen Moment später, dass ihre Wut sich auf das bezog, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit in dem Fenster lenkte.

  


"Wie beleidigend... hoffnungsloser Aberglauben... wie können sie nur?!" spuckte Hermione unkontrolliert und mit Nachdruck aus.

  


"Was genau meinen sie, Doktor Granger?" schnarrte Snape, der erwartete, dass die Formalität sie bemerken lassen würde, was sie tat und wo sie es tat. Einige Leute hatten sie im vorbeigehen schon seltsam angesehen; er dachte, dass sie nicht besonders glücklich wäre, einen Menschenauflauf zu provozieren.

  


"Die da!" Hermione zeigte auf das Fenster; Snape betrachtete es ein wenig näher, dann bemerkte er, dass sie eine Gruppe kleiner Puppen meinte. 'Brujas de sorte' las er auf der Notiz vor ihnen. Nur ein Reflex an Selbstdisziplin hielt ihn in dem Moment vom Lachen ab: 'Glückliche Hexen'. "Und was genau ist das Problem? Ich hätte gedacht, du wärst geschmeichelt," sagte er ruhig und versuchte von den vorbeigehenden Touristen nicht gehört zu werden. "Sie scheinen zu glauben, dass die Hexen Glück bringen. Auf jeden Fall fortschrittlicher als die britischen Muggels, nicht wahr?"

  


"Das ist es nicht!" stieß Hermione hervor. "Sieh sie an - die schlimmste Art von Stereotypen, alte Frauen mit Warzen und Stroh statt Haaren! Nicht wirklich schmeichelhaft oder repräsentativ, oder?"

  


"Oh, ich weiß nicht," sagte Snape gedehnt. "Sie ähneln einiger meiner entfernteren Verwandten - sehr entfernten Verwandten," fügte er hastig hinzu, als er ein sehr gefährliches Leuchten in Hermiones Augen bemerkte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, ließ den Kommentar aber so stehen. Als sie sich vom Fenster wegdrehten, um zu ihren Zimmern zu gehen, sah Snape eine besondere Puppe; er fragte sich ob er später von Hermione weg kam um zurückzukommen und sie zu kaufen. Es war fast unwiderstehlich; eine Hexe in Bücher vergraben, beschrieben als die 'bruja del estudio': Die lernende Hexe.

  


Die Zimmer waren genau so, wie er sich an sie aus seiner Studienzeit erinnerte - und der Grund warum er eines davon wollte. Weiße Wände, hohe Decken und verzierte schwere Möbel, die zu dem Raum passten - Snape fürchtete einen Moment, dass das Bett für Hermione zu hoch sein könnte, um bequem zu sein, wenn sie die selbe Einrichtung wie er hatte, verlor aber die Besorgnis. Sie würde einen Weg finden damit zurecht zu kommen, ohne ihre Verletzungen zu verschlimmern.

  


Sie trafen sich zum Mittag in einem der verstreuten Cafes in der Stadt, nahe dem Universitätsgelände. Nach überbackenen Toasts und starkem Kaffee, zeigte ihr Snape den Weg zur nahen Bibliothek. Eine dunkelgrüne Tür in einer weißen Wand, umgeben von einem Steinrahmen, der einzige Hinweis auf die Nutzung des Gebäudes war eine Reihe von Metallbuchstaben an der Wand: Biblioteca Xeral. Hauptbibliothek.

  


Innen war die Hitze des Tages nur eine entfernte Erinnerung; Hermione zog den Pulli heraus, den er ihr mitzunehmen geraten hatte und zog ihn an. Sie gingen durch die Regalreihen zur Rückseite der Bücherei und schlüpften hindurch in die verbotene Zaubererabteilung mit dem Passwort, das Lucier ihnen gegeben hatte.

  


@@@

  


Die Tage vergingen in der Bücherei - Hermione war verzückt mit den Büchern, die sie dort fand, die meisten von ihnen nicht katalogisiert und seit Jahrhunderten nicht gelesen. Wie versprochen wurde ihr eine Orginalausgabe des Rosariums zur Übersicht ausgehändigt. Die Nächte wurden verbrachten sie in den luxeriösen Räumen verbracht, die Lucier ihnen angeboten hatte - und Hermione erholte sich stufenweise von Pinales letztem Angriff.

  


Einige Tage nach ihrer Ankunft überraschte Snape Hermione mit dem Vorschlag eine Pause zu machen. Gegeben, dass sie zu der Auffassung gekommen war, dass er mindestens so ein Workaholic war wie sie, war seine Entschlossenheit sie zu einer Unterbrechung zu bewegen verwirrend.

  


Es war verwirrend, bis sie den Strand sah, zu welchem er sie von der Bücherei aus geschleppt hatte.

  


Und bis sie an einem Cafétischchen an der Promenade saßen, die Art Nouveau Pfeiler der Kolonaden warfen Schatten hinter ihnen. Der Sand war blass gelbbraun und lag fast ungestört vor ihnen; es war zu früh im Jahr für viele Sonnenanbeter, trotz der Hitze der Sonne. Der Sommer war dieses Jahr früh dran. Der Wind kam noch vom Meer und nur die Felsen an der Wasserkante boten etwas Schutz. Einige wenige, abgehärteter als der Rest - vielleicht waren es Touristen, für die dies mehr Sommer war, als sie ihn zu Hause haben würden - lagen im Schutz der Felsen, versteckt vor dem Wind in der Sonne.

  


Snapes einziges Zugeständnis an den Tag war, dass er sein Jackett auf der Stuhllehne ablegte und die Ärmel seines Pullis zu den Ellenbogen hochschob. Seine Unterarme waren erschreckend weiß gegen das Schwarz seiner Kleidung und dem glänzenden Stahl des Tisches an dem sie saßen.

  


Hermione hatte ebenfalls ihren Pulli über die Stuhllehne gehängt, ihre Arme in einem kurzärmeligen Pulli der Sonne ausgesetzt. Als sie das Notizbuch öffnete, das sie überall mit hin nahm, bemerkte sie kritisch, dass ihre Arme fast so blass wie Snapes waren. Sie glättete die Seiten gegen den Wind, der von der Promenade kam und den typischen Geruch von warmem Sand mit sich brachte.

  


  


Hermione starrte auf die Wellen, Snape nur halb hörend, wieer Kaffee und Mineralwasser für sie beide bestellte. Die Sonne fing alle Wellen, wenn sie sich erhoben und sich einrollten, glitzernd mit einem Schuss Silber, so rein wie das, was sie einige Tage zuvor hergestellt hatten. Hermione fand sich immer noch in Ehrfurcht vor der Reinheit des Metalls; es war so, als ob sie eine Scherbe puren Lichts hielt; alles richtig und fast unerträglich schön. Sie war so hingerissen, dass es ihr fast das Herz gebrochen hätte, sich davon zu lösen, diese Intensität wieder der Hitze und dem Feuer zu übergeben für die höhere Arbeit.

  


An dem Fischersteg an der Wasserlinie vor ihnen brachen sich die Wellen; Gischt sprühte hoch, suchte und traf die Sonne in unzähligen Momenten des Lichts, bevor sie wieder auf die Steine hinunterfiel und zu Hermiones Vergnügen die Teenager durchweichte, die nach weiß-der-Himmel-was fischten. 

  


Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Hermione wie Snape sie beobachtete, wie sie die Jungs beobachtete; sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte. Er erwiderte das Lächeln und Hermione hoffte, dass die Freude darüber ihr nicht zu offen ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

  


"Sie müssen hinter etwas sehr gutem her sein, wenn sie die Nässe dafür durchstehen;" sagte sie mit einer Geste zum Steg. Snape folgte ihrer Geste und sah sich dann um. Ein mildes Lächeln flog über sein Gesicht.

  


"Oder vielleicht haben sie anderen Unsinn im Kopf." Hermione sah durcheinander aus und er nickte in ihre Richtung. "Vielleicht wollen sie die Sammlung hinter Dir beeindrucken," sagte er gedehnt.

  


Hermione drehte sich in ihrem Stuhl herum und lachte leise, als sie zurück zu Snape blickte.

  


"Mehr als wahrscheinlich."

  


An einem Tisch irgendwo hinter ihr saßen ein halbes Duzend Mädchen, vielleicht vierzehn, fünfzehn Jahre alt, sie unterhielten sich lebhaft und beobachteten die Jungen auf dem Steg.

  


"Würde dich das beeindrucken?" Snapes Ton war der einer müßigen Unterhaltung, nur wenig lauter als das klingen des Porzellan und Glases, als die Kellnerin zwei kleine Tassen Kaffee und einige Flaschen Wasser brachte. Hermione sah zurück zum Steg.

  


"Nein," sagte sie belustigt. "Jetzt nicht und ich denke auch nicht, dass es mich vor zehn Jahren beeindruckt hätte, ich vermute, ich hätte sie einfach für dumm gehalten." Sie machte eine Pause und rührte ihren Kaffee mit der Zimtstange um, die den Löffel ersetzte, dann fügte sie hinzu: "Ich vermute, ich hätte nicht gemerkt, dass sie das für mich tun. Ich war etwas blind im Bezug auf so etwas."

  


Snape nippte an seinem Wasser, seinen Kaffee hatte er in einem Schluck vernichtet; Hermione würde nie verstehen wie er diese vier Zentimeter von tiefschwarzer Farbe und braunem Schaum so schnell hinunter bekam, ganz zu Schweigen ohne Zucker.

  


"Bist du jetzt weniger blind in dem Bezug?" fragte er.

  


Hermione schaute auf die Wellen und lächelte. "Wahrscheinlich nicht, obwohl ich nicht denke, dass sich jemand seit meiner Schulzeit so für mich aufgeführt hat."

  


"Mr. Weasley, vermute ich?" kam der amüsierte Kommentar.

  


Hermione verbarg ihr Gesicht lachend in den Händen. "Bitte erzähl mir nicht, dass du das auch bemerkt hast?" Bei Snapes Nicken stöhnte sie. "Ich denke ich war die einzige Person in der ganzen Schule, die es nicht gemerkt hat. Harry musste es mir sagen," sagte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

  


Weasley neigte zu dummen Erwartungen, Hermione. Ich hätte gedacht nach mehreren Jahren in denen du ihn von solche Sachen abgehalten hast, würde es möglicherweise auch dir auffallen, dass er das tut um dich zu beeindrucken."

  


Hermione lachte wieder. "Wahr," gab sie zu.

  


"Du hast als wir uns im Dezember getroffen haben erwähnt, dass du nicht länger mit Weasleys in Kontakt bist. War es wegen diesem besonderen Grund?"

  


"Nicht nur," sann Hermione nach. "Es war eine Weile etwas peinlich, aber eigentlich sind wir auseinander getrieben, weil wir einfach außer Schule nichts gemeinsam hatten - es war das selbe mit Harry," fügte sie hinzu. "Einmal die Schule verlassen, wurde das klar. Soviel kann man sich nicht über die Schulzeit unterhalten und da ich die Quidditchsprache nicht spreche und sie nie meine - ähm- Begeisterung fürs Lernen geteilt haben."

  


"Ihr Pech," kommentierte Snape.

  


"Danke schön," sagte Hermione, leicht überrascht, aber hob ihr Glas in seine Richtung zu einem komischen Prost. "Wie auch immer, ich bekomme gelegentlich Bitten von Harry, wenn er eine weibliche Meinung zu etwas braucht, was seine neueste Freundin betrifft, und die üblichen Geburtstagskarten, mehr nicht."

  


"Wie ich gesagt habe, ihr Pech."

  


Sie waren still für einen Moment; Hermione trank ihren Kaffee aus und spülte die sirupartigen Überreste mit einem Schluck Wasser hinunter. Sie spielte versonnen mit der Zimtstange, Muster in den Schaum malend, der in der Tasse verblieben war. Unterschiedliche Gedanken jagten durch ihren Kopf, als sie sich in der Sonne entspannte.

  


"Seltsam," sagte sie schließlich, "wie sich die Dinge ändern. Weltreiche erhoben und fielen für dies," sie hielt die Zimtstange hoch, "und jetzt wird es einmal benutzt, um damit den Kaffee umzurühren und dann weggeworfen." Snape nickte, seine Augen dunkel, als er in ihre Richtung sah. Sie fielen zurück in eine angenehme Stille.

  


Der Wind war leise eingeschlafen und Hermione konnte nun die heiße Sonne auf ihren Armen fühlen. Die Wärme erinnerte sie daran, einen leisen Anti-Sonnenbrand-Zauber zu murmeln; sie bevorzugte es, den Abend nicht damit zu verbringen, einen Sonnenbrand zu versorgen. Heil-Zauber taten nichts gegen das Ziepen, das hatte sie auf die harte Tour gelernt, und sie hatte nicht die angebrachten Zaubertränke dabei, um es zu lindern.

  


Snape sah sich um, als er sie den Spruch flüstern hörte und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch; er hatte aufs Meer gesehen und wahrscheinlich nur gehört, dass sie gesprochen hatte, aber nicht was.

  


"Ein Anti-Sonnenbrand-Zauber," erklärte sie ruhig. "Die Sonne ist stark, solltest du nicht auch einen benutzen?" Für einen Moment dachte Hermione an Muggel Sonnencreme, besonders mit Blick auf Snapes bloße Unterarme; sie konnte sich nicht erinnern vor dem heutigen Tag etwas anderes als seine Hände und sein Gesicht gesehen zu haben und das war ... ablenkend. Sie schob den Gedanken weg, bevor sie zu rot wurde um es auf die Sonne zu schieben; wenigstens verstand sie warum die Viktorianer so von der Ansicht eines Knöchels betroffen waren. Ohne die Gewohnheit Erregung zu unterdrücken oder zu dämpfen, war so etwas gewöhnliches wie ein entblößter Arm genug um die Hitze in ihre aufsteigen zu lassen, wenn sie sich erlaubte darüber nachzudenken.

  


Snape schüttelte den Kopf und gab eine unerwartete Erklärung ab. "Ich werde schnell braun; ein Vermächtnis aus der Familie meiner Mutter."

  


Hermione blinzelte überrascht; beides, die Idee das Snape, ewig blass, überhaupt braun wurde und die Erwähnung seiner Familie. Sie hatte sich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, das er, im Gegensatz zu allen andern Menschen die sie kannte, nie von etwas persönlichem sprach. Sie sagte nichts und fragte sich, ob er fortfahren würde. 

  


  



	17. Kupfer 3 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

  


  


ÜN.: Letzter Teil von Kapitel Fünf. Wir nähern uns mit langen Schritten dem Finale. Wollt ihr das siebte Kapitel in Einzelteilen oder lieber komplett? Ihr habt die Wahl...

  


Ich finde es sehr traurig, dass ich keine Reviews mehr bekomme:-(((

  


Danke ans Eulchen, dessen Adleraugen (fast) kein Fehler entgeht und dem immer bessere Formulierungen einfallen als mir.:-)))

  


  


  


Kapitel 5 -Kupfer- 3. Teil

  


  


Eine angenehme Stille fiel zwischen sie und Snape bewegte sich etwas; legte sich tiefer in den Caféstuhl. Er hatte fast die Freude vergessen, die er bei der Berührung durch die Sonne empfand**.** Jeder, der ihn kannte, hielt ihn für asketisch, Komfort verachtend und sie sahen niemals - nicht das er es ihnen erlauben würde - den Hedonismus, der in ihm lag**.** Sei's drum**.** Einem selten nachgegebenem Hedonismus, der sich im Wohlgefallen an der Wärme der Sonne und des Feuers ebenso, wie an einigen außergewöhnlichen Geschmäckern und Empfindungen ausdrückte. Das letzte Mal als er einfach so dagesessen und den Tag genossen hatte, war ... wahrscheinlich dreißig oder mehr Jahre her, als er noch ein Teenager gewesen war, wie er sich erinnerte.

  


Dieser Gedanke erinnerte ihn an die Jungs auf dem Steg - er wäre in ihrem Alter gewesen. Er sah die Jungs die Stufen des Stegs hinuntersteigen; ihr durchnässt sein schien nicht vergebens zu sein, da zwei der Mädchen ihren Tisch verlassen hatten und über den Sand zu ihnen schlenderten.

  


Er beobachtete ihren Fortschritt, eine Hand über seinen Augen, um die Sonne abzuhalten und fragte sich, ob Hermione beeindruckt wäre, wenn er gehen und sich auf den Steg stellen würde. Er schnaubte vor Belustigung bei dem Gedanken; wahrscheinlich würde sie denken, er habe den Verstand verloren. Er brauchte eine Ablenkung - und ihre Sprüche über Vermeidung von Sonnenbrand halfen nicht. Tatsächlich hatte er nicht viele Tränke mitgebracht; irgendwo in seinen Vorräten war einer, der einen Sonnenbrand verhinderte. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Zaubertränken wurde er aufgetragen, nicht geschluckt. Der Gedanke daran... Hermione beim Auftragen behilflich zu sein... Snape stoppte den Gedankengang. Er würde zweifelsfrei in seinen Träumen wieder an die Oberfläche kommen, aber besser dann , als ihn jetzt in eine peinliche Lage zu bringen. Er musste an etwas anderes denken. Schnellstens.

  


Er begann zu sprechen um sich abzulenken und überraschte sich - und Hermione, die nach seinem Heiterkeitsausbruch sichtbar neugierig war - mit seinem folgenden Kommentar über die Familie seiner Mutter, mit einer Beschreibung der Farm, wo er die Sommer seiner Kindheit verbracht hatte. Seine Großmutter war die Dorfhexe gewesen; das Hinterland, weit weg von den Städten folgte noch den alten Wegen und hielt sie in einem strengen Katholizismus, der sich in diesen Dingen als sehr flexibel bewies.

  


Er sprach von endlosen Sommern unter einem tiefblauen Himmel; vom Schatten unter Weinblättern und vom sonnengewärmten Wasser in einem Steinbecken - jede Nacht auf neue gefüllt mit dem eiskalten Wasser aus den Bergen über ihnen und über den Tag erwärmt, bevor es in der Abenddämmerung auf die Felder geleitet wurde, wenn die Sonne es nicht mehr verdunsten lassen konnte, bevor es aufgenommen war.

  


Er sprach von Abenden, die er damit verbrachte, unreife Trauben zu pflücken und sie auf die Blätter zu werfen, die in dem Becken trieben; von Tagen, an denen er die Pinien- und Eukalyptuswälder durchstreifte. Der Duft einer Hand voll Eukalyptusblätter im Feuer entspannte ihn immer noch schneller als sonst (irgend)etwas, dass er kannte. Die fleckenlosen Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit schossen hervor, befreit durch die Wärme der Sonne und Hermiones Gesellschaft. Er fand sich selbst frei, über das Kind, das er gewesen war, zu sprechen, ohne den Mann zu bereuen, der er geworden war.

  


Hermione hörte seinen Erinnerungen in freundschaftlicher Stille zu, ihr Kinn auf eine Hand gestützt, während sie ihm beim Sprechen zusah; Snape verlor sich in einem Nebel von Erinnerungen und dem Wohlgefallen an ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Schließlich gingen ihm die Worte aus und sie sahen sich einfach für lange Momente an.

  


Snape lehnte sich langsam vor, sich nicht sicher, was er bezwecken wollte, aber beruhigt, als Hermione seinen Blick hielt; sie biss kurz auf ihre Unterlippe und Snape atmete scharf ein, als sie aus den Zähnen rutschte und feucht in der Sonne glänzte.

  


Der endlose Moment wurde von den Geräuschen eines Kellners hinter ihnen unterbrochen, der einen Tisch abräumte. Snape entließ den Atem, den er angehalten hatte; Hermione lächelte sanft, ein wenig reuevoll. Für einen Moment erlaubte sich Snape den Gedanken zu genießen, dass sie ihn vielleicht hatte küssen wollen; das war wie auch immer seine zweifellos unangebrachte Vorstellungskraft bei der Arbeit. Snape drehte sich mit einem finsteren Gesicht zum Kellner um, fing sich im letzten Moment und fragte nach einem weiteren Kaffee. Er sah zu Hermione.

  


"Nur Wasser, danke," sagte sie. Er bestellte es ebenso und sie verfielen wieder in Stille, beobachteten wie die Flut kam und über die Felsen am Wasserrand glitt. Die Stille schien Snape aufgeladener als zuvor, als ob sie beide darauf warteten, das etwas passierte. Er setzte sich etwas gerader in den Stuhl und Hermione sah sich zu ihm um. Sie begann etwas zu sagen, aber bevor sie die erste Silbe gesprochen hatte, schien sie es sich anders zu überlegen.

  


"Di- schau der Drache dort drüben; es ist wirklich der richtige Tag für so etwas."

  


Snape nahm das Ablenkungsmanöver höflich zur Kenntnis und schaute nach rechts; in einiger Entfernung über dem Strand kreiste und stach ein leuchtend roter Drache in den Himmel. Jetzt fiel er Richtung Sand; Hermione japste, als er aus dem Sturzflug herausgezogen und sauber über den Strand flog.

  


"Glück gehabt," bemerkte Snape trocken, obwohl er eher an Erfahrung glaubte, die Kunststücke gegeben, die der Drache jetzt vollführte. Hermione sah ihn von der Seite an und lächelte kokett, bevor sie die Herausforderung annahm.

  


"Wohl kaum, Severus," gab sie zurück. "Er scheint ihn gut unter Kontrolle zu haben," fügte sie hinzu, offensichtlich leugnete sie, das ihr Japsen anderes vermuten ließ.

  


Wie er beabsichtigt hatte, folgte eine freundliche, hitzige Diskussion aus diesem anfänglichen Thema und sie waren bald vertieft in einen Vergleich der besten Glasarten für Destillierkolben.

  


Hermione hatte ihren Stuhl näher zu Snapes geschoben, so dass sie aus den sich nähernden Schatten kam und einige Zeichnungen in ihr Notizbuch machen konnte, dass zwischen ihnen lag, um zu erläutern, was sie zu erklären versuchte. Snape gab innerlich nach und blieb wo er war, genoss ihre Nähe und den weichen Duft ihrer sonnengewärmten Haut.

  


@@@

  


Die Sonne war sichtbar gesunken, als Hermione sich gelassen in ihrem Stuhl räkelte, ihren Rücken streckte, als sie sich aufsetzte. Ihr Arm berührte Snapes, ein elektrischer Schlag auf ihrer Haut. Sie dachte er zittere, aber lehnte das als Vorstellung ab, genauso wie sie die Idee, dass er sie zuvor hatte küssen wollen, verworfen hatte. Wuschdenken, oder vielleicht ein wenig zu viel Sonne. Hermione schloss die Augen, seufzte leise bei ihren Gedanken und genoss die Wärme der Abendsonne auf ihrer Haut.

  


Als sie einen Moment später ihre Augen wieder öffnete, einige Male gegen die Sonne blinzelte, sah sie wie Snape sie anstarrte. Sie bemerkte, ohne direkt darüber nachzudenken, dass er tatsächlich braun wurde; sein Gesicht leicht golden, nicht nur von der Sonne, die in dem Moment vor ihnen unterging und das Meer in einen Feuersturm erleuchtete.

  


Snape sah sie immer noch an, als ob er sich nicht davon abhalten konnte; Hermione wollte nicht atmen, sie wollte das Gefühl nicht zerstören, das durch sie flutete... Wenn sie sich bewegte, wenn sie sprach, würde er wegschauen - und das hätte sie niemals gewollt. Hier und jetzt konnte sie in der Illusion versinken, dass er sie genauso liebte wie sie ihn.

  


Die Sonne berührte den Ozean, alles um sie herum war in ein brillantes Rot getaucht; Snapes Haut wurde noch goldener, seine Augen glänzten so schwarz, dass Hermione in ihnen versank. Erregung und Bewusstsein engten sie ein, bis es ihr kaum mehr möglich war zu atmen. Immer noch weigerte sie sich, sich zu bewegen.

  


Die Zeit jagte, dann verlangsamte sie sich, und schließlich entspannte Hermione sich; Snape schien sich ebenfalls zu entspannen, seufzend und auf das Meer blickend, während Hermione fühlte, wie sich das beklemmende Bewusstsein in etwas Bekanntes und Beruhigendes wandelte. Die Nervosität blieb, ein feiner Zug, der jedoch nicht länger ihre Gedanken beherrschte. Sie fragte sich wieder, ob sie die einzige war, die es fühlte. Manchmal schien Snape den Moment zu teilen, aber sie schätzte seine Freundschaft zu sehr, um sie für so etwas zu riskieren, am Ende würde sie lernen, ohne es zu leben.

  


Die Sonne war nun nicht mehr als ein Schimmer von Gold an der Kante der Welt, in wenigen Sekunden würde auch der vergangen sein und die Dunkelheit, die im Westen aufkam, würde die Nacht bringen.

  


Snape setzte sich wieder auf, streckte sich leicht, nicht gewöhnt Nichts zu tun. "Abendessen?" fragte er und drehte sich mit der Frage zu ihr um. Plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass es halb neun war und sie einen unbändigen Hunger verspürte - dieses Mal auf Essen. Sie nickte und sie erhoben sich gleichzeitig, um zurück zu der Nische zu schlendern, in die sie appariert waren.

  


@@@

  


Stunden später lag Snape wach, versuchte über die Untersuchungen vom Morgen nachzudenken, aber war nur in der Lage an den Nachmittag am Strand zu denken. Er war gefesselt von der Idee, dass Hermione sich seiner genauso bewusst war, wie er ihrer; die Vernunft riet ihm, den Gedanken aufzugeben. Er war zwanzig Jahre älter als sie und war ihr Lehrer gewesen. Keines dieser Dinge störten ihn; Hermione war in einigen Dingen erwachsener als Frauen, die viermal so alt waren wie sie und er hielt sie nicht mehr für seine Schülerin - selbst in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts war sie nicht mehr als eine weitere plagende Anwesende im Klassenraumgewesen, vergessen, wenn sie durch die Tür war. Anders als die Mitglieder seines Hauses - die er natürlich kennen musste - fand Snape es leicht, Individuen in der Masse der Schüler, die in seinem Klassenraum kamen und gingen zu ignorieren. Die Frau, die er kannte, teilte also nur wenig mehr als den Namen mit der Schülerin, bei seinem Wissen und Verständnis von ihr, egal wie schwach das Verständnis manchmal sein mochte.

  


Beim Einschlafen versuchte er dieses Wunschdenken noch zu unterdrücken, aber seine Träume waren frei von diesem Versuch.

  


Am nächsten Morgen war er der erste beim Frühstück; Hermione folgte einige Minuten später - von dem Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu schließen, waren ihre Träume produktiver gewesen als seine.

  


"Ich hatte eine Idee," deutete sie an. "Santiago war ein Alchimist, oder? Und seine Akolythen waren ebenso Alchimisten?"

  


Snape nickte und fragte sich, worauf Hermione hinaus wollte

  


"Ich konnte letzte Nacht nicht gut schlafen," sagte sie, "da habe ich in den Touristenbroschüren gelesen, die im Zimmer lagen."

  


"Du musst vor Überspanntheit nicht geschlafen haben," sagte Snape trocken. Die Broschüren wurden für die Hotelgäste in den anderen Zimmern angeboten und waren geschwollen und uninspiriert.

  


Hermione lachte. "Irgendwie schon - egal, ich habe ein Bild gesehen, von etwas, das nützlich aussah." Snape nickte und bedeutete ihr fortzufahren. "Santiagos sterblicheÜberreste sind in der Kathedrale, in einem silbernen Sarkophag - da war ein Bild davon. Ich bin fast sicher, dass die Zeichen in dem Silber alchimistische Symbole sind," sagte sie in einem schnellen Flüstern. "Ich will heute hingehen und mir das ansehen."

  


Die letzte Forderung - oder Bitte, abhängig von wessen Standpunkt man es betrachtete, bedeutete, dass Snape sich später am Tag kniend in scheinbarem Gebet in der Krypta der Kathedrale von Santiago fand, Hermione neben ihm. Sie hatten einen Vergrößerungsglaszauber auf ihren Vorschlag hin angewendet, um die Symbole auf dem Sarg zu lesen - sie waren in der Tat alchimistisch und nicht so abstrakt, wie sie aus der Entfernung schienen. Hermione murmelte verhalten und versuchte, sich die Bilder zu merken. Snape dagegen arbeitete daran, das Muster zu identifizieren statt der einzelnen Zeichen.

  


Seine Knie schmerzten nach einer Weile und er machte es sich etwas bequemer. Da bemerkte er den Priester, der sie von der Tür der Krypta anstarrte. Snape stieß Hermione heimlich an und nickte kaum merklich in die Richtung des Priesters. Sie sah erschreckt aus, vermutlich in ihren Gedankengängen gestört.

  


Sie sahen sich einen Moment an und entschieden, dass Diskretion in diesem Fall angebracht war, sie erhoben sich um zu gehen. Als sie sich umdrehten, sprach der Geistliche zu ihnen.

  


"Senor, Senora. Danke schön," sagte er. Sie sahen ihn überrascht an. "Es ist selten ein junges Paar mit soviel Respekt und Geist vor Santiago zu sehen. Soll ihre Ehe lang, glücklich und fruchtbar sein." Snape sah wie Hermiones Augen groß wurde und sie etwas sagen wollte. Er beeilte sich sie abzuschneiden.

  


"Danke, Vater." Er drehte sich um und ging; er zerrte Hermione fast mit sich, bevor sie irgendetwas anderes sagen konnte.

  


Sie wurden langsamer als sie Richtung Ausgang und Bibliothek gingen. Snape stählte sich für eine Walze von Fragen, die niemals kam. Stattdessen lachte Hermione. 

  


"Danke schön," sagte sie. "Ich hätte mich komplett zum Narren gemacht."

  


"Daran zweifele ich," war seine einzige Antwort.

  


Der Sarg hatte ihnen die Antworten gegeben, die sie brauchten - Hermione tanzte fast vor Freude, als sie bemerkte, dass ihre eigenen Gedanken und Interpretationen in Bezug auf die Entstehung des Steins bestätigt wurden. Sie wollte eilig zurück nach Oxford, um mit der höheren Arbeit zu beginnen, ungeduldig damit fortzufahren.

  


Snape war weniger geneigt so schnell zurück zu gehen; er genoss Hermiones Gesellschaft und war selbstsüchtig genug, sie nicht mit dem Rest der Lehrerschaft in Hogwarts teilen zu wollen - wenigstens hatte sie zugestimmt erstmal in Hogwarts zu wohnen. Wie auch immer, seinen Wünschen war noch nie nachgegeben worden und so kehrten sie bald zur Schule zurück.

  


Hermione war unerbittlich beide Prozesse, in Hogwarts und Oxford, fortzusetzen. Sie wollte die Reaktionen beider Arbeiten bestätigen. Snape konnte keinen Grund finden seine Zustimmung zu verweigern - es waren immer noch Sommerferien und er hatte kaum etwas anderes zu tun, als seine eigenen Projekte; die waren zur Seite geschoben worden, um es ihm zu erlauben einen Weg zu finden, das zu bekämpfen was er glaubte, das Voldemorts Pläne waren; und gerade jetzt hatte er keinen Grund, sie wieder aufleben zu lassen.

  


Die höhere Arbeit begann an einem klaren, heißen Augusttag mit dem Zusetzen von Quecksilber zu dem weißen Puder; der wurde sofort hellviolett und änderte sich dann zu einem Blau, das den Himmel draußen spiegelte. 

  


  


  


ÜN.: Akolythen - griech. "Begleiter" 

  


  



	18. Eisen 1 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

  


ÜN.: Weiter geht's mit Kapitel 6. Danke fürs Betalesen ,Eulchen. Und Danke für eure Reviews.

  


  


  


Kapitel 6. Eisen 1. Teil

  


  


Eisen - oder Mars - ist der tiefste Punkt in dem Prozess, der aktive Abstieg von den tiefsten Stufen des menschlichen Bewusstseins, so dass der Körper vollkommen vom Schwefel durchdrungen ist. Das ist die äußerste Gerinnung - der Geist scheint vollständig in den Körper eingetaucht zu sein.

  


  


Ein Chor von Glocken kündigte den Beginn des Morgenunterrichts in Oxford an; eine angenehme Kakophonie, die fast zehn Minuten anhielt und die freie Haltung der Zeiteinhaltung bestätigte, die manchmal sehr charakteristisch für die Universität zu sein schien.

  


Hermione arbeitete wieder in ihrem Labor in Oriel; Dumbledore hatte ihre Sicherungsmaßnahmen mit seinen eigenen verstärkt, um ihr Zeit zu geben, dort zu arbeiten. Snape war, jetzt wo das Schuljahr wieder begonnen hatte, zum Lehren zurückgekehrt und konnte nicht mehr jeden Tag mit ihr arbeiten.

  


Trotz der Zeit, die vergangen war seit sie die zweite Stufe der Arbeit begonnen, schienen sie kaum Fortschritte zu machen. Eine Menge Bücher türmten sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch, Zeugnisse der scheinbar endlosen Forschungen in die sie sich vergraben hatte, um herauszufinden was fehlte - welchen Schritt sie unternehmen mussten, damit die Arbeit voranschritt.

  


Es war entmutigend; sie wusste, dass sie dem Ende des Prozesses ganz nah waren, das nur wenig mehr gebraucht wurde um das reizlose Material, das offensichtlich träge in seinem Glasgefäß neben ihr lag reagieren zu lassen. Ihre Notizen zeigten eine gleichmäßige Reihe von Umwandlungen, seit sich das rein weiße Material in das derzeitige Hellorange getaucht hatte. Mehr Quecksilber machte keinen Unterschied; das Feuer brannte. Alles was sie jetzt noch brauchte, war dass das Material rot wurde, um die Qualitäten des Steins der Weisen zu erreichen.

  


Sie starrte es an, als ob sie es zwingen wollte, sich umzuwandeln. Sie hatte nichts gefunden - keinen Hinweis, keinen Vorschlag - der zeigte, was nötig war. Tatsächlich hatte alles, was sie bis jetzt gefunden hatten, gerade ihre vorherigen Untersuchungen bestätigt. Sie hatten alles getan, jeden Schritt, den die mittelalterlichen Zauberer getan hatten, erfüllt.

  


Und immer noch weigerte sich der Stein, sich zu entwickeln.

  


Hermione begann es persönlich zu nehmen, trotz aller Versuche ihre Laune zu beruhigen. Ein Klopfen an der Tür war fast genug, um sie in Rage zu bringen; zweifellos war es wieder der dumme Pförtner, der wissen wollte, was sie in dem Raum tat. Das Institut hatte seit kurzem einen neuen Chefpförtner, einen Armeerentner in der schlimmsten Tradition dieser Brut - ein Wichtigtuer, der seinen Job als Freifahrschein sah, um alles und jeden im Institut auszuspionieren. Er sah Hermiones Widerstand ihn in ihren Arbeitsraum zu lassen als einen Angriff auf seine Autorität, so überzeugt wie er von sich war. Ihre Beharrlichkeit, dass er nicht die Befugnis habe den Raum zu sehen, besänftigte ihn nicht besonders; er schien davon überzeugt, dass sie auf die Sicherheitsbestimmungen anspielte und machte unfeine Versuche sie davon zu überzeugen, dass er während seiner Zeit in der Armee Teil des Geheimdienstes gewesen war.

  


Hermione musste sich bei seinen Aussprüchen mühsam daran hindern, nicht laut loszulachen und hielt die Tür gegen seine Bemühungen einen Blick hineinzuwerfen fest geschlossen. Die Fenster waren so verzaubert, dass sie jeden, der durchschaute reflektierten - der Effekt war der selbe wie ein auf das Glas aufgetragener Muggelfilm und so fand es niemand seltsam, dass sie nur ihre eigenen neugierigen Gesichter sahen. 

  


Am Ende erinnerte sie der Mann an Filch. Alles was ihm fehlte, war die Katze von zweifelhafter Herkunft und die liberale Haltung der persönlichen Hygiene gegenüber. Sie war überzeugt, dass er nur darauf wartete über sie herzufallen. Er hatte die Neuigkeiten über ihre Promotion schlecht aufgenommen - sie hatte eine geradezu sadistische Freude daran ihn zu korrigieren, als er sie beim ersten Mal nach ihrer Prüfung "Miss Granger" nannte. Glücklicherweise hatte er im Gegensatz zu Filch feste Arbeitszeiten und Hermione konnte ihre Besuche so legen, dass sie ihm aus dem Weg ging.

  


Es klopfte wieder, ungeduldiger. Also nicht der Pförtner, dachte Hermione. Eine Erinnerung an Pinale schoss ihr durch den Sinn, aber anklopfen war nicht seine Art. Sie erwartete keine Besucher und an einem Sonntagmorgen hatte sie nicht vor die Tür jemandem zu öffnen, den sie nicht erwartete. Sie ignorierte das Klopfen, blendete den gedämpften Ton der auf Holz schlagenden Knöchel aus und wandte sich wieder ihren Büchern und der Übersetzung des Rosariums zu, dass sie sorgfältig inmitten der Büchereiregale in Santiago abgeschrieben hatte.

  


Verloren in ihren Gedanken - sich an die Übersetzung erinnernd, erst den Staub und dann das Café im Sonnenlicht, das ihre Belohnung gewesen war - wurde sie von einer ruhigen Stimme in ihrem Ohr erschreckt; sie ließ sie im Inneren erschaudern, ein sarkastisches samtenes Schnurren.

  


"Planst du mich irgendwann zu hören, Doktor Granger?"

  


Hermione sah sich wild im Raum um und suchte Snape - es war zweifellos seine Stimme. Da war aber niemand und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Stimme heraufzubeschwören war angenehm, sicher - aber bestimmt hätte ihre Vorstellungskraft mehr zu Stande gebracht... nein, dachte sie. Diese Idee besser nicht weiterverfolgen.

  


"Hermione," kam die Stimme wieder, schärfer diesmal. "Öffne die verdammte Tür!"

  


Diesmal lachte Hermione; sie hatte sich so in ihre Bücher vertieft, dass sie die Möglichkeit eines Projektionszaubers völlig vergessen hatte. Um sicher zu gehen warf sie einen Zauber von ihrem Stab an die Tür - die Tür verschwand zu einem geisterhaften Bild und erlaubte ihr die Person zu sehen, die draußen stand.

  


Er war auf jeden Fall ungehalten; die Arme verschränkt, während er die Tür anstarrte. Hermiones Lächeln wurde breiter, als er das Gesicht verzog und wieder sprach, fast knurrend diesmal.

  


"Ich weiß, dass du da drin bist - mich durch die Tür anzusehen wird dir nicht viel helfen. Obwohl es angebracht ist, du scheinst deine Lektion gelernt zu haben."

  


Hermione durchquerte den Raum und öffnete dabei die Sicherungen. Das Schloss der Tür war die Letzte, geöffnet von einem Schlüssel, den sie aus der Tasche zog.

  


"Endlich, Doktor Granger. Wie nett von dir," war die Begrüßung, die sie bekam. "Nun, schließ wieder zu. Du kommst mit mir, es gibt etwas, was unsere Aufmerksamkeit benötigt und ich weigere mich, mich damit zu beschäftigen, bevor ich ein Frühstück hatte."

  


Hermione fand sich wieder, wie sie den Befehl automatisch ausführte.

  


"Wohin gehen wir?" wollte sie wissen. "Und woher wusstest du, dass ich dich durch die Tür beobachte?"

  


"Ich wusste es nicht," gab Snape zu, während er die Sicherungen für sie komplettierte. "Es schien eine begründete Möglichkeit zu sein - du bist ja nicht ganz dumm. Und wir gehen irgendwohin, wo sie ein besseres Frühstück machen als den kalten Toast und den dünnen Kaffee, den man anscheinend nur hier in Oxford produzieren kann."

  


Hermione lachte wieder, abgelenkt von ihrer vorherigen inneren Wut über den mangelnden Fortschritt. Sie köchelte immer noch im Hintergrund, aber vorerst war sie damit zufrieden, den stillen Herbstsonntag in Oxford zu genießen. Ihr Begleiter trug auch dazu bei. Er hatte eindeutig geplant sie auszuführen, er trug die Muggelkleidung, die sie ihm vor einigen Wochen vorgeschlagen hatte, als sie die Schwierigkeiten besprachen für einen Muggel durchzugehen. Schwarze Jeans, ein schwarzer Stehkragenpullover - er sah nach Kaschmir aus und Hermione sehnte sich danach ihren Kopf hinein zu kuscheln. Sie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Kaschmir gehabt und Kaschmir an Snape war... nein sie würde diesen Gedanken nicht weiter verfolgen. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt.

  


„War der Tee während deiner Zeit dann auch so ununterscheidbar vom Kaffee wie heute?" fragte sie, als sie über die High Street gingen und über das Kopfsteinpflaster um die Radcliffe Camera. Snape verlangsamte seinen Schritt als sie um die Ecke der Universitätskirche bogen, offensichtlich fiel ihm auf, dass Hermione mit seinen längeren Schritten nicht mehr mithalten konnte.

  


Er machte ein Geräusch, das sowohl Lachen als auch Abscheu ausdrücken konnte - und seine Antwort machte nicht klar, was er ausdrücken wollte. "Der einzige merkbare Unterschied war, dass im Tee immer ein Beutel schwamm; die Hauselfen haben sich diese grässlich Muggel-Angewohnheit irgendwo abgeschaut. Der unvermeidbare Nachteil, wenn man eine Einrichtung mitten in der Stadt ansiedelt; ich vermute aus deiner Aussage, dass sich das in der Zwischenzeit nicht verbessert hat?"

  


Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es immer noch so. Geheimnisvolle Getränke und gekrümmten kalten Toast; ich habe niemals verstanden, was sie mit dem Toast machen, damit er sich so biegt." Das rief einen Lacher hervor, wenn auch nur einen Kurzen. Snape schien etwas im Kopf zu haben, dass ihn von der Unterhaltung ablenkte. Hermione bemerkte, dass er etwas trug; es sah aus wie eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten. Ihre Ausgabe war zweifellos erst zu Hause angekommen, nachdem sie gegangen war.

  


Sie traten aus den Schatten der Bodleian in die Broad Street, überquerten die breite Straße und gingen an Trinity und Balliol vorbei, die Institute standen still in der Sonntagmorgensonne. Es war zu früh am Tag für die Studenten und zu spät im Jahr für die vielen Touristen, die herumstanden, den Gehweg blockierten und den ausgeblichenen Sandstein im schimmernden Gold der Morgensonne angafften.

  


Hermione folgte Snape und fragte sich, wohin er wollte, aber wagte nicht zu fragen - das würde zweifellos nicht mehr als einen sarkastischen Kommentar über ihre Ungeduld hervorrufen. Hinter einer weiteren Kirche weitete sich die Straße in die gewaltige Fläche von St. Giles. Einigen Taxis ausweichend gingen sie hinüber. Als sie am Oxfam Buchladen vorbeigingen, drehte Hermione ihren Kopf, um die Auslagen im Vorbeigehen zu betrachten, bekam aber nicht mehr als einige Farben zu sehen, bevor sie mir Snape zusammenstieß, der plötzlich vor einem kleinen Schaufenster angehalten hatte. Sie fing sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, automatisch aufschauend, wo sie waren.

  


Das St. Giles Cafe

  


Hermione zögerte, als sie durch die Scheiben ins Innere sah. "Ist das ein Zaubererort, wie der Tropfende Kessel? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es schon mal gesehen habe."

  


Snape schüttelte den Kopf und öffnete die Tür; eine Glocke klingelte innen. "Nein es ist muggel, durch und durch; es ist nur nicht sehr sichtbar. Wie auch immer, sie machen das beste Frühstück in ganz Oxford."

  


Das Café war gut besucht, aber es gab noch einen freien Tisch am Fenster. Snape deutete darauf und bat Hermione sich schon zu setzen, während er bestellte. Er fragte sie, ob sie Tee oder Kaffee wolle, aber weigerte sich, sie einen Blick auf die Karte werfen zu lassen.

  


"Du würdest so etwas wie Toast nehmen, was eine Beleidigung für diesen Ort wäre. Ich werde mich um die Bestellung kümmern." Das war ein leichtes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht und Ton und Hermione war hin- und hergerissen ihn zu ohrfeigen oder zu küssen. Keins von beiden wäre ein kluger Schritt gewesen.

  


Das Grinsen verschwand, als Snape plötzlich zu bemerken schien, dass er die Zeitung bei sich hatte. Er ließ sie auf den Tisch fallen, während er sich zum Tresen umdrehte, um die Bestellung aufzugeben.

  


"Lies das," sagte er über seine Schulter, als er ging. Seine Stimme war grimmig.

  


Hermione nahm die Zeitung; auf den ersten Blick schien es der Wirtschaftsteil des Observers zu sein. Sie lächelte - ihr Vater hatte sonntags immer den Observer gekauft und es brachte Erinnerungen**_**an ihre Kindheit zurück. Trotzdem war sie(e) neugierig warum Snape gerade diese Zeitung mit sich herumtrug. Sie schaute wieder hin und bemerkte, dass die Erscheinung nicht mehr als ein Zauber war. Während sie die Zeitung sorgfältiger betrachtete, sah sie den Tagespropheten und die gewöhnlichen, reißerischen Überschriften, die Inkompetenz und Missstände im Ministerium anprangerten - nichts neues dort, und sicher auch nichts das Snapes Verhalten erklärte. Sie blätterte durch die Seiten und dann, einige Seiten später fand sie plötzlich den Artikel, auf den er wohl Bezug genommen hatte.

  


"Voldemort - Verliert er den Bezug zur Realität?" war die Überschrift und der Artikel war in eine Ecke der Seite gequetscht.

  


"Die Auroren, die Voldemort bewachen, berichteten dass das Benehmen des Gefangenen sich in letzter Zeit überraschend verändert hat. Leser dieser Zeitung werden sich erinnern, dass es so schien, als habe Voldemort auf seine Gefangennahme reagiert, in dem er in ein Koma gefallen wäre," Hermione schnaubte bei der Übertreibung und dem Unverständnis, „aber es scheint jetzt so zu sein, dass er die Folgen seiner Gefangenschaft versteht, in der er gehalten wird. Er scheint frustriert und wird wieder zunehmend gewalttätiger - obwohl er natürlich in seinem Gefängnis keine Flüche oder Zauber anwenden kann, hat er versucht sich und seinen Wächtern Leid zuzufügen. Er war nicht erfolgreich, aber es ist vielleicht nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Voldemort hat keinen Zauberstab, aber man sollte ihn nicht unterschätzen." Gut, dass war sicher die Wahrheit. Der Rest des Artikels bestand aus Auszügen eines Experten für Psychiatrie von St. Mungo, der sich über die Folgen der Gefangenschaft und den Verlust von magischen Möglichkeiten ausließ und verkündete, dass er schon die ganze Zeit vorausgesagt hätte, das Voldemorts Reaktionen so ausfallen würden. Hermione erinnerte sich aber tatsächlich an einen Artikel über Voldemorts 'Koma' vor einigen Monaten, in welchem der selbe Experte (sie hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Bezeichnung sehr freizügig benutzt wurde) darauf bestanden hatte, dass Voldemort nicht mit der Gefangenschaft fertig wurde und sein Koma nahm er als Beweis für seine These.

  


Eine weiße Tasse, balanciert auf einer Untertasse erschien vor ihr; Snape rutschte auf den Sitz ihr gegenüber und stellte seine eigene Tasse auf den Tisch und klemmte ein Zettelchen mit einer Nummer darauf zwischen Salz- und Pfefferstreuer, vermutlich die Bestellnummer ihres Frühstücks.

  


Hermione sah von der Zeitung auf. "Gut," sagte sie, "es sieht so aus, das der unser mangelnder Fortschritt kein Problem darstellt. Wir könnten die Arbeit auch abbrechen - ärgerlich, aber es gibt keinen Grund fortzufahren. Klarerweise bekommt Voldemort nichts geregelt, oder er würde es nicht an den Wärtern auslassen."

  


Snape starrte sie an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich nehme alles zurück. Du bist dumm Doktor Granger. Es ist zwingend, dass wir die Arbeit beenden - ich nehme an, du kommst in deiner Forschung auch nicht weiter?"

  


Hermione fühlte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, dann wurde sie bleich vor Wut darüber, dass er sie so hochmütig behandelte. "Wie kannst du nur?" zischte sie "Erzähl mir nicht, dass du weißt, was Voldemort plant. Wie arrogant kannst du noch werden? Ich zweifele daran, das diese... diese Kreatur überhaupt weiß, das du immer noch existierst und er würde sich sicher nicht darum kümmern, wenn er es wüsste. Ich plane sicher keine weiteren Schritte, bis ich nicht den konkreten Beweis habe, das sie gebraucht werden.

  


Ihre Antwort war hitzig und zornig - Hermione hatte eigentlich nicht die Absicht, ihre Arbeit am Stein abzubrechen; so weit gekommen, wollte sie es zu Ende bringen, trotz ihrem Vorschlag die Arbeit abzubrechen. Dazu war sie zu sehr die Wissenschaftlerin, zu neugierig um jetzt aufzuhören und sie hatte das einfach nur gesagt, weil sie dachte, dass Snape das hören wollte. Aber sein beiläufiger Angriff auf ihre Intelligenz hatte die Wut zurückgebracht, die schon in ihr brodelte, bevor er an ihrer Tür geklopft hatte.

  


"Du sprichst über Mord," sagte sie erhitzt und schnitt Snapes Versuch etwas zu sagen, ab. "Das ist Rache, nicht mehr. Du willst ihm all die Gefühle zurückzahlen, die du aufgrund deiner Fehler als du zu jung warst, um es besser zu wissen, durchlitten hast."

  


Sie wurde in dem Moment still, als ihre Nummer vom Tresen im hinteren Teil des Cafes gerufen wurde. Snape verzog sein Gesicht und stand auf, um die beiden Teller abzuholen; er stellte sie nicht allzu sanft auf dem Tisch ab, als er zurückkehrte.

  


"Danke," murmelte Hermione, starrte auf die Platte und fragte sich, ob er jemals auf sie geachtet hatte bei den Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie gemeinsam gegessen hatte. Die Menge an Essen vor ihr ließ es nicht vermuten; ein komplettes englisches Frühstück. Würstchen, Speck, Eier, Toast gebackene Bohnen und Bratkartoffeln. Wenn sie sich nicht schon so schlecht von der Wortschlacht gefühlt hätte, hätte dieses Essen dazu geführt.

  


@@@

  



	19. Eisen 2 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

ÜN: Hat mal wieder ewig gedauert, der nächte Teil kommt bestimmt *hoff* schneller. Danke an Eulchen fürs betalesen. Kapitel 7 gibt es dann in einem Stück, im gleichen zug werde ich dann auch die einzelnen Teile zur original Kapitelgröße zusammenziehen. Viel Spaß beim lesen... 

Kapitel 6 – Eisen - Teil 2

Snape lehnte sich auf der Bank zurück und schaute starr aus dem Fenster des Cafés, er beobachtete die wenigen Fußgänger, die vorbeieilten, jeder auf dem Weg zu einer Verabredung mit der Kirche, einem Freund oder dem Pub.

Er ignorierte den Teller vor ihm; vor ein paar Minuten war der Hunger noch unerträglich gewesen, jetzt war er verschwunden. Die Bank bewegte sich, als jemand hinter ihm aufstand und Snape wurde sich bewusst, dass Hermione nur auf ihren Teller starrte. Der Unterschied zu ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Ausflug in ein Café vor wenigen Wochen, hätte nicht deutlicher sein können.

Snape atmete tief ein; sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem finster-bitteren Ausdruck, der an sich selbst gerichtet war. Er hatte kein Recht gehabt seine Frustration an Hermione auszulassen - es beleidigte sie beide, wenn er sie als dumm bezeichnete, die einzige Entschuldigung, die er anbieten konnte, war Gewohnheit. Es war nicht angebracht gewesen. Sie war nicht seine Schülerin. Sie hatte besseres verdient - besseres als er bieten konnte.

Doch, nichts davon bedeutete, dass er ignorieren konnte, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Eine Entschuldigung seinerseits würde nicht bedeuten, dass er ihre erhitzten Beschuldigungen akzeptierte; er würde sich selbst solange gegen die Anklage des Mordes verteidigen, wie es nötig war. Etwas anderes zu tun würde bedeuten, Voldemort zu unterschätzen und Snape war absolut sicher, dass das Ministerium ihn bereits genug unterschätzt hatte. Der Artikel ließ verlauten, wie Hermione bemerkt hatte, dass die Kreatur, die Voldemort nunmehr verkörperte, nicht so erfolgreich war, wie sie gehofft hatte - aber das war nicht dasselbe, wie gar nicht erfolgreich zu sein. Ohne den Stein zu vollenden würden sie es niemals erfahren.

Snape entschied sich etwas neues zu probieren: er schlug einen Kompromiss vor. So konnte er weiter am Stein arbeiten, es würde langsamer vorangehen und der Erfolg war weniger sicher als mit Hermiones Beteiligung. Er reichte über den Tisch und legte seine Hand langsam auf Hermiones, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkend und das verzweifelte Bedürfnis sie zu berühren. Er war sicher, dass seine Berührung nicht willkommen war - und er gab sich keiner Illusion hin, dass sie jemals seine Berührungen wollen würde - aber er brauchte diese Verbindung in diesem Moment, die Absicherung, dass sie ihn nicht komplett ausgeschlossen hatte.

Hermione sah auf, ein überraschter Blick, der schnell hinter einem unbeeindruckten Gesicht versteckt wurde. Sie zog jedoch nicht ihre Hand unter seiner hervor. Davon wurde Snape für einen Moment abgelenkt, von der Wärme ihrer Haut unter seinen Fingern und seiner Handfläche. Die Teilnahmslosigkeit gab Zeit für einen fragenden Blick als Snape zögerte, seine Gedanken ein weiteres Mal preiszugeben; Es brauchte eine kurze Zeit, aber er zwang seine Gedanken zurück zu dem dringenden Problem zwischen ihnen.

"Es tut mir leid," sagte er ruhig, "Dieser Ausdruck war nicht angebracht; er war sogar komplett unwahr. Ich..." er machte eine Pause und formulierte seine nächsten Sätze sorgfältig.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das was ich vorschlage Mord ist; ich glaube Voldemort zurück geworfen wurde, aber es liegt nicht in der Natur dieser... Person, die ich kenne, aufzugeben. Bitte, würdest du es in Betracht ziehen den Prozess fortzusetzen. Ich würde vorschlagen, dass, wenn der Stein erst einmal fertig ist, wir seine Kraft benutzen um damit seinen Fortschritt zu prüfen - wenn ich deine Notizen richtig gelesen habe, könnten wir das. Mit dieser Information können entscheiden, ob wir weiter machen oder nicht.

Snape sprach leise und mit Kraft, sich quälend um sicherzustellen, dass Hermione verstand, was ihn dazu bewegte. Zum Ende gekommen wartete er auf ihre Antwort, seine Hand lag noch immer auf ihrer. Sie sah ihn lange an, kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe und rieb ihren Daumen unter seiner Hand gegen den Tisch. Um sie herum ging der Tumult im Café weiter - Leute kamen und gingen durch die Tür. Jemand setzte sich auf die Bank hinter ihm und Snape wurde noch einmal angestoßen. Trotz allem wurden seine Augen gefangen und von Hermiones Blick festgehalten. Er atmete kaum und wartete auf ihre Antwort.

Schließlich nickte sie.

"In Ordnung. Wir werden ihn prüfen - aber wir werden ihn nicht töten, außer es ist wirklich Selbstverteidigung; sie mag präventiv sein, aber es muss Selbstverteidigung sein.

Snape atmete mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung und nickte langsam.

"Verstanden."

Die Spannung zwischen ihnen hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht und war nach diesem kurzen Austausch in sich zusammengefallen; Snape war sich immer noch Hermiones bewusst, aber es war eine bequemere und bekanntere Art des Bewusstseins - die, mit der er schon einige Zeit lebte, nicht die des Streits, die sie auseinander zu halten versuchte. Er hob die Hand von ihrer, fühlte die Kälte auf seiner Handfläche und Fingern, wo zuvor die Wärme ihrer Hand gewesen war.

Zurück zu den Frühstückstellern, der Hunger war verschwunden als Hermiones Zorn zurückgekehrt war. Die Freundschaft war nicht irreparabel beschädigt; er hatte es, mit purem Glück, geschafft die Beziehung, die absolut wichtiger als jede andere zuvor war, nicht zu zerstören, egal wie sich das zwischen ihnen in den folgenden Jahren entwickeln würde. Sie war wertvoll für ihn, ein Zentrum, das ihn gefangen nahm.

Hermione schien jetzt ebenfalls leichter atmen zu können und sie nahm eine Gabel piekste versuchsweise in den Teller vor ihr; bei dieser Geste gebot es ihm die Höflichkeit ebenfalls zu essen und Snape begann dem Kaffeehausfrühstück gerecht zu werden.

Das Essen verging in nahezu vollkommener Stille; Hermione blätterte sich durch die anderen Artikel im Tagespropheten und Snape belustigte sich damit, die Gespräche der anderen Cafébesucher zu belauschen - die meisten von ihnen waren graduierte Studenten, die ständig in Oxford lebten, aber kein bisschen erwachsener waren als zu ihrer Studienzeit. Die Unterhaltungen waren zweigeteilt - die eine Hälfte diskutierte über den Grad der Betrunkenheit, den sie in der Nacht zuvor erreicht hatten (und der in einigen Fällen immer noch erkennbar war). Die andere Hälfte versuchte ihre Freundinnen oder Möchtegernfreundinnen mit nur halbverstandenen und auswendig gelernten Kommentaren der verschiedensten Zeitungen zu beeindrucken. Genauso war es auch zu seiner Studienzeit gewesen: das Bedürfnis zu reden, sich mitzuteilen, seine Existenz durch die ausgestoßenen Worte zu rechtfertigen. Das was er an Hermione so schätzte war, dass sie zusammen schweigen konnten.

Schließlich wurde die Zeitung beiseite gelegt und Hermione schob den Teller weg, auf dem mehr als die Hälfte übrig geblieben war. Snape erinnerte sich plötzlich, wie wenig sie normalerweise aß und hätte sich beinahe nochmal entschuldigt, dafür dass er ihr soviel zu Essen bestellt hatte - aber zwei Entschuldigungen in weniger als einer halben Stunde waren unnatürlich. Das Letzte was er wollte, war das Hermione merkte, was er für sie empfand. Ihr Mitleid wäre unerträglich; jetzt hatte er wenigstens noch etwas Würde bewahrt.

Sie verließen das Café, überließen ihre Plätze einer Gruppe Studenten, die hoffnungsvoll gewartet hatten. Immer noch in Stille knisterten sie durch die Blätter, die bereits zu fallen begannen - der Herbst war früh dran. Bereits über St. Giles und vorbei an den antiken, schweren Türen des St. Johns Colleges begann Hermione schließlich zu sprechen.

"Es tut mir leid," sagte sie leise.

Snape zögerte.

"Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest."

"Doch gibt es. Ich hatte keinen Grund dich des Mordes zu beschuldigen; ich mag vielleicht nicht alles über dich wissen, aber ich denke in den letzten Monaten habe ich wenigstens einen Eindruck davon bekommen, wie du denkst. Du hast zu viel Ehre, um zu morden." Ihre Wangen waren rot, obwohl Snape nicht wusste ob dies von Kälte oder Verlegenheit herrührt. 

"Du hältst mich für moralischer, als ich selbst das tun würde. Nichtsdestotrotz nehme ich deine Entschuldigung an." Snape schüttelte den Kopf "Wenn wir nicht vor wenigen Wochen aus Santiago zurückgekehrt wären, hätte ich gesagt, wir brauchen eine Pause von alldem - aber vielleicht brauchen wir die trotzdem, egal wie wenig Zeit seitdem vergangen ist. Dieser letzte Teil der Arbeit war schwieriger als der ganze Rest. Der Mangel an irgendwelchen Ergebnissen - sogar falschen Ergebnissen - ist deprimierend; das Ergebnis ist sogar ermüdender als Mr. Longbottom es war. Bei ihm wusste ich allerdings, was zu erwarten war."

Hermione lachte als Snape den unfähigen Schüler erwähnte; genau das hatte Snape zu erreichen gehofft. "Das Halbjahr hat gerade begonnen - du musst doch einen Schüler irgendwo in der Schule haben, der Neville gleicht?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. "Niemand kommt Mr. Longbottom gleich - nicht einmal er selbst, heutzutage. Ich glaube, das gibt dem Wort Spätentwickler eine neue Bedeutung." Hermione lachte wieder und Snape entspannte sich bei dem Klang ein wenig mehr.

Sie überquerten einige Straßen und drangen tiefer ins Zentrum von Oxford vor, vorbei an rot, orange und grün blinkenden Ampeln. Radfahrer rasten vorbei, spielten mit den wenigen Autos, die es kühn wagten den Regeln (und den Kosten) des Oxforder Parkplatzsystems entgegen zu stehen. Busse rumpelten vorbei, quetschten sich durch die engen Straßen, in vielen gelangweilte Touristenführer, die ihre Tage damit verbrachten, Geschichten in das Mikrofon zu brüllen und alle Fragen zu beantworten, von den gebildeten bis zu den geistlosen.

Verschluckt von den Straßen hinter dem Covered Marked wurde Snape plötzlich von einem Ruf überrascht. Hermione drehte sich um. Der dumme junge Mann, der sie vor einigen Monaten im Labor unterbrochen hatte, lief auf sie zu.

"Hermione!"

Sie hielten an und er holte keuchend auf.

"Hab dich grad gesehn...esse mit den anderen...komm und leiste uns Gesellschaft." Seine Sätze waren ein Stakkato unter dem Aufwand Luft zu holen. Hermione sah unentschlossen aus; Snape fragte sich in Anbetracht der Erfahrungen, die sie mit ihnen gemacht hatte, warum sie überhaupt daran dachte mitzugehen. Als sie zustimmend nickte, war der einzige Grund mit dem Snape sich das erklären konnte, der, dass sie ihnen wohl zeigen wollte, wie wenig sie bei ihr erreicht hatten - dieses intellektuelle Schikanieren hatte lediglich das öffentliche zur-Schau-stellen ihres Wissens gebremst, nicht aber das Wissen selber.

"Gut, gut - dann komm Hermes," sagte der junge Mann Er schien plötzlich Snape zu bemerken und hielt abrupt inne. "Oh. Tut mir leid. Uhh - Würden sie auch mitkommen?"

Die zweite Einladung war wesentlich weniger enthusiastisch als die erste und Snape widerstand dem Drang sich bei dem Gedanken an ein Essen mit mehreren Personen dieser Art zu schütteln. Auch wenn er trotz des späten Frühstücks Hunger verspürte, war er absolut sicher, dass er ein Essen in einer solchen Gesellschaft nicht herunterbringen würde.

"Nein, ist schon gut. Hermione, bist du sicher?" Das letzte sagte er mit einem gewissen Unterton zu Hermione. Sie nickte und antwortete:

"Wird schon gut gehen - es ist nur ein Mittagessen und ich werde in einer Stunde zurück im Labor sein. Ich werde nur etwas trinken, das Frühstück war fast genug für einen ganzen Tag."

"Wunderbar - du wirst jeden dort kennen. Lass uns gehen."

Hermione verschwand mit dem Jungen - Carl wie Snape sich plötzlich erinnerte. Sein Name war Carl. Sie verschwanden in der groben Richtung 'Brasenose'. Snape fühlte sich komisch, als sie sich immer weiter von ihm entfernten, sie gingen schneller als sein gewöhnlicher Schritt. Er dachte nach, schaute auf seine Füße auf der unebenen Straße und versuchte heraus zu filtern, was ihm komisch vorkam. Hatte es etwas mit Carl zu tun - nicht seiner Einladung, nicht einmal seiner Erscheinung, aber irgend etwas, was mit dem Jungen selbst zu tun hatte. Snape ging weiter, betrachtete das Kopfsteinpflaster unter seinen Füßen, aber nahm es nicht wahr, bis er merkte, was ihn störte. Er rannte los; seine Besorgnis konnte komplett unbegründet sein, aber er bevorzugte es in dieser Situation eher wie ein Narr auszusehen, als zu erlauben, dass Hermione wieder angegriffen wurde. Es war Carls Stimme und Ausdruck gewesen. Er hatte nicht einmal "Natürlich" gesagt und dazu hatte er in seinem Monolog wahrlich genug Möglichkeiten gehabt. Als sie sich das erstmals getroffen hatten, war nahezu jeder Satz davon beendet worden. Es war ein winziges Detail, aber genug um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass Hermione in Schwierigkeiten war.

Im Stillen verfluchte er sich dafür, sie nicht gleich begleitet zu haben, Snape erreichte eine Seitenstraße zwischen Instituten und einer Reihe kleinerer Geschäfte - er schaute sich lebhaft um und sah kein Zeichen von Hermione bis ein Schrei und ein Geräusch wie ein scharfes Zerbrechen ihn erreichten. Jemand war nicht weit entfernt verflucht worden. Die Angst um Hermione schärfte seine Sinne, die durch die jahrelange Arbeit mit Zaubertränken ohnehin gut entwickelt waren und rannte weiter in Richtung der Geräusche.

Er duckte sich durch ein schweres Instituts-Tor und durch eine Gruppe verwirrter Studenten bevor er geradewegs in einen kleinen Innenhof stürmte, der von drei alten Gebäuden und einem kleinen Garten umrahmt war. Er schlich seitlich durch den Eingang, soweit es ging die Deckung der Pfeiler der Kolonaden ringsum nutzend.

Es waren drei Personen in dem Hinterhof; Hermione, Carl und eine große Figur in schwarz wehenden Umhängen. Carl stand abseits, starrte abwesend auf die Szenerie vor ihm.

"Imperio," murmelte Snape zu sich selbst. Augenfällig, aber effektiv - Pinale musste den Jungen von einem Aussichtspunkt aus kontrolliert und darauf gewartet haben, dass sie vorbei kamen. Wie die letzten Trottel hatten sie ihm erlaubt, sie zu fangen, Snape fragte sich, wie lange Pinale sie bereits beobachtete bis er diese Chance bekommen hatte.

Snape war sich bewusst, dass er versuchte sich aus dem Sichtfeld im hinteren Teil des plattenbedeckten Hofes fernzuhalten. Ein Sichtfeld, das er brauchte, wenn er irgendeine Hoffnung haben wollte Pinale zu bekämpfen. Hermione lag in einer Ecke, zitternd und zuckend in spastischen Anfällen, die er nur zu gut kannte. Über ihr stand Pinale, sein Zauberstab deutete auf sie.

"Hermione, Hermione... warum bestehst du darauf, das alles so schwierig zu machen? Du weißt, dass ich alles darüber weiß - ergib dich dem Unvermeidbaren. Es wird die Dinge viel einfacher machen, weißt du."

Pinale Stimme war brutal weich - jedes Wort von einer leichten Drohung gekrönt. Snape lugte um einen Pfeiler, leise um eine klare Schußposition auf den Verrückten zu bekommen. Der weiche Sandstein kratzte gegen seine Hände als er sich dagegen stützte. 

"Ignitus Nervus"

Snapes Stimme klang klar über den stillen Platz, gebunden von drei fensterlosen Wänden und offen zu den Kolonaden, die ihn umrahmten, ein Garten hinter der niedrigen Mauer, die die vierte Grenze bildete und der Himmel darüber. Pinale schoss herum, der Schreck in seinem Gesicht machte Platz für den Schmerz in seinem Ausdruck als das Feuer des Fluchs von dem Punkt, wo er ihn getroffen hatte in seinem Rücken durch den ganzen Körper flutete. Snape wusste aus Erfahrung, dass es reichen würde, um ihn langsamer zu machen - es war der einzige Vorteil, den er wahrscheinlich bekam.

"Snape," stieß er wütend aus. "Du weißt niemals, wann du dich nicht einmischen solltest. Expelliarmus!" Er schrie das letzte Wort, aber Snape war darauf vorbereitet und blockierte den Spruch leicht.

"Hast du im Duelluntericht nichts gelernt, Pinale?" spottete er, um den älteren Zauberer zu einem Fehler zu verleiten. Pinales Gesicht verfärbte sich dunkelrot. Snape zog einen Vorteil aus der kurzzeitigen Ablenkung und schoss einen weiteren Fluch ab.

"Enveto"

Ein weiterer leiser, aber effektiver Fluch; Pinale entfernte sich von dem weißen Licht, das den Platz zwischen ihnen überwand, aber sein Bein mit einem scharfen zerreißenden Resultat traf und es nachhaltig schädigte. Pinale spuckte eine Reihe von Flüchen auf Snape, fast wahnsinnig vor Zorn und dem plötzlichen Machtwechsel. Hermione war vergessen, als er sich darauf konzentrierte Snape abzuwehren.

Snape duckte sich vorsichtig zwischen die Pfeiler, leitete Pinale weg von Hermione; er richtete einen weiteren, letzten Fluch auf Pinale, stählte sich für die Worte und die unvermeidbare Strafverfolgung, die darauf folgen würde.

"Avada K-"

Er wurde von einem Heuler der Wut von Pinale unterbrochen, der einen letzten Fluch auf Hermione abgefeuert - Snape wusste nicht welchen - und Carl im selben Atemzug entlassen hatte und nun in den Garten hinter dem Hof rannte. Snape war nur einige Meter hinter ihm, mit längeren Schritten.

@@@ 


	20. Eisen 3 Teil

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

  


ÜN.: Teil 6 ist fertig. Viel Spass! Danke fürs betalesen, Eulchen. 

  


  


Kapitel 6 -Eisen- Teil 3

  


  


Hermione sah schockiert wie Snape Pinale hinterher setzte, über die niedrige Gartenmauer sprang und beim Aufsetzen ins Stolpern geriet. Er war verletzt, bemerkte sie plötzlich. Pinale musste gehandicapt sein, warum sollte er sonst wegrennen statt zu disapparieren - aber er hatte immer noch seinen Zauberstab und sein letzter Zauber brannte immer noch schmerzhaft in ihr, wie eine Erinnerung daran, dass er mehr als in der Lage war, ihn noch zu benutzen.

  


Dieser Schmerz war nichts verglichen zu seinem; Pinale erinnerte sie an ein verletztes Tier, viel gefährlicher und brutaler als eines was sich noch frei verteidigen konnte. Er hatte bereits gezeigt, dass er den Tötungsfluch gebrauchen konnte und Hermione war taub vor Angst um Snape.

  


Ein Wimmern nahm ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch; Carl stand in der Mitte des Innenhofes, eindeutig von dem, was mit ihm passiert war erschreckt. Sie war nicht überrascht; mit Imperio fertig zu werden war schon schwer, wenn man es gewöhnt war - für einen Muggel musste es ungleich härter sein. Sie sprach einen diskreten Obliviate Zauber und er ging, etwas abwesend, Richtung Institut davon. Hermione seufzte erleichtert. Er war nützlich gewesen - sie hatte schnell gemerkt, dass er kontrolliert wurde, weil er nicht wie Carl klang. Dem Versteckspiel in Reaktion auf Pinales Jagd müde, war sie mit einer übermäßigen Zuversicht in die Falle getappt, von der sie nicht geglaubt hatte, dass sie dazu noch fähig sei.. Pinale hatte sie verflucht, bevor sie auch nur die Gelegenheit hatte ihn anzugreifen. Sie war zu einem Haufen Schmerz und verletzter Nerven zusammengesunken und seiner wahnsinnigen Litanei ausgesetzt. Alles was sie getan hatte, war Snape eine Gelegenheit zu geben schneidende Bemerkungen über herausforderndes Gryffindorbenehmen zu machen. Snape... sie erlaubte sich wieder zu denken, er war hinter Pinale her, allein und verwundet, und Pinale hatte nichts zu verlieren. Sie hatte alles zu verlieren.

  


Hermione realisierte, dass sie furchtbar zitterte und dabei war umzufallen. Sie stolperte in den Garten und ließ sich erleichtert auf eine Bank fallen, die Lamellen hart hinter ihren Beinen. Alles tat sehr weh, doch sie bemerkte es kaum. Sie starrte leer auf die Stelle, wo Snape aus ihrem Blick verschwunden war, versuchte den Entschluss zu fassen, hinter ihm her zu laufen - ohne zu wissen wo er, oder Pinale, hingerannt waren. Die Minuten schlichen vorbei wie Stunden, bis ein heiserer Schrei und der unverwechselbare grüne Lichtblitz des Fluches aus einem der Institutsviertel links von ihr erschollen. Hermione versuchte aufzustehen und fiel zurück auf die Bank; sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, geschüttelt von Tränen und einem namenlosen Schrecken, bis sie fühlte wie die Emotionen sie verliessen. Keine Angst, kein Schmerz, nur ein überwältigendes Gefühl der Verlassenheit und der Enttäuschung.

  


Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort gesessen, auf den Boden gestarrt und gewartet hatte, dass Pinale sie finden würde. Ein Teil von ihr wusste, dass sie versuchen sollte zu fliehen, aber sie konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen bis ein Paar schwarzer Stiefel in ihr Sichtfeld traten.

  


Hermione hielt den Atem an, für einen Moment überzeugt, dass sie halluzinierte. Sie sah auf, folgte den langen Beinen, bekleidet von schwarzen Jeans und bekam einen Schluckauf - halb lachen, halb schluchzend - bei dem Gedanken daran, wie sie ihn vor so vielen Wochen davon überzeugen musste, die Jeans zu kaufen. Ein schwarzer Stehkragen, genauso bekannt und eine Hand, die nach ihr griff. Sein Gesicht, besorgt, auf jeden Fall unbehaglich; was auch immer passiert war, etwas hatte ihn getroffen - es war egal - in sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht mischte sich so etwas wie Besorgnis. 

  


Hermione stand unsicher auf, schockiert von der Wut, die sie plötzlich durchflutete. Der Zorn in ihrer Stimme überraschte sie und Snape, der einen halben Schritt zurück machte.

  


"Lass mich nie wieder so zurück. Wer denkst du, schützt dich gegen so einen ... so einen Verrückten? Versuch nicht mir zu erzählen, dass du ihn allein fertigmachen kannst - er ist wahnsinnig und du kannst nicht wissen, wozu er fähig ist!"

  


Während sie schroff diese Worte flüsterte, nahm sie ihre Hand zurück um Snape zu schlagen, ihren Standpunkt quasi zu festigen, ihm die Schmerzen zuzufügen, die er ihr zugefügt hatte, als er hinter Pinale herstürzte.

  


Ihre Hand erreichte nie Snapes Gesicht. Irgendwo in der Ewigkeit zwischen einem Moment und dem Nächsten, zwischen zwei Gefühlen, hatte sie hochgegriffen und ihn in einen Kuss gezogen, so tief, dass sie vergaß zu atmen. Ihre Sinne_waren angefüllt von ihm, und nur von ihm - sein Geschmack nach Kaffee und etwas noch dunklerem und Süßerem; sein Geruch, ein feiner Duft, der sie nun umgab; das schnelle Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes unter der einen Hand und die weiche Berührung seines Haares gegen die Finger ihrer anderen Hand, die ihn am Nacken festhielt.

  


Snape war erstarrt, als sie nach ihm griff und Hermione wollte sich ihm gerade gekränkt entziehen, als er sich entspannte und den Kuss erwiderte, seine Arme schlangen sich um sie und zogen sie dichter an ihn, hüllten sie in seine Wärme, als ob er sie nie wieder gehen lassen wollte. Sein Daumen zog kleine Kreise auf ihrem Rücken der Wirbelsäule entlang , während er langsam ihren Mund erforschte, sie schmeckte wie sie ihn geschmeckt hatte. Hermione zitterte in wildem Wohlgefallen.

  


@@@

  


Müde und voller Schmerzen, erschöpft von den Anstrengungen, sich selbst zu verteidigen und Pinales Flüchen auszuweichen, bis der ältere Zauberer gestolpert und gefallen war, hatte sich Snape hinter einer der Säulen in den Kolonaden geduckt, in denen sie kämpften. Snape lauschte in die Stille, um zu hören aus welcher Richtung er wieder angegriffen werden würde und verfluchte den Schmerz und die Weichheit seines linken Knies, das Pinale mit seinem letzten Fluch getroffen hatte.

  


Schließlich lockte ihn ein Schrei unter den Kolonaden heraus - er hatte Pinale einige Treppen hinauf gejagt und ein Gelände über einem der vielen Institutsgärten in diesem Gebiet erreicht. Snape hatte gedacht, Pinale wäre einfach nur gestolpert und hingefallen, oder vielleicht ein paar Meter in die Gärten unten gesprungen, um sich dann von hinten wieder anzuschleichen. Er sah vorsichtig hinunter und suchte nach der Quelle des Schreis - vielleicht hatte Pinale auch nur einen Vorwand gesucht, damit er sich zeigen musste.

  


Ein Moment des Suchens zeigte ihm den Grund für die Schreie und bestätigte, dass Pinale keine Gefahr mehr darstellte - weder für Hermione noch sonst jemanden. Der Garten war von spitzen Zäumen eingerahmt und Pinale hatte versäumt ihnen beim Fallen auszuweichen. Ein seltsam unspektakuläres Ende eines Lebens, dass angefüllt war von Hass und Selbstverherrlichung. 

  


Snape verließ das Gebiet schnell und lautlos, bestrebt zu Hermione zurückzukehren und zu vermeiden sich mit Erklärungen und Untersuchungen herumplagen zu müssen. Er lenkte seine Schritte zurück zu dem Garten, wo er Hermione zurückgelassen hatte, er fand sie auf einer Bank sitzend mit einem Ausdruck totaler Verwüstung auf dem Gesicht.

  


Als er vor ihr stand, dabei ihre Schulter zu berühren um seine Rückkehr zu melden, sah sie auf und eine Ansammlung von Emotionen flackerte über Gesicht, bevor sie sich für Wut entschied und einen unkontrollierten Sturm von Qualen auf ihn warf. Er trat unfreiwillig einen Schritt zurück bei der erwarteten Attacke, hielt aber inne, als er die Tränen in ihren Augen sah; sie hatte Angst um ihn gehabt.

  


Er hatte keine Zeit dies zu verarbeiten, er fand sich gefangen und gehalten von einer Hand, von der er sicher gewesen war, dass sie ihn schlagen wollte; Hermiones Mund traf seinen. Unglauben ließ ihn für lange Momente erstarren, erfüllt von ihren Geschmack und Geruch. Erst als sie erstarrte und sich von ihm löste, konnte er sich wieder bewegen, er zog sie schnell in eine enge Umarmung an sich, offenbarte sich ihr und küsste sie versuchsweise zurück. Er war unsicher, ob sie sich aufgrund seiner anfänglich mangelnden Antwort zurückzog, oder weil sie bemerkt hatte, was sie tat und davon nicht mehr wollte.

  


Snape sackte fast vor Erleichterung auf der Bank zusammen, als er spürte wie Hermione sich an ihn schmiegte und ihren Mund dem seinen öffnete. Sie hatte ein Pfefferminz gekaut, dachte er, als er den typischen Beigeschmack erkannte.

  


Hermione drückte sich näher an ihn und er breitete seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken aus, um sie festzuhalten. Die Gärten, der Verkehr und die vorbeigehenden Leute, alles war seiner Aufmerksamkeit für Hermione - und nur für Hermione, gewichen. Sein Daumen fand die Kuhle ihrer Wirbelsäule, die immer wenn sie sich nach langer Arbeit gestreckt und ihren Rücken gerieben hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch genommen hatte. Er rieb dort sanft und löste etwas der Spannung, die sich dort aufgebaut hatte. Hermione zitterte und straffte sich; Snape lachte fast als er bemerkte, dass er den Grund für die Spannung missverstanden hatte. 

  


Der Trieb zu lachen war verloren in der Welle der Empfindungen: Erleichterung und Erregung und Vergnügen und ihr Geruch. Sie erwiderte nun seine Forschungen, ihre Zunge stieß in seinen Mund, verweilte dort, als ob sie seinen Geschmack auswendig kennen wollte.

  


Die Küsse wurden langsamer und sie wurden sich wieder ihrer Umgebung bewusst. Snape bemerkte ein Drücken und Pulsieren gegen seine Jeans, die er trug; er würde den einen oder anderen Moment brauchen um ... - er atmete wackelig aus, weil Hermione sich entschied, sich mit einem weichen Lachen gegen ihn zu schlängeln. Sie war sich seinem Zustand offenbar genauso bewusst wie er es sich war.

  


"Etwas weniger Öffentliches wäre nicht schlecht," sagte er, während er versuchte etwas - nicht zu viel - Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen. Hermione sah zu ihm hoch, Freude tanzte in ihren Augen.

  


"Das hört sich ... gut an," sagte sie.

  


"Mmm, " war seine unterbewusste Antwort, bevor er sich räusperte. "Dann würde ich vorschlagen, dass du uns etwas Abstand erlaubst. Oder es wird noch einige Zeit dauern bis ich wieder in – äh - der Lage sein werde irgendwohin zu gehen." Hermione hob eine Augenbraue - wann hatte sie sich das denn angeeignet - aber trat zusammenzuckend einen Schritt zurück. Snape verfluchte sich dafür, dass er vergessen hatte, das auch sie von mehr als einem Fluch Pinales getroffen worden war.

  


"Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte er drängend. Hermione sah überrumpelt aus, bevor sie merkte, was er gefragt hatte.

  


"Ja, es geht mir gut. Es tut alles etwas weh, aber das wird schon wieder - was ist mit dir? Ich habe den Fluch gesehen..." Sie brach ab, ihre Stimme rau, bevor sie fortfuhr. "Er hat dich nicht erwischt oder?"

  


Snape schüttelte den Kopf und brach dann die automatische Antwort ab, sie hatte nur das Offensichtliche bestätigt. Stattdessen zog er sie zurück auf die Bank; sie setzten sich beide, er etwas sachter, vorsichtig nicht noch mehr Druck auf das sich nur langsam Senkende zwischen seinen Beinen auszuüben. 

  


Er sah wie Hermione mit ihrer Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen(,) einen raschen Blick auf die Quelle seines Unwohlseins warf. Er bemerkte, das ihr Mund rot und leicht geschwollen war. Snape rutschte gefangen zwischen ihrem Blick und ihrem Mund unruhig hin und her und machte sich eine mentale Notiz sobald wie möglich die Jeans gegen etwas weiteres einzutauschen. 

  


Um sich selbst - und auch Hermiones Aufmerksamkeit von der allzu offensichtlichen Erektion abzulenken, so erregend wie diese Aufmerksamkeit auch war - zog er seine Jacke aus und breitete sie über seinen Schoß. Hermione lächelte wissend, und er starrte sie an; sein wilder Blick hatte schon vor einiger Zeit ganz seine Fähigkeit sie zu treffen verloren und so lachte sie nur noch breiter. Er gab auf und lächelte reuevoll.

  


Hermione ging darauf ein und Schnitt ein anderes Thema an. "Also wo ist Pinale?"

  


Snape atmete tief ein und nahm sich die Zeit, seine Gedanken zu ordnen; sie waren immer noch durcheinander von dem Adrenalinstoß, vom Kampf und Hermiones Reaktion auf sein Auftauchen. Schließlich begann er zu erzählen, was passiert war, nachdem er ihrem Angreifer gefolgt war.

  


@@@

  


Die Sonne des späten Nachmittags tauchte den Sandstein in Oxford bereits in flüssiges Gold als sie ihr Gespräch über Pinales Tod und seine Folgen hatten. Snape meinte, dass die wenigen Gefolgsleute Pinales schnell aufgespürt seien; Hermione tendierte auch dazu, obwohl es wohl für sie einige Zeit dauern würde, bis sie nicht_mehr erschrecken würde, wenn sich jemand näherte, den sie nicht kannte.

  


Hermione war entspannt durch das Sonnenlicht und sich nun verflüchtigende Spannung der letzten Wochen - im Bezug auf Snape und Pinale. Sein Bein war an ihres gedrückt und sie saßen auf der Bank und redeten; sie merkte wie sein Schenkel immer wieder zuckte, als ob der Kampf mit Pinale immer noch durch ihn wirbelte. Ihr Bein war warm, wo es seines(siehe Bemerkung oben) berührte und als ihre Unterhaltung verstummte, wurde sie sich Snape um so stärker bewusst. Seine frühere Reaktion auf ihren Kuss war unglaublich erregend gewesen - und zufrieden stellend, sie beantwortete fast alle ihre Fragen, was er über sie dachte - und sie wollte mehr. Erstmal jedoch brauchten sie einen anderen Ort; dieser Garten war abgeschirmt aber bei weitem nicht genug für die Unterhaltung - und mehr – die sie brauchten.

  


  


  


Hermione bewegte sich nicht bewusst, aber als Snape aufstand, vermutete sie, dass sie gezuckt oder gerutscht war. Er faltete sein Jackett über dem Arm und reichte ihr seine andere Hand.

"Lass uns gehen;" sagte er kurz und zog sie von der Bank hoch; sie war überrascht als er weiter ihre Hand hielt, während sie die Hauptstraßen entlang zu der Kopfstein gepflasterten Gasse gingen, die sie zum apparieren von und zur Universität benutzten. Snape hielt in dem Moment an in dem sie sich in den Schatten der Gasse duckten und küsste sie schnell, eine Berührung seines Mundes gegen sie.

  


"Es gibt da noch etwas, das ich tun muss." , sagte er. "Geh schon mal vor, ich bin in wenigen Minuten bei dir." Hermione sah ihn an; Snape schien etwas zu erwarten, als ob er ein Geheimnis hätte das er mit ihr teilen wollte. Er sah plötzlich jung und sehr begehrenswert aus und sie nickte zögernd. Ein weiterer schneller Kuss und sie sah,wie wie er zurück auf die Hauptstraße ging. Als er in den Touristengruppen verschwand, drehte sie sich langsam um und bewegte sich tiefer in die Schatten, wo sie buchstäblich verschwand.

  


Fünf Minuten später hörte sie sein Klopfen an der Tür ihrer Wohnung; der Raum war warm, sie hatte ein Feuer entzündet und den Kessel aufgesetzt. Sie sah aus Gewohnheit durch den Spion, Snape starrte zu Boden.

  


Sie öffnete die Tür und ihre Neugier meldete sich wieder. Snape trat ein, eine Hand hinter dem Rücken. Hermione sah ihn fragend an, bemüht nicht zu fragen, was er noch in Oxford getan hatte. Er lächelte, sich ihrer Bemühung voll bewusst. Sie schürzte ihre Lippen und wartete ungeduldig; sie wurde mit seinem seltenen Lachen belohnt.

  


"Miss Granger, sie haben keine Geduld, nicht wahr?"

  


Hermione lachte ebenfalls; seines war ansteckend, gerade weil er so selten an der Oberfäche erlaubt, und sein gespielter Tadel war alles, was es brauchte die Spannung, die sie eigentlich versucht hatte zu unterdrücken, herauszulassen. 

  


"Nein, hab ich nicht und das weißt du. Dieser... verdammte Stein hat auch nicht gerade dazu beigetragen Geduld zu lernen," murmelte sie, immer noch lachend.

  


"Ich weigere mich heute Nacht über den Stein nachzudenken," antwortete Snape. "Wir haben zu viel lange in Texten und Schnipseln gesucht und wir werden das fortsetzten, aber nicht jetzt." Er zog seine Hand hinter dem Rücken hervor und Hermione grinste.

  


"Dann werde ich mal den Kessel abschalten, oder?" fragte sie.

  


"Das hängt davon ab, ob du lieber Tee oder dies möchtest," antwortete Snape und stellte die Flasche Champagner auf die Arbeitsplatte.

  


"Mmm... schwere Entscheidung," sagte Hermione und tat, als würde sie darüber nachdenken. Aus Snapes Belustigung geschlossen nicht überzeugend. Das Ende von Pinales Eingreifen in mein Leben mit Tee oder Champagner zu feiern...na gut... du hast mich an meiner schwächsten Stelle erwischt, ich nehme den Champagner."

  


Snape war still geworden, als sie sprach. "Ich hatte gehofft..." er hielt inne und begann erneut. "Ich hatte gehofft, wir würden mehr als nur Pinales Niedergang feiern." Er atmete ein. "Oder habe ich deine Reaktion auf mein Erscheinen vorhin falsch verstanden?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf, machte die zwei Schritte, die es braucht um ihn zu erreichen, noch bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

  


"Nein; nein, nein, nein, du hast nichts falsch verstanden," sagte sie nachdrücklich, streckte sich, um ihn wie vorhin im Garten zu küssen. "Nichts ... nichts ... nichts..." Jedes Wort wurde von einem Kuss abgeschlossen, bis er sich entspannte, er legte seine Stirn an ihre.

  


"Ich denke, ich habe es jetzt verstanden Hermione," sagte er schief. "Mach dir keine Sorgen - mein Ego ist lange nicht so zerbrechlich wie all das hier," fügte er hinzu, "Ich bevorzuge nur, dass es gerade jetzt keine Missverständnisse mehr zwischen uns gibt - du weißt," er zögerte, "Du weißt das ich in meinen Gewohnheiten ziemlich festgefahren bin; niemand konnte je von mir sagen, das ich vergnüglich sei, oder das man mit mir leicht leben könne. Ich habe schlechte Launen, ich kann die Tage über meinen Forschungen vergessen, ich hasse es mich mit vielen Menschen zu umgeben. Wenn wir jetzt weitermachen, gibt es kein Zurück." Im Zimmer war es still, als er zu Ende gesprochen hatte; Hermione hatte das Gefühl, dass sie beide den Atem anhielten, während sie ihn würdigte und die Wahrheit seiner Worte gegen ihre eigenen Gefühle und Eindrücke abwog. Nichts war in seiner Rede gewesen, was sie nicht vorher bemerkt hatte; schließlich küsste sie ihn einfach und ließ die Fusion ihres und seines Mundes antworten. 

  


  



	21. Gold

Disc.: Diese Charaktere gehören mir nicht, auch nicht die Geschichte. Dies ist die Übersetzung von Metrovampires Story "Round Midnight".

ÜN: Dieses Kapitel lebt seinen R-Status voll aus. Endlich geschafft, dies Kapitel hat mich einiges gekostet. Ihr habt lange genug gewartet hier ist das letzte Kapitel von Rund um Mitternacht. Danksagung am Ende des Kapitels.

Kapitel 7 -Gold-

Gold- die Sonne- ist das Ende der Arbeit. Nach dem Aufstieg der ,geringeren Arbeit' und dem anfänglichen Abstieg der ,höheren Arbeit', erfüllt sie schließlich beides. Es ist die Vollendung des roten Prozesses, erreicht die Perfektion, wenn Körper und Geist sich vollständig vereinen und sich gegenseitig verändern, sich so vermischen, dass sie nie wieder getrennt werden können. Perfekte Harmonie wird in der Aufhebung des Körpers und des starren Geistes erreicht. 

Der Rest des Abends verging in einem verwaschen Schleier aus Champagner und schwindliger Euphorie; keine Missverständnisse mehr und einer Mixtur aus Reden und Stille. Schließlich, als der Champagner leer war und die Gläser ausgetrunken auf dem Tisch zwischen den Sofas standen, streckte und gähnte Snape, einige Bänder protestierten mit lautem Knacken gegen diese Bewegungen und Hermione hatte genug Champagner gehabt, um bei dem Geräusch zu kichern. Sie schlug ihre Hand auf den Mund, die Augen weit geöffnet.

"Ich kichere nie!" protestierte sie. Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Wenn ich dich in diese Tiefen herabgezogen habe, ist es definitiv Zeit für mich zu gehen." Hermione fragte sich, ob sie ihn bitten sollte zu bleiben; sie wollte nicht, dass der Abend jetzt schon aufhörte, und als er aufstand, nahm sie allen Mut zusammen und fragte - das schlimmste, was nach ihrem Gespräch heute abend passieren konnte, war, dass er sie bitten würde, ob sie dieses besondere Vergnügen aufschieben könnten, bis sie beide weniger müde waren.

Snape stand ruhig da, schaute sie nach ihrer zaudernden Frage vorsichtig an. Hermione bevorzugte es, weg zu schauen, sie konnte einfach nichts in einer Mimik lesen; schließlich zog der Geist von einem Lächeln über sein Gesicht. 

"Ich möchte heute Nacht auch nicht allein sein, Hermione. Zeig mir den Weg," sagte er und bot ihr seine Hand, um sie aus dem Sofa zu ziehen. Sie gingen durch den Raum, weg vom Feuer, das rot glühte nachdem Hermione die Lichter gelöscht hatte, und erreichten die Treppe, die sich in einen kaum erleuchteten Raum hinabwand. Nur ein Bett, ein Bücherregal und ein leerer Kamin befanden sich darin. Am anderen Ende des Raumes ließ eine Reihe von Türen Schränke und weitere Räume vermuten.

Hermione hob ihre Hand, um den Lichtschalter neben der Treppe zu bedienen; Snape hielt ihre Hand fest. "Nein," sagte er "Lass es so; es ist ... ruhig." In den Schatten war sein Gesicht nur ein Silhouette, plötzlich unbekannt, und Hermione schluckte. Nicht Angst; nicht einmal Unsicherheit, aber die beruhigende Kenntnis zwischen ihnen rumorte nun in ihrem Bauch.

Snape sah sie an, die Augen verdeckt und im Schatten liegend, dann küsste er ihr Handgelenk; die Berührung seines Mundes beruhigte sofort die Spannung in ihr, seine Lippen warm und weich auf ihrer Haut. Noch ein Kuss auf ihre Handfläche. "Wir brauchen beide Schlaf," murmelte er, flüsterte gegen ihre Hand. "Sollen wir alles andere lassen, bist wir beide besser dazu in der Lage sind, es besser zu ... genießen?"

Hermione konnte die Spannung in ihm fühlen; was war die richtige Antwort? Sie dachte für einen Moment nach, plötzlich zu müde, um ihn zweideutig zu verstehen, sie nickte. Der Tag war lang gewesen, eine Anhäufung von extremen Emotionen; es brauchte wenig Einfühlungsvermögen zu bemerken, dass Snape durch die gleiche, oder eine ähnliche Achterbahn musste. Ihr Nicken schien die richtige Antwort zu sein; er ließ seinen Atem frei, von dem es ihm nicht bewusst gewesen war, ihn angehalten zu haben und ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht.

"Danke schön; der Tag war anstrengend genug ohne die Erwartung ein Verlangen zu erfüllen," sagte er trocken. Hermione fühlte die seltsame Spannung zwischen ihnen platzen und lachte über sein charakteristisches Schnarren, während sie die Arme um ihn schlang und ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter lehnte.

"Das wäre wirklich nicht fair," stimmte sie zu. Snape zog sie an sich und sie fühlte, wie er einen Kuss über ihre Haare hauchte.

So standen sie für lange Momente da, hielten sich fest, bis Hermione sich in Snape Umarmung zurücklehnte und zu ihm aufsah. Sein Gesicht war immer noch im Schatten, aber sein Geruch und das Gefühl, ihn an sich zu spüren, gaben ihr die Vertrautheit zurück, die sie kurz verloren geglaubt hatte.. "Bett?" schlug sie vor. Er nickte und sie lösten sich widerwillig.

Sich fürs Bett auszuziehen war eine interessante Erfahrung; sich einander in der Sicherheit der Müdigkeit zu ködern; Hermione warf verstohlene Blicke auf Snape, als er sich den Pulli über den Kopf zog und bemerkte, dass er das selbe tat während sie ihr Hemd aufknöpfte. Sie war sich seines Interesses an ihr kaum bewusst, ihr Mund wurde jedoch plötzlich trocken, als er sich den Hosenschlitz aufknöpfte. Er sah kräftiger aus, als sie erwartet hätte, obwohl er natürlich mager war, wie sie es sich in den Momenten, in denen sie sich von ihm zu träumen erlaubt hatte, ausgemalt hatte. Die Muskeln seiner Arme und seines Oberkörpers spannten sich, als er die Jeans herunterliess, den Rücken beugend, als er den Stoff hinunterschob. Sie bewegte sich nicht mehr, als Snape die Hose zur Seite trat und sie bemerkte, als er sich aufrichtete, dass er jegliche Unterwäsche mit der Hose entfernt hatte. Er war ... ooh. Hermione sah schließlich auf und und sah seinen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck, seine Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränkt, als ob er warten würde bis sie sich an seinen Anblick gewöhnt hätte.

"Schläfst du normalerweise komplett angezogen?" fragte er, seine Stimme ebenso belustigt wie seine Miene und mit einem Schuss von etwas, von dem Hermione schwören könnte, dass es Stolz war über den Effekt, den er auf sie hatte. Sie wäre fast rot geworden und fuhr fort ihr Hemd aufzuknöpfen, hastig zuerst, dann bewusst langsamer, als sie bemerkte wie sich Snapes Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Hände konzentrierte. Das Bewusstsein von Macht war betörend, besonders als sie sich völlig ihrer Wirkung auf ihn bewusst wurde.

Sie schob ihr Hemd vorsichtig von ihren Schultern, ließ es auf den Boden hinter ihr fallen; eine schnelle Bewegung öffnete ihren BH und sie pellte ihn Zentimeter für Zentimeter von ihrer Haut, beobachtete Snapes Reaktion und genoss den Effekt jeder Bewegung. Er atmete zitternd ein, als sie das Stückchen Spitze auf den Boden zu ihrem Hemd fallen ließ, Hermione öffnete einfach ihre Hose und schob sie hinunter zu den übrigen Kleidungsstücken. Dieses gegenseitige Necken war wundervoll, aber sie brauchte wirklich Schlaf - und wenn Snape noch intensiver auf sie reagierte, würde der Schlaf noch weit entfernt sein. 

Snape fing ihren Blick noch einmal als Hermione genau so ausgezogen war wie er und nickte, sich bewusst warum Hermione seine Show für ihn abgebrochen hatte. Hermione drehte sich um, um nach ihrem Nachthemd zu greifen, das unter dem Überwurf auf dem Bett lag; sie hatte es kaum genommen, als Snape es ihr aus der Hand nahm und zu Boden fallen ließ.

"Ich dachte..." begann sie.

"Schlafen. Jetzt - aber ich würde lieber dich neben mir fühlen, als eine Hand voll Baumwolle," bot Snape als Erklärung an. Hermione sah ihn an, nicht wirklich sicher dass sie beide nackt in einem Bett völlig erholsamen Schlaf finden würden. Am Ende reichte er ihr einfach die Hand, als sie sie nahm, zog er sie sanft zum Bett und warf die Decke mit der anderen Hand zurück.

Hermione stand auf der rechten Seite des Bettes und sah Snape zu, wie er herumging, sie versuchte nicht auf die Schatten zu starren, die über seinen Körper wanderten, während er ging; sie schüttelte ihren Kopf, um die unförmigen aber erotischen Gedanken herauszuwerfen und schlüpfte ins Bett, zog die Decke über sich. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite, stützte sich auf einen Ellenbogen und beobachtete Snape, wie er ins Bett stieg. Er schob einen Arm unter ihre Schulter und zog sie zu sich, so dass sie halb auf seinen Brustkorb fiel; seine Arme glitten um sie herum.

"Schlaf," sagte er, mehr ein Kommando als etwas anderes. Hermione lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn, ihr Bein anziehend, so dass ihr Schenkel seine Erektion berührte. Snape atmete scharf ein, beim Ausatmen wiederholte er sein Kommando; aber er bewegte nicht ihr Bein.

Hermione erwachte ein paar Stunden später, überrascht, dass sie so rasch eingeschlafen war. Sie war immer noch auf Snape gebettet, sie stützte sich vorsichtig auf seinem Brustkorb ab, um ihn anzusehen. Er schlief, die harten Züge in seinem Gesicht weicher von der Entspannung seiner Träume und dem hellen Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster hereinfiel; er sah jünger aus und Hermione fühlte einen Sturm der Zuneigung durch sie fahren, der die Erregung regulierte mit der sie erwacht war. Sein Herz schlug stark unter ihren Fingern und sie zitterte bei dem Gedanken an den Nachmittag, an dem sie dachte, er sei tot. Das hier nicht kennen gelernt zu haben - den Morgen nicht zu erwarten - wäre mehr gewesen als sie ertragen hätte, dachte sie schläfrig. Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, zog Snape ihre Konturen mit seinem Finger nach; die federleichte Berührung war nicht genug gewesen sie aufwachen zu lassen, aber das Sonnenlicht, welches in den Raum strömte, war auf jeden Fall genug um sie aus ihren Träumen zu reißen.

@@@

Snape erwachte wie üblich mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen, die in den Raum fielen. Die Nacht musste schon lange vorbei sein, dachte er als er die Augen öffnete; Die Fensterflügel ließen vermuten, dass es schon Vormittag war. An ihn geschmiegt lag Hermione, ein Arm voll warmer Gerüche und weicher Haut. Sie schlief noch und er bewegte sich gerade genug auf dem Kissen, um sie ansehen zu können ohne sich den Hals zu verrenken. Ihr Bein lag immer noch über seinem und er war sich seiner Reaktion darauf voll bewusst - seine Erregung, voll und leicht schmerzend, drückte gegen ihren Oberschenkel. Snape überlegte sich zu bewegen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Es war sich nicht richtig unbequem und Hermione sah zu friedlich aus um sie zu stören. Er küsste sie langsam und vorsichtig auf die Stirn, und dann außerstande sie nicht zu berühren zog er die Linie ihrer Nase mit seinen Fingern nach. Sein Daumen berührte ihren Mund, eintauchen, als sie ihre Lippen teilte; sie bewegte sich und ihre Augen öffneten sich.

"Guten Morgen," sagte Snape. Er sah wie Hermione ihn anblinzelte und sich bewusst wurde, wo sie war; er wurde sich seiner Errektion wieder bewusst, als der die Hitze in ihren Augen sah.

"Guten Morgen," antwortete sie, ihre Stimme dumpf vom Schlaf; der Ton sandte Schauer durch ihn und seine Arme legten sich fester um sie. Er beugte sich vor um sie zu küssen, seine Lippen berührten ihre. Hermione machte ein unartikuliertes Geräusch als sie den Kuss erwiderte und unterbrach ihn dann.

"Bin gleich zurück," versprach sie und sprang aus dem Bett; für einen Moment dachte Snape, sie würde in Bescheidenheit verfallen und ihr Nachthemd für, vermutlich den Weg ins Bad überziehen, aber nach kurzem Zögern entschied sie offensichtlich, sich nicht darum zu kümmern. Da war eine feine Eleganz in ihren Bewegungen als sie in Richtung der Türen an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ging, die definitiv zu verführerisch für Snape war.

Sie war nicht die einzige, die sich mit dem Reizen der Erregung des anderen unterhalten konnte, dachte er; kurze Zeit später, als Hermione wieder in den Raum trat, stand er auf und ging in ihre Richtung. Als er an ihr vorbei ins Bad ging - jedenfalls hoffte er, dass der Raum in dem sie gewesen war das Badezimmer war, berührte er sie ganz leicht. Nur eine winzige Berührung seiner Hand gegen ihre, aber sie zitterte. Snape hielt nur knapp sein eigenes Zittern zurück.

Die dringenden Geschäften erledigt und einen diskreten Zauber angewendet um Hermione zu schützen, ging er zurück; sie saß auf dem Bett, lehnte gegen die Kissen, die sie gegen die Wand hinter ihr gestellt hatte. Sie wurde etwas rot, als Snape sich gegen den Türrahmen der Badezimmertür lehnte und sie ansah; der erneute Druck seiner Erregung war, wie er vermutete, beides, der Grund und das Ergebnis ihrer Röte. Als er sich erlaubte von ihren Augen abzulassen und die Kurven ihres Körpers zu betrachten, während sie sich unruhig auf dem Bett bewegte, fühlte Snape wie der Druck dringender wurde; Hermiones Augen wurden größer und das war mehr als genug Einladung.

Er ging durch den Raum, hielt den Blickkontakt und setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben sie; eine Hand hielt ihren Hinterkopf und er zog sie vorwärts um ihren Mund mit seinem zu treffen. Der Kuss war lang und berauschend, er fütterte und schob die Erregung an, die durch ihn flutete. Der schnelle Herzschlag unter seiner Hand, als seine Finger ihre Brust streichelte und massierte, erzählte seine eigene Geschichte. Snape ließ seine Hand von Hermiones Genick entlang ihrer Schulter und ihres Armes gleiten, ihre Finger verflochten sich schließlich. Er entfernte sich von ihr gerade genug, um ihre verbundenen Hände zu heben und ihre Finger zu küssen, einen nach dem anderen. Als er ihren Daumen küsste, bewegte ihn Hermione gerade genug, um ihn in seinen Mund zu schieben; sie schmeckte salzig und süß, schlafwarm und verführerisch. Er saugte an der Spitze, knabberte mit den Zähnen an ihrem Nagel bis sie zischend einatmete; ihre andere Hand griff plötzlich nach seinem Oberschenkel, als er sanft zog, bis ihr Daumen aus seinem Mund glitt. Der Griff auf seinem Oberschenkel wurde zu einer Liebkosung, während Hermione sich entspannte und begann ihn zu entdecken, mit der glatten Handfläche fuhr sie über seine Haut und zog ihre Finger entlang der Falte, wo sich sein Becken und sein Schenkel trafen. Snape fand sich den Atem anhaltend, unfähig sich zu bewegen, während Hermione mit der Rückseite ihrer Finger über die Haare zwischen seinen Beinen strich.

"Es ist weich," murmelte sie.

"Oh verdammt nein, ist es nicht," grummelte er. Hermione grinste.

"Oh doch, ist es," neckte sie ihn, als sie ihre Finger durch die Locken zog, bevor sie ihre Hand um den Ansatz seiner - schmerzhaft harten - Erektion legte. "Dies, so stimme ich zu, ist nicht weich, obwohl..." Sie ließ ihre Stimme ausklingen, aber in jedem Fall konnte Snape sie kaum durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hören. Sein ganzes Bewusstsein war auf die Berührung ihrer Hand auf ihm gelenkt, kühl gegen die Hitze, die dort pulsierte und blass gegen das lebhafte Rot der blutgefüllten Erregung; immer noch ihre andere Hand haltend griff er fester zu und ließ seinen Kopf in Unterwerfung ihrer Berührung zurückfallen.

Bei der plötzlichen Berührung ihrer Lippen auf ihm, fiel er rückwärts aufs Bett; ihr seidenweicher Mund brachte ihn zu einem unerwarteten Orgasmus, bei dem er ihren Namen schrie. Eine flüchtige Dunkelheit, dann sah er zu einer fröhlich lächelnden Hermione hoch, ihre Zunge zuckte über ihre Unterlippe, als sie sich über ihn lehnte, um ihn zu küssen. Er schmeckte sich selbst auf ihren Lippen, auf ihrer Zunge als sie den Kuss in seinen Mund trieb. Eine kleine begabte Hand streichelte ihn immer noch, vorsichtig die jetzt übersensible Spitze vermeidend, aber ihn in eine erneute Erektion drängend.

Er starrte sie mit glasigen Augen an, als Hermione den Kuss löste, lachte sie leise. "Hast du das nicht erwartet?" fragte sie und presste sanft. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich denke, du warst die ganze Nacht so," sie zog einen Finger an seiner Erektion entlang, "Ich bin nicht überrascht."

Ihre Worte wurden abrupt abgeschnitten, als Snape sie herumrollte und ihre Hände über ihren Kopf drückte und sie mit einer Hand an Ort und Stelle hielt. Die andere glitt über ihren Körper, umfuhr ihre Brustwarzen; er hielt inne, um in dem Gefühl der festen Spitzen gegen seine Handfläche zu schwelgen, versuchsweise knete er ihre linke Brust, während seinen Kopf zu der anderen hinabsenkte. Die Haut so weich; leicht salzig, mit dem Hauch ihrer Erregung, und oh ...so ansprechend auf seine Berührung. Er zog seine Finger noch tiefer, tauchte einen Daumen in ihren Nabel und lächelte voll Wonne, als er ihren Nippel in seinen Mund zog, an ihm saugte und seine Zunge rauh über seine Spitze rieb. Hermione bewegte sich rastlos unter seiner Berührung und er fühlte, wie er bei ihrem dumpfen Stöhnen seines Namens wieder anschwoll.

Seine Hand ruhte auf dem Lockenbett zwischen ihren Beinen; Hermione zuckte wieder, öffnete sich ihm und murmelte unzusammenhängend: "Bitte". Er war nicht in der Stimmung, sie zu sehr zu necken - er wollte das so sehr wie sie - und ließ zwei Finger an den glatten nassen Lippen zwischen ihren Beinen entlang gleiten. Sein Daumen rieb sanft den Knubbel in der Falte, verstärkte den Druck, als Hermione stöhnte; sie schnappte nach Luft, als er einen langen Finger in sie gleiten ließ.

Er zog sich wieder hervor, dann fügte er einen zweiten hinzu, als er einen Rhythmus aufbaute, jeden Stoß schloss er mit einem Saugen an ihrer Brust ab. Er stellte sicher, das seine Handfläche über den Knubbel rieb, während er seine Finger rein und raus gleiten ließ. Hermione atmete kurz und schwer und stöhnte, dann zog sie an seiner Hand, die die ihren immer noch über ihrem Kopf hielt. Snape ließ los und keuchte selber, als eine von Hermiones Händen zu ihrer Brust wanderte - er hob seinen Kopf und beobachtete sie, wie sie ihren Nippel kniff und ihn rieb bis er so hart war, dass es wehtun musste; er sah auf zu ihrem Gesicht rotwangig und leuchtend. Sie hatte ihre Unterlippe zwischen den Zähnen, mit geschlossenen Augen konzentriert auf seine und ihre Berührung. Sie musste gefühlt haben, dass er sie ansah, denn sie öffnete plötzlich ihre Augen.

"Ich..uh.. Ich brauchte einen Ausgleich... zu viel..." sagte sie gebrochen. Snape war sich nicht sicher, ob er noch fähig zu einer klaren Aussprache war; dann, als Hermione ihre Beine immer noch weiter spreizte und eines zwischen seine Beine schob, um ihren Schenkel gegen seine Erektion zu pressen, war er sich dessen sicher. Sie zog ihr Bein gerade genug an, um ihn zu berühren, benutzte denselben Rhythmus, den er in ihr mit seinen Fingern aufrecht erhielt.

Hermiones freie Hand glitt zwischen Snape und das Bett und zog ihn auf sich; sie rollte sich gegen ihn, hob ihr Bein über seines, so dass sie beinahe Seite an Seite lagen, eng aneinandergeschmiegt. Snape spannte sich bei dem Gefühl ihrer Wärme und ihres Verlangens weiter, kam hoch und über sie. Hermione fiel zurück auf das Bett, ihre Beine nun rechts und links von seinen Hüften und ihr Becken drückte hart gegen seines. Ihr Kopf bewegte sich ruhelos auf den Kissen und Snape sah wie ihre Augen vor Hitze und Lust glitzerten. Eine Lust, die wie er sehr wohl wusste auch in seinen zu finden war, als er seine Selbstdisziplin hervorholte, die ihm durch die Hölle und nun in diesen Himmel geholfen hatte.

Er lehnte sich nun gegen Hermione, einiges von seinem Gewicht drückte sie in das Bett, stellte ihre Hüften ruhig, während der Rest auf seinen Ellenbogen rechts und links von ihr lag. Hermione hob ihre Arme, schlang sie durch seine um die Hände in seinem Nacken zu verschränken und ihn hinunter in einen weiteren zeitanhaltenden Kuss zu ziehen. 

Als Snape sich wieder anderer Dinge bewusst wurde, als Hermiones Geschmack und Geruch, fand er sich selbst gegen sie gepresst, seine Erektion glitt leichter, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte an der nassen Öffnung entlang, die Spitze teilte gerade eben die Lippen und drückte gegen ihren Knubbel. Die feuchte Hitze war unbeschreiblich verführerisch; Snape konzentrierte sich auf Hermiones Reaktion, als er sich gerade genug erhob um den Winkel zu ändern. Sie bewegte sich mit ihm, hielt ihn an genau dem Punkt, an dem er in sie konnte, dann nickte sie ihm zu. "Jetzt," flüsterte sie.

Krampfhaft versuchte er die Augen offen zu halten, während er sich langsam, sehr langsam in sie schob. Nur die Spitze zuerst, fast schon wieder zu sensibel, tauchte in die glatte Hitze. Er hielt dort kurz inne, genoss kurz das erste Gefühl ein Teil von ihr zu sein; Hermione hatte andere Vorstellungen und drückte sich an ihn, ihn weiter annehmend. Ein gemurmeltes "Mehr" brachte ein erhitztes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht; er beugte sich hinunter und küsste sie, ließ seine Zunge über ihre Zähne gleiten und tiefer in ihren Mund genau in dem Moment, als er ganz in sie eindrang. Ein fester Strich seiner Zunge unterstütze den sanften Druck seiner Hoden gegen ihren Po, als er sich komplett in ihr verbarg. Der Drang sie hart zu nehmen war unerträglich. Als Hermione sich gegen ihn warf, ihre Scheide ihn mit den Wellen des nahenden Höhepunkts massierten, verlor er seine Selbstbeherrschung; er zog sich plötzlich fast ganz aus ihr und rammte sich dann mit einer scharfen Bewegung in sie. Dieser eine Stoß war genug, um Hermione den Orgasmus zu bringen, sie schrie seinen Namen wie er zuvor ihren geschrien hatte. Einige schnelle, harte Stöße brachten ihn mit ihr. Snape fühlte wie der Druck so groß wurde, dass er dachte, er würde bewusstlos werden; Hermione bog sich unter ihm, absolute Schönheit im Moment des Höhepunkts, keuchend und zitternd unter ihm. Die Erlösung, als er sich in sie entleerte, war ein Moment der absoluten Seligkeit. 

Heiß und glatt lagen sie ineinander verknäuelt auf dem Bett. Snape war der erste der sich bewegte; Hermione lag mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ausgebreitet neben ihm, das ihn absurderweise stolz machte, sich vollkommen der Erschöpfung hingegeben. Er küsste sie, winzige federleichte Küsse, die ihr Gesicht bedeckten und den Geschmack und Geruch ihres geröteten Gesichts auf seinen Lippen hinterließen; Hermione schloss die Augen, als ein kurzer Schauer durch sie lief. Snape rollte sich auf die Seite, nahm sie mit und zog die Decke über sie beide.

@@@

Eine Eule flatterte später am Tag gegen das Fenster links von Hermione; die gegen das Fenster schlagenden Flügel lenkten sie von der Übersetzung des Paracelsus Textes ab, den sie versuchte mit dem Ältesten zu vergleichen, den sie bis jetzt gefunden hatte; da war irgendwas in der französischen Übersetzung, das ihr komisch vorkam. Sie hatte den Text aus dem Internet gezogen und versuchte ihn nun mit einem lateinischen Wörterbuch zu prüfen, ob das im Original auch so war, oder das Resultat eines faulen Übersetzers. Alles was ihnen an diesem Punkt Hinweise geben konnte, war willkommen.

Hermione sah über ihre Schulter, aber Snape war in der Küche beschäftigt; sie vermutete, dass, wenn sie ihn bitten würde sich mit der Eule zu befassen, es nur einen sarkastischen Kommentar hervorrufen würde. Nicht ganz unbegründet, wie sie fand und dennoch war sie ungehalten ihre Arbeit noch einmal unterbrechen zu müssen.

Sie stand auf, streckte sich und gähnte; sie hatte für - sie sah auf ihre Uhr- zwei Stunden am Schreibtisch gesessen und sich nicht bewegt. Ihre Muskeln protestierten, und protestierten weiter als sie sich streckte, um das Fenster zu öffnen und hochzuschieben. Die Eule flatterte in den Raum und ließ sich auf der Lehne ihres Stuhl nieder, einen Brief auf den Schreibtisch fallen lassend. Hermione besah sich die Eule, sie trug ein Hogwartsband am Bein und der Brief das Siegel der Schule. Sie öffnete eine Schublade und nahm eine Schachtel Getreideflocken heraus, die sie besaß, um die gelegentlichen Eulen zu belohnen - einst in der Schule hatte sie entdeckt, dass die Eulen sie einfach liebten. Während sie der Eule einige Getreidebrocken reichte, nahm sie den Brief und brach das Siegel in dem sie einen Fingernagel an der Lasche entlangzog. Die Eule nahm die Belohnung, drehte noch eine Runde durch den Raum und flog dann aus dem geöffneten Fenster.

Snape hatte sich umgedreht und die kreisende Eule gesehen und Hermione hatte sich umgedreht und sah nun, wie er sie erwartungsvoll ansah, als sie den Brief entfaltete. Sie überflog den Inhalt, blinzelte und las die kurze Notiz noch einmal gründlich, dann laut.

"Hermione und Severus," las sie den Brief, "Ich glaube, es sind Glückwünsche angebracht." Sie hörte Snape murmeln: "Dumbledore" und etwas das verdächtig danach klang, als würde er Dumbledores Bemutterungen verfluchen. Sie fuhr fort und lächelte über Snapes Reaktion, dann las sie zu Ende, "Ich glaube, ich werde euch auf Grund dessen in Kürze hier sehen. Ich freue mich sehr darauf. Grüße Albus Dumbledore."

Snape schien milde gesagt sprachlos. Hermione lächelte, in Gedanken ging sie die vielfältigen Möglichkeiten durch, die den plötzlichen Erfolg erklären konnten; sie verwarf alle, bis auf einen. "Nun, es scheint, als hätten wir den notwendigen Geistes- und Seelenzustand, der für die Entwicklung des Steins gebraucht wird erreicht," sagte sie. Snape sah sie an und sie sah, wie sich seine Verwirrung in Verstehen verwandelte; er nickte. Sie vermutete, dass er die Bedeutung erraten hatte, aber sie nicht verbreiten wollte, bevor sie es tat. 

"Ich auf jeden Fall," gab er zu. Hermione fragte sich, ob sie ihn necken sollte in dem sie einfach nur zustimmte - ein Moment des Nachdenkens zeigte ihr jedoch, dass dies nichts war mit dem er in diesem Moment geärgert werden sollte. Einer von ihnen musste als erster aussprechen, was sie beide wussten.

"Ich liebe Dich."

Schließlich einfach gesagt; nach Wochen und Monaten der Übung in ihrem Kopf. Hermione fand sich selbst in einer festen Umarmung wieder; obwohl sie nicht gemerkt hatte, wie Snape den Raum zwischen ihnen überwunden hatte. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, hielt sie fest und murmelt fast unverständlich; es war gerade laut genug, dass sie verstand, dass er ihre Worte wiederholte. "Liebste, meine Liebste." Sie hob ihren Kopf, traf seinen Mund in einem Kuss, der all ihr Erreichtes feierte.

@@@

Hermione wollte gleich los, um das Labor in Oxford zu prüfen, bevor sie nach Hogwarts wollten; Snape hatte andere Pläne. Er schlug vor zunächst etwas zu essen, bevor sie die Wohnung verließen. Egal wie euphorisch er war, war er sich bewusst, das Hermione seit mindestens einem Tag nichts Vernünftiges mehr gegessen hatte.

Schließlich bewegte er sie dazu, sich zu setzen und etwas Pasta zu essen - die waren schnell gemacht, mit einer fertigen Sauce, die er versteckt im Kühlschrank gefunden hatte. Sie war noch nicht all zu lange abgelaufen, wie er fand. Nur gelegentlich wurde während des Essens gesprochen, Snape war immer noch bemüht, die Wirklichkeit ihrer Situation aufzunehmen. Hermione genoss diese Wirklichkeit einfach und war viel zu sehr in Eile, um irgendetwas anderes zu tun, außer zu essen. Schließlich gingen sie, Hermione versprach, dass sie noch etwas Schokolade im Institut hatte, bevor sie nach Hogwarts aufbrechen würden.

Sie apparierten in die Gasse und eilten durch die Höfe von Oriel bis sie den Eingang zu Amergin erreichten, der still in den Blicken der Touristen schimmerte, die ihn nicht sehen konnten. 

Einige schnelle Schritte brachten sie zum Labor, wo Hermione die Tür und die Sicherungen öffnete. Snape winkte sie vor sich durch die Tür, er vergaß nie seine Manieren, manchmal ignorierte er sie, aber dies war ihr Projekt und ihr Wissensgebiet. Hermione gegenüber würde er in keinem Fall seine Manieren ignorieren.

Das Glas stand auf dem Arbeitstisch am anderen Ende des Raumes, beleuchtet von einem Lichstrahl, der durch die Fensterläden drang. Es war immer noch ins Feuer eingebettet, das ruhig um das Glas leckte. In dem Glas... in dem Glas konnte Snape, selbst von seinem Standort, den grellroten Stein erkennen. Lacque, dachte er belanglos. Hermione nahm das Glas und hob es vorsichtig an und hielt es gegen das Licht, offenbar gefesselt von dem Licht, das durch die Flasche fiel. Er folgte ihr, hielt direkt hinter ihr und legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

"Gut gemacht," hauchte er, rieb seinen Daumen an ihrem Kiefer entlang. "Wie fühlt es sich an?"

"Als wenn ich seit Wochen nicht geschlafen hätte, aber auch völlig hinreißend. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass das nur mit dem Stein zusammenhängt," fügte sie hinzu, als sie sich in seinen Armen umdrehte. Snape lächelte; ihre Bemühungen ihn sicherer zu machen waren süß. Er wusste genug um zu wissen, das sie schon andere Angebote bekommen hatte; sie hatte sie alle abgelehnt und seines angenommen, das war genug um alle Unsicherheiten wegzuwischen, die er hätte haben können. Er ließ einen sanften Kuss auf ihre Lippen fallen, bevor er ihr seine Hand anbot.

"Hogwarts?" fragte er. Hermione nickte und nahm seine Hand; Hand in Hand gingen sie zurück durch das Institut, der Stein war verborgen in Hermiones Tasche, bis sie ihre Apparationsgasse erreicht hatten.

Einen Augenblick später waren sie an den Toren zu Hogwarts, Hogsmeade lag in einem Schleier von Abenddunst hinter ihnen im Zwielicht. Die Tore schwangen auf, als sie sich näherten; Snape hakte Hermione ein und sie gingen den Pfad zu der in einiger Entfernung liegenden Schule hinauf. Blätter knisterten unter ihren Füßen, der Herbst wurde nun zum Winter und der See an dem sich der Weg entlang zog war grau und unruhig vom Wind - oder vielleicht war auch einfach der Riesenkrake unruhig. Snape schnaubte vor Belustigung. Das war, gemessen an anderer Leute Standards, ein sehr frivoler Gedanke für ihn gewesen, dachte er.

Sie gingen an dem Haupttor vorbei, und zweigten zu den Kerkertüren, die Snape bevorzugte, ab. Wenn er in der Eingangshalle mit Hermione auftauchen würde, würden seine Schüler unerträglich neugierig werden; dafür würden sie schon genug Zeit haben, wenn sie gemeinsam beim Abendessen erscheinen würden.

Der Pfad war nun schlammig unter ihren Füßen und ihre Stiefel wurden unangenehm festgehalten, gefangen in der weichen Erde; einmal innerhalb der Schlossmauern stampften sie ihre Füße auf den Steinboden bis sie merklich leichter wurden. Ein kleines Stück weiter, durch einige weitere Türen erreichten sie Snapes Räume. Einmal durch die Sicherungen und Schlösser, ging Hermione sofort auf die Bücherregale zu, aktivierte den Mechanismus, der die Tür zu dem privaten Labor öffnete. Es war warm dort drin, das Feuer, das die Mixtur immer in der richtigen Temperatur hielt, hatte den kleinen Raum aufgeheizt. Die Wärme war angenehm gegen die Kälte des Tages.

Diesmal war es Snape, der das Glas nahm; wie Dumbledores Brief angedeutet hatte, hatte es tatsächlich die letzte Veränderung durchgemacht, glänzendes Rot in dem durchsichtigen Glas. Snape hielt das Glas mit Ehrfurcht, erstaunt, dass sie es endlich geschafft hatten. Er fühlte ein leichtes Ziehen, das von dem Stein ausging und ihn fast zwang, ihn zu berühren. Er sah sich zu Hermione um, die nur nickte und damit seine Vermutung bestätigte.

"Ja, meiner tut das auch - so fühlt es sich wohl an, wenn man ein Eisenspan in der Nähe eines Magneten ist, denke ich." Ihr Vergleich war etwas wunderlich, aber bemerkenswert treffend, dachte Snape.

Wir sollten jetzt zum Schulleiter gehen," sagte er und hielt das Glas und seinen Inhalt vorsichtig.

Er fühlte sich seltsam wirr, als sie sich auf den Weg durch das Schloss machten; Hermione stolperte plötzlich über eine Stufe und er fragte sich, ob sie dasselbe gefühlt hatte wie er. Ein kurzes Nicken gab ihm seine Antwort; es hatte etwas mit dem Stein zu tun. 

Die Treppen waren ungewöhnlich kooperativ und sie erreichten das Arbeitszimmer des Schulleiters schnell. Das Passwort des Tages brauchte einige Versuche, aber am Ende fanden sie ihren Weg in das Wartezimmer durch das Passwort "Creme-Ei". Snape schaute Hermione fragend an, als sie es ausprobierte; sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Ich erkläre es dir später," sagte sie. Die Treppenstufen drehten sie hoch und in Dumbledores Arbeitsbereich. Fawkes leistete ihnen sofort Gesellschaft, der zweimal um die beiden schwebte, als sie eintraten, bevor er sich wieder auf seiner Stange niederließ. 

"Ah, Hermione, Severus. Kommt rein, kommt rein. Eine Freude euch beide zu sehen - Ich gehe davon aus, dass es euch gut geht? Hermione, es ist mir eine Freude dich mal wieder in meinem Büro zu sehen. Es ist einige Zeit her, seit du das letzte Mal hier warst."

Hermione nickte mit Inbrunst. "Oh ja," sagte sie. Wenn er sich richtig erinnere, war sie das letzte Mal hier von dem Schulleiter gestanden, aufgrund schwerwiegenderer Verstöße gegen die Schulregeln - wie immer dank Potter und Weasley. Es war Snape gewesen, der sie zu der Zeit gefangen und zu Dumbledore geschleppt hatte. Sie warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf ihn.

Er flüsterte: "Du hattest es verdient," und sie grinste. Er leuchtete in ihrem Lachen auf, dann schickte er ihr seinerseits ein kurzes Grinsen und wandte sich wieder Dumbledore zu. Der Schulleiter hatte ihren Austausch mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck verfolgt. 

"Oh, ich bin hoch zufrieden. Das ist wundervoll."

Dumbledores Gabe mit einem unschuldigen Satz die differenziertesten Dinge auszudrücken, war eine Fähigkeit, die Snape zu entwickeln versuchte und er hoffte, sie mit zunehmendem Alter und Erfahrung zu erreichen.

"Darf ich die Steine sehen?" fragte er. Snape stellte seinen auf den Schreibtisch und Hermione rumorte in ihrer Tasche, bevor sie Glas und Stein fand. Sie legte ihn ebenfalls auf den Tisch. Dumbledore beugte sich tief hinunter und untersuchte sie sorgfältig. "Außergewöhnlich, außergewöhnlich," sagte er. "Nun, wisst ihr, was ihr damit tun wollt?" 

Dies war der schwierige Teil - keiner war absolut sicher, was sie tun mussten um den Stein in der Art und Weise zu benutzen, wie sie es beabsichtigten.. Die Schriften schwiegen sich darüber aus, konzentrierten sich stattdessen auf die Produktionen von Edelmetallen und dem Elixier des Lebens. Snape hatte weitreichende Forschungen auf dem Gebiet unternommen; es gab eine Gemeinsamkeit in dem unterschiedlichen Nutzungsweisen des Steins - Kontakt. Jedes Element, bei Projektion oder Umwandlung musste im Kontakt mit dem Stein stehen, wenn es verändert werden sollte.

"Ich denke alles, was wir tun müssen, ist ihn festzuhalten," sagte er. "Der Stein sollte dann die Projektion auf den Quantenlevel ermöglichen."

Hermione schaute zweifelnd, aber fragte, welchen Stein sie nutzen sollten. Snape sah die Steine an. "Wir sollten jeder den Stein festhalten, den wir erschaffen haben und uns dann die Hand reichen," schlug er vor.

Ein leises Murmeln kam aus Dumbledores Richtung. "Wenn ihr die verschrobenen Gedanken eines alten Mannes akzeptiert," Snape lachte nicht unfreundlich über die Selbst-Herabwürdigung des Schulleiters "Würde ich vorschlagen, dass ihr euch zuerst die Hände reicht und dann die Steine anfasst." 

Snape sah Hermione an und reichte ihr seine Hand; sie nahm sie langsam und mit einem Blick in den Augen, der ihn an letzte Nacht erinnerte als er ihr seine Hand gereicht hatte. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf in spöttischem Tadel; sie lachte nur und sagte "Später."

Sobald sie sich fest an Hand und Handgelenk hielten, drehten sie sich zum Tisch und nahmen die Steine zur gleichen Zeit auf. Das feine Ziehen der Steine wurde stärker, bis zu einem Punkt an dem Snape dachte, dass er einen schweren Migräneanfall in seinem Schädel hatte; abrupt lösten sich Stärke und Druck und er öffnete die Augen. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass er sie geschlossen hatte. Vor ihm öffnete Hermione ebenfalls die Augen.

Sie schauten sich um; Snape schien es als seien sie noch immer im Büro des Schulleiters, obwohl, so hatte das Arbeitszimmer noch nie ausgesehen. Die Farben waren blendend, schimmerten an den Kanten und irgend etwas sang in dem Raum - nicht Fawkes, aber etwas, was dem nicht unähnlich war. Die Antwort kam über ihn, unbewusst, aber immer gewusst; es war das Lied des Lebens. Hermione dachte über ihn nach, ihre Gedanken waren so klar für ihn wie seine eigenen. Sein Bewusstsein wanderte hinaus, umgaben Hermione und öffneten sich der Ordnung des Universums; er konnte nicht anfangen, sie zu beschreiben, nicht einmal sich selbst und er ließ es einfach laufen, öffnete sich der Erfahrung.

@@@

Hermione sah auf die Ausdrucksstärke der Welt um sie herum, fühlte, wie sie sich in ihr erweiterte und füllte. Sie war die Welt... die Welt war sie. Sie fühlte einen Moment der Angst bei der schieren Größe, dann beruhigte sie sich und sah sich selbst eingehüllt, und war eingehüllt von einer bekannten Berührung. Snape. Sie konnte ihn sehen - und sich durch ihn sehen - dann war sie er; und sie selbst. Alle Zeitpunkte an einem Ort zu einer Zeit. Snape stützte sie, obwohl sie genau wusste, das er ebenso überwältigt war. Der selbe Gedanke schallte durch sie beide - Voldemort finden und gehen. Der menschliche Geist - sogar der höher entwickelte eines Magiers - konnte kaum mit all dem fertig werden, was sie fühlten.

Hermione streckte sich aus, Snape mit ihr. Sie handelten wie eins. Sie waren eins. Alle Dinge waren eins; Hermione war sich grundlegend der Wahrheit des alchimistischen Behauptung bewusst, dass das Universum aus einem einzigen Material bestand. Inmitten dieser Einheit lag der Geist, den sie suchten; versteckt in ihren eigenen. Für einen Moment verfiel Hermione im Anblick dieser enormen Aufgabe in Panik; sie würden ewig suchen. Sie wurde blass, dann lächelte sie. Snape lächelte mit ihr. Sie wussten, wo Voldemort war; in der selben Weise wie sie atmeten und ihre Herzen schlugen. Das Wissen war einfach da und zusammen ließen sie fein und ordentlich die Energie frei, die Voldemort war - sie erkannten kurz Snapes wahre Ängste. Sie waren fast zu spät gekommen; das was Voldemort war, hatte beinahe das Bewusstsein erlangt, das sie erreicht hatten - aber noch nicht bewusst genug, um sich vor den Spitzen ihres Bewusstseins zu verstecken, als sie ihn Quant für Quant, die seine Seele formten, auseinandernahmen, sie verteilten, verteilt durch das Universum in einem zufälligen Zurückweisen von Drehung und Richtung, die verbundenen Dinge trennend und sie in einen Quantenstrom von Energie auflösend, in dem sie schwammen.

Dann schließlich, zögerten sie. Hermione sah auf Snape und sah sich; Snape sah auf Hermione und sah sich. Für einen unendlichen Moment versanken sie in sich, ineinander in einem geteilten Bewusstsein, welches sie genossen; wissend, das nichts bleiben würde außer einem Schatten der Erinnerung. Dann, bevor die Versuchung sie noch tiefer verschlingen konnte, nickten sie und entließen die Steine, die sie trugen Quant für Quant, wie sie es mit Voldemort getan hatten. Mit der letzten Lösung, der letzten unverketteten Energiespirale fanden sie sich selbst in Dumbledores Arbeitszimmer wieder, in der vertrauten Umgebung und nur mit der Erinnerung an ein universelles Verständnis.

Hermione war nicht sicher, wer von ihnen sich zuerst bewegt hatte; Dumbledore und Fawkes wurden ignoriert, Zuschauer, als sie und Snape in einem Kuss verschmolzen, der sie beide erzittern ließ. Sie hatten Gott gespielt und überlebt.

Original Authors Note von Metrovampire:

Author's Notes: Diese Geschichte wurde unzweifelhaft von Dingen beeinflusst, die ich über die Jahre gelesen habe - wenigstens von 'Gaudy Night' von Dorothy L. Sayers und 'A Monstrous Regiment of Women' von Laurie R. King. Es gibt mit Sicherheit weitere Quellen, wenn ich mich auch nicht sofort an sie erinnern kann! Vielen Dank für's lesen. 

©MetroVampire 14-May-2002

Hier bin ich nochmal:

Ich möchte nochmal Danke sagen.

An Eulchen, die dieses und die letzten Kapitel betagelesen hat. Du hast deine Sache super gemacht. Vielen lieben Dank... und Kaffee und Kuchen haben wirklich gut geschmeckt. An H-Kaori und Tanni, die, die ersten Kapitel betagelesen haben. Danke. An alle die reviewt haben: 

TwinklingTabby: Danke für deine kontinuierlichen Reviews. Sie haben mich zum weiterschreiben animiert.

Nicolette: Danke für die Review. Ja, die ff.net NC-17 Politik ist doof. Aber die meisten Storys sind zum Glück irgendwo anders, bzw 

hier mit R-Rating wieder aufgetaucht.

Cherry15: Danke, sorry dass es mit dem Updaten immer so lange gedauert hat... 

Amalamena2002: Bin fertig, jetzt gibt's nichts neues mehr. Danke für deine Review.

Kiddycat: Vielen Dank für deine Mühe mit Scylla und Charybdis, war wirklich interessant.

Klara L. Maxeiner: Jetzt ist die Geschichte zu Ende. Danke für deine Review.

Wandy: Auch für dich heute das letzte Kapitel. Danke für dein Interesse. 

Geisha: Danke für deinen Hinweis.

Khair ed Din: Danke für deine Reviews. Pinale taucht leider nicht mehr auf. Ihn wird wohl in dem Hinterhof das Zeitliche gesegnet nnnnnnnnnnnnnnhaben. Was mich noch interessiert hat dein Name irgendeine Bedeutung? 

Cara: Ich liebe sie auch, aber jetzt bin ich , glaube ich, erst mal froh das ich sie ein paar Wochen nicht sehen muss *grinsverlegen*

Tja, und jetzt bin ich wirklich am Ende. In den Nächsten Tagen werde ich die Kapitel dann noch auf ihre Originallänge zusammen kopieren. Danke an alle die dies gelesen haben. 


End file.
